


Temptations

by RiverdaleHales



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Addiction, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Romance, Slow Burn, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 102,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverdaleHales/pseuds/RiverdaleHales
Summary: After the tragic and selfish death of her childhood best friend, Betty Cooper spirals, acquiring quite the addiction. Alcoholism. At 23, her parents finally persuade her into therapy where she meets her volunteer counselor, Jughead Jones. Betty is damaged and broken, but Jughead takes a liking to her anyway. Can Jughead push Betty to the point of repair? Will Betty give in and allow Jughead to help her? Read along as you learn the back stories behind Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones...





	1. Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> I AM NO EXPERT ON MENTAL HEALTH ISSUES/ THERAPY PROGRAMS/ SUICIDE/ OR ANY OF THE OTHER DRAMATIC SUBJECTS YOU MAY READ ABOUT IN THIS STORY- "TEMPTATIONS" IS BASED SOLEY ON MY IMAGINATION AND CREATIVE MIND

Help.

She didn't want it, but she knew she needed it.

It all started 7 years ago. After the murder of her best friend's brother, Betty Cooper became more like a rock than a person. She was everyone's rock, therapist, shrink- you name it, she was it. She was the strongest person you could know; handing out advice left and right, lending a helping hand where ever necessary. Until one day, that all changed.

Two years after the murder of Jason Blossom was solved, the small town of Riverdale was once again turned upside down. Although again by a shocking death, this one was different all while still familiar.

Suicide.

Amongst the same family.

The sister, Cheryl Blossom.

Betty was closing in on eighteen when the shocking news of her best friend's death rocked her world. Betty fell, no longer being the sweet and innocent teen that everyone in the town knew her to be.

It started with one drink. Before bed. Every night.

Until one turned into two and then two turned into three. It made her numb. It made her forget the crumbling world around her. Her drinking grew out of control. She would sneak liquor from her parents and harass stranger's into buying beer for her; pulling out the sexy card and claiming it was for her and her friends- that she didn't have. Her want to numb the pain quickly turned into a need, an addiction. She began sneaking out and ended up in the wrong crowd. She had never been one to go after boys, but the alcohol brought out something in her that not only made her go after boys- but, men. She'd slept around- as one might say. On the wrong side of town, she'd been known for crashing dive bars and waking up naked in stranger's houses. Only to sneak home before dawn, so her parents wouldn't know- or so she thought.

Betty had barely graduated high school, failing the second half of her senior year. Luckily, some sweet talking from her mother, Alice Cooper herself was able to secure Betty a place at graduation.

College wasn't an option. After Cheryl's death, Betty missed application deadlines. While she swirled down the drain, so did any chance of her having a successful future.

Eventually Betty grew tired of her mother's badgering, and picked herself up enough to move out. Her sister, Polly, had shared her concerns for Betty with their mother- after she found out first hand just how bad Betty's addiction was.

Polly had been with the same boyfriend all through high school, Justin Seller. The two had been inseparable, getting engaged at eighteen after discovering Polly was pregnant. To everyone's surprise, Polly was pregnant with twins. Lizzie and JJ, almost seven years old and still a handful.

Polly had been on a date with Justin, her now husband, when the two of them found Betty in a bar- topless. Betty had been obliterated, but with grown men hooting and hollering at her baby sister, Polly had almost thrown up at the sight.

 

This was two weeks ago.

 

Betty had kept her secret for almost 5 years, and now she was about to walk into Riverdale Rehabilitation Center with a fake smile plastered to her face.

"You ready, honey?" Hal Cooper, Betty's father pipes from the driver's seat, sliding the gear shift into park.

Betty snaps out of her trance, glancing into the rearview mirror she nods to her father.

"Well let's go." Hal mutters, opening the driver door.

Betty let's herself out, looking up to the large building, taking in the broad structure that would be her home for at least the next three months.

A man approaches them from the entrance of the building.

"Elizabeth Cooper?" he questions.

Betty nods, "Betty, please." She shakes his hand.

He smiles, "Of course, my name is Reginald Mantle. But, please call me Reggie. I am one of the administrative coordinators here at RRC."

Betty nods.

"Are you ready to head in?" Reggie questions, nodding and shaking the hands of Alice and Hal.

Hal removes the last suitcase from the back of the car, pulling out its handle to roll behind him.

"Well, let's go." Reggie pipes.

Betty can't help but continue to look over the whole building, holding the coat draped across her arm harder to her body.

The four of the enter into a lobby, small but nice. The facility was modern and the quaint room consisted of a few chairs for seating, along with some coffee tables to break up the space.

Reggie turns to Alice and Hal. "This is the lobby," he turns to the front desk. "And this is Ginger."

Ginger is obviously on a call but she smiles and waves to them.

"She is who you will check in with when you come and see Betty." Reggie ensures.

Alice holds out a hand, "When are visiting hours exactly?" she questions.

"Well, that depends on Betty." Reggie motions.

"What?" Betty squeaks.

"It'll all depends on how fast Betty works through her treatment plan. She can earn her privileges in as early as two weeks if she cooperates." Reggie nods.

"Privileges?" Betty mutters.

"If you work through your plan, participate in group therapy, take your medication as directed- those sorts of things. You will earn what we call privileges, it's a little incentive program we have here at RRC. With privileges, you can earn the right to pick your dinner, visiting hours, partake in certain incentives, and the center goes on quite a few educational field trips- in order to get you ready for the real world after you complete your treatment plan. With privileges, you earn the right to attend those group outings, and every once in a while, you can earn a personal outing- where you choose what to do for the day." Reggie tells the three of them.

"See Betts," Hal starts. "This place isn't so bad."

Betty scoffs at her father's comment.

Reggie lifts the employee badge secured to the lapel of his suit jacket, holding it up to a scanner on the wall. The door ahead of them pings and opens at the contact.

"This is floor 1A, this floor is for patients just about to finish their treatment plan. All of them have earned their privileges and worked their programs. One of the things unique about RRC is the fact that each incoming patient receives a psychiatric break down along with other psychoanalytic tests to ensure that each patient receives their very own personal treatment plan ensured to make them the best person they can be when they are released." Reggie rambles.

Betty scoffs, this man sounded like a windup toy spitting out some bullshit recording. He had no doubt been spewing this same speech for years.

"On floor 1A we work with patients. We have trainers come in and teach certain skills such as how to manage your credit, to writing a check, even to doing your taxes." Reggie babbles.

Betty scoffs again, "So, I'm basically going back to school?"

"We know the lives of many that enter into our facilities before they attend treatment. We just try to ensure that their shift from here to the real world is as smooth as possible." Reggie tells her.

Betty rolls her eyes.

"Right this way." Reggie ushers them through another door after the swipe of his key pass. "This is floor 2A," Reggie starts. "Betty, this will be your floor."

Betty glances around. They had entered into a commons area, unlike the previous floor. It wasn't how she imagined it. There were patients scattered around, some playing games at the wooden tables, some just sitting looking out the large windows along the back wall of the large room.

Betty had imagined solemn faces and hospital gowns, but that's not what she saw at all. She saw girls, in their own clothes- she wouldn't say they were happy, but they were far from miserable.

"Is it all girls?" She pipes.

Alice rolls her eyes.

"Mom I'm just curious." Betty mutters, with no ulterior motive.

Okay, maybe she had a small ulterior motive.

"No, it's fine." Reggie ensures Alice. "This floor is all girls, yes. The opposite side of the floor, floor 2B." Reggie nods. "That is all male."

Betty nods in understanding.

"So," Reggie starts. "As you can see this floor is a lot more open. Girls on this floor haven't all yet earned their privileges, and the ones that have aren't working their programs to what we feel are their best abilities."

"So, I'll be here?" Betty squeaks.

"Until we feel you are ready to move to 1A." Reggie mutters.

Betty nods.

"On this floor, you will work with volunteers. They are counselors, all the same as our ones who have obtained a PhD." Reggie smiles. "Here at RRC, we train our volunteer counselors all the same we train or employed counselors. The only difference is, our volunteers are willing to give up their time and service just to help others and I can ensure you, you will grow to love our volunteer counselors." Reggie smiles. "Oh look, here comes one of them now."

Walking across the floor is the most beautiful specimen of a man Betty had ever seen.

And she had seen a lot.

He had dark black hair that fell midlevel over his forehead. He was tall and brooding, although happy; as he smiled walking over to them. He had piercing blue eyes, that hit Betty like a ton of bricks. She decided she'd had better close her mouth before she started drooling.

She needed to know his name.

"Reggie, who is this?" His voice wasn't too deep or too high, just the right pitch to make Betty swoon at the sound.

"This is Elizabeth Cooper, she's a new patient joining us." Reggie introduces.

"Betty please." She pleads, reaching out a hand to the still stranger.

He nods, glancing at her hand before taking it into a strong hold. "Jughead Jones." He gives her hand a light squeeze. "I'm so happy to have you joining us here at RRC." He smiles.

Betty fights the urge to roll her eyes.

He had been so cute up until he started spitting RRC bullshit like Mr. Know it all, Reginald.

"Which floor?" Jughead turns to Reggie.

"This one." Reggie mutters.

Jughead looks pleased. "Perfect." He mutters. "This is the only floor I volunteer on."

"Why's that?" Betty teases.

"Everything is always changing, someone's always coming or going. Every day is something different." Jughead tells her.

God this man was perfect, she couldn't help but survey him up and down- over and over again.

He was sporting skinny jeans, that clung to him in all of the right places. An ID badge that matched Reggie's was hooked to one of the belt loops along his waistline. He was wearing a thick red flannel jacket with a seemingly wool inside, under the jacket he was wearing a dark gray t-shirt, imprinted with the letter 'S.' However, she couldn't draw her eyes away from his head. Atop his head laid a hat, a beanie, but it was shaped like a crown. It was gray and greatly worn and Betty craved to know the story behind it.

Just then, Reggie's phone lets out a ring and everyone turns.

"Excuse me." He mutters, stepping away before answering the call.

Alice and Hal take a seat in a set of chairs along the wall of the large room.

"First time?" Jughead mutters.

"Huh?" Betty snaps out of her day dreaming state.

"First time in treatment?" he questions.

"Is it that obvious?" Betty sighs.

"I'm trained to know, so yeah I guess it is obvious to me." He laughs.

She lets out a giggle.

"How long have you worked here?" Betty eases, trying to break the tension all while wanting to know more about this man.

"Well I don't work here." Jughead starts. "But I've been volunteering for almost three years."

He was a smart ass. Betty liked that.

"Why not take it further? Three years is a long time, you obviously love what you do." She mutters.

"I'm content." Jughead says. "It's my turn."

"For what?" Betty whispers.

"To ask you a question, nosey." Jughead teases.

"I am not nosey!" Betty gasps. "Fine." She laughs.

Jughead's eyes go serious. "What are you here for?"

Betty's not ready to have this conversation- with anyone.

"Sorry guys," Reggie cuts. "There's an emergency at one of the other facilities and I am needed there. We're going to have to cut this little tour short."

"Hold on Reggie," Jughead jumps. "I'll finish it out for you. After all we want everyone to be well educated about everything here at RRC." He levels out his voice, to full on sound like a recording and ends with a wink to Betty.

She laughs, glad that he understands that it is ridiculous too.

"Oh, thank you Jughead." Reggie ensures. "Finish out this floor, and then take her to her room?"

Jughead nods, "No problem boss."

"Thanks, Jughead." Reggie nods. "And for the last time, I am not your boss."

Betty lets out a laugh.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Jughead teases.

Jughead shows them the dining area, the kitchen, and even allows The Coopers to sneak onto the all-male floor. Which was all the same as Betty's floor just filled with testosterone- nothing special.

"You ready?" Jughead flicks a finger over Betty's bare upper arm and she jumps. His touch was like a spark, and she felt the heat all the way down to her toes.

"For what?" Betty pipes.

"It's time to meet your roommate." Jughead nods.

"My roommate?" Betty questions.

"Everyone on 2A has a roommate, you may be with her for the whole time you're here or just a short amount of time, you never know on this floor." Jughead mutters.

"Different every day." Betty repeats his words.

"Exactly." Jughead smiles.

"God, I can't believe I have to have a roommate." Betty sighs, as her and Jughead walk side by side back to her floor.

"It's not all bad," Jughead's hand brushes against hers, it's unintentional but that odd spark shoots through her veins again.

She wonders if he feels it too.

"You can build a relationship with her. She can really be an asset to your therapy plan. Be a friend in this mess of a system." Jughead tells her.

"You sound like you know firsthand." Betty mutters.

"I have a past, I'm in this system for a reason. But it's beneficial if you allow it to be." Jughead nods.

"So as a counselor," Betty starts.

Jughead looks towards her, hands in pockets.

"Do you know my roommate?" Betty questions.

Jughead nods, "I do."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Ethel," Jughead starts. "She's been here at RRC for two years."

"Two years!?" Betty almost chokes.

Jughead laughs and nods, "She works her program and has her privileges, but she plays us out. She has no family, she's an only child and her father died when she was a teenager. Her mother disowned her after she placed her in treatment here. She'll work her program for as long as she can before she relapses. She wants to get better, but she has nowhere to go once she's released."

"That's so sad." Betty mutters.

"She's nice, quite the chatty Kathy though so just prepare yourself." Jughead laughs.

"What's she in for?" Betty mutters.

Jughead gives her a confused look.

"Why is she in rehab?" Betty rewords.

"Eating disorder. She's a bulimic." Jughead nods.

"How old is she?" Betty asks, taken back.

"23. How old are you?" Jughead questions.

Betty knew that he had further intentions with the question, but she didn't mind his curiosity.

"I'm 23." She whispers.

"Perfect fit." Jughead mutters, smiling.

He scans his ID badge over the wall and the door clicks and opens.

"Your room is just down the hall." He mutters.

"Can my parents come?" Betty asks, nervously.

"Of course, they can meet Ethel. But then I'm afraid it's the end of the road." Jughead mutters.

Betty nods and they start down the long hallway.

"Ethel?" Jughead places a light knock to one of the doors about midway down the hall.

A small girl turns around. She was slim, but not as slim as Betty thought she would be. The girl had short and curly red hair. It paired off above her shoulders and was adorned with a bow on the right side of her head. She sat in a crisscross applesauce position on top of a twin sized bed. The bed was neatly made, completed with a mustard yellow throw blanket and a single white pillow. A bedside table with plastic protected corners, sat next her holding a single bulb desk lap. A copy of "Beloved" by Toni Morrison sat on top of the small wooden table. Betty let out a smile, she liked this girls taste.

"Ethel, this is-" Jughead starts.

"Betty!" Ethel screeches, jumping up from the bed. "They told me you were coming today!"

"Hi." Betty laughs.

This girl was a lot.

"Oh sorry," Ethel jumps. "My name if Ethel Muggs and I'm a bulimic." She mimics, understanding that it's ridiculous.

Betty lets out a small laugh, "Betty Cooper."

"So," Jughead cuts in. "Betty, that is your bed over there." He points to the opposite corner of the room, an unmade twin sized mattress was set with a folded light blue throw blanket, a set of stark white sheets, and a single cased pillow.

"I'll take your suitcases." Jughead motions to Hal, who gives them up. Handing them over to Jughead.

"What!? Why!?" Betty jumps.

"Whoa, easy there." Jughead soothes. "Personal has to go through them, make sure that there is nothing that would cause you or others harm or anything that would affect the efficiency of your treatment plan. It's protocol."

Betty rolls her eyes.

"Don't worry," Jughead starts. "I'll bring them back later and you can unpack. Until then, please, make your bed. Settle in with Ethel, perhaps go meet some of the other girls in the commons."

Betty slowly nods.

"I am afraid this is the end of the road for your parents though." Jughead mutters.

Betty's face goes solemn. She didn't always get along with her parents, but she didn't know if she could do this on her own. She wanted to get better and that's what she was holding onto.

"I'll give you guys a minute." Jughead steps away.

Alice sighs. "Oh Betty, my sweet sweet Betty." Alice grabs Betty's face.

Betty's eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Oh, don't cry sweetheart." Alice runs a hand over Betty's hair.

"I'm so sorry mom." Betty whimpers.

"Shhh, it's okay honey. Just get better, work your program so you can get privileges- so I can come see you."

Betty nods.

"Okay." Alice mutters, pulling Betty into a hug.

Alice pulls away and Hal goes in. "Hey kiddo." He smiles. "It'll work out, this is a good thing I promise."

Betty couldn't fight them anymore, so she just nodded.

"Goodbye sweetheart." Alice mutters, tears now filling her own eyes.

Betty watches as Jughead walks with her parents down the hall, before escorting them through the automatic door with the scan of his ID card.

 

"She'll be ok?" Alice asks as Jughead walks her and Hal to their car.

"I can ensure you Mrs. Cooper-" Jughead starts.

"Alice, please."

"Alice." Jughead smiles. "I can ensure you that Betty will be just fine. If she works her program correctly and efficiently you could see her in as little as two weeks."

Alice scoffs, "You don't know her, She's quite stubborn."

"I understand your concerns." Jughead nods. "If you'd like I would be happy to keep you updated on her progress, I'll even let you know personally when she is granted privileges." Jughead insists.

"Oh, would you? That would be amazing Jughead, thank you." Alice gushes.

"Of course. I'm sure your daughter will do great, and I'll make sure myself that she is getting by alright."

"You are so sweet Jughead, thank you so much. You have no idea how worried we are about her. It's been a long five years and I am so happy we were finally able to get her into treatment." Alice mutters.

"I can ensure you that I know exactly what you are going through. But, if you don't mind me asking. Why is Betty here exactly?" Jughead questions.

"Addiction." Alice mutters. "Alcohol addiction."

Jughead nods understanding. "Psychological trauma? Don't mind my pushing, I just haven't had time to read over her file yet."

"Are you on her case?" Alice asks.

"Well if I wasn't, I am now." Jughead tells her.

"Well, I'll allow Betty to share her own story, in her own time- it's only right." Alice retorts.

"Of course." Jughead smiles. "You folks have a good night, expect a call from me within the next couple of days."

"Thanks again Jughead." Alice nods.

"No problem, goodbye now."

Jughead watches as The Coopers car leaves the parking lot, he didn't know Betty- but he wanted too and he would.

 

Jughead laid in bed that night, tossing and turning over his thoughts about the infamous blonde he had met that day. He pictured her in his head. Her blonde hair fell just below her shoulders in natural light curls. He had never been one for blondes, but damn she was perfect. He couldn't get the image of her piercing green eyes out of his brain. He remembers seeing her, standing vulnerable and confused. She was damaged, yes. And she seemed reserved and as her mother said stubborn. He could tell her parents were over baring, although he knew they only wanted what was best for her. However, he couldn't help but think that her parents had sent Betty to treatment in order to save their seemingly perfect Cooper name. He wanted to know her, it was odd. The feeling he got when he was around her, he had never felt it before. He needed to know her past. He had started in on her file, but it didn't share a lot of secrets. He knew she had lost her best friend to suicide five years ago and that led to a few suicide attempts herself. He wanted to know why, why liquor? Why alcohol? Who was she before the drinking and who is she now? He wanted to know everything about her.

 

He returned her suitcases, she muttered a quiet thank you before closing the door once more. He had seen her at dinner, silent and scared. She picked at her plate, playing with her fork as it made sharp noises at the contact with the glass. Hoping to see her in the commons after dinner, he waited around a little longer than usual. But, she didn't show, Ethel mentioned that she had gone back to their room. He thought about checking in on her, but she didn't know him and he didn't feel it was appropriate to barge into her space and grill her about her life on her first day at the center. It would take time- she would take time. Lying awake in his apartment is when he decided that he was willing to give her that. Time.

 

Betty began recovery. The first few days was the hardest, Betty was agitated and irritable. You couldn't say a word to her without a vicious reply from the monster that had seemingly taken over Betty's body- with the name of withdrawal. Betty constantly found herself nauseous and dizzy. Her anxiety had spiked and she had barely left her room for a full four days, unless it was for therapy. Betty hated therapy. She had never been one to talk about her feelings she had always been the one to help others with theirs, so opening up was all new for her. Betty couldn't stand listening to everyone else's problems, she used to love it. She used to love playing therapist among her friends, but that was when she actually had friends. She met some of the other girls, and Jughead was right- it was different every day. There were girls in therapy for anorexia, drug addiction, depression, anxiety- you name it, they were there. There were times when Betty would only see certain girls in the commons for a few days before they disappeared- signaling a move or a relapse, Betty never knew. Betty had started some new medications, deciding they were the only thing that was going to help ease her symptoms of withdrawal. She hated how the new drugs made her feel, she was groggy and always tired, but her doctor had warned her of the side effects and said they would fade.

 

Betty had caught on to a schedule, it had only been a week and a half but Betty noticed a pattern. Jughead volunteered Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday from right around noon to just after dinner. She had caught glimpses of him at meal times, he would smile at her while he sat her place setting in front of her or grab her shoulder to check on her midway through her meal- that infamous electric spark was still there from the day they met. But, Betty didn't know what it meant. The man made her nervous, which heightened her already prominent anxiety. She knew her pining was useless, who would want to be with her? She was damaged- broken. Her past would always haunt her and she couldn't ask anyone else to take on her burdens too. She was a slut and she knew that. Hell, she was lucky she didn't have an STD or at least a current one- because she couldn't remember if she'd had one in her blurred memories of the past. No man would ever want her, but that's not what mattered anymore. Betty needed to heal herself, advocate for herself, and work her treatment plan. Betty's first week of being sober had opened her eyes. She needed a future and a successful one at that. And to do that she needed to be sober- and stay that way. She wanted to be healthy and get the hell out of this place. But she couldn't help but think, why was his name Jughead? And how long had he had that scrap that he called a hat?


	2. Privileges

"I'm headed out, are you going to be ok?" Ethel mutters.

Betty looks up from the book in her hands, "I'll be fine." She smiles. "Where are you going today?" Betty closes the book.

"I think the park?" Ethel mutters, sliding on a coat. "Something about exploring wildlife." Ethel mocks.

Betty lets out a light laugh, "Well, have fun."

"I can't wait until you earn your privileges so you get to go with us." Ethel tells her.

"I know, me too. I can't wait to get outside of the walls of this small room, I feel like they are starting to close in on me." Betty sighs.

"Well maybe if you explored the center a little bit and you weren't so closed off, hibernating in this room all of the time. You'd feel a little less suffocated." Ethel teases.

"Did you just compare me to a bear?" Betty retorts.

Ethel lets out a laugh, "Seriously though what are you going to do without me here to keep you company? It's gonna be kind of lonely around here today."

"I think I'll manage, maybe I'll finish my book." Betty plays with the cover of her copy of 'The Great Gatsby.'

"Okay, well maybe you could do it in the commons? Maybe get out of this room." Ethel mutters.

"Goodbye Ethel." Betty hisses.

"Goodbye Yogi." Ethel shuts the door.

Betty laughs, reopening her book.

 

This was the first day Betty's schedule hadn't been filled with therapy sessions and lifestyle workshops- as the RRC liked to call them. With almost all of the girls leaving for the days outing, it was quiet. Betty sat on her bed, reading her book. Every once and awhile a nurse's cart with a squeaky wheel would roll past her door and she would jump. Around two o'clock in the afternoon a nurse knocked, handing Betty her medicine, watching her swallow it down. Finishing it off with Betty sticking her tongue out to prove she had completed the task. It was pushing three o'clock when Betty decided it was too quiet and got sick of her book, she ventured out into the commons area and pulled one of the worn Scrabble boxes from the game shelf. Playing by herself wasn't ideal, but she didn't dare ask the brunette shaking in the opposite corner of the room with her knees pulled to her chest.

"Mind if I join you?"

The voice takes her by surprise, she jumps at the sound.

"Jughead." She stammers.

"Uh… yeah that's my name." He mutters.

Betty laughs nervously.

"Mind if I join you?" Jughead repeats.

"Oh yeah, of course." Betty ushers to the chair beside her.

"Scrabble, huh?" Jughead mutters. "I've never been one for word games, so I'm pretty sure you already have me beat. But, I'll play along." He gives her a smile.

Betty counts out the pieces, setting up her own stand and organizing her letters.

"You first." Jughead mutters.

"Wait." Betty starts. "What do I get if I win?"

"That's not fair, I already told you I suck at this." Jughead laughs.

"Fine. How about every time you place a word, you get to ask me a question?" Betty teases.

"And why would I want to ask you questions?" Jughead presses.

"Well you were all for asking me questions before our little tour when I got here." Betty reminds him.

Jughead nods.

Betty places the first word, "Angst- a feeling of deep anxiety or dread." She mumbles.

"Are you going to do that every time?" Jughead laughs.

"I laid the word, I ask the question." Betty mocks.

Jughead surrenders, raising his eyebrows.

"Why Jughead?" Betty mutters.

"It's a nickname." Jughead tells her.

"What's your real name?" Betty questions.

"You only laid one word," Jughead teases. "And if I told you I'd have to kill you."

Betty rolls her eyes. "Fine. Your turn." She motions to the game board.

Jughead studies his letters, moving them around on his stand, concentrating.

Betty couldn't help but bite back a laugh, he was struggling and it was cute.

"Here, let me." Betty reaches for his stand.

Jughead jumps, "Hold on hold on, I got this."

Jughead places three letters.

"Really?" Betty laughs. "Dog- a domesticated mammal that is typically kept as a pet." Betty mocks. "A whole 5 points Jones, you are on the board."

Betty blushes at her use of the nickname.

"Can I ask my question now." Jughead teases.

Betty bites her lip and nods.

"How old were you when you had your first drink?" Jughead presses.

"Please do not analyze me." Betty pleads.

"Off the record, just pure curiosity." Jughead defends.

Betty sighs, "16. I was at a party with friends, I went as the DD but it didn't end like that."

Jughead stares at her, and she fully understands that the answer she had given is not what he meant.

"But I think the question you meant to ask is when did I become an addict?" Betty mutters.

Jughead looks at his lap, dropping his gaze.

"Five years ago. I was eighteen." Betty whispers.

Jughead looks back at her, but he doesn't say anything.

"My turn." She mutters, not dropping her gaze from his eyes.

Betty places her word on the board, "Pursue- to follow in order to catch." Betty whispers. "12 points."

Jughead scoffs, tongue in cheek.

"How old are you?" Betty mutters.

"Why?" Jughead teases.

"New rule. You can't question the question." Betty digs.

"Fair." Jughead sighs, "I'm 24."

"Oh." Betty pipes.

"Surprised?" Jughead questions.

"No. Just… nothing." Betty shakes her head. "Your turn."

Jughead lays four letters onto the board, "I think this describes you perfectly." He teases.

Betty scoffs, "Sass- impudence; cheeky. Which I am not!" she defends.

Jughead laughs. "Tell me about your family."

"That's not a question." Betty flirts.

Jughead nods, "Please tell me about your family?"

Betty laughs, "Well, you've met my parents."

Jughead nods, leaning into her voice.

"I have an older sister, she's married and has two kids." Betty rambles.

"You're an aunt?" Jughead mutters.

"I am. I have a niece and a nephew- twins." Betty nods.

"Wow. What are their names?" Jughead asks.

"Lizzie and JJ, their six."

"And your sister?"

"Her name is Polly, she's twenty-five and she had the twins during her senior year of high school." Betty tells him.

"I bet that didn't go over well with your parents." Jughead mutters.

Betty scoffs, "Ugh, you have no idea. At times, I thought they were going to throw her out, but she turned it around. Her and the twins father, Justin, got married. Justin's family is loaded and bought them a house after the twins were born."

"Are they still together? Your sister and him?" Jughead questions.

"Mmhmm." Betty nods.

He was so interested and Betty thought it was so cute.

"My turn?" Betty breaks the silence.

Jughead nods, smiling.

Betty lays down four letters, "Numb- a deprived power of sensation." She mutters.

"You can stop doing that." Jughead laughs.  
"Why? It's fun to rub it in that I'm beating you." Betty teases.

"Oh yeah?" Jughead flirts.

"Yeah." Betty mocks.

"How do you know all of the definitions?" Jughead questions.

"I love writing, I've always dreamed of being a journalist and my parents own the Riverdale Register." Betty tells him.

"It all makes sense now." Jughead pings.

"What?"

"I was trying to figure out where I had heard the name Cooper before, but now I know it's from the paper." Jughead pleads.

Betty nods, "I never asked my question."

"Go for it." Jughead settles.

"How did you get into volunteering?" Betty asks.

"Oh, Betty. That's a long story."

As her name escapes his lips, Betty can feel the heat burning to her face.

"I'm not going anywhere." She whispers.

Jughead sighs.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Betty tells him, seeing that he's distraught.

"We said no topic was off limits, didn't we?" Jughead mutters.

They hadn't, but Betty wasn't going to tell him that.

"I was sixteen when my father died." Jughead starts.

"Oh Jughead, I am so sorry." Betty's face goes somber, she grabs one of his hands with hers- as an instinct.

To her surprise, Jughead doesn't pull away.

"Don't be." Jughead cuts. "He was a drunk and an abusive drunk at that. He would hit my mother- and me- before she finally got up the courage to leave him. He was in a motorcycle accident and he had been drinking at the time of the crash."

"Was anyone else involved?" Betty questions.

"Thankfully no, but my father was hurt pretty badly. He was paralyzed from the neck down and completely brain dead. He would never be able to live a life outside of a hospital bed."

Betty squeezes his hand.

"No one could get ahold of my mom. She had taken my younger sister and just ran." Jughead mutters.

"Why didn't she take you?" Betty whispers.

"I was a rebellious sixteen-year-old teenage boy- set out to make my parents angry in order to get attention that didn't involve a slap to the face or a bruise. I don't hold it against her for not taking me with them, I would have just held her back." Jughead ensures.

"That's not true." Betty tells him.

"Betty, that's not even the worst part." Jughead starts. "The doctors kept my father on a ventilator for two years, -"

"Until you turned eighteen." Betty mutters.

Jughead nods, "They granted me power of attorney over my father and I had to make the choice of taking him off of the ventilator."

"Oh, Jug." Betty whimpers.

The nick name just slipped, and she could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks once again.

"I'm sorry it just slipped, I don't even know where it came from." Betty flusters.

"Don't." Jughead gives her hand a light squeeze. "I liked it."

Betty gives him a light smile, "What happened next?"

"I spiraled, I told myself that I killed my father and someone who wasn't me took over my body. I ran with a local gang for a few months and got caught up in a drug run that ended badly. I spent a year in jail, lucky to the judge's soft spot for youngsters. I decided I didn't want to be involved in the gang anymore and I joined the army."

Betty gives him a shocked look.

Jughead lets out a small laugh. "I wasn't shooting guns or on the front of the line, but I am a trained combat medic." He nods. "I was deployed in Iraq for a year and that's when I fell in love with therapy. The world over there is so different from ours here and I decided I wanted to be a part of something that was bigger than me and selfless. I moved back home and I learned about this place, I started volunteering and that's where I am now." He gives her a smile.

"With volunteering," Betty starts. "How do you, you know- make a living?"

Jughead laughs, "I still get checks from the army every month and I gained a small inheritance from my father after his death. He may have been an asshole, but he was a rich asshole at that."

Betty laughs. "How are you not over taken by your anxiety or depression? Going through trauma like that must have been hard."

Jughead nods, "It was it was, but I was in therapy when I first joined the army. I went through a program much like this one before I was deployed."

"Did you ever reconnect with your mother?" Betty pries.

Jughead shakes his head, "Not so much my mother as my sister. I think deep down my mother loved my father, as abusive as he was she was always ensuring us that he hadn't always been violent. I think she holds it against me for pulling the plug on him when I was eighteen. She only remembers me as a rebellious teenager and believes I only gave up on my father for my inheritance."

"That's ridiculous!" Betty scoffs.

Jughead nods. "I know."

"How's your sister?"

"Oh, Jellybean? She's great." Jughead starts.

"I'm sorry." Betty stops him. "Jellybean?"

Jughead laughs, nodding.

"What is with your family and nicknames?" She teases.

Jughead shrugs, "She's seventeen and still lives with our mother. I don't see her very often because she lives a few towns over, but she's great."

"She isn't affected by your father?" Betty questions.

"She was young when he passed away, she doesn't really remember his abuse, and luckily, she was never the target of any of my father's outbursts, so she doesn't bare any psychological trauma." Jughead tells her.

Betty nods, "Well that's good."

"Yeah, you'll have to meet her sometime. She likes to visit me here sometimes, when I can't step away to meet her." Jughead mumbles.

Betty smiles, "I'd like that."

 

Jughead doesn't push Betty anymore on her addiction or why she's in therapy, but something tells him that she will talk when she's ready. He had never shared the story of his father with anyone besides Jellybean, and he didn't know why he had just been so compelled to share his past with almost a complete stranger. Betty brought out something in him and he didn't quite know what it was, but he didn't hate it. He wanted to know more about this woman, and why she was the way she was. He had just shared the story that had shaped him into the man he was today and all he wanted was for her to return his gesture. He could tell that trust would be a huge obstacle with her. She lacked confidence, which was ridiculous because she was extremely beautiful. Jughead didn't quite understand what it was about Betty, but something told him that it would be worth figuring out.

 

That night after her and Jughead's heavy conversations over the unsuccessful game of Scrabble, Betty laid awake. She listened to the sound of Ethel snoring as she thought about him. Her longing for him was ridiculous and she knew it. His father had been an alcoholic- like her. She couldn't expect Jughead to accept her for who she was knowing that the similarity of his father was within her. She tried to think positive, telling herself that his incite on alcoholism could help her and better her. But, who was she kidding? She remembers him walking her back to her room before dinner, just as the van pulled up outside. His hand in hers, he gave it a squeeze before letting her go back into the quiet room that she laid in now. Dinner had been a trip, they shared flirty glances from across the room and he would adamantly brush his hand against parts of her body, to try and pull a reaction. She would glare and he would laugh. She wishes more than anything that she could be normal.

 

A few days later Betty is sitting in the commons, reading a book.

"I talked to your mother today." Jughead swiftly slides into a chair next to Betty.

She jumps looking up, "You did?" she smiles.

"I did." He nods. "I let her know that you are doing well and working your program and if she would like to see you this weekend she had better start planning."

"I've earned my privileges?" Betty shrills.

Jughead smiles and nods.

Betty squeals and practically jumps into his lap, wrapping her arms around him.

He laughs and wraps his around her waist.

She pulls back suddenly realizing that she's practically in his lap.

"It's not completely official yet, but yes you should have your privileges by the end of the week." Jughead nods.

"It's only been-"

"Two weeks, I know." Jughead nods.

"You said." Betty starts.

"I know my stuff, what can I say?" Jughead shrugs.

"Thank you." Betty sighs.

"Your welcome." Jughead mutters, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles of her left hand.

Betty glances down at her hand.

"What are you thinking about?" he presses.

"I didn't think I could do this." Betty starts. "I came into this with so much doubt, I thought I would fail, like I do at everything."

"I hardly doubt that you fail at everything." Jughead ensures.

"No, I do. I'm damaged, broken." Betty starts. "I'm shocked you want anything to do with me."

"Hey," Jughead moves his hand to her chin, lifting her head to look at him. "Don't talk like that. You aren't anything that can't be fixed with time ok? Trust me, please?" he whispers. "I've been where you are, don't shut people out."

Betty nods, allowing her eyes to fall to their hands again.

"Hey,"

Betty looks up again.

"Don't shut me out."

Betty nods, allowing her emotions to take over, tears fill her eyes and Jughead envelops her in a hug.

"I'm here for you Betty." Jughead mutters.

"You're here because you have to be." Betty whispers.

"You don't want me here? Okay." Jughead teases, standing.

"No," Betty mutters, he sits back down. "I just mean you are my counselor, you have to listen to me and help me, it's your job."

"You think I flirt with all of my patients?" Jughead mutters. "I listen to you because I want to hear what you have to say, although I don't have to listen very often because you don't share much."

"I'm sorry Jughead, I just-" Betty starts.

"You don't have to apologize. I'm here for support and to help you if you want it, not to force you to take it." Jughead tells her.

Betty nods.

"Talk to me, please." Jughead pleads.

"I want to Jughead." Betty clips. "I want to talk to you like you talked to me. You shared your life story with me and I know that wasn't easy for you, trust me I do." Betty mutters. "I want to open up, I know you can help me. But, allowing myself to give up any sense of control that I have left is hard. There are emotional milestones in my treatment plan that I have to hit and I don't know if I can do it."

"You can Betty. I know you can." Jughead squeezes her hand.

"I have to build relationships, give up control and form a bond with someone that I don't know. I have to know them and they have to know me, and that takes trust- that I don't have." Betty pinches.

"What do you think I'm here for?" Jughead mutters. "I can help you Betty, I can be your bond. Just talk to me."

"I want to Jughead! I do, but I can't." Betty stutters.

"Why? Tell me why?"

Betty groans, attempting to stand but Jughead pulls her back down.

"I told you about my life because I couldn't stop myself. You bring out something in me that I've never felt before, and frankly it scares me a little. I need you to know that I have other intentions then just being your case counselor." Jughead whispers.

Betty scoffs.

She couldn't do this. Who was this man? He didn't even know her, and she didn't want him to. Once he knew about her past he wouldn't want her. She couldn't handle losing someone else, she couldn't let him in.

"You'll have your privileges by the end of the week, keep working at this and you could be moved over to 1A by the end of the month." Jughead starts. "But you've gotta open up Betty. It's gonna be hard, I'm not going to lie to you. But, I'll be here to help you through it- every step of the way."

Betty exhales sharply, taking a deep breath.

 

As much as she knew about him, he still knew nothing about her. What was she afraid of? What was she hiding? He had made his intentions clear, although he didn't even know why he had intentions at all. He really wished that she would open up, let him in. He was dying to know more about her and hopefully with her parents coming this weekend, he could get some answers.

 

 

"Mom." Betty gushes as she stands from the table in the commons.

"Betty." Alice sighs, pulling Betty in for a hug.

It had only been two weeks, but it'd been the first two weeks that she'd been sober in a long time and she missed her parents.

Betty shares a hug with her father before the three of them sit at one of the circular tables set up in the commons area. Betty looks around, the room is full of families playing board games and laughing.

"So how have you been honey?" Alice presses.

Betty sighs, "I'm okay. It was a rough first week but I'm hanging in there."

Alice nods, "Well you must be doing well if you've earned your privileges. We've been keeping in touch with Jughead, he says you are doing great with your program."

"You've spoken to Jughead?" Betty questions, confused.

Alice nods, "Yeah, he calls every few days. He didn't tell you?"

Betty shakes her head. "How's Polly? How are the twins?"

"They are doing fine honey, but really I want to talk about you."

Betty sighs, everyone always wants to talk about her.

"Have you met any new friends? How's therapy going?" Alice presses.

"Therapy is fine, my days are full of it. So, if we could not spend my day off talking about it that would be great." Betty hisses.

"Well okay, but have you made any new friends?" Alice asks.

"Ethel." Betty nods. "She's great, I asked her to join us today but she must've stayed in the room."

"Oh, that's too bad, we would've loved to meet her again." Alice mutters.

Betty nods, taking a sip of water from the paper cup that was set in front of her.

"So, what does Jughead say exactly?" Betty wonders.

"Well," Alice starts. "We've only spoken a handful of times, but he ensures us that you are doing well and working your program. He says you are close to moving on to 1A, isn't that exciting?"

Betty nods, smiling.

"His last call was just on Tuesday, that's when he let us know that you had earned your privileges. You should be very proud of yourself Betty." Alice smiles.

Betty smiles again, looking down at her hands in her lap.

Betty wishes more than anything that Alice would say she was proud of her. But alas, her mother's pride would never allow that.

"Oh look," Alice pipes. "Here comes Jughead now."

Betty's head shoots up and she sees Jughead walking towards their table.

"Jughead," Alice smiles. "How nice of you to join us."

"The pleasure is all mine Alice, how are you?" Jughead mutters, sitting across from Betty at the round table.

"Doing just fine Jughead, we're just so happy to be here and see Betty." Alice blushes.

"Didn't I tell you she was doing great?" Jughead runs his foot up Betty's calf under the table, with full intent on playing a game of footsie with her.

Betty gives him a glare and kicks his foot away, Jughead lets out a laugh.

"She's doing wonderful, we are so thankful to have you here helping her Jughead." Alice mutters.

"Trust me, it's all Betty." Jughead shoots Betty a flirty glance, and Betty blushes-hard.

"I want some coffee, Betty?" Alice mutters.

Betty nods, standing with her mother.

Jughead watches the two women as they walk across the room to a counter set with coffee pots.

"I know my wife has said it enough, but you have no idea how much it means to us to have you helping our daughter." Hal finally breaks his silence.

"I can ensure you Mr. Cooper I am only here to provide support if she needs it. Anything Betty has accomplished up to this point has been all her. In fact, she is quite stubborn," Jughead laughs. "I haven't really been able to get her to open up to me at all."

"Why am I not shocked?" Hal laughs. "Jughead, she has always been closed off. Betty won't admit it but she is just like her mother. Give her time, be patient with her."

Jughead nods.

"She's scared, she's afraid she isn't good enough for anyone. I know this first hand because I married her mother." Hal mutters.

"That's ridiculous." Jughead ensures.

Hal nods, "I've been married to Alice for almost thirty years. It's been rough, let me tell you."

Jughead laughs.

"But, we got through it. We raised two beautiful girls and now we have two grandchildren and we couldn't be happier." Hal smiles.

"Thank you, Mr. Cooper." Jughead nods.

"Call me Hal, please."

Jughead nods again, glancing over to the girls, still at the counter- Alice with a hand on Betty's upper arm.

"And Jughead." Hal starts.

Jughead looks back at him.

"I don't know what's going on with you and Betty, but I sense there is more to the story than you just being her counselor." Hal whispers.

"Why do you say that?" Jughead looks at him confused.

"My wife and I, we own The Register." Hal starts.

Jughead nods, "Betty mentioned it."

"We have a writer who works for us, him and his wife sent their daughter here last year. They are the ones you told us about this place for Betty. When he asked who Betty's counselor was and I mentioned you, he had nothing but kind words. But, he and his wife never received calls like Alice and me. I can tell you've taken a liking to my daughter," Hal leans in. "And don't think that I didn't feel your foot on my leg when you first sat down."

Jughead blushes.

"I have to warn you Jughead," Hal starts. "She's a handful, she's kind, but she knows what she wants."

"She's not that bad, sir." Jughead ensures him.

"And maybe your right." Hal nods. "I haven't seen her sober in almost five years, it's quite refreshing." Hal glances to Betty. "Perhaps she's changed, but I know she still holds Cheryl's death against herself. She's always felt like she could've done more, perhaps prevented it. It's ridiculous, but it doesn't matter how many times you tell her that because she's,"

"Stubborn." The men say in unison.

Jughead laughs.

"Exactly." Hal smiles. "Earn her trust, she'll open up."

"I wish that was as easy as you make it sound." Jughead scoffs, glancing over to the girls now sipping coffee as they walk back to the table.

 

 

As Alice and Betty reach the coffee counter Alice glances back at the boys before grabbing Betty's forearm.

"He's cute!" Alice hisses.

"C'mon mom." Betty scoffs.

"And he's successful, Betty you better-" Alice starts.

"Mom enough," Betty warns. "He's my therapy counselor, that's it."

"Please Betty," Alice scoffs. "You were practically swooning over him at the table."

"I was not!" Betty hisses.

"Betty it's fine, I like him." Alice nods, glancing over to the boys- fully involved in their own conversation.

"Mom drop it, seriously." Betty fumes.

"There is no need to get upset over it. I'm just simply saying if something more were to happen, your father and I would surely approve."

"Mom," Betty warns again. "It's not going to happen, because it can't happen. I'm his patient, nothing more."

Alice glances over to Jughead, "I don't know if he would say the same."

Betty follows her mother's glance and sees her father leaning into Jughead, the two seem to be engaged in an important conversation.

What were they talking about?

"Well," Alice jumps. "What are you going to do now that you have privileges?"

Betty returns to pouring her cup of coffee, dumping in two small sugar packets. "There's a trip planned to the museum next week, it'll be my first privilege trip out of here."

"That's exciting. I mean, nothing special but at least you'll get to revisit the real world." Alice mutters.  
Betty nods, "It's weird. I've only spent two weeks in here, but it feels like a lot longer. It'll be nice to get out of here, even if it is just for the day."

"Your sober Betty. That's all I care about." Alice rubs a hand down Betty's upper arm.

Betty gives her a light smile, "Thanks mom."

"Why don't you say we go save Jughead from your dads interrogating?" Alice teases.

Betty laughs, "Let's go."


	3. Pinning

Betty and Alice walk back to the circular table, both with two Styrofoam cups in each hand.

"We came to save you." Betty teases, handing Jughead one of the cups. "I'm sorry I don't know how you take it."

To Jughead's surprise, Betty takes a seat next to him.

"No this is perfect." Jughead mutters. "Thank you."

"Black?" Betty asks, taking a sip from her own cup. "No sugar or anything?"

Jughead shakes his head, "Black. But I can see you're not one for dark roast?"

Betty looks at her cup confused, "So I like cream and sugar, kill me."

"I would never." He teases.

Betty gives him a flirty look, before snapping out of their little world- remembering her parents are still there.

Her mother gives her a glance, before sipping her own coffee and looking off.

"What are you guys up to today?" Betty sighs.

She moves her eyes at the slow movement of Jughead's hand.

"Well, once we finish up here were going to meet with your sister for lunch." Alice tells them.

Jughead's hand eases underneath the table and he lightly flicks a finger over the top of Betty's thigh.

"That's nice." Betty clips.

Betty reaches down crisply and grabs Jughead's hand. She can see his smirk out of the corner of her eye. She squeezes his hand as a warning.

"Jughead." Hal pipes.

"Yes, sir." Jughead snaps his head up.

"Did you catch the game last night? How about them Yankees."

Betty rolls her eyes. Boys.

"Oh yeah, they are killing it this season." Jughead gushes.

"Don't humor him." Betty teases, leaning into Jughead's shoulder.

"No please humor him." Alice cuts. "I'm sick of hearing about it every day."

Jughead laughs, "I'm not a huge sports guy myself, but I watch a little baseball here and there."

"Did you play any sports in high school?" Betty asks, taking another sip of her pale colored coffee.

Jughead scoffs, "Oh no, I was more of the brooding dark weirdo kid that no one wanted to be friends with."

"I doubt that." Betty giggles.

"Seriously," Jughead laughs. "I was the definition of a gothic nerd."

Betty lets out another giggle.

Man, he loved her laugh.

Jughead threaded his fingers through hers underneath the table, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

Betty glances down at their hands and gives his a squeeze.

Jughead gives her a light smile.

"Well, as much as we would love to stay and chat, we've got a lunch date to get to." Alice mutters, bringing them out of their little world.

Hal stands.

Betty rips her hand out of Jughead's.

Alice hugs Betty, "I wish you could come with us."

"Me too mom, you have no idea." Betty mutters into her shoulder.

"It was nice to see you again Jughead." Hal holds out a hand to Jughead. "Thank you again for everything you're doing for Betty, you are keeping my wife at ease- which I must thank you for."

Jughead takes Hal's hand and to his surprise, Hal pulls him into a hug, patting his back.

"It's my job sir." Jughead mutters.

"Well hon, we should get going." Hal mutters to Alice.

Alice nods, pulling out of her hug with Betty.

"See you soon?" Betty whispers.

"Of course, sweetheart." Alice gushes.

"Bye mom." Betty smiles.

Hal pulls her in to a hug, "I'm getting so many hugs today." Betty laughs, "Goodbye dad."

Jughead places his hand at the top of Betty's back and she tenses at the contact. He slowly rubs his hand between her shoulder blades and she relaxes. They watch as a nurse escorts her parents off of the floor.

 

Jughead walks Betty back to her room, they stop outside of her door.

Betty exhales sharply, "That was a lot."

"Are you okay?" Jughead mutters.

Betty nods, "I am, thank you for being here."

He smiles. "Of course."

Betty can feel the heat rising to her face.

"Although," Jughead whines, turning to stand directly in front of her.

"What?" she teases.

"Your dad hugged me."

Betty laughs, "I should've warned you. He's a hugger."

"I wish you would've warned me!" He hisses.

"Sorry?" Betty shrugs.

"No, you're not." Jughead shakes his head, laughing.

"You're right. I'm not." Betty teases.

"Oh, so it's like that now?" Jughead asks

"What's that?" Betty mutters, crossing her arms.

"You're the one flirting?" Jughead flirts.

"I am not flirting!" Betty gasps.

"Well, I beg to differ," Jughead reaches for her sides, attempting to grab her and wrap his arms around her waist from behind.

Betty lets out a shriek, laughing as she attempts to push Jughead away.

"Ok ok!" She yells through laughter.

Jughead releases, stopping his fingers from attacking her sides. "God, I love your laugh." He slips.

Betty's face turns white at his words, had he really just said that?

He was cocky and he wasn't afraid to show it, Betty didn't know if that should scare her or entice her.

Jughead notes the look on her face, "I'm sorry." He mutters, trying to soothe her.

Betty doesn't say anything, she just crosses her arms against her chest- pulling the ends of her sleeves over her hands.

She wanted to run for the hills- she couldn't fall for this man, she wouldn't.

"Hey," Jughead steps closer and uncrosses her arms, grabbing her hands with his. "I just want you to know that I'm not going anywhere. Push me out all you want- I'm not going anywhere." He jerks on her hands with every word, emphasizing their meaning.

"Why Jughead?" Betty chokes.

"Well, my intentional signs weren't working, so I decided this is the only way to communicate with you to actually make you understand."

"No," Betty shakes her head. "Why do you even like me Jughead? Why me?"

"Betty, you-" Jughead starts.

"You don't even know me Jughead, you don't know who I am or why I'm even here." Betty mumbles.

"I want to!" Jughead snaps back. "There's something about you that's different."

Betty scoffs, pulling her hands out of his. "I can't do this." She attempts to turn into her room.

Jughead grabs her arm, "Don't." he warns. "Let me in," he pleads. "Please."

Betty shakes her head and pulls her arm away from Jughead with a jerk, she opens the door to her room and shuts it again- on him.

 

Because she had privileges now, Betty chose to have dinner delivered to her room. Ethel had filled her in on the details of the meal time and said Jughead had asked about her. After the coast was clear, Ethel came to the room and told Betty that Jughead had left. Her roommate had poked and prodded at her the second she had stepped back into the room in tears after her and Jughead's- fight? Betty didn't even know what to call it. She told Ethel she was upset over her parents, and them leaving. It was a lie, but Ethel didn't need to know that. Why was she even crying over him? He was nothing to her, or at least she tried to tell herself time Jughead told her that she was different it triggered something inside of her. She hadn't been confused because she knew what he meant. Because she had felt it with him too. She was scared, hell, she was terrified. She was scared of opening up, scared of letting him in, scared of trusting him. She was afraid he would hurt her. Not physically, because he wouldn't hurt a fly and she knew that. She was scared that he would hurt her emotionally. Sure, she'd only been in therapy for two weeks, but she'd been in therapy for two weeks with a clear head and unfortunately that came with a clear heart as well. Betty sobbed through dinner, laying in her bed shuddering- scared that every time someone's shadowed footprints walked past her door- it would be him. He would be checking in on her, like he'd done every night for the past week. He'd check in on her before he left for the night, but tonight he hadn't and that just made Betty sob harder.

 

The next few days were hell for Betty. Jughead kept his distance, they shared the usual "How was your day?" and "How are you?" lines quite a few times. But he never pushed the topic and she kind of wished he would've. Jughead had made it clear to her that he had further intentions than just being her case counselor and she was dying to know what that meant? Every time he spoke a word to her, even just the simplest "hello," could pull a reaction from her. Her heart raced at his presence and a fluttering feeling erupted in her belly when he touched her. Betty could fight it- she didn't know how to. But, she didn't want to- not anymore. She was falling for this man and that scared her more than any doubt she'd ever had.

 

It was the middle of the next week, the day of Betty's first privilege outing to the museum. Old artifacts and practically relearning Riverdale's town history wouldn't be too exciting, but Betty was going to take what she could get.

"You excited?"

Betty jumps at the voice behind her. "Jughead? You're going with us?"

"Of course, it's my job remember?" Jughead sneers.

Betty tenses, "I haven't seen you for a few days."

"I was on a training, I figured someone would have told you." Jughead says, as they continue walking side my side down the line to the van.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Betty mutters.

"Last week when you slammed the door in my face." Jughead starts. "I thought it'd be best to give you your space."

"I'm sorry Jughead." Betty pleads.

"For the last time Betty, you don't have to apologize- you didn't do anything wrong." Jughead mutters.

"What does that mean? I mean I know you are my counselor and in the end, it is my treatment plan but-" Betty starts.

"Stop." Jughead warns. "It was my fault, I never should have pushed you. You're in a sensitive state right now with your treatment and me of all people should've known that." Jughead tells her. "I shouldn't have allowed my feelings to affect my judgement and that's all on me. I was selfish. I'm a professional and you're my patient and that's how it should be. I've talked to some of the other counselors and there are a few willing to review your case and take you on as a patient."

"No!" Betty clips, freezing at his words. "I don't want anybody else to take on my case, I want you."

"Betty," Jughead sighs.

"Jughead, it's my fault. I should be making progress but I'm scared... I'm scared to open up to you because I'm afraid that you'll judge me."

"Betty that's ridiculous, it is my job to give you guidance and ensure that you are making the best possible decisions to improve yourself." Jughead rambles.

"Jughead you just said yourself that your letting your feelings affect your judgement." Betty repeats.

"Betty this is what I want. I want you to tell me how you feel, tell me what you're thinking." Jughead pleads.

Betty looks down at her feet, "I'm thinking," she starts. "That I'm not the only one allowing my feelings to cloud my judgement."

Jughead looks up at her and meets her eyes.

"I'm ready." She nods, threading her fingers through his.

Jughead smiles and gives Betty's hand a squeeze.

The group arrives at the museum and the first thing that Betty does is take a deep breath when she exits the van.

"Ahh," she exhales.

Jughead lets out a laugh.

"I could get used to this." She mutters.

"I bet." Jughead mutters.

"I feel like such a drama queen because I've only been out of society for three weeks, but I seriously missed fresh air." She laughs. "Like of all the things, I'm most excited about oxygen."

"Just think, in a few weeks you could get personal outing privileges and do whatever you want." Jughead squeezes her hand.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that." Betty mutters, as they walk into the museum.

"What's that?" Jughead asks.

"What is the deal with these personal privileges? If I am healthy and stable enough to go out of the center on my own, why couldn't I just be released?" Betty questions, a layer of annoyance in her tone.

Jughead lets out a muffled laugh, "Ok." He pauses. "A few things."

Betty nods.

"Please don't use the word "stable." Jughead mocks. "Because recovering from a mental health issue and being stable from a medical stand point are two extremely different things."

Betty rolls her eyes and scoffs, tongue in cheek.

"Personal privileges are a form of incentive, -"

Betty cuts him off, "We've gone over this Jughead. What I don't understand is, -"

"Are you going to let me finish a sentence or just keep interrupting me?" Jughead clips with a flirty tone.

Betty blushes, "Sorry."

"Personal outings are an incentive yes, but they are also a test." Jughead starts.

Betty looks at him, intrigued.

"Think of it like this," Jughead stops and turns, standing directly in front of her. "You get the choice to do whatever you want. However, whatever you choose reflects your amount of progress to that point."

"What do you mean?" Betty mutters, confused.

"Okay," Jughead nods. "You will earn your personal privileges during your last stage of treatment. We give you the choice to do whatever you want, but you will still have a volunteer with you at all times. They will document your actions and your choices. Your personal outing privilege is basically your final test to recovery, and if it goes well. It dictates your release date."

Betty nods, continuing to walk around the small exhibits.

"For example," Jughead starts.

Betty reaches out to run her hand along the corners of one of the glass display boxes.

"You as a recovering alcoholic decide you want your personal outing to be at the local pub."

Betty scoffs, "Jughead you can't actually be serious. That would put a red target right on my back and I'd be shipped right back onto 2A."

"Not necessarily Betty, just hear me out." Jughead warns.

Betty rolls her eyes.

God, he wished she would stop doing that, she sure did know how to roll those beautiful green eyes. He'd counted at least five times just since they entered the double doors of the museum and every time he watched the green disappear underneath the lid it made his cock twitch.

"So, you choose to go to the bar." Jughead starts.

"Which I would never do." Betty interrupts.

Jughead gives her a warning look, "It's not location that matters Betty, it's what you choose to do there."

"What do you mean?" she mutters.

"Say you order a drink." Jughead murmurs.

Betty looks at him in shock, "Jughead I-"

"But, you take that drink and you dump it down the drain in the bathroom." Jughead cuts her off.

Betty gives him another confused look.

"You pass." He whispers.

"And if I don't order a drink?" Betty takes a step closer to him.

"Well, what was the point of going to the bar?" he asks.

Betty shrugs, "To watch."

"Watch what exactly?"

"Everyone else." She chokes.

Jughead nods.

"To observe." Betty starts. "Isn't that what you like to do?" she runs a hand down the front of his chest, stopping at his breast bone.

Jughead looks down at her hand, impressed that she's making some sort of a move.

"What do you say?"

Her voice nudges his head up.

"Would I pass?" she whispers.

"You're still facing the temptation Betty, you're still facing the demon that put you there. You sit there staring at everyone else sipping down your addiction. So yeah, I'd say you pass." Jughead nods.

"Good." Betty mutters.

"Why do you ask?" Jughead questions her, grabbing the hand not against his chest.

"Because," She starts. "You just told me how I can get the hell out of the center."

"I'm glad you are finally taking notes." He smirks.

"Yeah, I thought it was about time that I start listening to you." Betty flirts.

"You think?" Jughead laughs.

Betty laughs too.

"Can I ask you something?" she mumbles.

"Anything." He nods.

"What's the story with this?" Betty lets her hand travel up his chest to the top of his head, her fingers landing on his beanie.

"Oh, my hat?" Jughead mutters.

Betty nods.

Jughead reaches up and removes the hat from the top of his head, holding it in his hands.

In the process, he reveals the most beautiful head of hair, and Betty about faints at the sight. His locks were dark and ran down his head in light natural waves. How was he so perfect, and where had he come from? Betty had only ever seen him with that damn hat on and now that she'd seen him without it, she'd wish he'd leave it off.

"It's in pretty bad shape, isn't it?" Jughead makes the assumption.

"How long have you had it? She asks him.

"I got it when I was eight, I've worn it every day since then." He looks down at the gray beanie in his hands.

"Where'd you get it?" Betty mumbles.

"Christmas." He starts. "It's the last gift I remember getting from my parents before it all to hell." He spits.

"Oh Jug, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring up your father." She pleads.

"No," Jughead clips. "It's okay."

Betty takes the worn crown shaped hat from his hands and lifts it, securing it back onto his head. She looks at him and lets out a small laugh.

"What so funny?" he questions.

"Nothing," she starts. "I just think it's funny to think that you've had the same sized head since you were eight-years-old."

Jughead scoffs, "Hey, that's not very nice."

She laughs taking another step closer to him, "And what gave you the impression that I was nice?" she teases.

"Oh Cooper, don't fool yourself." He flirts back.

Betty bits her lip at his use of the nickname, looking into his eyes. Jughead reaches a hand up and pulls on her chin with his thumb, releasing her bottom lip from its grasp by her teeth.

He leans in, extremely close to her face. "You have no idea what that does to me." His eyes flicker to her mouth.

Betty blushes, she can feel his breath against her face.

He leans in, slow and unsure, he presses his lips against hers, she doesn't move and Jughead pulls away unsure of her reaction.

"Sorry," he mutters, obviously embarrassed.

He turns, starting to step away, only imagining that he had just done something very wrong.

Suddenly he feels her hand on his wrist, and she pulls him back around to face her.

"Don't be." She whispers as she leans up to take his lips on hers.

Damn he was a good kisser. He tasted good, like mint and-tobacco? His lips were tender and so perfectly soft. They were the ultimate form of persuasion and she could feel herself finally giving in.

Jughead's hands quickly go to her hair, pushing her head harder against his lips. Betty leans into the kiss, feeling his tongue flick at her top lip. She smiles against his mouth, tilting her head so she can grab his face in her hands. His face was smooth, with no facial hair- which Betty found both odd and hot. She let out a small whimper as his tongue flicked against her lips again. Betty leans her forehead against his, pulling away from the kiss, knowing in full confidence that they were still in a museum.

"Woah," she sighs.

Jughead let out a small laugh, he opens his eyes to find hers still closed.

"That was," she starts.

"Amazing." He gushes, bringing a hand up to brush a strand of hair away from her face.

"A lot." She corrects him.

"Are you okay? Was that okay?" he pulls away worried.

She smiles, "More than okay."

Betty looks around, luckily, they were the only ones in the room. So, no one else had just witnessed them being complete idiots.

Jughead gives her a light smile and leans down, lightly brushing his lips against hers.

Betty sighs into the kiss, making sure not to get too involved or the two of them would end up on the floor of the museum.

Jughead pulls away, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Why don't you say we go find the rest of the group? I am still a chaperone." he mutters.

Betty groans and lays her head against his chest, he has her arms pinned between them.

Jughead laughs, "C'mon." he nudges. "Let's go."


	4. Pressures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has notes of self harm and suicide. Take caution if you are easily triggered.

Betty and Jughead find the rest of the group, they discover they still have about an hour before they have to reload the van back to the center. They enter a theater, about fifteen minutes into the educational film based on World War II, Jughead nudges Betty with his shoulder.

"Let's go." He mutters.

Betty nods, standing slowly, careful not to trip over the stairs in the dark room.

"Want to step outside for a quick second?" Jughead asks, as the exit the theater doors.

"Can I do that?" Betty asks.

"I am your chaperone, aren't I?" Jughead teases.

Betty laughs and tucks her hair behind her ear, she follows Jughead to the front of the museum.

As they step outside, the chill hitches Betty's breath. It was mid-March and still a bit chilly. Luckily the winter hadn't been too harsh, so the small amounts of snow that had fallen had already melted. Betty watches as Jughead digs into his pocket and pulls out a box of cigarettes, he removes one of the small rods and places it to his bottom lip; before removing a liter and igniting a flame on the end of the stick. He takes a long drag before exhaling a breath of smoke.

"I didn't realize that you smoked." Betty crosses her arms, trying to ease the bitter wind hitting her body.

Jughead nods as he places the cigarette to his lips again taking another drag.

Betty lets out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" he gasps before exhaling another breath of smoke.

"Nothing," she teases.

He gives her a look, raising his eyebrows.

"I just think it's ironic that you work as an addiction counselor when you have an addiction yourself. That's all." She shrugs.

"How do you think I manage to deal with you?" He gives her a wink.

"Ouch," She scoffs, grabbing her chest in mimicked pain.

Jughead lets out a small laugh, "No, I picked up the habit in the military. Everyone was doing it and there really isn't much to do over there."

"I bet not," Betty starts. "I'm sorry if that came off as judgmental, I was just simply making an observation."

Jughead shakes his head, "It's no problem. I want to kick the habit, trust me I do."

Jughead throws the half-smoked cigarette to the ground, squashing it out with his boot as he exhales the final puff. He walks over to a bench in front of one of the outdoor exhibits. Betty joins him, flinching as the cold bench comes in contact with the back of her legs. Jughead throws his arm around the back of the bench, "It's just, when I got back from overseas and I reconnected with my sister. That unfortunately meant that I had to reopen a lot of doors that I had tried to lock with a dead bolt and throw away the key."

Betty sighs, sucking in her breath, leaning into him to try and gain some extra warmth.

Jughead watches her as she wraps her arms harder around herself, "Come here." He mutters, nudging his head, signaling for her to move closer. Betty scoots closer, leaning into his side. Jughead takes his back arm and wraps it around her shoulder, pulling her into him. Betty sighs, smiling into his side.

"Jughead, we don't have to talk about this. We don't need to bring up your past again, it's fine." Betty mutters.

Jughead shakes his head, "No Betty, I want to talk about it. I need to talk about it."

Betty looks up at him through her lashes and nods.

"As much as I want to quit, smoking helped to ease the stress of my anxiety when I got back home. I had to revisit my demons, I had to come back home and rebuild a life that I didn't have before. It was hard, and as horrible as it is, smoking got me through it... Do you understand what I'm saying?" he looks down at Betty.

Betty nods against his side, "I do, because I've been there."

"With your drinking." Jughead cuts her off.

Betty nods.

"Tell me about Cheryl." Jughead whispers.

Betty tenses- it was time.

"Betty, please. I've told you so much about me-" Jughead starts.

Betty pushes up against him, "I know." She cuts him off.

"Talk to me, I'm not going to judge you, I want to listen- let me listen." He pleads.

Betty nods and Jughead breathes a sigh of relief. Jughead pulls her closer to him, squeezing her side.

"I don't even know where to start," Betty mutters.

"Start from the beginning." Jughead tells her.

She nods, exhaling sharply. "Me and Cheryl had been friends ever since I can remember. Our moms grew up together and when they each had a daughter just three months apart, it seemed like we were just meant to be best friends."

Jughead smiles at her, "What was she like?"

"She was beautiful. She had long red hair and the biggest brown eyes." Betty sighs. "She had the worst attitude, she was constantly in trouble with her parents, but that's one of the things I loved about her. She was never afraid to stand up for herself."

Jughead squeezed her side, letting her know that he was there.

"When her brother died," Betty starts. "Jason was the shining star of the Blossom family. He was captain and quarterback of the football team. He was homecoming king and student body president. His murder shocked the town and sent everyone into a panic. My whole life I had lived the perfect life, we didn't have to worry about walking to school in the morning or riding our bikes at night. Jason's murder changed all of that." Betty chokes.

"Keep going." Jughead mutters.

"When he died, I think a part of Cheryl did too. I never understood why he meant so much to her. The two were close, like disturbingly close. Mr. and Mrs. Blossom were harsh and I think Jason got Cheryl through all of their micromanaging. After his death, Cheryl began skipping school and ignoring my phone calls and texts. She changed. I tried to help her, her parents tried sending her to therapy. About a year after Jason's death we thought everything was fine. The police had caught his killer and Cheryl never showed any signs of anything being wrong." Betty begins to shake.

"Until what? What happened Betty?" Jughead whispers.

"I found her Jug." Betty cries. "I found her in her bathtub with her wrists slit open, the water was full of her blood and overflowing onto the floor. I tried to save her, I remember pulling her out of the tub, crying over her body as I tried to hold the cuts on her wrists together. But it was too late. I called 911, but she was already dead. She was gone before I had even shown up."

"Oh, Betty." Jughead exhales, pulling Betty so close, he thought he was going to crush her.

Betty sobbed, "No one had any idea Jughead, I didn't know that she was hurting and I was her best friend. I should've known."

"Betty this isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for her selfishness."

Betty pulls away, stunned by his words.

"Betty, she was selfish. Cheryl didn't fight, she gave up. She didn't think about anyone else but herself when she made the decision to take that blade to her arm. It's not your fault." Jughead hammers.

"I lost it Jug, when I found her I lost it. I ran away, I snuck out and I got into some bad stuff. I barely graduated high school. I could've help her, I should've seen the signs." Betty's hysterical.

Jughead grabs her shoulders, pushing her away from him. "It's not your fault! There was nothing you could've done to stop her. She made the choice and expected everyone else to live with it. Betty it's not your fault."

"But Jughead-"

"No." He cuts her off. "You have to stop blaming yourself. If you want to get better, you have to stop telling yourself that it's your fault. You didn't do anything wrong Betty."

"After Cheryl, I didn't even recognize who I was anymore. I put on this façade for everyone around me, but I was spiraling." She hesitates.

Yes, this is what he wanted. She was finally giving him what he wanted.

"Talk to me, Betty." He soothes.

"I don't really remember much. It started with just a few drinks, before bed to try and numb my insides. But then it got worse. I was sneaking out, crashing parties. I would go to bars and wake up the next morning not knowing where I was." She shakes.

Jughead rubs a hand up and down her back.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this. I've never told anyone this." Betty mutters. "How did you do it? How did you move on after your father? Cheryl's death ruined me. I blamed myself, until I got sober."

"You don't blame yourself anymore?" Jughead questions.

"I think on a certain level I'll always feel like there was something I could've done for her, some sign that I missed that could've saved her. But no, I don't think I blame myself anymore. These last three weeks have left me with a clear head, I've rediscovered parts of myself that I thought I'd lost forever." She mumbles.

"What changed?" Jughead mutters.

Betty looks up at him through her lashes, "You."

Jughead looks down at her as the single word escapes her lips, "Oh, baby."

Jughead dips his mouth onto hers and she meets his lean pushing him back up with her arms. He takes her face in his hands and deepens the kiss. Betty places her hand on his thigh, balancing herself. His use of the word "baby," drove her mad. Betty can feel his tongue flick at her lips and she lets out a whimper, smiling against his mouth. She tilts her head and gasps, allowing his tongue to ravish her mouth. Their tongues tangle and for a split-second, regret takes over Betty's emotions, she pushes off of him in an instant, standing and backing away from the bench.

"What the hell?" He mutters breathlessly.

"This is a bad idea." Her breathing is harsh. "I'm your patient, we can't do this." She shakes her head, turning to walk back into the museum.

"Betty!" Jughead yells, jumping up from the bench to chase after her.

Betty's heart was in her throat, she wanted to cry and scream all at the same time. Jughead tugs on her shoulder, causing her to turn around just as she reaches for the door handle.

"I promise you," Jughead's voice is breathy and uneven, no doubt from the kiss they'd just shared. "You are more than just my patient."

Betty can feel her eye's filling with tears, he reaches for her, pulling her into him. She buries herself into his jacket- not sure of where else to go. He was right, she needed to let her emotions in, she needed to stop blaming herself for Cheryl. She cried into Jughead's chest as he ran his hand down her back, placing a kiss to the top of her head. She knew it was a mistake, once Jughead learned the full truth he'd want nothing to do with her. But, he made her feel safe and comfortable. She hated giving in, but right now he was allowing her to soak his t-shirt with her tears and that made her forget where they were and who was around. For all she knew, they were the only two people in the world. And that was ok- for now.

 

Just as Betty calms down, they meet up with the rest of the group and reload the van. Jughead holds Betty's hand the entire ride back to the center as she rests her head on his shoulder. Echoed whispers and ooh's and aah's come from the other members of the group, causing Betty to blush. Could she blame them though? He was hot. Betty dozed, the day of resurfacing hard memories had warn her out. Jughead placed a kiss to the side of her forehead causing her to let out a groan.

"Hey sleepy head." He giggles. "We're back at the center."

Betty rubbed her eyes, yawning as she sat up. "Back to the real world?" she mutters.

"I'm afraid so." Jughead says, giving her hand one last squeeze before climbing out of the van. He holds out a hand to Betty who smiles and takes it, jumping out after him.

"Such a gentleman." She flirts.

"I try to be." He smiles.

 

Betty sat down for dinner, and for the first time since she'd been at the center she finished all of her meal. Maybe it had been her busy day of being out and about or her subconscious letting go of a lot of its burden, but she'd been famished. Jughead had taken notice as well, asking if she was feeling okay. Betty gave him a teasing "ha ha," before returning to her room for a shower.

"I wish you could stay." Betty mutters as her and Jughead sit on the bed in her room.

"Me too." He starts. "But while I can only assume patient-counselor relationships are looked down on, I know that me sleeping here definitely would be against the rules."

"Rules? There's rules?" Betty asks.

"More like standards between the counselors, but I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about." Jughead mutters.

"What kind of standards exactly?" Betty repositions herself.

"Standards like ranking all of the patients every time a new one comes into treatment." Ethel cuts in.

Jughead scoffs, "Wow, thanks Ethel."

Ethel shrugs, "Be here for two years and you catch onto things."

"Is she being serious Jug? You guys rank us? Based on what?" Betty asks.

"It's really nothing Betty."

"No, I want to know." Betty presses.

"It's nothing." Jughead leans in and places a peck to her lips. "I promise."

Betty rolls her eyes.

"I have to go," Jughead stands from the bed. "I'll see you Friday?"

Betty nods, smiling.

"Goodnight." He leans down and swiftly presses his lips to hers.

"Goodnight." She smiles.

Betty watches as he leaves the room, with Ethel jumping her bones the second the door latches.

"Girl, what have you done?"

"What?" Betty mumbles, standing from her bed to pull her sheets down.

Ethel shakes her head in disapproval, "You've dug yourself a hole with that one."

"What are you talking about? Jughead's great."

"Oh, I didn't say he wasn't great, but he's your counselor." Ethel mutters.

"Yeah and?" Betty retorts.

"I'm not going to lie I'm shocked."

"Why?" Betty questions.

"I myself thought he was gay." Ethel mutters.

Betty laughs, "Jughead?"

Ethel nods, "I have never seen him with a girl and he's never talked about one the whole two years I've been here."

"Huh?" Betty shrugs.

"Just be careful ok?" Ethel warns.

"I'll be fine." Betty assures her.

"I'm serious Betty, I've seen girls come in here with relationships and it never ends well."

"Ethel, Jughead and I aren't in a relationship. I don't know what we are, but I'll be okay."

Ethel rolls her eyes and rolls over, there was no getting through to Betty.

Betty scoffs, "Goodnight, Ethel."

"Night."

 

Betty and Jughead spend the next two weeks sneaking around, word of their little "relationship" had gotten around and everywhere they went there were whispers. Some of the other counselors had begun teasing Jughead. Giving him crap about getting involved with a patient. Asking him how he was okay with taking on all of that baggage. Jughead had sneered, calling them hypocrites before walking away. Jughead hoped Betty hadn't been getting the same negative attention to their little "arrangement." They hadn't talked much about feelings, even when he wanted to. As her counselor, he'd push Betty. Breaking their make out sessions just long enough to get her to share about her day. Although, he knew that what he was getting himself into was reckless and stupid. One wrong move and she'd spiral, he could cause her to relapse. He hated the fact, but he'd seen it happen- many times. He didn't want to trigger her but he also didn't want to walk on eggshells around her. Sharing his feelings could cause her to take a step back, and he couldn't risk that. But, he needed to know what they were- and soon. Because she didn't know it yet, but she wouldn't be so close to his reach for too much longer.

"I have news," Betty mutters against Jughead's mouth, breaking their kiss.

She was straddled across his lap, the two of them on her bed. Jughead groans at her, not wanting their make out session to end, he pulls her head back to his mouth.

Betty laughs, "Hey," she pushes back on his shoulders. "I said I have news."

"Can't it wait? I'm leaving tonight and it's going to be hard being away from you for a whole week." Jughead mutters.

"I know, but I want you to be the first one to know." Betty blushes.

"Know what?" Jughead questions.

"I'm getting moved to 1A at the end of next week."

Jughead gives her a teasing smile.

"You already knew, didn't you?"

He gives her a nod, "Who do you think took part in the approval for the request?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She laughs, playfully hitting his chest.

"Because I wanted you to tell me. Betty it's great."

Jughead goes in to kiss her, but Betty pushes him back again. "Is it though?"

"Why do you say that?" he grunts.

"Because I won't get to see you." She sighs.

"Betty I'm only going to be gone for a week, it's a mandatory training session that…-"

"No," She cuts him off. "You only work on 2A, so I won't be able to see you as much."

"What if I said I had news for you." Jughead mutters.

"Oh yeah?"

"I requested a transfer over to 1A, I'll finish out with the patients I have now and then start up with my ones that are going to be transferred." He shrugs.

"Really Jug?" Betty almost yells. "That's amazing, but I can't ask you to do that."

"Seriously Betty it's no big deal. I've actually been thinking about doing it for a few months now."

"But I thought you said that you loved 2A and how it was different every day and always interesting." She mocks.

Jughead lets out a light laugh, "I did, but surprisingly enough, it gets old. Being with the same patients, at least for a while, is going to give me a more solid routine. I won't have to be here as often or as long because my patients won't require so much counseling."

Betty scoffs, "Is that all I am to you? Work."

"And if you were?" Jughead teases, leaning into her, inching his hands up her sides.

"I guess it wouldn't be all bad." She laughs, leaning in to briskly kiss his lips. She pulls back again, pushing on his shoulders with her hands. "Seriously though, you promise you aren't doing this just for me?"

Jughead groans, "Why? Would it be a problem if I said I was?"

"I'm serious Jughead." Betty warns. "I'm not going to be here forever, I don't want you to get stuck somewhere that you don't want to be just because you are worried about me."

"Ok 1, I can be as worried about you as I want to be. In fact, it's kind of my job."

Betty lets out a light laugh.

"And 2, I know you aren't going to be here forever, and I want you to know just how proud of you that I am. You really are making strides Betty and you're working your program faster than anyone I've seen do in quite a while."

Betty blushes.

"If I don't like what I'm doing, I'll just put in another transfer request in six months and I'll switch back to 2A- problem solved." He clapped as his words, raising his tone.

Betty rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. "Well, I am glad that I won't have to get a new counselor, because something tells me that I wouldn't have gotten rid of my old one too easily."

Jughead scoffs, "Yeah something tells me that he might've gotten a tad bit…"

"Jealous." She cuts him off.

He laughs, "Not what I was going to say."

"Ya right," She giggles.

Betty leans down to wrap her arms around his waist, she lays her head against his chest. Breathing in his scent of cologne and faint tobacco.

"I don't want you to go." She mutters.

"I know," Jughead runs a hand down her back. "I wish I didn't have to go, but it's…-"

"Mandatory." Betty cuts him off. "I know."

"I'm sorry." He hushes.

"It's just been so nice with you here, like this." She cuddles into his body, not wanting to let go off the vice-grip she had around his waist.

"Are you going to miss me Betty Cooper?" He teases.

"A little." She whispers.

"I'll miss you too. Trust me, spending a week away from you doesn't sound too great to me either, but when I get back you should be about ready to be moved over to 1A and that'll be super exciting."

Betty nods against him.

"I really am proud of you Betts," he mutters.

She smiles and looks up at him, "I like when you call me that."

Jughead lets out a light laugh, "Good. Now get up here and kiss me, I still have to leave in an hour."

Betty scoffs, "Don't remind me."


	5. Perplex

Betty's week without Jughead had been… uneventful, at best. She was bored, her days filled with the same routine of wake, eat, therapy, eat, workshops, eat, shower, and bed. She had been paired with a new counselor for the week. Jughead's replacement was the complete polar opposite of the raw and flirty semi-bad boy she'd grown comfortable with. Josie was her name and to say she was intrusive was an understatement. Making it apparent that she was married to the one and only robot himself, Reginald Mantle, Josephine Mantle was a firecracker. Josie had hounded Betty on her progress, claiming that she was moving through her program too fast and it was suspicious. Betty had scoffed her off with a laugh, knowing in full confidence that Josie knew about the "arrangement" between her and Jughead. Betty had grown to dislike her new "fill in" counselor. Josie had revoked the request to transfer Betty to 1A, so now Betty was stuck on 2A, at least until Jughead got back. Betty found it absurd that Josie has the clearance to reverse some of Jughead's previous decisions on her case, but she couldn't fight it- she knew that would only draw more attention to the fact that Josie was right. Jughead had no business being on Betty's case, Josie claiming it was too personal and against protocol. But alas, Betty and Jughead had never claimed their "relationship" publicly, therefore the only thing Josie had to go on was rumors. When asked about her "arrangement" with Jughead, Betty wouldn't budge, not sharing a single detail- noting that her and Jughead would have to keep their canoodling sessions on the down low after he got back. Betty missed him, it was crazy, but she couldn't help herself. He would be back at the center tomorrow and Betty couldn't wait.

Not only was Betty ready to get rid of Josie, but she was ready to move to 1A. Betty wanted her own room, she was finally beginning to feel cramped and smothered by Ethel. The two were constantly bickering, Ethel being jealous of Betty getting to move to 1A. Betty found it odd, she wondered if Ethel had been jealous of more than just Betty's advancements through her treatment plan. Ethel had made side comments about Jughead. Stating that Betty's pinning was useless, Jughead only wanted her because she was a victim and that once she got better and left the center Jughead would want nothing to do with her. Betty was healthy and finally seeing everything with a clear head. She was sober and stronger than ever.

She couldn't help but remember Jughead's words when she laid in bed at night- missing him. She had doubted it, but treatment had worked. And maybe it was because he was right by her side helping her through it, but she had finally opened up and let him in. She felt vulnerable and weak when it came to Jughead. He had helped her get healthy and back to "normal"- a word that was forbidden in therapy. But,Betty feared on some level that Ethel may be right. After she left the center, happy and healthy… would Jughead still want her?

 

"Doesn't Jughead come back today?" Ethel pipes, breaking Betty from her stupor.

"Yeah," Betty mutters, closing her copy of "To Kill a Mockingbird."

"Are you excited?" Ethel questions, standing next to their closet, slipping on a jacket.

Betty nods to her, giving her a light smile.

"I'm headed out to the courtyard, do you wanna come?"

"I guess that's better than spending the day curled up in here." Betty laughs, standing from her bed.

Ethel gives her a smile, pulling a jacket from the closet before throwing it at her.

"Meet me out there?" Ethel motions.

Betty nods, "Give me five minutes."

Betty couldn't believe her eyes. It couldn't be true- could it? Walking to the courtyard, looking for Ethel, Betty felt her heart sink to her stomach when she caught view of the large window in the commons. It was Jughead… with a girl. She was young and around the same height as Betty. She had long raven colored locks. She looked tough, sporting a leather jacket and black leggings with combat boots. Jughead was smiling and laughing with her. A hand on her arm, Betty watched as he leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek. Rage sped through Betty's veins as a familiar feeling took over her brain. Who was she? But more importantly, who was she to him? Betty could feel a lump in throat and she wasn't sure if it was tears or vomit. She turned, wiping a tear from her face as she ran.

 

Closing her room door with a hard slam, Betty quickly pulls her suitcase from the closet. She thought she'd moved on. She'd thought she was past this. But as her emotions swirled, so did her imagination. Did he even have a training or had he spent the whole week with that dark-haired stranger? Had he lied? Was Betty just a game piece he was playing with on his board game of life? She scoffed, remembering their game of Scrabble just a few weeks earlier. Ethel was right. Jughead didn't like her, he liked the idea of her. The victim. Jughead was getting off on the fact that Betty was damaged and broken. She hated taking her mind to this place, but it just drifted on its own. Betty opens her suitcase in a fluster. She'd known it was there, but she didn't think- at this point- that she would need it. Feeling around at the bottom of the luggage, Betty searched for the familiar seam. It was an insurance policy, or more so a security blanket. Ripping at the self-made sleeve, Betty reached in. She was shocked that security hadn't found it when they had first searched her suitcases upon arrival. But then again, she was careful and figured they wouldn't think to rip out the lining. Filling the small layer between the liner and shell casing, were bottles.

Shooters to be exact.

Pulling out one of the small glass bottles, Betty's hands shake. She could feel herself falling. That all too familiar feeling was creeping back up on her and she needed to be numb again. Looking to the door, she made sure that no one was going to barge in. Tears began to fall, Betty sobbed. Her chest hurt; just like it had hurt after she'd found Cheryl. She had let him in. She had been vulnerable- with him. She knew she ridiculous for thinking it was anything more for him. But, he was different and she thought she'd been different. Who was she kidding? She was disgusting. A disappointment… to everyone, including herself.

She couldn't think anymore. Gripping the tiny cap on the bottle, Betty twisted hard. She threw it back, the clear poison searing the back of her throat with a forgotten, yet familiar burning sensation. Betty coughed, gagging at the strong and bitter taste. It'd been over a month since her last drink, but the burn was still so satisfying. Betty reached in for another… numb. Swallowing it in one gulp, she reached in her suitcase for another. She had stored ten. Not knowing originally if they were for ten different cravings or all for one sitting- but the choice was very clear now.

Downing the sixth bottle, Betty could feel that oh so familiar buzz sensation. After five years, she was still a light weight. After the eighth shooter, Betty grew worried. She could feel the liquor taking over her body, but she remembered that Ethel had been expecting her in the courtyard. She couldn't get caught, not with the evidence anyway. She needed to clean up. She had bottles scattered all around, a few rolling underneath her bed. Betty crawled, reaching under the bed to grab the two wandered bottles. She hit her head against the bottom of the bedframe on her way out and muttered a very audible, "Fuck." She held her head as it spun.

She dropped one of the bottles as she attempted to stand. Glass shattered around her feet and Betty prayed that no one would come looking for the source of the crash. The sudden commotion and level change, caused her head to spin. Stumbling, Betty falls forward. She attempts to catch herself, but in turn she hits her head against the corner the bedside table.

Everything goes black.

______________________________________________

 

"You can't be here right now Mr. Jones." A nurse mutters.

"I only want to know her progress. As her case counselor, I have the clearance to that information." Jughead demands.

"Well, we don't know how hard she hit her head or how long she was out before her roommate found her. Her scans showed no evidence of a brain bleed or anything else worrisome, that's why Riverdale Regency transferred her back here. I can ensure you Mr. Jones, when she wakes up I'll let you know. But for right now she needs rest. The girl is lucky she didn't give herself alcohol poisoning. Ten shots of 40 proof vodka is a lot for a little thing like her." The nurse glances over to Betty laying in a hospital bed in the RRC's infirmary.

Jughead scoffs, "I just don't understand. She was doing so well before I left."

"I'm not sure. She's the only one that can tell us what happened and until she wakes up there's not much that can be done. Mr. Jones please, I'll call you if anything happens. I'm sure you have other patients. I know your worried, but you have my word." The nurse tells him.

Jughead nods, "Thanks Greta."

Jughead sits in a chair outside of the infirmary doors. What happened? He shouldn't have left her. But how was he to know that she would relapse? Why did she relapse?

Jughead remembers the panic. Hearing sirens before seeing the lights of the ambulance, he was just about to go find her when he heard the code black call over the loud speaker. He didn't expect it to be Betty. He watched as paramedics carried her body, unconscious, out of the room on a stretcher. In shock by the sight, he noticed Ethel crying in the corner of the hall. He had rushed over to her, confused as the scene playing out in front of him.

"Ethel, what happened?" He muttered.

Ethel gasped, "She relapsed. I don't know how, but there's glass and blood everywhere."

"What?" Jughead shuttered.

He stood, glancing into the girls' room. Ethel had exaggerated a little bit. There was broken glass scattered around a bunch of other small bottles and bright red blood had pooled next to Ethel's bedside table. Where had she gotten the liquor?

"What the hell?" Jughead muttered at the scene of the room. He looked to Ethel again, "You don't know what happened?"

Ethel shook her head, "She was supposed to meet me in the courtyard. When she didn't show I figured she had just met up with you. But then I saw you on my way back in and I got worried."

Jughead didn't say anything.

"This is your fault." Ethel hissed.

"What?" Jughead stuttered.

"You and I both know how dangerous it is to get in a relationship with a patient." Ethel dug.

"Ethel," Jughead warns. "I am not Harvey and Betty is not Sabrina."

Ethel scoffed, "You did this to her. Your supposed to be her counselor, her support system that helps her work the program and pass her tests to get her the hell out of here. Not her make out buddy, teasing her and taunting her with these what if situations…"

"Don't you think I know that?" Jughead jumped. "You think I planned for this to happen?"

"All I know is my roommate is unconscious in the hospital right now, because of something. And I can bet that that something has something to do with you. The situation just seems a little bit familiar. I just hope, for me and you both, that it turns out different this time." Ethel retorted.

Jughead scoffed. "You need to go see Marlene."

"You aren't my counselor anymore." Ethel muttered.  
"No, but I know that you cowering in the corner crying is an infliction on your treatment plan. Go see Marlene for therapy."

Ethel glared at him.

"Now." He demanded.

Jughead could only think that Ethel was right. Had Betty done this because of him? What had happened? What had he done? He was clueless. The last thing he wanted to be was a danger to Betty. If she had relapsed because of him, then that would be it for them. He had to accept the fact that there was a possibility of him being a danger to her. He had called her parents with the news, wanting them to hear it from him.

"Hello?" Alice chimed over the line.

"Hi Mrs. Cooper, how are you?" Jughead shook.

"Jughead it's so nice to hear from you. I am doing well, how about yourself?"

"I'm okay I'm okay, thanks for asking. But, I actually called about Betty."

"If you're going to tell me that she's getting moved to 1A I think she already beat you to it, although I heard that fill in counselor was a piece of work, so her admission got pushed back." Alice piped.

"No no Mrs. Cooper, I'm afraid I have bad news." Jughead muttered.

"Jughead," Alice froze. "What is it? What happened?"

"I'm afraid that Betty has relapsed." Jughead stuttered.

"Oh, Jughead no, there has to be some sort of mistake." Alice muttered.

"When you talked to her, did she mention anything that would be suspicious?" Jughead questioned.

"No," Alice paused. "She said that she was doing well and happy. She told Hal and I that she was excited to be moved to 1A. She mentioned her new counselor, said she wasn't really a fan and she couldn't wait for you to be back."

Jughead felt his heart pinch.

"Jughead?" Alice whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can we see her? Is she alright?" Alice whimpered.

"I'm afraid not. She'll be alright. She'll spend a little time in the infirmary until she is fully healed and-"

"Healed? What happened?"

"She has yet to wake up, but the accident happened yesterday. We don't know exactly what happened, but her roommate found her unconscious in their room with a nasty cut to her head. She must've fallen. Empty liquor bottles were found around her in the room." Jughead tells her.

"Oh Betty." Alice piped.

"The center has motioned for her to remain on floor 2A and her privileges have been revoked. We're starting back at square one."

"What set this on? She was doing so well." Alice muttered.

"I know I know, I'm not exactly sure what happened. But, I can assure you the second she wakes up I'll be sure to get to the bottom of this."

Alice sighed through the line.

"Alice. Please don't worry. Betty has worked the program once, I am confident that she can do it again." Jughead said.

"Jughead?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Do we know where she got the alcohol?" Alice questioned.

"We found her suitcase. It had the liner ripped out of it and it seems like she was hiding the bottles underneath of it, between that and the shell. She's a smart one and has definitely caused our security crews to up their search protocol." Jughead laughed.

Alice scoffed, "Well thank you for calling Jughead. We appreciate you keeping in touch. Please call if anything changes, we really are worried about her."

"Of course. I'll keep in touch, you have a good day now."

"Thanks again Jughead, goodbye."

"Mmhmm, bye."

________________________________________

 

The sunlight caused Betty to squint, flinching at the sudden pounding in her temple.

"Ms. Cooper, so nice of you to finally join us."

Betty groaned, "What happened? Where am I? My head."

"You're in the infirmary. You're in some big trouble sweetheart. You took a pretty bad fall and you gained a not so pretty gash on the side of your head."

Betty winced as she brought her hand to the bandage on her head. She attempted to push herself up with her arms.

Greta stops her, placing a hand to Betty's shoulder. "Easy there, lay down- get some rest. I'm going to go call Mr. Jones and let him know your awake."

"No!" Betty jumped. "Call Mrs. Mantle please."

The nurse gives Betty a confused look.

"She is my counselor now."

 

Jughead was finishing up treatment with his last patient of the day. It was just before dinner and he hadn't heard any word on Betty from Greta all day. He wanted to see her, even if she wasn't awake yet. He was locking up his files and grabbing his coat from his locker.

"Mr. Jones"

Jughead turns, "Josie, how nice to see you."

"No need to lie Mr. Jones." Josie sneers.

"How's Reggie? How's the kid's? How old are they now?" Jughead says with sarcasm.

"Tommy is 4 and Gracie just turned 2, and Reggie is doing just fine." Josie retorts.

"Oh, I actually don't care, just thought I would try and make some casual conversation."

"And I thought we had moved on from high school. I can assure you Jughead you do not want to have this fight with me." Josie sneers.

"I heard you were causing some of my patients some trouble while I was away. Overturning my case decisions? Why would you do such a thing?"

"I'm assuming your talking about Betty Cooper's case."

"Hers, as well as, Lili Harts, Ashton Rays, and Madison Pets." Jughead lists.

"Speaking of patients," Josie chimes. "I need you to transfer all of your files on Betty Cooper over to me."

Jughead's face twists, "Why?"

"Oh, you haven't heard? I am Ms. Cooper's counselor now." Josie tells him.

"The hell you are." Jughead spits.

"Personal request from Betty herself."

"She's awake?" Jughead mutters.

"Mmhmm. She woke up this afternoon, asked to see me." Josie nods.

"What the hell. Is she alright?" Jughead asks.

Josie shakes her head, "I've already said too much. You can just drop her files into my mailbox, I don't need them right this second."

"You don't even know her." Jughead sneers.

Josie places a hand on her hip, "I've spent the last week with her and I know that she will surely benefit with having you off her case."

"Josie, I-" Jughead starts.

"No, Mr. Jones." Josie cuts him off. "I am not an idiot and you don't have to defend yourself or your actions. Betty didn't talk, but I know a patient-counselor relationship when I see one. You are too involved, and frankly most likely the reason that Ms. Cooper is laying in a hospital bed right now."

Jughead doesn't say anything, but his face goes somber.

"Jughead I thought you were smarter than this. You were here last year, you remember the tragedy and the heartache. We are all just finally moving on, Jughead what were you thinking?"

Jughead grows angry, "What's going on between me and Betty is none of your business, or anyone else's for that matter. For the last time, I am not Henry and Betty is NOT Sabrina! The situation is different, you wouldn't understand."

Josie sighs, "Oh Jones, what have you done?"

Jughead scoffs.


	6. Play

Unable to redirect his request, Jughead was transferred over to 1A- without Betty. She had been moved back onto 2A and out of the infirmary. She was healing, physically, but she wasn't making much progress with Josie as her new counselor. Betty had refused to see Jughead and remained in her room whenever possible. With his transfer to 1A, Jughead was working much shorter days. His arrival time still being around eleven in the morning, but he was out of the center by three each day. He missed her, it had been almost a week since the accident and he still didn't know what had happened. He had gone to her room in the infirmary after he had spoken with Josie and learned that Betty had requested a new counselor. Nurses wouldn't allow him to see Betty, he wasn't on her case and she was refusing to see him so he really had no business being in her room. Her parents had called, multiple times, but each time Jughead would redirect their calls to Josie. He had no information and he couldn't let them down. Jughead racked his brain trying to figure out why Betty had done it. She was happy and healthy- at least he thought so. Their time apart had given him time to think. Some of the counselors had been talking, asking Jughead if it was possible that Betty was using him. Using him to get her out of the center faster, persuading him into his choices among her treatment plan. It wasn't possible. Jughead knew her, when Betty was sober she was genuine and honest. She was pure and beautiful, even though she wouldn't agree. Betty lacked confidence and Jughead had gathered that. They never did develop trust, although Jughead knew that that would take time. Lying awake at night, he couldn't stop his brain from stirring. Why had she done it? What had happened? Was it him? Was there something he didn't know? He wanted more than anything to know what had happened.

 

"How's your head?" Josie asks, breaking Betty from her stupor.

"Oh," Betty jumps. "Its… better, I guess."

"Luckily any scar you have will be covered up by your hair, good thing you fell and hit the side and not the front- that would have left a pretty nasty scar." Josie mutters.

Betty looks at her hands, "I shouldn't have fallen at all."

"Remorse- we are getting somewhere." Josie chimes.

Betty scoffs, tongue in cheek. "God, I am such an idiot."

"Ms. Cooper, we have talked about this. Beating yourself up over your choices is not going to change them. You need to accept them and move on. Communicate, tell me what set this on. Tell me what happened."

Betty looks down at her hands again, not saying anything.

Josie sighs, setting her journal on the chair next to her- placing her elbows on her knees. Betty has her knees drawn to her chest, sitting sideways in the small chair.

"Betty, I haven't pushed the subject because I'm supposed to support you and listen." Josie pauses, "but, I have to ask. Did your relapse have anything to do with Jughead Jones?"

Betty shoots her head towards Josie. "What-, How-?" Betty stutters.

"Do you want to tell me about it? Tell me what happened Betty." Josie pushes.

Betty exhales, fighting back the tears threating to fall. "I-, It-, I can't."

"You can Betty, you can." Josie jumps. "Let it in honey, don't fight it."

Betty's head sinks as she feels a punch in her stomach. The lump in her throat had grown larger and her chest hurt, her emotions pounding to come out. She lets the breath leave her lungs as her emotions flow in. She breaks, tears overwhelming her as she struggles to breathe. Her breathing harsh and shaky as she gasps.

"What happened Betty? Was it Jughead?" Josie whispers gently.

Slowly Betty nods, sniffling with her knuckles to her mouth.

"Talk to me."

"I don't even know what happened," Betty sighs. "It's like this rage that just took over my body. I went black, everything went black. I didn't even know what I was doing until after I did it. And now," she chokes. "I can't get over this- this feeling of regret and disgust. I feel terrible and I'm so disappointed with myself."

"That's good!" Josie chimes. "That feeling of disappoint- of disgust. It means you feel guilty. You know what you did was wrong, you know that you shouldn't have done it."

Betty scoffs, "Everything hurts. I feel like every time I take a step forward I take two steps back and I hate that."

Josie nods, not wanting to interrupt Betty's out loud thought process.

"Some of the other girls keep telling me I was smart, smart for sneaking in the alcohol the way I did. But I don't want to be smart, I'm watching as everyone works this program to their advantage. Sneaking and cheating to get ahead without making any real progress. I just reminded myself that I'm just like everyone else."

"You're not Betty, you're not." Josie mutters, shaking her head. "I had doubts, but before you were working your program. Healthy and happy and correctly! I read over your files, you were oddly close with Mr. Jones, and I know why, but to you he was an advantage."

Betty scoffs again, "Jughead held me back, I got too attached emotionally- I know that now. I had reservations, but he was there. I thought he was genuine, but he was using me. Some sick twisted game- I don't know. He was wrong, but I know I can't blame him for what I did- as much as I want to."

"Betty," Josie mutters, confused. "I've known Jughead since high school, we graduated together, and while we haven't always been all buddy-buddy, I know he would never intentionally hurt you. He's a professional, it's our job. He is one of the best counselors I know and I hate to admit that, but I can assure you whatever he said or did during your time together- it was genuine."

Betty scoffs, not wanting to hear Josie's spew on Jughead's character.

"Betty,"

Betty glances to her.

"What happened that sent you over the edge?"

Betty remains silent.

Josie sits up straight, crossing her legs and joining her hands in her lap. "You have to let it in if you want to get better. I know that you can work this program again, I know you can get out of here, but you have to talk to me."

Betty quivers, wiping a tear from her cheek.

 

_____________________________________________________

 

"Hey Jones!"

Jughead heard someone yell as he pushed open the front door. It was Josie speed walking towards him. Jughead scoffed, tongue in cheek as he backed away from the door.

"What do you want Josie?" he sneered.

Josie stops in front of him, reaching into her bag. "Before I do this I need to know one thing."

"What?" Jughead's confused.

"I feel for the poor girl Jughead I really do, but she's stubborn and I don't think she'll listen to anyone else."

"Josie what are you talking about? Is this about Betty? Is she alright?" Jughead stammers.

Josie shakes her head, "Are you happy on 1A?"

"Josie, what-"

"Answer the question Jones."

"No, I guess not. It's fine, it's just not the same as 2A. But, Josie Betty-" Jughead flusters.

Josie places a hand out, "She's fine."

Jughead breathes a sigh of relief.

"I talked to Reggie," Josie starts. "I convinced him to talk to the board."

Jughead looks up at her.

"They granted your request, you'll be back on 2A next week." She smiles.

Jughead smiles, "But Josie, my patients."

"You'll work both," she jumps. "If you're okay with that."

Jughead nods, "Of course."

"I actually have more news."

"What's that?" Jughead questions.

"Well," Josie starts. "Meet your new head of commissions in the counseling department."

Jughead raises his eyebrows, "Wow, congrats. I guess being Reggie's wife finally paid off."

Josie scoffs, "Easy their Jones, I'm trying to help you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well," Josie pauses. "As head of the department I was overlooking our employment plan and we are extremely understaffed."

Jughead scoffs, "You don't say? I've been telling the board for months to hire new counselors, but…"

"Are you gonna let me finish?" Josie cuts him off.

Jughead sighs and nods.

"I've decided to switch around some of our positions. If you are okay with it, I want you to take on the position as one of our duel counselors." Josie tells him.

"Josie, I-"

"It's double the work, I know. As well as longer days, but Jughead it's worth it."

"Josie, I am not you, I know you've been doing it for years but that's just not me." Jughead mutters.

"Jughead you're doing it right now." Josie pushes. "As much as I hate to admit it, you are one of the best counselors we have and it's no secret that you have the highest patient success rate out of all of us." Josie pauses, lowering her tone. "You'll get to work with more patients, help more people. You'll take on longer cases, and did I mention you get paid?"

"Josie come on, you know it's not about the money for me."

"I know Jones," Josie rolls her eyes. "But, it doesn't hurt."

Jughead lets out a small laugh.

"You've been here for three years, I think it's about time you get rewarded."

Jughead slowly nods.

"So, what do you say? Would you like to become an actual employee?" Josie laughs.

Jughead sighs, "I guess having an actual job to tell people about wouldn't be too bad."

Josie smiles, "Yes."

Jughead lets his eyes steer down to her hand that was still buried in her handbag.

"What's in the bag?" he nudges his jaw.

Josie looks down at her hand, "I tried Jughead." She starts. "I'm confident that she can do it again. She is feeling again. Remorse, disappointment, rage, sadness- you name it she's got it. We had to start her on an antidepressant. I got her to talk as much as I could, but frankly- and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't think anyone is going to be able to get through to her the way you do. Only you can help her Jughead."

Jughead watches her as she reaches into the bag with both hands and pulls out a large overfilled manila folder. "Elizabeth Ann Cooper" is labeled across the tab.

"Her files Jughead," she hands them to him. "She's your patient now."

________________________________________________

 

Josie had made it clear that she had made the decision to place Jughead back on Betty's case. As head of commissions, she had that power now. Betty didn't know yet, but Jughead had decided that that was conversation for another day. He needed to get home and review her file. A week off of her case and the size of it had doubled. He asked Josie if Betty had talked about the accident at all. Josie's reply was solemn and mysterious, "Read her file Jughead, the answers are there." That just left him more worried.

 

He sat down at his botched version of a kitchen table, sipping a mug of coffee before he started in on Betty's file. He read over the accident. A head lack that would luckily leave no scar- Jughead was thankful for that. He read over her hospital visit history. His eyes went wide at her BAC level- almost 0.42%. 120 pounds and 40 proof alcohol- the girl was lucky she hadn't killed herself. Jughead knew that normally a reading that high would cause a coma, but Betty's history of being a heavy drinker had luckily saved her in this case. Her stay in the infirmary had been a heavy one. Upon arrival, nurses had placed restraints as protocol. The thought of Betty being held down caused the bile to rise in Jughead's throat. Apparently, Betty had come to a few times, however she never stated remembering anything. After three days, Betty was released from the infirmary and placed back onto 2A. She had begun therapy, restarted her medications, and just like Josie had said, Betty was placed on an antidepressant. In the first few days, Betty and Josie's therapy sessions had been short. Jughead laughed lightly as he read Josie's notes, recognizing many familiar similarities between them and the notes he had taken upon Betty's first arrival to the center. His heart began to hurt as he read Josie's comments on Betty's guilt and anger. But, he didn't fail to notice that Josie had asked her multiple times about him, but Betty never said anything. He smiled at her loyalty.

Jughead was nearing the last of the most current pages when it started. Confusion took over his body and his eyes slowly skimmed over the pages- his name all over them. Betty had broken down, finally sharing the why of the situation. It was him. But it wasn't him- this whole thing was wrong. Betty was wrong, so wrong. Jughead read over the pages intently, his eyes wide at Betty's mentions of a girl and the courtyard and- a kiss? What the hell?

Reading over Josie's notes again, Jughead's heart began to hurt at her recordings of Betty's emotions. Confusion and sadness, but most importantly anger- boy was she angry. Josie had kept it clinical, listening and consoling, but not intervening. Jughead was in awe of Betty's demeanor. As angry as she was, she hadn't blamed him- she was blaming herself.

Jughead looked to the clock on the stove, he didn't realize it, but it was damn near one in the morning. Way too late to head over to the center. Sighing into the file, Jughead took a deep breath. He stood from the table and set his mug in the sink. Pulling of his t-shirt, he threw into the corner of the small living room. He let out a loud groan and pulled his beanie off of his head in frustration. He needed to explain himself. A part of him was angry with her, but he knew it was absolutely ridiculous. She was recovering and still very much fragile. He couldn't ignore the fact the she didn't trust him, but she didn't know- how could she? Another part of him was so angry with himself. He shouldn't have let this happen, he shouldn't have gotten attached. He shouldn't have allowed her to get attached, he had been the one to hurt her, he was the reason that all of her previous progress was for nothing.

Why had Josie put him back on her case? He knew Josie was right, Betty was stubborn and if she was going to listen to anyone- it would be him. But, he didn't know if he wanted to. He was toxic for her, but she was intoxicating to him. He knew with him being put back on her case he should keep it professional, break any connection that they may have had. He needed to explain himself- but would that just lead to more setbacks?

Jughead sunk down one of the brick walls in the hallway, burying his head in his hands in frustration. He had to prove them wrong, but he needed to get her better. The way he felt- this isn't normal. But Betty isn't normal. He had to fix this, he had to fix her- because he didn't want to admit it, but maybe she was like Sabrina after all.

___________________________________________________

 

Ethel was out on a privilege trip and Betty was lonely. An outing to the movies sounded so nice compared to her plans of curling up bed- rereading one of her books again. Betty found it odd, but she was jealous. She knew she didn't have the right to be- she broke protocol and put a brake in her treatment plan, she had expected consequences. But, she missed the ideals that she had taken for granted. She wanted to feel the sun on her skin, and the wind in her hair. Groaning at the familiar pages in her hands, Betty closed her book and stood from her bed. She was bored and lonely. The courtyard sounded nice. Looking out the small window above her bed, it looked nice and sunny. It was the beginning of April and Betty smiled at the thought of hearing the birds. It really was the little things.

Slipping on a jacket, she wanted to head out to the courtyard. Even though he wasn't on her floor anymore, Betty stayed in her room whenever possible as an attempt to avoid any chance of seeing Jughead. But it was Thursday, he wouldn't be around.

Betty made her way out to the courtyard, bearing a copy of "Beloved," hoping to finish a few chapters while soaking up some sun. She sat on one of the benches, crossing her legs before cracking open her book. She looked around, the rest of the courtyard was empty. She could see the large window from the commons around the corner and she smiled at two girls battling it out over a game of Battleship. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up to sun, feeling the light heat hit her face. She exhaled sharply before she dove into the pages of her book.

"Your wrong."

She almost jumped out of her skin, snapping her head up to the clipped words.

"Jug…Jughead." Betty stammered, slapping her book shut-setting it next to her on the bench. Looking at him as he stood at the end of the path.

"Betty." Jughead took a few more steps towards the bench.

Betty jumped up, holding a hand out. "No…"

Jughead stops. "Betty please, just let me-"

"Jughead." Betty warns.

"Your wrong." He repeats.

"What? What are you-" she mumbles.

Jughead finishes a few more steps, "It was my sister…"

Betty's face falls.

"That girl you saw me with." He nods, seriously. "It was my little sister."

Betty looks down at her feet before meeting his eyes. "Jellybean?" she chokes.

Jughead nods, somberly.

Betty falls slowly back down to the bench, gripping the seat with her hands. "Jughead, I-…" she stops. "I don't know what to say."

Jughead rushes through a stride to meet her at the bench, "Don't say anything." He mutters. "You didn't know."

Bettys scoffs, looking up to the sky in order to fight back the tears threating her eyes. "God, I am such an idiot."

Jughead sits next to her, grabbing one of her hands. "Hey hey, no your-…"

"Don't" Betty hisses, ripping her hand away- standing again. "You shouldn't be here."

"Betty, I-"

"No, Jughead." Betty punches. "You can't try to fix this- you didn't do this."

Jughead sighs, "I read your file, I know you keep telling yourself that. But it's okay Betty. It's okay to blame me, it's okay to be angry with me. I did do this, I am the reason for this."

"No," Betty jumps. "No, I did this. I broke-again. I fell- again. I wanted to feel numb- again."

"Because of me." Jughead motions to his chest.  
Betty shakes her head vigorously, "No, Jughead."

"Yes, Betty." Jughead stands.

Betty lets the sob escape that's been brewing in her throat, bring her hands up to cover her face. Jughead takes a step closer to her and she jumps.

"Don't," Betty quivers.

"Please." Jughead pleads.

"Jughead we can't."

"We can Betty, we can."

"You don't want me!" Betty yells. "You don't like me! You can't want me!"

Jughead fumes, "And why the hell not?"

"Because I'm broken."

"Yeah and?" Jughead digs.

"I'm too damaged."

Jughead scoffs.

"Because I'm just like your father."

Jughead's face goes white at her words- that one hit home.

She had said it in anger, she had doubts- so she was pushing him away. It's what she does, Jughead remembering her file and her father's own words.

"Jughead, I am disgusting. I am broke and unsuccessful and a slut."

Jughead jumps, "Betty."

"I am-…"

"Betty stop." Jughead starts to walk towards her again. "I don't care about that." He shakes his head. "So, what you have a past? We all do. You gotta stop beating yourself up over it."

"Jughead." Betty sighs. "Wait,"

Jughead looks up at her.

"You read my file?"

"Betty," Jughead eases.

"Why did you read my file? Why do you have my file? You weren't supposed to see that."

Jughead exhales, "Josie isn't your counselor anymore."

"What? Who is?"

Jughead doesn't say anything, looking at her.

"You." She snaps. "No, Jug no."

"Betty come on."

"Jughead no. We can't, what happened to Josie?"

Jughead groans, "We don't need to get in to that right now. But, I need you to listen to me."

Betty nods, slowly.

"I was put back on your case because you and I both know that I can help you, and frankly so does everybody else. But you have to let me," Jughead takes another step towards her. "You want this professional? We can keep it professional. You need to get better, and whether you think so or not- I am the reason you relapsed. I am the reason we are back at square one."

"Jughead, I-"

"I know your angry with me. I know that you feel terrible, your confused and upset. Let me help you. Let it in, take it out on me. Yell at me, scream at me, hell, hit me if you have to. Let it in Betty, let's get back to where you were two weeks ago."

Betty snaps her head up at him, "I'm not angry! I mean I was, but now I just feel like an idiot." She takes a step closer to him. "I want to get back to where I was."

"Let me help you." Jughead pleads.

"I'm sorry Jughead."

"Stop apologizing." He sneers. "You didn't know, I'm not mad."

"You're not mad?" Betty questions.

Jughead scoffs, "I mean, a little, because you didn't talk to me before you made such a rash decision. But, I can't judge you for that- I won't judge you for that. I'm just disappointed."

"Jughead…"

Betty was stunned that he was being so open with her. She was fragile, but he knew that beating around the bush wasn't going to do anything for her. He had to be raw, real, and even mean sometimes, in order to get his point across.

"Why do you want to help me?" Betty starts.

"What?" Jughead mutters.

"If you think that you're the reason for my relapse, why take on my case again?"

"I know I am the reason for your relapse." He assures.

Betty groans, "Why Jug?"

"Because I can't stay away from you!" Jughead snaps.

Betty steps back, shocked by his outburst.

Jughead sighs. "I want to get you better and healthy and happy, like you were. I want to get you the hell out of this place."

"Why do you care Jughead? What's so special about me?" Betty stutters.

"I don't know Betty… I can't stop thinking about you- no matter how hard I try. Something about you makes me want to bare my soul and hold you while I ask you about your day. I want to take you out, somewhere small and quiet where we can just talk, about everything. I want you to meet my sister and my friends. I want to get you out of here, so we can actually see if this is something worth fighting for."

Betty can feel her lip quivering.

"What are you thinking about?" He breaks her from her stupor.

"I thought I was just a fling. Some fantasy or some bet that you had worked up with the other counselors."

Jughead scoffs, "You really think that little of me?"

Betty's head snaps up, "When I saw you with your sister it was like this rage that rushed through my veins. When you were gone on your training, I had other girls in my ear telling me stories and whispering with each other. I didn't know what to think."

"What kind of stories?" Jughead mutters.

Betty shakes her head, frantically. Not wanting to get into that right now. "I want to trust you Jughead, I do." She nods. "But I don't know, I guess I'm scared. I don't open up- to anyone. But, with you I guess I feel… safe."

Jughead gives her a light smile.

"I hate what I did. I hate that I relapsed. I was doing so well and I hate thinking that what I did was because of you, because it wasn't."

"Betty-"

"It wasn't Jug! What I did, when I drank." She nods. "That was my decision and only mine. There were other ways I could've resolved what I was feeling, I knew that, but the alcohol was there and…-"

"Betty, you don't have to explain right now."

She shakes her head, "No Jughead, I do."

Jughead finishes his stride and grabs her hands with his. "You don't."

Betty sighs, exhaling to fight the tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to fight this- whatever this is. I'm not going to lie I have been thinking about every bad scenario that could come out of this, and trust me there is a lot. But I don't care, I want to get to know you Betty- every part of you. The good, the bad, the ugly, the disgusting." He mocks her words. "I want it all."

Betty's eyes lighten at his soft words, and a single tear escapes her eye.

"Come here." He nudges, to pull her in for a hug. Betty sniffles, walking into his arms. A moment passes and Jughead places a kiss to her hair.

She looks up at him through her lashes, "What if I wanted to keep this professional?" She jabs.

Jughead raises his eyebrows, "Do you?"

"Could we do this?" she leans up on her tip toes to peck his lips, shyly.

Jughead smiles, "Definitely not."

Betty shrugs, "Professional is overrated."

Jughead lets out a light laugh, "That's what I thought."


	7. Prelude

Betty and Jughead spend the next two weeks recovering. Betty is cruising through therapy once again, passing her tests left and right. However, Jughead seemed somewhat reserved and Betty hadn't failed to notice. He would refrain from showing any affection, and almost snip at her when she would try and make a move. Claiming they needed to keep it professional, but Betty had a feeling that there was more to the story. The two of them hadn't talked about her relapse again and Betty met with an actual therapist for her counseling- per Jughead's request. It was odd, Jughead really hadn't been around, but Betty chalked it off to him now working two floors. But, she couldn't help and think that there was something wrong. She didn't want to be paranoid, but he was off and she knew it.

Betty head's out to the commons in search of Ethel. She spots Jughead talking to one of the nurses across the room. She waits for them to finish their conversation before she nudges in.

"Hey stranger." She mutters, softly.

Jughead looks up and gives her a light smile, "Hey you."

"What are you up to?" She nudges her chin to the file in his hand.

Jughead looks down, "Oh, one of my patients on 1A is getting released today. I'm just making sure everything is in order."

"Oh." Betty nods.

"What about you, how are you today?"

"Jughead it's only noon." She laughs, lightly.

"I know," He smiles. "That means I can't ask you about your day?"

"No," Betty eases. "You can always ask me about my day, but it just started."

"What are you up to today?"

Betty sighs, "Oh you know the usual. I'll probably reread another book. But…"

Jughead raises his eyebrows.

"I could go for another game of Scrabble." She teases.

Jughead lets out a soft laugh, "I'm sure you could. I'm sorry Betts, my day is jam packed full. Working both floors is-"

Betty rolls her eyes, cutting him off. "A lot. I know."

Jughead scoffs, "I'm sorry."

Betty sighs, "Don't be, it's fine."

"It's not. I know I've been kind of… off lately."

Betty scoffs, "You don't say."

"Hey, now." He warns. "We'll talk later okay? I gotta go."

Betty sighs, tongue in cheek. "Bye." She hisses.

Jughead gives her a light smile and walks through the door to 1A.

She knew she shouldn't be angry with him, but something was wrong. He wasn't being honest with her, and it was eating her alive. All she wanted to do was kiss him while he held her and made all of her worries disappear. Two weeks ago, Jughead had been so honest with her- he had wanted her. What happened? Where did that Jughead go?

Betty groaned at the thoughts rummaging her brain, spotting Ethel and some of the other girls on the opposite side of the room. It was raining, so spending the afternoon in the courtyard wasn't an option. She thought about joining them, but by the whispers they were sharing- no doubt from the run in she had just had with Jughead, Betty decided she didn't want to deal with the gossip. Settling for her copy of "Adventures of Huckleberry Fin," Betty settled onto the top sheet of her bed.

 

It's pushing 3:30 in the afternoon, when a knock jolts Betty from her stupor.

"Hi beautiful." Jughead eases.

Betty looks up with a light smile, Jughead begins to shut the door behind him.

Betty jumps up, "Leave it open, I'm not supposed to have it closed."

Jughead lets out a light laugh, "It's fine Betty, it's me." He latches the door.

Betty sighs, "I thought you were busy?"

"I am. But, I needed to see you." He walks towards her, Betty takes a step back. "Everything okay?"

Betty doesn't say anything, but she pulls her sleeves over her palms and crosses her arms- staring off at the wall.

"Your angry with me?" Jughead presses.

Betty groans, "Yes… no… I don't know. Something is just… off?"

"Off? With what?"

"Jughead," Betty sighs. "What is going on?"

Jughead doesn't say anything.

"Jughead I am not an idiot. What are you not telling me?"

Jughead sighs and sits on the corner of her bed, "Come here." He nudges with his chin. Jughead takes her hand and pulls her into his lap, laying her head on his shoulder. Breathing in her hair, he kisses the top of her head. "Hmm, that's better. I missed you."

Betty was feeling snarky, "Who's fault is that."

"You are full of sass today, reminding me a little bit of our Scrabble game. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"What is going on Jughead? Something's wrong I know it."

"Is that so?" Jughead teases.

"Talk to me please. You aren't fooling anybody, especially not me. What's wrong?"

Jughead exhales sharply, "It's… It's you Betty."

"Me? What about me?" Betty digs, lifting her head from Jughead's shoulder.

Jughead shakes his head. Betty grabs his face with her hands and he pulls away from her.

"Why won't you let me touch you? What did I do?" Betty whimpers.

"Betty," Jughead sighs.

"What did I do?"

"You didn't do-"

"Is this because you were put back on my case? Do you resent me for that or something? You've been so distant these last two weeks."

"God, Betty no."

"Then what Jug? Because I can assure you it wasn't my choice have to go to double the therapy sessions because you don't want to talk to me."

Jughead's face falls, "That's why your angry? Because I'm making you go see a different counselor because I'm busy."

Betty rolls her eyes, "No Jughead. I'm angry because your hiding something from me. I can barely get you alone for two minutes and when I do you won't even let me touch you."

"Betty, I'm at work, we talked about keeping this professional."

Betty scoffs, "Oh stop. A little over a month ago, you were holding my hand at the museum and kissing me in front of Ethel- don't try and start with the professional bullshit. What changed Jughead?"

Jughead groans and scoffs at her attitude, "What changed? You changed Betty."

"What?" She stifles.

"I… I guess…I guess I'm just scared." Jughead mutters.

"Scared? Of what Jug? That I'm going to relapse again because I can assure that will never happen. I made a mistake Jug and I can't promise I won't make another one, I'm not perfect but I'm not an idiot."

"It shouldn't have even happened the first time! Don't you understand? I'm afraid to be around you, to be with you, because I don't want to set you off again."

Betty groans, "Jughead for the last time you didn't make me relapse and I really wish you would stop saying that."

"Then what Betty? You saw me with my sister and the littlest thing caused you to snap. How are you going to tell me that that won't happen again?"

"It wasn't because of you Jughead…" Betty groans. "I was on already on edge. All I wanted to do was see you and then I saw you with Jellybean and yeah I snapped, but there's more to the story than that." The end of the sentence comes out cracked and quiet.

Jughead snaps his head up, "What? What do you mean?"

Betty shakes her head.

"No Betts, talk to me… Please."

Betty scoffs, "Why are you here Jughead? Here, now? If you're so afraid to be around me-"

"This isn't about me anymore- this is about you. What happened Betty?" Jughead cuts her off.

Betty stops pacing at looks at him, feeling his opal pools burn into her soul- knowing that his words were genuine. He was worried. Betty sighs and walks over to sit next to him on her bed. "My dad… My dad is having an affair."

"What? How do you know?"

Betty looks at him soberly, "When you were away on your training."

Jughead nods.  
"He came to visit me. He was agitated and kept checking his phone every five seconds. It kept vibrating, but he kept ignoring it and I got curious."

"Betty." Jughead sighs.

"He went to the bathroom and left his phone on the table. I'm a snoop- I can't help it." Betty shrugs. "There were tons of missed calls and text messages from some women. Penny? I think her name was… She was telling him how she couldn't wait to see him again that night and asking when he would be home." She scoffs. "Home. He has a home and it certainly is not with that mystery side bitch."

"Betty." Jughead warns.

"I'm sorry." She eases. "I was so angry, but everyone had family here that day- I didn't want to make a scene."

"Does he know that you know?" Jughead asks.

Betty shakes her head, "I played it off- set his phone back before he came back."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here Betts." He rests a hand on her knee.

Betty gulps, "Finding that and then seeing you just sent my rage spiraling, more so my dad than you. I had no idea, he and my mom act so happy- they always have."

Jughead scoffs, "I have to say that I am shocked too. I would never expect your father to be unfaithful and I'm trained to read emotions."

"Right!? He was always there for my mom. I know my addiction wasn't easy on her, but my dad kept her grounded. He's taken care of her while she's tried to take care of me for the last five years."

Jughead gives her knee a light squeeze. "Maybe he's was so busy taking care of your mother that there was no one to take care of him."

"You think that's why he's having an affair?" Betty questions.

"I think your dad is lonely, and I think you are too." Jughead starts. "You are holding on to your past and all of the pain that it's caused-not just you, but everyone around you as well, it's killing you Betty."

"Jughead," Betty groans.

Jughead turns to face her, "No… You are going to listen to me right now."

Betty swallows, taken back by his tone.

"You can't worry about your father right now, or your mother, or your sister, or me."

Betty can feel the lump in her throat growing larger as she tries to swallow it down again, "Jug…"

"You need to worry about you." He takes ahold of her shoulders. "You Betty, Elizabeth Ann Cooper."

Betty let's out a light laugh at his use of her full name.

Jughead moves his hands up to her face, "I'm scared Betty… hell I am terrified. Because you are unpredictable and a literal ticking time bomb, and I never know when you are going to blow up. I should- I know that I need to stay away from you… but I can't. Your relapse was so unexpected and it scared the hell out of me- seeing you in the infirmary, a bandage wrapped around your head." Betty whimpered, fighting back her tears. "No one would tell me what was happening or if you were going to be okay." Jughead pulsates his words with his hands, pressing them harder and harder against the sides of her face. "It's strange, and I keep telling myself to hold back because you are fragile and yes broken. We've only known each other for two months, but I have never felt this… this kind of… protection? Over somebody. I want to get you better, and happy, and healthy. I want you laughing, and teasing, and flirting- not because you feel like you aren't getting my attention, but because you want to. I know I've been distant these last couple of weeks, I haven't been here and I've been blaming it on work-hoping you would buy it." Betty scoffs, sniffling. "Your smarter than that." Jughead lets out a light laugh. "I know that. But, I didn't want to walk on eggshells around you because I knew you would pick up on that too. I guess… I've been distant because I'm trying to fight whatever it is that I feel for you-fight whatever this is that we have. It's killing me not being around you, or talking to you… or touching you." Jughead softens his tone and runs his thumb down her cheek. "It's crazy- my feelings for you."

Betty sighs, "It's not me your scared of Jug… it's your feelings for me."

"I'm really sorry Betty."

"Shhh…" Betty brings a hand up to the curls on his forehead. "Don't apologize, please don't apologize."

"Can I kiss you?"

Betty scoffs, "You never have to ask me that."

Jughead smiles and leans in, softly brushing her lips with his- he runs his fingers up the sides of her face- behind her ears, thumbing over her earlobes. Betty pulls his face with her hands, pressing into his mouth. Jughead pulls away, Betty rests her forehead against his.

"I missed you." She mutters.

"I missed you more."

She sighs, "What are we doing?"

"I don't know Betty, but I'm done fighting."

"I'm sorry Jug."

"For what?"

"For everything. For not explaining… For pushing you away."

"Are we ever going to stop apologizing to each other?" Jughead scoffs. "Let's worry about you, okay hon? Forget everything that happened. We'll figure out something to do about your dad, okay? But, for now let's just focus on getting you better."

Betty smiles, "You called me hon."

"That's all you took out of that?" Jughead lets out a light laugh. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I liked it." She nods.

"It really is the little things with you, isn't it?"

"Mmhmm." Betty giggles as Jughead leans in for another kiss.

"Everyone is probably wondering where I disappeared to." Jughead says against her lips.

Betty whimpers, "Don't go."

"I think I can be hidden for a few more minutes."

Betty smiles and leans against Jughead, pressing him to lay against the top sheet of her bed.

"Stop biting your lip," Jughead mutters, as Betty straddles across his lap.

Betty releases her involuntary hold, giggling as she leans down. Jughead grabs her face, pressing his lips against hers. Betty whimpers as his tongue flicks against her upper lip. She quickly matches his movements, cause a deep groan to escape his throat. Jughead moves his hands to her waist and Betty's hands curl into his hair, under his beanie. She grants him access into her mouth, and his tongue tangles with hers. Wet and warm against each other, Betty begins to feel a familiar heat pooling deep in her belly. Jughead swallows her moan, before moving to her neck. He kisses across her chin, before flipping her onto her back. Now above her, Jughead begin to suck at the dip in Betty's left collar bone. Careful not to suck to hard, he didn't want to raise questions. Betty pulls his head up and takes his lips again, beginning to feel a large bulge against her right thigh. "Jug, we need to stop." She gasps-still against his mouth. Jughead groans at her lips, disgruntled. "Jug…" she whimpers, feeling her pelvis start to move seeking some sort of relief at her now apparent need. Jughead moves to her neck again and flicks his tongue behind her left ear. Betty shudders, pushing against his shoulders, "Jughead, stop." Jughead sits up, running a hand through his hair, snatching up his beanie from beside Betty's head. "Woah," Betty sighs, sitting up.

"Sorry." Jughead shrugs.

"No more, sorry." Betty holds a finger out.

Jughead laughs, "Okay bossy." He nips at her outstretched finger, grazing his teeth along the pad.

Betty lets out a light yelp. "You like it." she flirts.

"You know I do." Jughead places a light kiss to her lips. "I have to go."

Betty nods, sighing.

"I'll come by later." Jughead climbs from the bed.

"I'll be here." Betty smiles, Jughead starts towards the door. "Wait." Betty pipes, standing from the bed. Jughead turns back towards her.

Betty brings her hands to his head and straightens his beanie.

"Better?" He laughs.

"Much." She nods.

Betty wraps her arms around his waist, Jughead set's his head on top of her head- making their height different very prominent. She breathes in his scent, remembering just how much she had missed it. She looks up at him through her lashes and he leans down to leave a light peck on her now slightly swollen lips. "I really do have to go."

"Okay." She smiles, releasing his waist. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye… hon." He winks.

_________________________________________

 

Three days later.

It's Saturday, and Jughead is finishing up with his last case of the day.

"You ready Mr. Jones?" A nurse calls from the desk behind the counter.

"For what Helen?"

"Um, today is the family event? Don't tell me you forgot…" she sighs.

Jughead's face goes white, "I'm juggling so many cases right now I completely blanked. What time?"

"Families should start arriving any minute now. I hope during all that juggling you had time to brief. This day only happens once every six months, families are always eager to talk to the counselors. Especially the ones whose patient hasn't earned any privileges yet." Helen mutters, typing away at a keyboard.

"I only have 3 of those so I think I got it covered. How many are expected?"

"Hmm, let me check… Jones." She runs her finger along the screen, stopping at the end of the desktop. "11."

"What? There's no way. That's how many cases I have right now, all of them have family coming today?"

"That's what this tells me."

Jughead scoffs… "Wait? Do you have the reservations on file?"

"Of course." Helen nods.

"Can you check one of them for me?"

"Name?"

"Cooper, Elizabeth Cooper." Jughead sighs.

"Ahh yes. Busy one today… it looks like… 5 guests are reserved under Cooper."

"5!?"

"Is everything alright Mr. Jones?"

Jughead nods, "Yes Helen, everything is fine."

"You have a reservation as well Mr. Jones. I have to say it is so odd seeing you so out of it. You are usually so on top of things like this."

Jughead scoffs, "I guess I've been a little distracted?"

"Mmhmm, sounds to me like there might finally be a girl in your life?"

Jughead smiles, "Something like that… It's complicated."

Helen nods, "Always is."

Jughead smiles down at the file open in front of him, thinking of Betty. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"Ahh, you have a reservation here as well." Helen prods at the screen.

"For?" Jughead questions.

"3?"

"Oh yes, thank you Helen." Jughead nods, closing the file before handing it over to her.

"Mr. Jones…"

"Yes, Helen?"

"Take a deep breath son, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Jughead lets out a breathy sigh and gives her a light smile. Jughead turns to see a bright smiled Alice Cooper strut through the front doors of the center, a solemn Hal tagging behind. Following in suit is a tall blonde, no doubt Betty's sister just from the looks of her. But if that wasn't enough, two smaller blondes run in beside her. The boy chasing Alice to the check in desk. With that Jughead nearly sprints away from the counter, entering the door to 2A. Making a B-line for Betty's room.

 

"Jughead?" Betty sighs, standing from her bed.

"Don't freak out." Jughead warns, lightly closing the door behind him.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry Betty. I completely spaced and I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what? Jughead what is going on?" Betty presses, walking closer to him.

Jughead groans, squinting his eyes. "…Your parents are here."

"What!?" Betty exasperates.

"And your sister and your niece and nephew…" Jughead eases.

"How? I don't have privileges."

"It doesn't matter." Jughead nods. "Every six months the center holds an event they call "Family Day" you don't have to have your privileges for visitation… Some law that the center wrote in for protocol. They send out invitations and the families send back reservations. I'm so sorry Betty I completely forgot." Jughead grabs her hands with his.

"You knew?"

"I knew about the event, yes… but I didn't know it was today."

Betty sighs, nervously. "My dad-"

"We will figure it out okay? I'll be with you the whole time." Jughead tugs on her hands.

"What about your other patients?"

"Their families can come and find me if they want to speak with me." He gives her a light smile.

"Jug…"

"I'm so sorry Betty." He pulls her into his chest, with a hard thud.

"Stop apologizing." She warns.

"Sor-"

Betty pulls his face down to hers, silencing him with her lips before he can finish his sentence.

Jughead groans, "What was that for?" he pulls away.

"I just needed that before I have to go deal with the hurricane that is my family." Betty sighs.

"Well, I'll be right here to keep you grounded so you don't blow away." Jughead mocks, squeezing her hands.

"One more for the road? Before the storm?" Betty flirts, leaning up on her tip toes.

Jughead smiles and places a small peck to her lips, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close in a squeeze. Betty wraps her arms around his waist and mirrors the pressure he has around her upper arms.

"One more thing…" Jughead mutters, nervously. "Are you ready to meet my sister?"


	8. Patience

After Betty wrapped her head around the fact that she was not only about to face her cheater of a father, but she was about to meet Jughead's sister- his pride and joy. She wasn't sure if Jughead could tell, but she nervous. The vice grip she had on his hand was making her knuckles white, as they walked down the hallway towards the commons. Jughead looks down and gives hers a quick squeeze of reassurance. Betty exhales sharply, pinching her eyes closed with a sigh. "I'm right here." Jughead whispers softly into her ear, causing Betty to ease her grip. They enter the commons to a shriek from the small blonde, hugging to Polly's side, she lets go and runs to Betty.

"Aunt B!"

"Lizzie." Betty smiles, leaning down to envelop the small girl in her arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too! Guess what?!"

"What!?" Betty echoes, matching the high-pitched tone.

"We got a puppy!" Lizzie yells.

"A puppy?" Betty starts, standing. "A puppy?" she eyes Polly.

Polly nods and smiles, walking over to them. "Hi sis."

Betty sighs, hugging her. "Ugh, I missed you guys." Polly pulls from the hug. "Where's JJ?" Betty questions.

"JJ." Polly mutters, looking back at the table to the small blonde boy with his face in a Gameboy.

JJ looks up from his stupor, smiling as he notices Betty.

"Hi Aunt B."

"Hey, little man." Betty smiles, as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Jughead." Alice waves over from the table.

On instinct, Jughead places his hand to the small of Betty's back and she tenses at the contact.

Apparently not fighting anymore, also meant not hiding anymore.

He passes by, lightly skimming his hand across her backside. Causing the pink to rise in her face.

"Mrs. Cooper, how are you?" He smiles, meeting her at the table.

"Oh, just wonderful. So, glad to hear that Betty is doing better." Alice nods, as Jughead places a kiss to her cheek with a hold on her forearm.

"We are to. Give her a few more weeks and we might not be seeing her around here anymore." Jughead looks back at Betty, who was in full conversation with Polly just a few feet away.

"Is that so?" Alice pipes. "I don't want to get my hopes up, we know what happened last time."

"Alice, I-"

"Elizabeth!" Alice cuts him off, wrapping around the table to embrace Betty in a hug.

"Mom." Betty grunts, obviously not amused at her mother's use of her full name.

"You really gave us a scare there Elizabeth."

"I know mom, I'm sorry. But, I'm doing better and-"

"I just hope for everyone's sake they are doing a better check of everyone that walks through those doors. Because of you, I had the pleasure of receiving a full-service pat down when I got here."

"Mom." Betty sighs.

"I just hope you've learned your lesson Elizabeth."

"I have mom. With help, of course." She gives a light smile to Jughead. "Where's dad?"

"Oh, um…" Alice looks around. "On a call, I think. He stepped away for a moment, should be back soon."

Betty nods, tongue in cheek. Unable to escape the image of her father's affair in her brain.

"Aunt B." Lizzie breaks Betty from her stupor.

"Yes?" Betty joins her in a seat at the round table.

"You know I'm 7 now?" Lizzie pinches.

Betty lets out a light laugh, "Yeah Liz and I am so sorry I missed your birthday."

"Did you get me a present?"

"Lizzie!" Polly jumps.

Betty chuckles, "It's okay." She nods to Polly. "Well Liz, I've been a little busy. But… what do think about going to Pizza Posse when I get out of here?"

"Pizza Posse!?" Lizzie shrieks.

Betty nods, laughing. "What do you say?"

"Would JJ have to come?"

Betty scoffs, "Yes, JJ would have to come. It was his birthday too."

Lizzie groans, obviously not amused by the idea.

"Pizza Posse?" Jughead interjects.

Lizzie looks up at him in aww, "You've never been to Pizza Posse?"

Jughead shakes his head. "Never heard of it." He squeezes into the seat next to Betty.

"Pizza Posse is very possibly the greatest place on this earth."

"Oh really?" Jughead mutters, teasingly- leaning his arm on the table.

"Yes. Okay so, it's basically a glorified arcade but-"

Jughead chuckles, "Glorified? Big word for a little squirt like you… I wonder where you got it from…" his eyes drift to Betty and she blushes as he gives her a light wink.

"I am not little." Lizzie digs. "And what's a squirt? And who are you?"

Betty and Jughead both let out a laugh.

"Hey Jug!" A yell from across the room causes everyone to turn.

Jughead's face lights up at the sight of the three bodies. "Hey, guys!" he stands, meeting them halfway. They share hugs, smiling. Betty freezes at the sight of the small girl… it was Jellybean. Along with a pale redhead, slightly taller than Jughead. Accompanied by a small woman with dark hair and pearls adorning her neck. The two couldn't look more like opposites, with the girl practically wearing the out of place ginger.

Betty didn't realize that she was staring until Jellybean held out a finger in a point, causing Betty to jump out of her judgmental stupor. The four of them finish the stride to the table, smiles across their lips.

"And who would this be?" Alice interjects.

"Mom." Betty sighs, warning her mother to back down.

"This is my best friend Archie and his girlfriend Veronica." Jughead introduces. "Guys, these are The Coopers."

"Archie?" Alice whines.

"Andrews." He nods, holding out his hand. "And this is Veronica Lodge."

"Alice." She sticks her hand out. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Veronica nods, giving her a light smile.

"Andrews? As in Andrews Construction?" Alice sits back at the table, eyeing Hal in the corner still on the phone.

"My father, yes. Fred Andrews."

"He did some work for us a few summers ago at The Register, he never mentioned that he had a son…"

"I grew up in Toledo with my mother, I didn't come back home much because I was so involved in school- football, basketball." Archie mutters.

"I see I see." Alice nods.

"Is that how you and Jughead met?" Betty questions.

Archie smiles, "It is…" he nods. "We've been best friends since kindergarten."

"You live in Riverdale now?" Polly cuts in.

"We do, yes." Veronica pipes. "Archie's mom got sick a few years back, we moved back here to be closer to family. We meant to move back to Toledo, but we just fell in love with everyone and everything here."

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that about your mother Archie... Is she okay now?" Alice gasps.

"We lost her, cancer." Archie nods, solemnly. "Stage four, really was the silent killer."

"I am so sorry for your loss." Alice mutters.

"It's been almost four years, it gets easier every day." Archie assures.

Alice gives him a light smile.

Jughead cuts in to break the random sad tension. "And this is my little sister… Jellybean."

Lizzie scoffs, "Jellybean? Like the candy?"

Jellybean lets out a light laugh, "Just like the candy." She nods, leaning into the small blonde. "And what's your name?"

"Lizzie." She spits, confidently. "I'm named after my Aunt B."

"Is that so? It's a beautiful name." Lizzie eyes Jughead.

"Your pretty…" Lizzie sighs, admiring the young raven-haired girl.

Jellybean smiles into the floor, "Thank you."

"JB… This is Betty." He places his hand at the top of Betty's back. "…My girlfriend." Betty's eyes fly up to Jughead's.

"Girlfriend!?" Lizzie shrieks.

Polly's eyes go wide, and Alice nods with a satisfied smile.

"Jeez Jug, do you always have to be so dramatic?" Jellybean cuts.

Betty scoffs with a light laugh, "You have no idea." She stands. "Hi, I'm Betty."

"Jellybean." She nods. "But, you can call me just Jelly or JB- I answer to either. It's so nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you."

"Really?" Betty asks.

"Yes?" Jellybean weans. "You're a lot prettier than what my brother gives you credit for."

Betty blushes at her words, "Thank you… You are very beautiful as well."

Jellybean scoffs, "Oh please, I unfortunately get to share looks with this one…" she nudges Jughead with her elbow. "Growing up, everyone always thought we were twins until he sprouted when he turned twelve."

"Easy their baby sis. I think I'm pretty easy on the eyes." Jughead teases. "Plus, it's Betty your talking to, and I think she would agree with me."

Jellybean rolls her eyes, "Anyway I-"

"Betty! Ugh, it's so nice to see you honey…" Hal jumps, attempting to hug Betty awkwardly from the side.

"Hi, dad." Betty sighs, nervously.

Jughead notices her knee shaking, uncontrollably, under the table. Her soothes his hand over it, squeezing gently.

"So… What are we talking about?"

Alice makes the round, reintroducing everyone to Hal. They get on the topic of sports, Archie and Hal fully involved in their own conversation. While Jughead traces circles over Betty's thigh with his fingertips. Lizzie laughs with Jellybean, the two bonding over makeup while Lizzie spills about her current schoolgirl crush. Silence falls among the group and Jughead breaks the rigid air.

"Hal…"

Hal looks up from his phone in his lap.

"Can I speak to you for a moment… alone."

Betty's eyes go wide at his words, whispering. "Jug, what the hell are you doi-"

"Shhh." He eyes her.

"Sure Jughead." Hal smiles, nodding-beginning to stand.

Betty grips Jughead's hand as he stands, attempting to pull him back down. He leans into her face.

"Relax…" he mutters, leaning in flush against her ear… "Nobody hurts my girl."

Betty's skin rushes with heat, both from anger and excitement. Her brain so confused, it was like a hyperactive rabbit was doing somersaults in her stomach.

"Is this about Betty? Is everything okay?" Hal asks, as he and Jughead enter one of the small 2A hallways.

"Oh yeah Betty's fine…" Jughead nods.

"Then what is this about Jughead?" Hal mutters, confused.

Jughead sighs, exhaling sharply… "I just have one question Hal."

Hal crosses his arms over his chest, eyeing him.

"… Who's Penny?"

Hal's eyes go wide at the mention of the familiar name. "Who-, How do you-…" Hal sighs. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jughead scoffs. "I know your head is probably spinning… so before you make yourself crazy, Betty knows."

"How does she-"

"How she knows is beside the point…" Jughead takes a step closer. "Hal, I am not asking as her boyfriend, I am asking as her counselor."

Hal give him a glare.

"Please Hal. She doesn't know it, but the fact that you're having an affair is holding her back in her treatment plan. She needs the clarity, if she's going to move forward. She's an angry nervous mess in there right now." Jughead gestures to the commons.

Hal scoffs, tongue in cheek. "I am not having an affair…"

Jughead's eyes turn to slits, "Cut the crap Hal."

"It's not an affair per say…" Hal eases. "Alice knows."

"What?" Jughead sputters.

"It's mutual… Our feelings just aren't the same anymore and they haven't been for quite a while…"

"That isn't possible, Betty told me that you guys have always been happy."

Hal scoffs, "My daughter has also been an uncontrollable drunk for the last five years."

Jughead's stomach churns at his tone.

"She couldn't even see ten feet in front of her, let alone know if our marriage was on the rocks." Hal tells him.

"We stayed married for her… during all of this we knew she was fragile. We couldn't bear our separating setting her over the edge. We didn't want to be the one thing that ended all of it for her."

"So, you lied?" Jughead mutters.

"Not so much lied- as withheld the truth…"

Jughead eases his stance, interested in Hal's words.

"We took notice Jughead…" Hal starts. "Every time Betty drank- she didn't know that we knew… But, she never took it too far. She was always obliterated, yes, but she always knew when to stop."

Jughead nodded, in agreement- not sure of where he was taking this.

Hal sighs, "Were getting a divorce Jughead… The papers are in order. I am completely moved out of the home. We were going to tell her when she moved onto 1A, but then she relapsed and we knew she couldn't handle it."

"So, what? You were just going to leave? Move out and do it behind Betty's back? How is that good for anyone?"

"I don't need any judgement on my parenting skills Jughead." Hal warns. "You don't understand yet, but you will."

"Understand what?" Jughead mutters.  
Hal shakes his head, hands on hips.

Jughead scoffs, "Let me guess… You moved in with Penny?" he mocks her name.

Hal sighs, nodding. "I did… but Jughead this is-"

"No." Jughead warns. "Before you say this isn't my place or my business, it is. I value Betty more than anyone of you right now, and she deserves to know about this."

"Jughead, please allow her mother and I to have this conversation before you do anything drastic."

"Oh, you mean lie to Betty again? Absolutely not, you tell Betty today or I do it for you."

"Jughead this isn't-"

"I care about Betty and her health… and while you say you do, I really don't believe you. She really is an amazing woman and didn't deserve to believe in lies for that last two years."

"Jughead…" Hal sighs. "Penny is… Penny is a Blossom."

"A who?" Jughead doesn't understand.

"Penny Blossom, Penelope Blossom… Cheryl's-"

Jughead's mouth goes slack. "Cheryl's mother."

Hal nods, solemnly. "It would be too much, too much for Betty to understand or be okay with."

"You can't answer that for her…"

"Jughead please don't-"

"Don't what?" Jughead spits. "Don't tell her? Don't judge? I can assure you Mr. Cooper I can't do that."

Hal sighs, "We will tell her… today. But, I need to talk to Alice- I can't have her get blindsided with this."

Jughead scoffs. "Oh, you mean like you've been doing to Betty for the last two years?"

"Jughead." Hal warns.

"What is going on in here?"

The voice from behind, causes both of the men to jump.

"Betty…" Hal eases. "Nothing, honey- just talking about your progress…" she gestures to Jughead. "I am going to go find your mother, okay sweetheart." Hal places a swift kiss to Betty's cheek, causing her to wince at the contact before he exits the hall, in search of Alice in the commons.

"Why do I feel like I just walked into a pissing contest?" Betty mutters, turning to Jughead.

Jughead sighs with a smile. "Because you did."

Betty scoffs, "Well, who won?" she teases.

"Me, very much me." He mutters, confidently.

"Jug…" she groans. "I don't need you fighting with my dad… at least tell me the prize was worth it."

"Oh, it was." He nods.

"What is it?"

"You."

Betty smiles, leaning in to place a swift kiss to his lips. He holds her flush against his body, breathing in her hair with a sigh.

"What was that about, Jug?"

He shakes his head, "You'll find out soon, okay?"

She groans against his chest, burying her head into his neck.

"So, I'm your girlfriend now?" she whispers.

"Well, what did you think you were? Is that okay?"

"More than okay." She peeks at him through her lashes before inhaling into his chest.

"We should get back out there." He mutters after a minute.

"Yeah." She breaths, but doesn't move from his hold on her.

"You actually have to move in order to do that." He laughs, lightly.

She nips lightly at the base of his neck, running her tongue over his pulse point.

He pushes her away softly, "Uh uh, if you do that. We will never leave this hallway."

"That doesn't sound too bad." She sighs.

"It's almost over Betts…" he grabs her hand. "Come join me in the aftershock."

She smiles softly, nodding to him.

Polly and the twins are gone by the time Betty and Jughead get back to the table. The twins grew bored of the center, after all it wasn't very child friendly. Archie and Veronica were chatting with Josie in the corner of the room, and Jellybean was wrapped up in conversation with Ethel at another table. Jughead spots Hal and Alice in the opposite corner of the room. Alice obviously angry, with her hand flying around in front of her in order to emphasize her words. Jughead pulls on Betty's hand, leading them to her parents. Thinking it's best not to get in the middle of the family affairs, Jughead leaves her with one last hand squeeze- practically feeding her to the wolves with the pack name Cooper.

He checks in on Jellybean before joining Archie, Veronica, and Josie. He turns every few minutes, and his heart wrenches when he sees the tears in Betty's eyes. He wants to run to her, hold her while she cries. But he understands that this doesn't involve him. Betty had warned him not to get involved with Cooper business, and she needed this. As messed up as it was, this would help her heal. Flaying open her heart, would cause more damage at first but Jughead was ready to put the pieces back together. She had two weeks to withstand the floor that was beginning to drive her mad. No one had told her because of what had happened last time, but with overcrowding Betty was going to get moved to 1A.

__________________________________________

 

Jughead wishes Archie and Veronica goodbye, Archie telling him he needs to get out of the center more often. But with meeting Betty, he understands why Jughead barely ever comes around anymore. With her privileges, Ethel was going to dinner with some of the other patients and their families- inviting Jellybean along.

"You're really going to dinner with Ethel?" Jughead mutters.

"Yes, she's my friend Jug."

"She's five years older than you."

"So are you, just because you're my brother doesn't make it okay for me to come here and hang out with you. I've known her for two years Jughead… and she doesn't have anyone. I don't really get to come around very much anymore, I'm one of the only constants in her life the least I can do is entertain that for her."

"Just be care-"

"Careful. I know, you tell me every single time I'm here."

Jughead warns her with his eyes.

"I like Betty…" she eases.

"You do?" Jughead whispers.

Jellybean nods, "You two really are good for each other."

"You think so?"

"I do, the way you calm her down… I'm no stranger to anxiety, I've witnessed it enough around here."

"Are you still coming down again this summer?" Jughead asks.

"That's the plan, although I'm waiting for you to change your mind."

"You know I love your company JB."

"Yes… but I think my company may have to be shared."

Jughead looks at her confused.

"You really like her don't you…" Jellybean nudges her head to the corner. Jughead follows her gaze, smiling at the floor.

"I do." He nods.

"What is it Jug? What makes her different?"

"I really don't know Jelly. But, a part of me just want to… I don't know… protect her? I hurt when she hurts and it's such an odd feeling, I've never felt anything like it before."

Jellybean smiles, softly. "That feeling… it's love. You love her."

Jughead scoffs, "How would you know? Don't tell me my baby sister has finally found someone?" his tone mocking.

Jellybean rolls her eyes. "No. But how you feel for her… that's what I feel for you."

Jughead eases his glance, his eyes glazy.

"You're the only one who has ever accepted me for who I am. You've loved me unconditionally when no one else has."

"Jelly, you know mom loves you."

"Maybe…" Jellybean sputters. "But, never the way you do and she will never understand it." Jellybean's eyes, drift to Ethel- exiting the hallway from her room.

"You know, for eighteen you are very wise." Jughead eases.

Jellybean scoffs, "Thanks big brother."

"Go." He jumps. "Have fun at dinner, I'll see you later."

Jellybean gives him a quick hug, turning towards the door. "Jug."

Jughead looks up from the floor, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Tell her."

Jughead gives her a confused look.

"Tell her that you love her… she needs it."

Jughead smiles softly, simply nodding at his little sister.

___________________________________________________

 

Betty watches as Jughead punches out his timecard, sneaking a look at her. Meeting her eyes, he drifts into the hallway where her room is. She gives him a slight nod, understanding.

She opens her door to find him lounged out on her bed, Ethel's copy of Beloved cracked open in his hand, one of his arms draped behind his head. His light smile, hits her like a truck. Not saying anything, she closes the door behind her. Climbing onto the bed, she curls into his side. She's not sure how long they lay there, but she breaths in his scent for as long as she can before he finally mutters words.

"Are you okay?"

She loses herself at the tone. A sob escaping her burning throat, as she gasps. Jughead slams the book shut that sound, wrapping his arms around her… just holding her. He soothes a hand over her back until her sobs subside.

"Let it out… it's okay. I'm here…" He repeats, along with subtle light shushes.

They lay there for God knows how long, but her breathing finally even's and her sniffles recede. It was so quiet, Jughead thought she had fallen asleep.

He shifted slightly, causing her to finally look up from his chest. She had soaked his t-shirt with her tears, feeling the dampness on his chest.

"They lied Jug… for two years. Why didn't I know? Was I really that blind to everything burning down around me?"

"Hey, this isn't your fault." Jughead eases. "They lied and they didn't hurt anyone, but themselves."

"Cheryl's mom Jughead… how could he?"

Jughead shakes his head softly, "I don't know hon… do remember what I said on Thursday? Your dad is lonely… or was. With the death of her daughter, I bet Cheryl's mom was too. Two lost souls finding their way to each other."

Betty nods softly, understanding his words. "…You said I was lonely too."

Jughead looks down at her, confused.

"Does that mean you were lost..." she whispers. "Two lost souls finding their way to each other…" her voice cracks, mocking his words.

He smiles gently, leaning down to kiss her swiftly. He looks into her emerald green eyes, his soul swirling with an unfamiliar feeling… Hope? Trust?... Love.

"I love you… Betty Cooper." He mutters softly.

Her eyes glazed at his words, a ping stinging her heart. She leaned up slowly, taking his lips in a soul sucking kiss. She pulled away pressing her forehead to his.

"I love you too… Jughead Jones."

He smiles gently, taking her lips again.

They tangle in arms, Jughead kissing away the raw skin adorning her cheeks. They kiss so deep, Betty almost swears she can feel in in her toes. Jughead devoured the deepest and darkest corners of her mouth. Pulling away breathless, before they took it too far. They lay there, slowing their breathing, Betty laying on top of his chest.

"So…" Jughead breaks the silence. "Lizzie talks a good game and I have to say I am intrigued… Do you think I could join you and the twins at Pizza Posse?"

Betty laughs, climbing up his frame. "Of course." She mutters, placing a swift peck to his swollen lips.

This was what she wanted… right now she knew everything was going to be okay.


	9. Palpitations

"So, your sister…" Betty finally whispers, Jughead once again face down into Beloved.

He shuts the book softly, "What about my sister?"

"I like her." Betty nods.

"Well, she likes you too."

"How do you know?"

"She told me." He smiles, softly.

"She did?"

Jughead gives Betty a light nod.

"And your friends…"

"Did you like them?" Jughead mutters, readjusting so Betty can turn on her side.

"I did… although I don't think they were too fond of me, but I can't say I blame them."

"Why do you say that?"

"How did they meet anyway? Veronica…Is that her name?" Betty starts.

Jughead nods softly.

"She was practically giving me the death glare the whole time she was here."

"That's not true."

"Oh no, it's very much true actually... When you whisked my dad away, you'd think I was a steak with the way she was grilling me."

Jughead scoffs, chuckling lightly. "Veronica is harmless… and if that's true, I can assure you-you are one piece of meat that I would love to eat."

"Jughead." Betty lets out a laugh, hitting him across the chest. "How long have you known them?"

"Well," Jughead sighs. "Me and Archie have been best friends since kindergarten. I can't remember a time we weren't together. When my dad had his accident, I stayed with Archie and his mom for a while, until I started running with the gang. Veronica moved to Toledo from New York when we were sixteen? I think. Her and Archie were smitten for each other from almost the beginning."

"Almost?" Betty quizzes.

"She may have tried to go after me at first…"

"Oh really?"

"Didn't work out though, I was too busy brooding to put up with a girlfriend at sixteen."

"Have you ever had one?" Betty leans up on her forearm.

"A girlfriend?"

Betty nods.

Jughead sighs, "A few…but I've never had what I have with you."

Betty blushes slightly at his words.

"What about you? Any crazy ex's I should know about?"

Betty scoffs with a chuckle. "Not unless you want to call up Chuck Clayton at Duke."

"Chuck Clayton?"

"First and only boyfriend…" Betty nods. "We got together when we were fifteen, we were naïve and thought for certain we were going to get married one day."

"What happened?" Jughead presses.

"This town happened… Cheryl's death really. Chuck and I were already growing apart as it was. He was a huge sports buff and got a wrestling scholarship to Duke. I had doubts and he started pulling away. When I spiraled it kind of set our fate in stone…"

Jughead scoffs.

"What?" Betty quizzes.

"I'm just trying to figure out what it is you see in me… you know seeing as Chuck Clayton is most certainly a wanna be body builder."

Betty lets out a light laugh.

"What the hell kind of name is Chuck anyway? His parents must have hated him."

"Oh, look who's talking… Jughead." She pronounces his name with emphasis.

"Nickname." He reminds her, with warning. Betty exhales sharply, coming down from her soft chuckle.

"Are you ever going to tell me your real name?" She reaches a hand up to brush the curl from his forehead, with a sigh. "You're not wearing your beanie… Why?"

"You noticed." Jughead places a soft kiss to the bottom right corner of Betty's palm.

"Well yeah Jug." She mutters.

"I don't need it anymore…" he shrugs.

"What do you mean? What changed?"

"You." He whispers. "The hat was more of a security blanket than anything. But, after I met you and I told you about my dad- all I saw when I looked at it was him. I had never shared the story of my father or the beanie… with anyone but Jellybean."

"Why me Jug?" She muttered softly, her hand still resting on his face- her fingers twisting a strand of his hair.

"Because I need you."

"Jug…" Her eyes went soft, along with the pull of her heart.

"Can I ask you something?"

Betty nods, softly. "Always."

"Why do you think so low of yourself? Every argument we get into, every time you take a step back… you call yourself horrible names. I read Josie's notes and I've even heard it myself…why Betty?"

"Jughead I-"

"Please Betts… I need to know."

Betty gulps, seeing the hurt in his eyes. "I told you… outside the museum. When I started drinking… I was a monster. I pushed everyone away and I didn't want to need anyone. The alcohol made me numb… to everything. I would sneak into bars and flirt with men- grown men, Jughead. I'd black out and wake up somewhere new- with someone new every morning… I was a whore… I am a whore."

"Hey, don't talk like that… Jesus, please don't talk like that! You are not, I promise you, you're not." He pulled her to him, squeezing her tight.

"Say it Jug… you can't even say the word."

"I won't say it because it's ugly, and you are so beautiful it would be disgrace."

"Jug, I-"

"Enough!" He cuts her off. "We are not doing this!"

 

She takes his mouth in a rush. His pitch surging through her with a jolt. Jughead's hands gripped her waist, as Betty straddled across his midriff- pressing him flat against the mattress. Her hands twisted into his hair as her mouth viciously attacked his. Sucking along his jaw line, Jughead gasped harshly. She kissed down his neck, searching for the buttons along his shirt. She began sucking at the dip in his collar bone, nipping softly-causing him to let out a guttural moan. Betty's hands became frantic, tugging on his belt before hunting for the button on his jeans.

"Betty." He groaned, as she trailed kisses down his chest and stomach. She flicked her tongue against his navel, "Shit." He stuttered, shakily. She looked up, holding his gaze as she slowly undid his zipper. He grabbed her wrist gently, tugging it back up. "I want to, believe me I do… but we can't." He grunts.

"It's okay… I want to." She pulls her wrist from his grasp. "I need to do this for you." Her fingers drift through his happy trail again, causing another moan to escape his lips. His eye's wince shut when he loses her stare. His right thumb and forefinger pinching at the bridge of his nose. He jumps, pushing up.

"No Betty." His force causes Betty to jolt upward.

"What the hell Jughead!?"

Jughead exhales sharply with a long sigh, "You're only doing this to prove a point… to prove me wrong."

Her face twists at his accusation, her instinct being to defend. "Jughead I'm-"

"I'm not just another stranger Betty!" His voice filled with anger caused her eyes to burn with fury. He slowly begins to rebutton his dress shirt, pulling up the zipper on his pants. Betty pulls her knees into the fetal position, not moving from her corner of the small bed. Jughead runs a hand through his hair, exhaling softly. The two sit in silence for a while, unsure of what to say.

"Betty, I'm sorr-"

"Get out." She whispers, barely audible with a sob in her throat.

"What? Betty, I…"

"Please Jughead, just leave." She finally meets his eyes, hers filled with a pool of green rejection and a sheen of tears. She sniffles lightly, a finger gently wiping a tear from her cheek.

Jughead leans into her, "No, I…"

"Go Jughead!" her tone guttural and wrenching, the sob finally escaping its hold from her throat.

He scoffs slightly, standing and grabbing his jacket from the chair in the corner of the room. Betty looks towards the wall, her forefinger and thumb resting against her bottom lip.

"I was supposed to tell you this afternoon, but with family day I thought you had enough on your plate… You got your privileges back… and your moving to 1A in two weeks."

He turned towards the door with the last of the sentence, Betty's eyes darting in his direction. As the door clicked shut behind him, the searing in Betty's throat turned into a flame. Her sobs overwhelmed her as she shook, squeezing her knees to her body.

 

 

Betty wasn't sure how much time had passed, her eyes and throat burning at her gasps. Why was she still pushing him away? Why was him needing her so futile? She was still scared that he would leave… She only knows one way to please men, but Jughead wasn't another one of her one night stands and she couldn't accept that. All men ever wanted from her was a good lay and she had learned to expect and accept that… After all she didn't deserve anything more.

She had produced enough tears to fill a child's swimming pool and she was exhausted. Climbing sluggishly from her fetal position on the bed, Betty stripped down and jumped into a t-shirt and shorts. Combing her hair into a messy bun before removing her contact lenses. Her cheeks were raw and puffy, her under eyes a masked shade of blue and purple. Her lids felt sluggish as she slipped on her glasses, examining herself in the mirror. Why did she always screw everything up? With her pupils dilated and the white around her irises now being a prominent shade of red, she decided sleep was necessary. Sliding under the top sheet, she could smell Jughead on her pillow. His faint scent of cologne and tobacco overwhelming her senses. She attempted to hold back the growing sob lodged in her throat when the door opened with a jolt. Ethel and Jellybean stumbling in in a fit of laughter.

"Betty…" Jellybean peeks. "I'm so sorry, did we wake you?"

Examining her face and realizing it was all too familiar, "Have you been crying?" Ethel mumbles. Betty hides her face with her hands-on instinct. "I swear to God I'm going to kill him… what's wrong?" Ethel steps closer.

"Is it my brother? Did something happen?" Jellybean presses, stepping forward with Ethel.

"Betty talk to us… please." Ethel pleads, leaning down in front the bed. Jellybean places a hand on Ethel's shoulder, Ethel turning to look through her lashes-grabbing her hand. "I can't believe I'm saying this… but, I think you should go." Jellybean nods, softly. Twisting her fingers to squeeze Ethel's.

"Just tell me one thing…" Jellybean kneels beside Ethel. "Betty… Is it my brother?" Ethel's eyes met Jellybean's, knowing she could answer the question for her. Shifting their gazes back to the small, quivering, blonde. Betty nodded slowly, the sob escaping her throat at full force- unable to contain its ferocity.

An audible sigh escapes Ethel's throat, throwing her arms around Betty- to offer any sort of comfort. Betty grips at Ethel's arms, her cries overwhelming her. Ethel's gaze followed Jellybeans, a look of solemn taking over her face.

"I'll fix this." Jellybean nodded to Ethel.

Jughead opens the door at a rapid rate of knocks. "Jellybean? What the hell? Your supposed to be headed back to Toledo." He sputters.

Jellybean scoffs, "Angry much? Change of plans." She steps into his apartment.

"Sure, come on in." He spits.

"Enough, Jughead." She warns. His glare sears through her, as she throws her handbag into a chair in the small living room.

"What are you doing here baby sis? Trouble in paradise?" He hisses.

"Yours maybe…" her eyes wide at his tone. "Cut the shit Jughead… What happened between you and Betty?"

Jughead scoffs, "Stay out of my relationship JB."

"Oh, so you still have one? I thought for sure that it was over judging by the way Betty is bawling in her bed right now."

"What?" His eyes shoot to hers.

"Ethel is with her… what happened Jug?"

Hands on his hips, his eyes meet hers from the floor- tongue in cheek. "She's really broken Jelly…" his tone cracking.

Jellybean sighs, taking a step closer to him. "So, were you Jug… or do you not remember?"

"Jelly-…"

"Jughead, she needs you… and you need her. Do you know how happy you were today? I haven't seen you that happy in…well ever? Don't throw this away… if it was easy it wouldn't be worth it."

"How are you so smart?" Jughead scoffs.

"Years of dealing with mom." She laughs lightly. "Go Jug…" she starts. "Fix this."

Silence falls among the room like an elephant on stilts. A groan escapes Jughead's throat, knowing she's right.

"Stay here tonight JB… it's too late for you to head back to Toledo now."

A light smile etches across Jellybean's face.

"What?" Jughead mutters.

"I'm just glad you asked me to stay…"

"JB it's late, I wouldn't have you drive back by yourself at this time of night. Call mom, let her know what-"

"No Jug… I just didn't get to say goodbye."

"To Betty? I can assure you-"

"Jug…" She stops him. "I kissed her."

Jughead smiles softly, "I'm happy for you, Jelly."

"Jug it was great! But, everything is so complicated and secretive and I just-"

"Jelly." Jughead places a hand to her forearm softly. "Calm down… it'll be okay. Just be-"

"I swear to God Jughead if you tell me to be careful one more time."

A chuckle escapes his lips as he glances at his sister. "My baby sister isn't a baby anymore…"

"I haven't been a baby for a while, Jug." She lets out a light laugh.

He sighs sharply, "I'm happy for you JB, I am… But I need to go see my girl."

Jellybean nods gently.

"I'll take you to see yours in the morning okay?"

"Okay." Jellybean laughs lightly.

Trailing off to his bedroom, which only consisted of a queen-sized bed in the corner- occupied by a bedside table and full-sized dresser. His loft was small and quiet, an open floor plan with the only doors being the front, the side, a small closet, and the bathroom. He pulled a duffle bag from the corner, yanking open the top dresser drawer.

"What are you doing?" Jellybean followed his pace.

"Take my bed tonight JB… there's clean sheets in the closet, I know your weird about that kind of thing."

Jellybean scoffs, "Okay. You're going to the center? Jughead it's past eleven."

"Then I better get going, shouldn't I?"

"Brother…"

"If she throws me out, then I'll take the couch… Get some sleep JB, you've got a long drive tomorrow."

"She's not going to throw you out."

"Well, I hope not. But, she's a spitfire that one. Jesus, she was so angry with me… I shouldn't have just left her like that."

"Just fix it Jughead, it can be done… You should know firsthand."

Jughead sighs sharply. "Look JB, I'll be apologizing for that for the rest of my life, but-"

"Stop! Seriously, we sound like a broken record. It's forgotten… gone, okay?"

He nods, solemnly.

"Go get your girl."

 

__________________________________________

 

A shuffling causes Ethel to wake, "Jughead? What the hell-"

"Shh…" he places a finger to his mouth, slipping off his shoes.

Ethel nods groggily, rolling towards the wall before yawning audibly. Jughead lets out a light laugh. He sets his duffle in the far corner of the room, slipping out of his jacket and socks. He had changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants before leaving the apartment, knowing there was still a very possible chance that he could get booted to the couch in the breakroom. The rain outside was coming down in sheets and a storm was definitely on its way. He knew he was most likely stuck there, telling the guards he was only playing it safe by staying overnight. He snuck into the girls' room without a peep, which was odd seeing as he only saw one guard at the door and not another one in sight.

He peered over to Betty, her hands curled under her chin with her lashes laying softly against her cheeks. He could tell that she had been crying, her face puffy and noticeably red underneath the faint glow of the streetlight coming through the small window. His heart felt like it had been wounded, noticing the slight hurt etched across her face. He kneels slowly, swiping a hair from her cheek. She let. out a soft groan, humming from her throat.

"Jug?" She shifts slightly, her eyes meeting his. "What are you doing here?"

He leaned in slowly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Her exhale filled the room, as she relaxed at his touch. Skimming his thumb over her cheek, he pulled away sluggishly.

"Can I stay?" he mutters softly.

Her eyes glazed, she did nothing but gently nod. He stood slowly, climbing into bed behind her.

"Your wet." She realizes, her eyes closed again as she mumbles.

"It's raining." He whispers.

"Take it off."

He tenses under her touch.

"It's cold… I'm cold." She grunts. Slipping his t-shirt off with a soft chuckle, he throws it into the corner with his bag. A hum escapes her throat as he pulls her to him, wanting the heat from her body to warm his.

"I'm so sorry Betts." He whispers into her hair, but glancing down he realizes she's already drifted back to sleep. Her hands pulled up to rest on his chest, her head nuzzled in the crook of his neck. An unfamiliar feeling begins to overwhelm him, looking at her- her eyes closed from exhaustion. She was still beautiful, but it pained him to know that she had been crying because of him. His hand was running up and down her back, feeling her quiver against him. He pulls her closer, a sigh escaping her throat. When a drop slips from his chin to her face, she twitches… her eyes fluttering open to see his bottom lip drawn into his teeth.

"Hey…" Her hand jumping up to his face, as she leans up with her other arm. "What is this?" she laughs lightly.

"I am so sorry Betty." The grip on the lump in his throat was released at his words, his shuddered causing his head to dip.

"Oh, Jug…" Sitting up, she pulls his head to her chest. His tears tearing threw him at full force. This wasn't just about Betty, he hadn't cried in a while and she knew it. "Shhh…" she repeated, holding his head as he gripped at her arms and waist. "It's okay Jug… let it out." Her words were all too familiar, recalling them from earlier in the day. She glances to the alarm clock on her bedside table, 1:02 AM. It had been a long day for the both of them and Betty was spent. She kissed the top of his head, squeezing her arms around his neck. She rested her cheek against the top of his head, brushing her fingers in a repeated motion at the base of his neck.

His hysterics had grown into muffled gasps when Betty looked to the clock again. It was closing in on 1:40 and she was finding it difficult to keep her eyes open. Grasping his chin, Betty turns his head- meeting her eyes to his… "I love you." She mutters softly, leaning down she presses her lips to his. Pouring her emotions into his mouth, wanting to forget the day. "Don't cry…" she feels him tremble under her, she presses her forehead to his. "Please don't cry… we'll talk tomorrow, okay?"


	10. Pulse

Betty awoke to an empty bed, and for a second she thought she had imagined the previous night. Panicking slightly, she searches around for any sign of him. Sighing harshly, she runs a hand threw her hair, snatching up her eyeglasses from the bedside table.

'Morning beautiful, ran home, be back soon- Love, Jug' She reads over the note four or five times before exhaling with a light smile. Laying back on her pillow, Betty fiddles with the small piece of paper in her fingers. She glances to the clock on her bedside table, 8:30 AM. Man, she was still tired. It was Sunday and wakeup call was an open privilege on weekends. She glances to Ethel, her light snores still very much filling the small room. Bet ty rolls towards the wall, holding the note to her chest she dozes again.

"Wake up beautiful…" A whisper tickles Betty's ear, followed by a kiss on her cheek. She lets out a soft groan, her eyes fluttering open with an exhale. "Good morning, sleepy head."

"Hi…" she sighs with a light smile. "What time is it?"

"Almost 10:30… I didn't peg you for one to sleep in." Jughead says.

"I'm only working the system." She smirks, pushing up into a sitting position. Jughead lets out a light laugh. "I was really tired, someone kept me up late…"

"Join me in the hall?" He mutters, skimming his thumb over her cheek.

"Like this?!" She stammers, her hand gripping at her t-shirt before gesturing to her bedhead.

Jughead chuckles softly, "Almost everyone is out on privileges, it's the first day it's going to be over 80 degrees… besides, who do you have to impress?"

She smiles softly, pulling her bottom lip into her teeth-nodding slowly. He takes her hand, pulling her up from the bed. Betty's bare feet pad across the floor, Ethel looking up from her book to give Betty a flirty glance. Betty stares at her feet, wiggling her toes as her fingers thread through Jughead's. She notes the barely visible shade of pale purple peeking at the end of her toenails as they enter the hall.

"She's all yours…" Jughead mutters. Betty shoots her head up at his words.

"Jellybean? I thought you were heading back to Toledo?" Betty questions. Jellybean scoffs, standing from her lean against the opposite wall.

"Who do you think got him here last night?" Betty slowly glances to Jughead as he looks down to give her a light smile, gently squeezing her hand. Betty releases Jughead's hand, practically launching herself at the small brunette.  
"Oh." Jellybean lets out an audible oomph and tenses at the contact, Betty's arms squeezing around her sides.

"Thank you, JB." Betty whispers. Jellybean relaxes, squeezing Betty back.

"It's what I do…" she mutters softly. Betty sighs, pulling out of the embrace.

"Wait… what are you doing here?" Betty mutters, one of Jughead's arms wraps around her waist as he pulls her to his side. Betty tucks a strand of her behind her ear, grabbing Jughead's forearm with her other hand- holding it there.

Jellybean scoffs lightly, "Jug…"

"Go." He nudges his head to the door behind them. Jellybean saunters by, opening the girls' room door with a light knock, shutting it softly behind her.

"Okay…" Betty walks out of Jughead's hold. "What?" she sighs, confused. Jughead crosses his arms, his eyes teasing into hers as he waits for her to realize the situation. Betty looks from the wall to the door to the wall again. She lets out an audible sigh…

"Your sister." She nods. "And… Ethel?" she gestures to the door. Jughead laughs lightly, nodding with his tongue in his cheek.

"Ahh… wow I am horrible at reading signals." She mutters to herself. "So, your sister is…"

"Gay." Jughead finishes for her. "You can say the word Betty, it's not offensive." He takes a step closer to her.

"Since when? And Ethel? I had no idea."

"Jelly came out when she was sixteen… our mother doesn't approve, so she can't really openly entertain the idea when she's at home in Toledo."

"Of course, she doesn't…" Betty spits under her breath. "I'm sorry Jug, she's your mom I shouldn't say things like that."

"You shouldn't…" He mumbles, stepping closer to her. "But, you can." His arms looping around Betty's sides, pulling her to him. "I didn't know you that you wear glasses."

Betty scoffs, lightly. "I don't, I wear contacts… You don't see me early enough in the morning or late enough at night to see me like this."

"Well, that is definitely going to change." He mutters, squeezing her lightly.

"Confident, are we?" Betty laughs, her arms looping around his neck.

"We are." He nods, smirking. Betty's laugh fades as she looks into his eyes.

"Are you okay Jug?" She starts. "Last night, I-"

"I'm okay." His thumb brushes over her cheek, seeing the uneasiness in her eyes. "I promise…" his voice trails, coming out in a whisper. "I'm sorry for leaving Betty…"

"Shhh…" She places her finger to his lips, shaking her head softly. "I don't care about that Jug… You came back, that's what I care about. I told you to go, you were only listening to me and that's all I can ask for…" Her eyes still uneasy, when she finally meets his.

"What?" He mutters. "What is it?"

"You… You just… You scared me Jug…" she whispers, his face white at her words. "I held you as you cried, and I don't even know why you were upset… you don't have to tell me, but I'm here for you okay? Just know that Jug, I know what you felt last night… you shook in my arms and I just held you because I knew that in that moment that's all you needed… that's all I wanted." Her voice cracking.

"Jesus, Betty." He cuts, jumping towards her. She stops him, a hand on his chest.

"I know how guys think, but Jughead it doesn't make you weak or any less of a man…" His gaze falls to their feet as he shrugs his face from her hold. "Jug…" she lifts his chin. "It's okay." He nods understanding.

"I don't deserve you." He mutters.

Betty shakes her head, "No, I don't deserve you… I don't-" He grasps her face with his hands, holding her cheeks with force so she couldn't pull away.

"I love you, okay? I love you I love you I love you… I will say it as many times as it takes until you know that's it real, and raw, and secure… Stop doubting it Betty… Yes, this is totally crazy and I don't even know what it is that I'm feeling. Four months ago, I didn't even know you existed, and then you walked onto the floor and all I wanted to know was your name. I know you have doubts, I know that you feel like you have to push me away because this thing scares the hell out of you and that's what you know to do… run. Your scared that I'll leave, your scared of what will happen when you actually get to leave this place… it's not going to be easy, but if it was easy it wouldn't be worth it baby… I'm scared too, but Jesus Betty I love you so much and we can make this work, we will make this work…I love you, Goddammit."

"Jug." Her voice coming out as a choke in her throat, the lump releasing itself as she buries herself into his chest.

"Shhh… Don't cry, baby… Please don't cry." He runs a hand up and down her back, she was finally crying with him and he felt the tears prick at his eyes. What they had was emotional and being in an environment that heightened every single emotion you had, only made that worse. Happiness, sadness, anger, remorse, guilt it's all part of the one system that is therapy. Redrawing your past isn't easy… and whether she knew it or not, it was one of the things he and Betty had in common.

"I have a meeting that I have to get to, but I'll come find you later okay?" Jughead mutters softly.

She nods solemnly against his chest. "Stay with me again tonight?"

Jughead lets out a light laugh, "And tell the guards what exactly?"

Betty lifts her head and places a light kiss to his neck, "I'm sure you'll think of something…"

Her voice hoarse and shaky, sending chills down his spine… "I have to go."

Betty groans softly, "Ugh, okay."

"Come here." He mutters, nudging her chin up. He brushes his lips against hers, so gently she barely feels it. Leaving her with a hand squeeze Jughead exits the hall into the commons. Betty exhaled sharply, backing and sinking down the wall opposite her bedroom door. She swipes her fingers over her cheeks, sniffling softy. She lets out a laugh, scoffing slightly while shaking her head.

 

Betty sits there for a few moments, but waiting for Jellybean and Ethel to finish whatever it was that they were doing, was like watching paint dry. Using the wall for leverage, Betty stands and exits the hall in search of coffee. Rummaging a hand through her tangled locks, Betty reaches for a Styrofoam cup on the small counter. Tearing open three packets of white sugar before a cap full of powdered creamer, Betty stretches for a stirring stick.

"Have you heard about the overcrowding issue?" Betty hears a nurse mutter around the corner.

"Such a bad deal, what do you think they are going to do?" Another nurse whispers. Betty listens intently, bringing in her elbows to sip on her cup. Instantly regretting it when the hot liquid sears her lips and tongue. She winces, instantly pulling the cup away. You never really do appreciate your taste buds until their singed, tingly, and worthless.

"Well… they have two options." The first nurse speaks up again. Betty swipes a small napkin over her mouth, recognizing the unforeseen voice as Amy. "The can transfer patients over to BRC or enter patients onto 1A, but keep them stationed here."

"Can they do that? I mean keep patients stationed here while on working release? Doesn't it effect the other patients that aren't far enough advanced to withstand a transfer?"

"I don't think they have much of a choice…" Amy starts. "Of course, transferring to Buena Regency is ideal, but then I think we risk overcrowding them as well. We have four patients needed to transfer to 1A and the end of this week with no beds. Keeping them stationed here is probably the best option. It's not idealistic regarding the other patients, but again I don't think there's much leeway."

Betty leans into their voices, noting the frustration in Amy's. No beds? Transfer? Four patients? One of them including her… What the hell?

"Betty…" A voice sneaks up behind her causing her to jump. Betty drops her cup in the process, splattering caramel colored liquid everywhere.

"Shit." Betty mutters, frantically reaching for handful of napkins. She leans to soak up the droplets baring her bare feet.

"I am so sorry!" Jellybean grabs a stack of napkins herself, leaning to the carpet to saturate the thin cloth in coffee.

"I am such a klutz!" Betty exhales, wiping the wall under the small counter. Splatter marks wearing the brisk white surface.

"Or just jumpy." A voice laughs. Betty peeks up to find Ethel, dishtowels in tow.

"Thank you…" Betty sighs, giving her a light smile. Laying the towels out before standing to step on them, the girls pat the cloth with their feet, the white cotton turning into a pale brown; Betty exhales sharply.

"I just wanted to say goodbye before I head out." Jellybean mutters.

"It was really nice to meet you." Betty smiles.

"You too… Keep my brother in check, would you?" Jellybean teases.

Betty laughs slightly, "I'll try."

"Okay." Jellybean chuckles, leaning in to embrace the small framed blonde. "You really are good for each other…" Jellybean whispers into Betty's shoulder. Causing Betty to squeeze her a little bit tighter, a smile invading her cheeks. Betty sighs, pulling out of the embrace. Jellybeans palms flay at her sides, tipping back on her heels.

"Walk me out?" She looks to Ethel, who gives her a single nod. "Goodbye Betty."

"Bye, Jelly." Betty smiles softly, admiring the two as they turn and Jellybean laces her fingers through Ethel's, leaning into her arm.

"Betty…" Ethel turns back. "I'm taking the last bus to the park with Andre, just in case you were wondering where I ran off to."

Betty smiles softly, "No invite?" she teases.

"Figured you and Jughead had some talking to do, I didn't-" Betty places a hand out, stopping her.

"Enough said… have fun." Ethel smiles lightly before continuing in stride with Jellybean. Breaking out of her stupor, Betty glances down at her shirt. Designed with a now dry splattered coffee print, she decided it was time for a shower.

Finishing up with the mess from her klutzy spill, Betty throws the dishtowels into a hamper inside of the nurse's station. Padding off to her room, Betty replaces her glasses with her contacts. It was pushing 11:30 in the morning and she couldn't handle the pressure on her ears any longer. Betty pulls a fluffy robe and a pair of lacey black cheeky underwear from her side of the closet. Grabbing her caddy, Betty slips on a pair of sandals and heads to the showers. Allowing the water to pelt her skin, Betty inhales sharply, wishing more than anything that the water was warmer. It's luke temperature sending a chill down her spine. She washes her hair quickly, the shivers setting in rapidly causing the hairs on her arms and neck to stand on end. With her bottom lip quivering and her body now clean, Betty shimmies into the robe and underwear-squeezing a towel at the ends of her hair. Throwing it into a hamper located in the corner of the small shower room, Betty gathers up her dirty clothes and caddy before making the short walk back down the hall.

With Ethel gone, Betty lets out a light laugh at the sight of the semi messy and dark room. Her and Ethel were known as the "clean freaks" by housekeeping. They were known to always have their beds made and their things organized. With both of their beds unmade and drawn about, it sure was a sight to see. Setting her shower caddy back into its spot in the closet, Betty runs a brush through her hair. Wincing slightly as it sticks and pulls at her unconditioned locks. Parting it on the left side, Betty settles to let it air dry. She pulls a light-yellow sundress from the closet, pairing it with a lacey black bra that makes up the set of her already placed cheeksters-she lays them out on her mattress.

Facing the bed, Betty pulls slowly on one of the ends of the plush cotton sash securing the robe around her waist. Reaching up to hold the lapels, she shrugs her shoulders slightly as the door let's out a quiet click. She could hear Jughead's voice coming from the hall, freezing her movements in stereo as her head looked to the door. He was talking to someone in a rush and she could tell by his pitch that it wasn't a conversation he had expected to have. With the robe stopped around her upper arms, Betty snapped her head forward and held it in place. She heard a light laugh and an "Okay see you later…" which she could only assume was followed by a simple wave. Closing her eyes tightly, unsure if she should pull the robe back up or let it fall to her feet. When she heard the door click shut, he started to speak, still looking at the knob in his hand. He turned to find her bare from her shoulders to mid-back, his breath hitching at her beauty.

"Oh, Betty I'm sorry I-"

At his words, she let the robe continue its descent, the plush falling into a pile around her feet. She waited, her breathing accelerating its pace when he didn't say anything. Her head fell and her right hand grabbed her left shoulder in an attempt to calm the growing pit of embarrassment building in her stomach. She drew her bottom lip into her teeth, a light gasp escaping her throat when she felt his fingers tickle her left hand still dangling by her side. He inched his fingertips up her wrist, squeezing his hand around her forearm like he had just found something he had been searching for. She could feel his breath on her neck, her hairs standing on end for a completely different reason now.

"So, beautiful…" He whispered, softly. His other hand meeting her side, skimming his fingertips along her bare rib cage. Betty shivered at his touch, goosebumps rising along her arms. He leaned down slowly, pressing his mouth to the base of her neck. Betty exhaled in return, her eyes instinctively closing as his lips fell down her neck and throat. Jughead's lips pressed behind Betty's left ear, as his right-hand inched from her waist to clad against her stomach. His left-hand trialed up and down her arm, his fingertips tickling and teasing at her bicep-just inches from her bare breast. When his fingertips met the lacey band at her waist, Betty felt the breath hitch in her throat.

"Jug…" she gasped, turning quickly to take his mouth with hers. Her hands hooked around his head and her fingers twisted in his hair. His hands gripped harshly at her waist, applying pressure in an attempt to control himself. She kissed him hard, not pulling away until they were both breathless.

"Ethel…" is all he managed to mummer back against her lips.

"She's with Andre."

"Counselor Andre?"

Betty groaned. "Stop distracting Jug."

He let out a soft laugh, pushing her backwards to crash on top of her mattress, slipping and kicking off his shoes in the process. She let out a giddy laugh when he came over her, his hand hooking behind her neck-into her hair. Her back arched instinctively, a moan escaping her throat when he flicked his tongue on her neck; latching onto her racing pulse point, sucking austerely.

"Kiss me…" she clipped. His mouth following her words when he sank his teeth into her bottom lip. "Argh." She whined, shaking her head aggressively. "Here…" she arched again, her nipples brushing against the material of his flannel shirt. His head sinks down her neck and chest, kissing a path knowing he would need to come back up eventually. His lips latched softly around her right peak, biting gently before soothing over the burn with a lick. Her nipples were so hypersensitive and taut. She let out a harsh cry when he blew over the left one- his hand coming up to her mouth, his fingers quieting her moans and yelps before falling- dragging on her bottom lip. She felt like she was a flame, her whole body rushing with a new familiar fire, sparking the need deep in her belly.

Betty could feel his bulge at her hip causing her to let out a harsh hiss, but not from his light nip. She pulled his head back to her mouth, unable to withstand anymore of pleasurable torture he was demonstrating on her breasts. His hand fluttered across her stomach, as their tongues tangled against each other. He pulled away, staring into her eyes-looking for any sign of insecurity. Here she was, almost flesh naked against him with the ability to do whatever he wanted and he was looking into her soul. She nodded slowly, understanding his unsureness.

He took her lips again, kissing hard into the darkest corners of her mouth. An intense moan escaped her throat and she threw her head back when he finally slipped his hand into her slick folds. His mouth trailed back to her throat, sucking wildly at her racing pulse point.

"Jesus, you are so wet…" he growled. She bucked against his hand when he slid the first finger in, pressing his thumb against her clit.

"Holy fuck… Oh my God…" she gasped, her body twitching every time pushed in and out. She had been with other guys, granted a lot of time she didn't really remember, but nothing had ever felt like this. It was powerful, and raw, and overwhelming. He slid in a second digit and her thighs clenched around his forearm, causing him to let out a soft laugh before meeting her back at the mouth.

"Juggie…" she whimpered, the new nickname causing a groan to escape Jughead's throat.

"Come for me Betts." He muttered against her lips, his fingers pumping faster as he followed the same pattern with his tongue and her mouth.

At his words, Betty shattered. The rigid rope finally breaking free, her orgasm ripping through her. Jughead swallowed her cry, dimming its echo that filled the small room. He pumped through her release, his hand slick and glossy.

"Beautiful…" he whispers, pulling his fingers out. Jughead gripped at her hips, slowly pulling her underwear down her legs. He let out a light laugh, looking up to find her eyes still closed and her breathing heavy. He climbed her torso to kiss her softly, a groan escaping her lips when their mouths met.

"Please, Jug…" she cried, nodding profusely. "Please…"

Jughead made quick work of his zipper, frantically tugging at his boxers and jeans. Betty leaned up enough to take him in her hand, the deep growl escaping his throat as her thumb brushed at the tip- swiping away the already formed droplet. He was huge and pulsating in her palm, definitely above average and Betty's mouth went slack, biting her bottom lip at his size.

"If you keep doing that, I will never make it inside of you…"

"I want to feel you Jug…" she choked, releasing her hand- resting her forehead against his.

"You can have me…"

"Please…" her cry was his kryptonite, lowering his hips slowly, finding her entrance she arched up to meet him. She gasped as he filled her, the sudden pressure causing a moan to escape her throat. He sank in completely before pulling out and easing back in again.

"Jesus, you are so tight…" He started to rock, Betty nails gripping at his shoulder blades. She was slipping because he still had his t-shirt and flannel on, but she felt like she was floating away and she needed an anchor. She knew that he was fighting to keep control, his body breaking into a sheen of sweat. In spite of her recent release, her body was building again- the familiar heat swirling at her pelvis.

"Touch me Jug." She gasped, her tone full of need- her mouth coming up to suck at his neck. His hand moved in between them. Finding her clit, he skimmed it teasingly. Triggering an irritated groan to escape her lips. She hooked her legs around his hips in an attempt to push him deeper.

"Betts, I can't-" He whispered, picking up the pace in his thrusts.

"I'm close…" she cuts him off, her tone clipped and caught.

"Fuck, come on…" he grinds. "Come with me baby."

Like clockwork Betty loses herself at his words, her back arching off of the bed as Jughead takes one of her breasts into his palm. Twisting her nipple between his fingers as he kisses at her throat. She released with a long cry, clenching hard around him and she could feel him pulsating inside of her. With a few more thrusts, he growled into her chest, slowing as both of their bodies shook. He collapsed gently against her, his breath harsh and ragged in her ear.

"God, I love you." He muttered, leaning up to kiss her lips quickly before collapsing again. Betty let out a light laugh, her lungs burning at the sudden cardio.

"I love you too…" her hands finding his head on her chest, her fingers looped and twisted at his short curls. "You still have your shirt on…"

"What did we just do…" he sighs, exhaling sharply. Pulling out of her in a swift gentle movement, Betty wincing only slightly.

"That was amazing…" She sighed, Jughead peeking up at her through his lashes.

"You called me Juggie…" he teased, Betty blushed.

"Yeah…What are you gonna do about it?"

"What am I going to do with you…" he laughed lightly, climbing up her torso to kiss her lips gently. "Fuck…" he sputtered.

"What?" Betty looked at him wide eyed.

"Jesus, Betty we didn't use anything… Hell, I don't even have anything." He climbed off of her frantically, pulling on his boxers in one rapid movement. "How could I be so reckless? Goddammit." He growled to himself.

"Jug… calm down." Betty eased.

"Calm down!?" He spat. "Calm down? Betty, I could have just gotten you pregnant and your telling me to-" Bringing the top sheet around her, Betty stood to meet him in the middle of the room.

"It's okay Jug…"

"But I didn't-"

"We're safe…I have an implant, good for three years." She smiled softy.

"And you got it when?"

"Two years ago, Jesus Jughead I know my own body. Even if I wasn't on birth control I'm not ovulating, so you would've been in the clear." She tells him, her tone holding a slight etch of inferiority.

"What? You wanted to be protected through all of your drunken one night stands?" he scoffed. She gasps lightly, taken back by his words.

"At least I thought about protection!" she yelled back. He sneered lightly, his tongue in his cheek and his hands on his hips.

"Perfect." He skimmed. "Just perfect… and I'm just supposed to trust you?"

"Well yeah Jug, that's what this is about- isn't it?"

Jughead sighed sharply, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, taking a step closer to her. "That was out of line… I'm kind of an ass in sticky situations." Betty scoffed.

"No kidding…" she laughed, her legs now begging for another shower.

Jughead chuckled softly, "I'm sorry, just thought of kids right now scares the hell out of me. I'm just not ready… and for me to be so reckless and risky is so not…me. You bring something out of me that is dangerous Betty Cooper." his hands brushed over her upper arms, his thumbs forming circles.

"I like it." She smiled, her eyes dropping to their feet. "You do want kids one day though, right?" Jughead exhaled slowly.

"Can we not talk about this right now…" he muttered, Betty's stomach pinching into a sour twist at his words.

"Kiss me…" she whispered. "Please…" she teased. He smiled softly, leaning down to place his lips on hers. Pulling away after a few moments, Jughead skimmed over Betty's cheek with his thumb.

"Get dressed…" he nudged his chin. "And meet me in the courtyard for lunch."

"Lunch?" she laughed.

"I'll make sandwiches, we shouldn't waste this beautiful day away indoors… Plus, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay…" she eased. "It sounds serious."

He shook his head profusely, "Nothing we haven't dealt with before… Go, get dressed. Meet me at our bench in fifteen minutes."

"Our bench?" she blushed slightly.

"Yes… our bench." He placed one last peck to her swollen lips, pulling on his jeans and Converse sneakers. Betty held the sheet to her chest, suddenly feeling exposed to a now fully clothed him. She sat back on the bed, watching him adjust his shirt in the full body mirror that was the closet door.

"Who do you have to impress?" She hissed his words from earlier in the day. He eyes her from the mirror, scoffing lightly.

"Fifteen minutes." He turned with the point of his finger. She mocked his stance, placing her index finger in front her face with a furrowed brow. She let out a light laugh, Jughead reaching for the door handle. "Jug!" she snapped.

"Turkey with everything, I know…" he muttered, closing the door in one swift movement. She smiled softly, squeezing the sheet tighter around her, clenching the ball of cloth wound in her hands. She flailed back on the bed, a sigh escaping her lips. Had that really just happened? For a spilt second Betty's heart raced, her brain fogging.

 

Had she had her implant for two years? Or was it three?


	11. Pleasing

Slipping on her sundress, Betty made her way to the courtyard. The day was beautiful, the courtyard was finally filled with bright blooming flowers. Proving the saying right, April showers really do bring May flowers. Stopping to smell a rose, Betty soaked in the warmth on her face. Her and Jughead shared laughs and smiles, joking about Jughead's obvious and boring choice of peanut butter and jelly.

"How'd your meeting go? What did you want to talk to me about?" Betty asks, before chopping down on her turkey and swiss.

"Well…" Jughead starts. "You know how I told you that you were getting transferred to 1A this week?" Betty nods softly, her hand coming up to her forehead in order to shield away the sun from her eyes. "Well… the center is going through a bit of an overcrowding issue. It's happened before, and I can't say that it's a bad thing but it definitely changes your treatment plan."

"What do you mean Jug?"

"Some of the psychologists recommended a transfer over to Buena Regency… they know about our relationship and they think its best, if I'm off your case. You'd get a new counselor and who knows many steps back you would take…" Jughead trails, his last line coming out like an inner thought. Betty's eyes set into a panic, her hands and legs fidgeting. "Hey, hey relax… I talked them out of it..." he grabs her hands with his. "I convinced them that that is exactly what would happen, but Betty…" he chokes. "It got me thinking and I need to know…"

"What Jug?" Betty mutters, one of her hands coming up to caress his cheek.

"If it did happen, would you? If I wasn't here, would this be different? Your progress… Would you be where you are right now?"

"It's really not up to me… You're the professional, you tell me." Her hand dropping from his face.

"I know Betty, but I need to hear it from you."

"Jug." She cuts. "I am not the same person who walked through those doors four months ago and you and I both know that. I would've gotten through this program, regardless of you or not. Slower? Maybe." she scoffs. "Probably. But, I'm here now, and I'm healthy and strong. I despised this place when I first got here…" Jughead lets out a light laugh. "But I met you… I didn't need you Jughead, I wanted you. Sure, recovery would have been a hell of a lot harder without you but you didn't need to be here, I was just lucky enough to have you." His light smile sent tingles to her toes. "Wouldn't you agree?" she brings her hand back to his face. He nods slowly, his eyes soft, Betty runs her thumb over his bottom lip. "So…" she jumps. "If I'm not getting transferred, now what?"

"We have to keep you on 2A…" Betty sighs, trying to hide the disappointment in her eyes. "I am so sorry Betts, I know who excited you were about the transfer…"

"No." She shakes her head. "It's okay."

"You'll stay with Ethel, but you'll only have two therapy sessions a week. You get full privileges, which means…"

"I get a personal day!?" Betty screeches, Jughead laughs lightly.

"Your final test." He nods.

"I know where I want to go." She jumps.  
"Hmm… let me guess." Jughead starts. "The local pub?" he laughs.

"The Whyte Wyrm." She joins.

"The Southside Bar? What's the significance?"

"It's not just any bar…" He meets her gaze, intrigued. "It's where I had my last drink… It's where I met most of the strangers." She whispers, nearly inaudible.

"Betty…" Jughead groans. "You don't have to-"

"No, I know. But… I need to."

"When do you want to go?" he nods.

"I get to choose?" she asks, dumbfounded.

"Not usually…" he laughs. "But, with me as your counselor-"

"No…" She shakes her head profusely, cutting him off. "No special treatment, Jug." His eyes go wide at her words.

"Fine." He mutters. "Wednesday…"

"Sounds great." She smiles.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Wednesday was gloomy and dark, the weather setting the mood for the whole day. Betty slipped into a pair of light wash skinny jeans and a light gray cardigan to ease the chill of the brisk wind that she could see blowing outside. Jumping into a pair of velvet black booties, Betty tucked a strand of hair behind her ear when she heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in…" she says brightly, Jughead peeks his head in.

"Almost ready?"

"Just about." She nods with a smile. Jughead steps into the room, noting Ethel curled into her bed. "She okay?" he mouths, inaudibly. Betty nods solemnly, stepping forward to whisper softly-only for him to hear.

"She's missing your sister." Jughead gives her a single nod, his face twisting into an expression of ah-ha. "I'm ready when you are." Betty mutters softly.

"Let's go then…" he smiles. Betty gives him a light smile in return, reaching for a small cross body bag sitting on her top sheet. She exhales sharply, taking a step towards the door. Jughead catches her forearm in one quick movement, pulling her back towards him. Betty let's out a giggle, Jughead's mouth coming over hers.

"What was that for?" she pulls away after a moment.

"I just missed you." He sighs.

"I missed you too." She wraps her arms around his waist, her head resting on his chest while she inhales his scent. "You always smell so good." She sighs.

He lets out a light laugh, "Not nearly as good as you…"

"Hey love bugs…" Ethel turns from her sunken position towards the wall. "Some of us are actually trying to get some sleep here, take your conoodling elsewhere." She shoos them off with a hand, grumbling back into the fetal position. Jughead lets out a light laugh, Betty pulling out of his embrace.

"Fine." Betty mutters. "You sure your gonna be okay?" Ethel says nothing, just nods softly. "I'll be back tonight, tell Andre to call Jughead if you need anything okay…" Betty eyes Jughead, seeking approval of her words. He nods softly, offering assurance.

"Two weeks, E… She'll be back in two weeks." Jughead mutters as he and Betty finished the stride to the hallway, closing the door softly.

Jughead nudges Betty with his elbow, causing her to look at him.

"Tonight, huh?" He says nonchalantly. Betty lets out a light scoff, her eyes rolling softly.

"I decided I am going to take full advantage of this day."

"I really hope you didn't just roll your eyes at me…" Jughead mutters, Betty look up at him through her lashes with a flirty glance.

"And if I did?" she says innocently. Jughead scoffs lightly, tongue in his cheek.

"What are we going to do with all of this time?" he asks sarcastically.

"I'm sure you'll think of something…" she flirts.

"We'll…" he corrects, stepping up to the check-out desk. "Ginger." He nods.

"Mr. Jones, it's been awhile." The older redhead meets them behind the counter.

"A few weeks, yes." He smiles.

"That new positon keeping you too busy to come visit me?" she asks sweetly.

"I wish I had a better excuse." He laughs lightly. Standing back, Betty creeps her left hand up her right forearm in an attempt to look less awkward.

"Mrs. Cooper, it is so nice to see you." Ginger smiles.

"You remember me? And Betty please." Betty asks brightly, Ginger nods-laughing lightly.

"Of course, when you walked in-what was in February?" Ginger mutters wonderingly. Betty nods, smiling softly. "You look great, then and now… Only difference is your glowing!" Ginger says, matter-of-factly. Betty blushes, the women words causing her the pink to form all the way to her toes. Jughead looks to Betty, smiling gently.

"Betty has her final test today." Jughead mutters.

"You don't say?" Ginger asks.

"Yes, ma'am." Jughead nods. "I need a van."

"Jones, I'm afraid I don't have any. Busy day here today…"

"You're kidding? I reserved one on Sunday."

"Oh Susy…" Ginger mutters to herself. "That old bat probably forgot to input it into the system, you know she can barely even remember her name anymore." Betty and Jughead both let out a light laugh.

"No worries…" Jughead shakes his head. "Is Bill still here?"

"Should be in his office." Ginger nods.

"Bill?" Betty pipes.

"Head of transport." Jughead nods. "Stay put, I'll be right back." Betty smiles softly, nodding as he steps behind the counter and disappears into a hall.

"All set." Jughead reappears, breaking Betty from her stupor. He holds out a set of keys ringed around his middle finger, he grabs her hand quickly- pulling her up from her sunken position in one of the lobby chairs. "Let's go before Ginger tries to talk my ear off again." He whispers, causing Betty to giggle softly.

"What are we driving? I thought there were no vans?" She asks, stumbling after him while she tries to keep up with his rushed pace.

"There's not…" he starts. "That's why we are taking this." He stops abruptly, standing in front of sleek vintage Harley.

"What!?" Betty's mouth goes slack.

"It's mine." Jughead says confidently. "She's older and needs a little tough love, but she gets around."

"There's no way that you got this approved." Betty says shocked.

"No…" Jughead weans. "But, I did ask if I could drive my vehicle." He gestures his hand to bike and Betty scoffs lightly. "You like her?"

"Her? Jug I can't refer to your motorcycle as a her."

"Why not?" He mutters.

"Where did you even get it? I totally wouldn't peg you as a Harley guy."

"No?" he pinches, opening the back-hatch seat. "What would you peg me as?"

"I don't know… Camaro or Mustang?"

"You know cars?" He digs.  
"Yes…" she rolls her eyes again. "I worked on them a lot with my dad when I was younger. You need an oil change or new spark plugs, I'm your girl." She smiles. Jughead raises his eyebrows, impressed- handing her a spare helmet. She takes it from him apprehensively and Jughead straddles the large metal machine, placing his helmet in his lap.

"I got it when I move back home, after the military. My dad always had one around and I dabbled a little bit when I was in the gang. Believe it or not they are extremely therapeutic, they make me feel free and loose? Like nothing else matters, but the gust on your face and the roaring in your ears… even if it comes with wind burn later." He laughs, taking the handles in a grip. "Come on… you scared?"

"I… I've just… I've never been on one." Betty stutters. Jughead exhales, pulling his legs from the bike. He stands in front of her, pulling the helmet from her shaky hands. He presses in to her head, careful not to catch her hair when her clasps the strap of her chin.

"Hold on to me, as tight as you want… you can bury your head in my shoulder, you don't even have to watch." He shakes his head, her eyes still unsure. "Just try… please." He whispers. Betty exhales sharply, her breath hitching in her throat before she nods with her eyes squeezed shut.

The ride to the Whyte Wyrm was short, Betty not remembering anything but the black provided by her eyelids and her tight hold on Jughead's stomach. At one point, she almost swore he couldn't breathe, causing her to release her grasp just a little bit. He held her hand as they entered the dark bar, it was just past eleven in the morning and the hole in wall was a ghost town. They found a tall man with a rather full beard passed out along the bar rail, another one in a booth along one of the walls. Jughead's eyes were apprehensive and he squeezed Betty's hand a little harder. He couldn't believe that she had spent time here.

They were greeted by a young woman behind the bar, about their age. She was nearly covered in tattoos; her hair was streaked pink and two piercings accompanied her lip and left eyebrow.

"Regulars…" the peculiar girl muttered, gesturing to the unconscious men- noting the look in Jughead's eye. "You guys from around here? You look just a tad out of place…"

"Have you worked here long?" Betty muttered- not recognizing the pink haired stranger. She pushed up on the counter, sitting in one of the chair at the bar. Jughead pulled out a chair beside her, placing his hand on her left knee- obviously still apprehensive.

"Three months… the name's Toni, yours?"

"Betty." She smiled.

"And who's your friend here, Betty?" her name came out of the bartender's mouth in a hiss.

"Jughead." He spoke for himself.

"Hmm, nice name."

"It's a nickname." Betty protects, noting the hint of dig in Toni's voice.

"Sure." Toni starts. "Can I get you something to drink."

"Water?" Jughead mutters.

"With lemon, their sweet cheeks?" Toni sneers.

"Just ice… thanks."

"And you." Toni nudges her chin to Betty.

"Scotch, please… house is fine." Her breath catching in her throat at the first word, her tone clipped.

"Coming right up." Toni mutters, turning from her stance.

"Breath…" Jughead whispers, his hand squeezing again on her knee.

Toni returns with their drinks shortly after, setting a small napkin down before placing a short amber colored glass on the bar top.

"You a regular? I've never seen you around here…" Toni clips.

"Something like that…" Betty mutters, her gaze not moving from the crystal glass.

"I only assume because you asked me how low I've worked here and I only see about the same fifteen raggedy old men, I would remember you."

"Would you excuse me?" Betty mumbles, lifting the glass in a swift movement before sprinting towards the back of the bar.

"She alright?" Toni mutters, nudging to the now empty chair while folding a dish towel.

"Fine." Jughead sneers jumping up from his chair to follow, causing pink hair to scoff.

Don't think about it… Just don't think about it… Just do it.

It was something she had told herself a million times, although that was a lot easier when the temptation wasn't sitting quiet literally in the palm of her hand. Flustered, Betty sets the glass on back edge of the sink- exhaling sharply. A light knock startles her before Jughead nudges his head in. Stepping into the small restroom he says nothing, he just watches her.

Shaking out her hands, Betty grabs ahold of herself. Quickly realizing that this was all just a mind game, the simple act was easy and she suddenly had no craving for the liquid that quarter filled the glass in front of her. Picking it up in one swift movement, Betty threw it into the sink flipping the faucet on to wash down any further trait of the alcohol. Sighing sharply, when the distinct and familiar smell hit her senses. She dropped the glass with a clatter, Jughead jumping to pull it from the running water before turning off the faucet.

"It's done… You did it Betts." He held her close. He knew she wanted to cry, every inch of her body fighting away the tears brewing in her throat.

"Can we get out of here?" She shook into his chest, her body limp and numb.

"Yes, God yes." He nodded.

His arm around her waist, Jughead walked her out of the bathroom. Setting the glass and a twenty-dollar bill on counter in one swift movement. "Keep the change." He muttered, pulling his jacket from the bar stool as Betty got a few paces in front of him and opened the door.

"Holy shit. Thanks." Toni stuttered. Jughead nodded to her. She was a bitch, but the bartending job sucked and he could only imagine what she went through with those fifteen-different raggedy old men.

A thundery sky full of clouds led to Betty raise her head, sighing sharply as Jughead swung the bar door open. Nearly jumping him, Betty kisses him hard- needing an outlet for her stemmed anxiety.

"Mmm…" he hums, pulling away. "Lunch?"

"Can I barrow your phone?" she mutters uneasily.

"Betty…" he sighs.

"Please Jug? I just need to make a call. I know you're not supposed to, but please? We are already breaking a lot of other rules…" she motions to the motorcycle that he is now leaning against. "I'll be quick." Betty mutters sweetly causing Jughead to let out a groan.

"You know I can't say no to you…" his hand grasping his left jacket pocket. "Two minutes." He nudges and Betty nods profusely. Stepping away, she opens the search browser. Typing quickly, she places the slender device to her ear.

"Hi, yes I need to make an appointment… Elizabeth Cooper… As soon as possible…" pausing, she glances to Jughead. "A half hour works great… Thank you… Mmhmm, goodbye." She ends the call with a light smile, clearing his history with a couple rushed taps.

"All set?" he mutters as she walks back over to the bike. She says nothing but nods, handing the phone back to him. "You gonna tell me what that was about?" he asks. Her eyes uneasy, she reaches for the helmet on the back of the bike. "Okay… lunch?"

"Sounds good." She smiles simply.

"What sounds good?" he laughs lightly.

"Patchoulis?"

"Italian?" he asks. "It's clear across town."

"My day, remember?" she says softly causing him to scoff.

"It is indeed… well let's go I think a storm is brewing and I don't want to get caught in the rain."

"Thank you…" she places her hand on his arm suddenly, not entirely sure what she is thanking him for. He smiles down at her hand softly, his tone becoming smooth and calm.

"Let's enjoy the rest of our day, okay?"

The restaurant was small and smelled of pasta and bread. Betty and Jughead were greeted by a young waiter, dressed in all black adorning a full body apron to match. Jughead decided on a lasagna dish while Betty hankered her craving for chicken alfredo. But, she couldn't lie… she hadn't chosen the Italian restaurant just because of the food, it was right next door to her doctor's office. Where… she looked to her watch… she had an appointment in five minutes. When the receptionist over the phone had told her that there had just been a cancellation, Betty wanted to sing to the angels. Now she just had to figure out how to sneak away, without causing a scene, and she knew it was not going to be easy. Betty had completed her final test less than an hour prior and thinking more on it now, this was Jughead's. If he trusted her, if he trusts her then there should be no problem. It was a risk, but it was one she needed to take for both herself and him.

"I'm going to go to the washroom…" Jughead mutters softly, breaking Betty from her stupor. She nods incuriously, her fists clenching together at his voice. This was her chance, and she knew she had to take it. Betty watches as Jughead disappears from her sight, standing from the table before she slips out the door. Her eyes set on the clinic entrance just five hundred feet away.

"Your clear Mrs. Cooper." Dr. Reyes muttered softly, her eyes gliding over the medical chart in her hands.

"You're sure?" Betty mutters, her voice clipped as her hands flustered in her lap.

"You have three more months on your IUD…" The doctor starts.

"So, I can't get pregnant?"

The doctor shakes her head lightly. "But, with your age and how long you've been with an implant… before a replacement I would really like to talk to you about an alternative method."

Betty nods profusely, not even really registering the doctor's words.

"Come back and see us in three months and we can talk then."

"Thank you so much, Anne." Betty sighs.

"No problem…" the doctor's smiles. "Just make sure we still have your insurance on file and you have a great rest of your day. It was nice to see you again, Betty."

"You too."

Her trip was short, just like she had hoped. She had checked in and been escorted right back to an exam room, sure to her luck. A quick check up with a nurse led to her two-minute conversation with Dr. Anne Reyes, the OBGYN Betty had been seeing since she was sixteen. Jumping up from the exam table, Betty gathered her cardigan and shrugged it back over her shoulders, pulling her cross body from a chair and exited the room in a near sprint. She checked her watch, fifteen minutes, it had to be some sort of record.

________________________________________________________________________

Jughead returns to an empty table, his soft smile twisting into a confused frown at the sight of the vacant chair across from him.

"Excuse me." He grabs their passing waiter. "The women I was with… did you happen to see where she went?"

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't. Restroom perhaps?" the waiter suggests, Jughead nods softly.

"Okay, thank you." The server nods in return, Jughead running his hands down the top of his thighs. He exhales sharply, his eye's closing with the breath that leaves his chest. He pulls out his phone, although he's not sure why.

Jughead waits five more minutes, his anxiety growing and his knees start to jump. He checks his watch, for what seems like the millionth time. A groan escapes his throat as their food meets the table, still no sign of Betty. He jumps from his seat, hurrying to the front host stand.

"Excuse me." He cuts, startling the young girl behind the counter. "Sorry…" he apologizes. "What's your name?"

"Hannah…" she stutters, uneasy.

"Hannah, I know this is going to seem odd, but is there any chance you could search for my girlfriend in the bathroom?" he fishes his phone out of his jacket pocket, flustered and fiddling with the buttons to unlock the screen. "This is her, her name is Betty." He turns the phone to the girl, his screen a beautiful picture of the blonde. She was laughing and the candid was taken just three days prior during their lunch in the courtyard.

"She's pretty." Hannah smiles.

"Yes, she is…" Jughead sighs, pushing his phone back into his pocket.

"RRC?"

Jughead looks at her uneasy.

"Your name badge." She gestures to the swaying ID card clipped to his shirt collar. Self-consciously, Jughead reaches up and pulls it from his neck. "My sister went there a couple years ago…"

"Listen Hannah, this isn't-"

"I'll go check the restroom." She smiles softly, nodding that he doesn't need to explain. Jughead sighs, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to calm himself. Around two minutes pass and the small brunette returns.

"There was no one… in either restroom. I'm sorry." She whispers softly. Jughead exhales sharply, his nerves spiking in an instant.

"Thank you, Hannah." He manages to mutter.

Where is she? What the hell? He looks outside, the bike is still there. But he knew that she wouldn't take the bike, she was scared shitless of it. He pulls out his phone again, knowing he should call someone but he couldn't bring himself to dial anyone's number. Returning to the table, his knee begins to bounce up and down and he draws his thumbnail into his mouth. He checks his watch again, she had been "missing" for fifteen minutes and his anxiety was beginning to consume him. If she didn't return soon, he would have quite a bit of explaining to do and would no doubt lose his job.

He's about to exit the restaurant and jump on his bike to search for her, when he sees her small frame scurry across the parking lot- searching for cars in her stride. She walks slowly back to the table when she gets to the door of restaurant, her eyes not leaving his and she could see the anger in his brow when she slowed her pace.

"I'm sorry just-" she starts.

"Outside. Now." His tone stern and clipped.

"Jughead, I-"

"We're leaving." Jughead stands abruptly, lowering his voice so the others around them wouldn't grow concerned. He throws money onto the table, stalking past her with enough force to make her cower under his gaze. He slows at the exit, handing a yellow tinged bill to the girl behind the host stand. Betty couldn't exactly make out his words, he had muttered a thank you and mentioned something about a sister before he walked through the double doors.

Knowing she shouldn't make him wait, Betty followed after him, watching him pace back and forth in front of his bike.

"Look, I know your mad and I-"

"Mad!?" he nearly yells, freezing his stride to meet her. "Betty I'm not mad… I was scared shitless."

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"I thought you left me." He mutters softly, his hand coming up to meet her face. Thunder grumbled the sky above their heads, causing their gazes to follow the dark clouds forming.

"Oh Jug, no…" she shakes her head with force, her arms coming up to rest at his waist. "I just had to take care of something."

"Which you are go to explain… But, right now… ugh." he takes her mouth in a swift movement, unable to form thoughts, let alone words. He kisses her long and hard, holding her prisoner against his lips. A moan escapes her throat and she pulls away when she feels a single drop on her cheek.

"Come on…" he mutters quickly, handing her a helmet. "I live close."

The rain began to come down in sheets, thunder and lightning leading the way as best friends. With every bang and flash in the sky, came a harder grasp from Betty around Jughead's waist. Not even ten minutes after their departure, the two pulled up outside of a blank brick building. Jughead pulled on her hand, as she let out a loud giggle, the rain drenching her once covered helmet hair. They climbed a metal stair case at the side of the building, Jughead unlocking the door at the top platform. It opened to an empty hallway, another stair case at the end and a single door to the left. Jiggling another key, Jughead pushed open the heavy metal door.

"This is me." He muttered softly, Betty's eyes guiding her around the large room.

A small lamp in the corner, had been left on, offering a soft illumination to the rest of the loft. The bed in the far-left corner was unmade and drawn about, it's dark sheets offering a shadow across the wood plated floor. From the door, you could walk directly into the kitchen with a trun to the left, a large island meeting at your hip in just two strides. With a clatter, Jughead set the keys upon it.

Turning to your right, you were met by a television, sitting on a large stand and mirroring a sectional. Three doors set along the far-right wall, all of the doors shut, only abiding more to the mystery that was Jughead Jones' bachelor pad. The thought made Betty let out a soft giggle.

"What?" he asked, slipping off his combat boots.

"Nothing…" she shrugs. "This is just kinda exactly how I imagined it."

"Really?" he muttered matter-of-factly. She smiled at his softly, the blush rising in her cheeks. "What is this place anyway?"

"Some sort of old factory I think?" he says, shrugging off his saturated jacket. "The lower level is bare, filled with rooms… one of which I converted for guests, well mainly JB. Archie paired me up with the landlord, which I later learned was Veronica's father." He says with a scoff. "As long as I pay my rent on time I don't have to sign a lease and I can pretty much do whatever I want, with provisions of course." He teases and Betty laughs lightly, slipping off her boots.

"It's amazing…" she takes a few steps and gazes to the ceiling, high and rafted, two large metal fans filling the elevated space.

"You think so?" he asks.

"So… you? I like it." She simpers. He offers a quick smile, his gaze falling and he notices her shivering.

"Cold?"

"A little…" she nods. "Why don't you go jump in the shower?" he gestures to the closest door on the right. "I'll scrounge up some clothes, just throw your wet ones outside the door and I'll throw them in the wash."

"Hot water sounds so nice right now." Betty hums and Jughead lets out a chuckle.

"Go." He presses. "Towels are in the cabinet above the toilet." Giggling softly, Betty turns on the ball of her foot with her hands under her chin.

She did as he said and stripped and threw her drenched clothes outside the door. Steam filled the small bathroom as she soaked in the hot mist. Constantly inhaling deeply to let the vapor fill her lungs. She wasn't sure how long she'd spent just standing there, letting the water cascade through her hair and down her chill filled body. She heard the door open, but shut shortly after and she was oddly filled with disappointment- a part of her wishing Jughead would join her.

Betty washed her body with his body wash, finding it satisfying to smell like him. She took her time massaging her scalp with his shampoo, the distinct smell of Irish Spring quickly overwhelming her senses. She didn't turn off the water until her fingers could pass as overripe prunes.

She found one of Jughead's t-shirts and a pair of boxers at the edge of the sink. Drying quickly, she slipped into them-feeling suddenly self-conscious at the intimate touch of his clothes to her skin. She wrung out her hair with a towel, squeezing at the ends. She searched for some kind of brush or comb, opening the medicine cabinet above the sink. Betty couldn't help but notice an array of orange tinged medicine bottles. Her fingers skimmed at a few, a soft chuckle escaping her mouth at the sight of his name. She could use this. She noted the labels on the medications, many of them the exact same as the ones she was taking. She became flustered, suddenly feeling like she had invaded his privacy. She came up short on the brush and the hair tie on her wrist led to the messy bun that she fastened to her head. Crossing her arms over her chest she exited the small bathroom.

Jughead met her halfway, handing her a small mug.

"Tea." He nodded with a soft smile returning back to his stance in the kitchen.

"Thank you."

He had stripped from his wet clothes, but didn't bother with a shirt. Sporting a pair of light wash jeans that hung perfectly from his hips, low enough to see the waist band of his boxers peeking out from the top. Betty gulped at the sight of him, his bare feet padding across the wooden floor boards.

"You feel better?" he asked, picking up a mug of his own.

"Much." She hummed timidly and he smiled softly, setting down his cup to walk over to her again. He pulled the mug out of her hands that she had clasped in her hands with a death grip, he set in on the stand next to them and whispered so close to her ear that she felt the goosebumps returning.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to join you in there."

"You should of…" her voice breathy and clipped. She ran her finger tips over his chest, it was the first time she had seen him shirtless and she noticed a few tattoos littering his upper body. A snake with a crown on his right bicep, seeming to form the shape of an 'S.' Her eyes rested on his left peck, the pad of her right pointer finger brushing over the ink. It was a word of sorts, two letters aligned and connected with the roman numeral three, the font link harsh like an old-fashioned stamp. 'FPIII,' she traced it with her nail, Jughead's arms coming to rest around her waist.

"Forsythe Pendleton the Third." She whispered softy, his body stilling at her words. "No Jones?" she muttered. He grumbled and lifted his left arm high, revealing his last name littered down his side in the same font. Betty noted the uneasiness in his eyes, a feeling of vulnerability and innocence.

"I wasn't snooping, I tend to… but I promise I wasn't." she shakes her head.

"My medications…" he mutters, understanding.

"Are you taking them?"

"Everyday." He nods confidently.

"It's a beautiful name." her gaze falling from his eyes, Jughead scoffs. "I just… I…"

"What Betts?"

"I just… I thought you hated your father." She mumbled gently, catching his gaze again. He pulled her closer, squeezing her to him.

"It's not that I hated him… It's more so a reminder that I am more than him, I am Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third but Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third is not me…" he sighed. "I got this one when I started running with the gang after my father died…" he shrugged his right arm, signaling the odd snake tattoo. "Part of some set rules that they had. I got the rest of them in the military. Everyone was doing it… and I don't know if I did it because I was trying to join the crowd, because I never did that. I was always against tattoos but I figured if I was going to put something on my body forever it needed to count." She sighed into him, closing her eyes in a sharp exhale.

"Thank you for telling me."

"Did I though?" he teased.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, do not apologize…"

"Are you going to kill me now?" she laughed softly, remembering back to their game of Scrabble.

Jughead kissed the top of her head, breathing in her hair-his chin nudging at her messy bun.

"You smell like me." He hummed.

"I used your soap." She muttered happily.

"Are you hungry? We left the restaurant without even a bite, I could've had them box up our food…" he trailed.

"And we would've taken them how? We were on a bike in the pouring rain…" she laughed.

"Point taken." He mumbled. "But, seriously are you hungry? I could-"

"Not for food." She said seductively, placing a finger to his mouth to stop his words.

"Betty…" he growled. "We need to talk about what happened today."

"I know." She sighed, looking down. He pulled her over to the couch, jerking her arm down to his lap after he sat. "Talk to me…"

They sat in silence for a while, Betty finally grumbling and turning to straddle his hips.

"I went to the clinic…" she started, noting the confusion in his eyes. "My doctor's office is right next to the restaurant, I made an appointment when I asked for your phone this morning."

"Why didn't you just tell me that? You didn't have to sneak off…"

"Because…I don't know… I just… I guess I was… embarrassed?" she simpered, her voice pinching at the end of the sentence. "I didn't mean to sneak off and scare you, but I had something I had to do… for us… and I just didn't think you would understand."

"What do you mean?" he questioned, his thumbs forming circles at her hips.

"I needed to check on my birth control, make sure that my implant was still okay. I couldn't exactly remember when I had gotten it and I was worried."

She could feel Jughead tense under her.

"It okay, it's still good… for three more months." She soothed. "I just… I don't know, I didn't want you to be mad at me?"

"What the hell? Mad at you for what?" he asked after a heavy sigh.

"I basically jumped you in my room three days ago-"

"I didn't give much protest." He interrupted and she laughed lightly.

"I was scared… we barely know each other… it was rushed and I felt like I ruined everything by… lying? I don't know. This thing is messy and bringing a baby into it would've been nonsense." She scoffed.

"Hey…" his thumb caught her cheek. "We have to be able to talk about this stuff, I'm in this one hundred percent… with you! I wish you've would've told me, I would've went with you." She smiled softly, leaning into his hand on her face. "You think it was rushed?"

"That's not what I meant… I just, I don't know Jug… It was amazing, it was fast and great and hot…" she exaggerated. "But it was reckless- I was reckless! It was like a different person consumed me and I needed you in every way, but…"

"You don't have to explain." He calmed. "We can wait, wait until you're sure that this is what you want… That I am what you want."

"Jug." She whined, pained at his tone.

"Don't. I know. It's okay, I pushed too hard and…" Betty scoffed, causing him to stop. "What?"

"I want you Jughead."

"I know." He nodded.

"Now." She clipped.

"Betty."

"Please, Jughead…" her voice coming out in a cry.

He crashed his lips to hers in a slow soul sucking kiss. He needed her just as much as she had needed him just three days prior. Perhaps he was wrong… scratch that, he was wrong. What she did today was a test, she didn't run-she didn't run from him. What she did was selfless in a sense, protecting him, while protecting herself but Jughead knew that's not where her head was when she had made the appointment. She wasn't unsure like he had thought, she was in this… one hundred percent-with him- not against him… Even if she didn't know that yet. No matter how messy they were, she was his and she needed to know that. Today had "cleaned" up their relationship just a little bit, enough for Jughead to know that he loved her, and he didn't plan to let her go any time soon.

Her hands didn't move from her lap and Jughead knew she wasn't initiating. She needed him to be in control, an odd guilt still consuming her from their previous romp. He took Betty's head in his hands, attempting to press their lips closer together. Her hands braced on arms and he swallowed her gasp when he shifted suddenly, standing from the couch and carrying her to the bed. He laid her down gently, drinking in the sight of her in his clothes- the blush slowly rising to her cheeks. He leaned over her and kissed her softly, his hands reaching for the hem of his t-shirt that she wore. He tugged and she gave in, sitting up to pull it over her head. His head dropped to her chest and he began to suckle softly at one of her dusty pink peaks. Her moans becoming more audible as he worked her with his teeth- tugging and biting before soothing the burn with his teeth. She hissed and pulled his head up to her mouth, their tongues immediately fighting for dominance.

"We should slow down…" he growled softly, his breath against her lips.

"Do you want to?" she retorted in a gasp.

"No." he shook his head and Betty lets out a soft giggle-taking his mouth again.  
She let her hands tangle in his hair before he clasped both of her wrists and held them above her head. He kissed down her throat, sucking wildly at her racing pulse point. He met her chest again, taking her nipple in his mouth before releasing the taut peak with an audible 'pop,' Jughead growling deep in his throat.

"You know I love these…" nipping at her ribcage, causing Betty to let out a yelp. He slithered down her stomach, his lips fluttering against the soft skin. He loosened his grasp on her wrists and let his hand sink to one of her breasts-twirling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Jug…" Betty panted, his other hand skimming at the waist band of the boxers she wore. He tugged them down quickly and she kicked them off instinctively. Her palms grasped at sheets, her whole body arching off the mattress when he pressed the first kiss to her heat. It was soft and subtle, but she was so wound it was lighting a match to an igniter. He sucked at her clit harshly, her moans and cries echoing off of the high ceilings. Jughead offered a finger, slipping in her folds gracefully before joining another one. He hooked and pressed-pumping, sucking wildly at her nub. He looked up through his lashes, her eyes closed and her chest high and heaving. He pulled his mouth back, blowing lightly and she cried out loudly in response. He hummed a giggle that radiated against her sensitive flesh. Jughead could feel her legs start to shake and he stopped suddenly, causing her to whimper with need.

"Don't stop…" she cried. He placed a quick peck to her core and she soothed before whimpering in protest when he pulled back again.

"Juggie please…" He began pumping his fingers again, slick and silky inside her. His tongue flicked at her clit and the familiar quaking returned.

"This is mine…" he muttered against her, a deep guttural moan escaping her lips at his words. "Tell me Betty." He waited, stopping his motions again. "Who's is this?" he pressed on her spot, a cry escaping her lips when he didn't continue.

"Yours!" she yelled. "Only yours!"

"Good girl…" he hummed, a smile overtaking his face and he began to drive her wild again.

"Oh my God… Fuck, Jughead… FUCK!" she screamed, her fists clenching on the sheets at her sides. Her orgasmed ripped through her in a rush, her walls clenching down on his fingers and he sucked viciously on her clit. He didn't let up until she coated his tongue a second time, her thighs clamping down around his head. He crawled up her torso, swiping his hand across his mouth and glistening cheeks.

"That was fun." He smiled, so hard in his jeans it was painful.

"Ass." She sputtered, her chest still heaving.

"I love driving you wild…"

She pulled him down for a kiss, tasting herself of her tongue. Despite her recent double orgasm, her body was aching for him. She wanted to feel full, an itch only he could scratch. Jughead pulled back breathless, Betty's hands fumbling with the zipper and button in his jeans.

"I need to feel you inside me Juggie." Her use of the nickname had him reeling, jerking and kicking off his pants.

"Stop me now or I'm not stopping…" she arched against him, whimpering and needy. She grasped at his shoulders, her nails raking over the blades. "Needy little shit." He muttered with a chuckle, teasing and probing at her entrance. Tapping himself lightly at her clit.

"Stop teasing!" she grumbled, gasping at his sudden surge. He buried himself deep and froze allowing her to adjust to his size. Betty knew she was drawing blood, her fingernails pressing deeper into his shoulder blades as she buried her head in his neck.

Jughead began to rock, finding a steady rhythm. He was slow and through, using every bit of self-control that he had. This wasn't the same fast and hard fuck that they had had three days ago, it was different… this was love.

"Faster Jug… please…" she cried, Jughead hissing through his teeth to comply.

"Mine." He growled, his tone harsh and clipped against her ear.

"Yours." She whispered back, a groan escaping his throat at her words.

She began to tighten around him, her moans growing louder and bouncing off the rafters. He began to pump faster, grinding hard against her hips.

"Betts…" he muttered. "Touch yourself."

Her eyes closed, she complied her hand coming between them to stroke her clit. Just a few rubs and she splintered, his name escaping her lips as her walls pulled his orgasm from him. He collapsed on top of her, pulling out of her and rolling quickly-tugging her over him.

"Holy shit." She gasped. "That was…"

"I love you." Jughead muttered

"I love you too… FP3"


	12. Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! I had a sudden death in my family at the beginning of last week and I really had to step away and focus on that for while. But, I'm back and here's chapter 12! I literally spent two day's sulking over the smut in this chapter so I hope it's okay (and sorry for the spoiler). As always, enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> -Much love, Hales

"Juggie…" Betty whispered, just as they were about to doze.

The alarm clock on Jughead's night table offered an illuminated red 3:40pm. Betty was sprawled clad across his chest with the top sheet coming up to meet at their hips, their bodies sweaty and only slightly heaving.

"Hmm?" He hummed, his eyes heavy.

"Can I ask you about something?" She shifted slightly. Jughead followed, his body turning to face hers.

"Always." He grew concerned.

"So, I've noticed people talking about it for a few weeks now, but every time I come around it's just whispers. I've heard names, but-"

"Betts…" her eyes look to his. "Spit it out." He laughed softly.

"Who's… Sabrina?" Jughead stilled, his eyes mirroring a look of bewilderment but he remained silent. "Jug?"

"Betts…" he eased.

"Sabrina and Harvey?" she weaned, almost as a question. "I hear the names, but when I ask about it everyone goes silent…" she noted his eyes again, her hand coming up to toy with the dog tags dangling from his neck. "Juggie…What is it?"

"Where do you hear their names?" Jughead finally muttered.

"Around?" Betty gave him an uneasy look. "Why does it matter? Who are they?" her voice breaking, and tingeing with a slight shade of annoyance.

"Betty…" Jughead sighed. Betty leaned up on her elbow into a sitting position, pulling the sheet higher around her chest, suddenly feeling overexposed. Jughead scooped up a pair of boxers from the floor, worried that anymore pull of the sheet would result in an extremely indecent peep show through the windows of the loft.

Jughead stood quickly, pulling on the cloth shorts in one quick movement. He walked the few paces to the fridge and pulled out a bottled water, throwing it to Betty before reaching in for another.

"I don't want the water…" she muttered slightly angered, tossing it to the end of the bed- where it finished the roll with a loud thud to the wooden floor. Jughead sighed loudly, running a hand through his hair before leaning his back against the kitchen island.

They stayed silent for a while, Betty looking out the window across from the bed. Taking in the brick surroundings and train horns. She scoffed a growl with the roll of her eyes and decided she was tired of sitting in the quiet. She attempted to stand and pull a t-shirt from the floor beside her when he finally decided to speak.

"Harvey was my friend…" he muttered softly. Betty glanced up at him with soft eyes. "My best friend." Jughead's eyes finally met Betty's. "I know that I say it's Archie, and it is! But when I started running with the gang and got locked up things changed…" he sighed. "Me and Harvey…We met over in Iraq, he was a combat medic like me… We grew close, we considered each other brothers from start. It was almost like we were the same person and we just… I don't know, understood each other? We got released together, we were both lost and had no one, so he moved back here with me. We both started at the center as counselors," he scoffed slightly. "He lived here…" he gestured to the room. "Downstairs." Betty slipped the t-shirt over her head, thankful that it fell at mid-thigh.

"What happened Jug?"

"Sabrina was a patient… A lot like you, she was blonde and full of sass." Jughead laughed lightly.

"Harvey and you have similar taste." Betty nodded and smiled softly, meeting his stance halfway between the kitchen island and the bed.

"She was admitted under addiction… alcohol addiction."

"What?" Betty's eyes grew shallow and shocked, her skin falling pale.

"Harvey was her counselor, they grew close… and well I think you know what happened with that."

"Patient-counselor relationship?" Jughead nodded softly. "Like us?" she whispered, barely audible.

"Hey." He jumped. "No…" he shook his head profusely. "Not like us, nothing like us."

"But you just said…"

"Sabrina lied… she was more than just an alcoholic. She was schizophrenic and clinically depressed. Harvey knew that but he didn't say anything."

"What do you mean?" Betty crossed her arms over her chest.

"Harvey knew that we couldn't treat Sabrina at RRC if she was a diagnosed schizophrenic… he didn't want to lose her." Jughead's tone was clipped and almost angry. "He held back treatment, and ugh…" Jughead groaned. "Sabrina got worse, without the proper treatment-the stress from her and Harvey's relationship was too much. They were hiding and sneaking around and breaking rules… Sabrina caught Harvey kissing another patient."

"Oh no…" Betty gulped.

"Idiot." Jughead sneered to himself.

"What happened Jug?" Betty took a step closer.

"I told him. I told him to stop, to end the relationship. I told him that he was hurting her, even if he didn't know it…" Jughead using his hands to exclaim the anger in his tone. "God, they say it's not affecting her but it happened again…"

"Jug." Betty jumped to him, recognizing the agitation in his voice. "Let me in…" she took his face in her hands. "Let me in your head."

"Ethel found her Betts…" Jughead muttered softly while Betty's eyes grew another size. "They were roommates, Sabrina and Ethel… before you."

Betty pulled her hands away, flustered- trying to register exactly what he meant.

"Sabrina overdosed Betts… she had been hoarding her medications for weeks and no one knew."

"She killed herself?" Betty finally managed to sputter.

"I should've told you, I am so sorry Betty."

"You should've… But I understand why you didn't. What happened to Harvey?"

"Well… The other patient that he kissed took out sexual assault charges and Harvey was fired. It didn't come out until later that he had been in a relationship with Sabrina before she took her life." Betty nodded with understanding. "I think Harvey moved back to Syracuse with his parents, after he got fired and when I learned about the sexual assault charge I told him he had to go. I was angry… but not as angry as I was when I found out about what actually happened with Sabrina."

"You had the right to be angry Jughead…"

"But, he was my friend Betty."

"Your friend? He killed her Jughead."

"He was shunned by everyone and constantly attacked all over town, before he got up and left."

"He held back treatment from his patient… regardless of their relationship it was wrong." Betty tried to assure him.

"He was a good person Betts…"

"I'm sure he was, but then again maybe he wasn't who you thought he was." Betty stepped to him again, her hands coming up to meet at his biceps. Jughead let out a loud groan and walked out of her hold, his forefinger and thumb pinching at the bridge of his nose.

"I feel like such a hypocrite…" he finally mumbled. "I can't judge him for what he did… I can't call him a bad person… because I'm doing the same thing."

"You're not Jug!" Betty nearly yelled. "I trust you! I know that you want what's best for me… there is not a selfish bone in your body… you wouldn't hurt me."

"And you think Sabrina didn't trust Harvey?"

"What did you tell me about suicide Jug? It's selfish… you told me that when someone does it they aren't thinking about anyone else but themselves. Sabrina didn't care who she was hurting or who she was leaving behind. She wanted the voices in her head to stop, the voices that could've stopped if it wasn't for Harvey being selfish and holding her back. She was hurting from a pain that she couldn't understand, but then she probably saw Harvey and that other patient and that was it- that was the last nail in her coffin and she just wanted to be done." Betty's voice was high and full of emotion. Her tone clipped with an audible catch deep in her throat. "I love you! I am not Sabrina and you are not Harvey! You are loving and kind and caring and selfless… I don't know how I got so lucky to find someone like you, I don't deserve you-" Her voice twitching with slight humor. "But, I am never letting you go." Her hand came up to meet his cheek and she could see the tears glittered in his eyes.

She crashed her lips to his, sucking in his soul with her kiss. His hands met at her waist and she pulled her mouth away, burying her head into his neck-hugging him close.

"I love you too." He muttered, kissing her hair and holding her tightly to him.

They stayed there for a while, just holding each other in the middle of the room. Betty's stomach let out a very audible grumbling causing them both to let out a laugh.

"Someone's hungry."

"Starved." She muttered lightly.

"Wanna go out? Your clothes should be dry, we can catch a shower and then dinner before I take you back to the center?" Jughead muttered softly, leaning away from her.

"The shower sounds nice, but how about we stay in? Order take out and maybe watch movie?"

"You sure?"

"There's nothing I want more right now then some eggrolls and to be curled up on that couch with you."

"Whatever you want sounds good to me." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her again.

"Mmm…" she hummed against his lips. "Order the food and then join me in the shower?"

He laughed as she pinched at his side, turning on her heel towards the bathroom. He slapped his hand lightly at her backside and she let out a giddy yelp, her thumb meeting her bottom lip.

"Don't take too long…" she whispered turning back toward him, her eyes dark and seductive.

 

An hour and half later, Betty and Jughead were curled up on the couch in front of some Hitchcock black white film. Betty let Jughead pick the movie, something she now knew she would never let him do again. A blanket settled around her waist, her feet resting on Jughead lap, and a mouthful of noodles, Betty couldn't believe that this was her life right now.

"What are you thinking about?" Jughead broke her from her stupor.

"What?" Betty stuttered, her hands gripping at the take-out container in her lap.

"I said…" Jughead took the red and white carton from her, pulling her legs further into his lap. "What are you thinking about?" Betty sighed, a little smile coming across her lips.

"You…"

"Oh yeah? What about me?" Jughead questioned, raising his chin.

"How I got so lucky to be here with you right now… to have you in my life…"

"Oh, I'm more than just in it baby… I'm yours, completely and utterly yours." He muttered, leaning in to kiss her mouth but getting a pucker full of teeth instead. "What?"

"Who knew that after that one unsuccessful game of scrabble, we'd be here and you'd be a mushy mess."

"A mushy mess in love." He spat back, which only made Betty's smile turn into a laugh.

"I cannot believe you just said that." She grabbed his neck with her hand.

"Well believe it baby… I'm yours and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Oh no…" she gasped. "What ever will I do?" she mocked with the roll of her eyes, pulling his chin to her.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" He muttered against her mouth.

"Maybe." She weaned, smiling against his lips.

"Well I might have to do something about that."

"Oh yeah?" Betty pulled back, his chin still in her grasp.

"Yeah." He nodded, taking her mouth on his again with a coy smile.

 

The kiss turned heated quickly and before she knew it, Betty was straddling Jughead's lap while their tongues danced around each other lips. It was soft and unrushed, simple and loving. Jughead moved to her jawline, trailing kisses and sucking softly behind her ears- something he learned would send shivers to her toes.

Betty pulled his mouth back to hers, grinning into his teeth as their noses nudged at each other. She trailed a hand down his chest before slipping both of them under the hem of his t-shirt. He groaned against her lips as she ran her hands along his abdomen. Jughead's mouth moved to her neck and he kissed softly, his pecking making soft puckering sounds that seemed to echo through the room. She pulled at the bottom of his t-shirt, slipping it off with is help before chucking it onto the floor beside them.

Betty's hands continued to explore Jughead's chest and abdomen as she writhed her head back and forth with him sucking softly with each turn. When her fingers met at the waistband of his pale blue pinstripe printed boxers, she inched her hand under it softly and carefully before sliding down his body to her knees-pulling the shorts with her. His arousal sprang free and she couldn't stop the audible gasp of fascination that came with the sight.

She was blushing, and she knew it was ridiculous but she couldn't help herself. She'd seen it before, but something about being this up close felt almost intimidating.

"Betts…" his voice came out as a warning and she didn't know quite what to make of it.

Betty settled herself between Jughead's legs and looked up at him. His eyes were already closed, as if he was bracing himself for her touch and she couldn't help the grin that grew across her cheeks.

"Look at me…" she whispered. Jughead groaned loudly, but complied to the order.

He could barely feel her touch as she caught the already formed drop at the tip with her thumb. Betty looked into Jughead's eyes as she sucked the pad of the digit into her mouth.

"Holy shit." He hissed, his head falling back again. Betty couldn't help but let out a giggle.

She palmed at him with her hand and Jughead let out an audible hiss, the sound strained through clenched teeth. Betty began to stroke, pumping her grasp up and down a few times before she gained enough courage to finally take him in her mouth.

Betty offered a kiss at the tip and a guttural moan escaped Jughead's throat, her mouth was warm and soft and wet and Jughead felt like he could pass out. She joined her mouth with her hand, finding a steady rhythm interrupting every few seconds to hold him at the back of her throat. He cursed, one of his hands finding her hair to tangle in it and hold her to him. She started doing something with her tongue and Jughead could feel his body start to tighten.

"Baby, I'm-" he attempted to pull her away, but she swatted at him with her free hand and he hissed again as she swallowed. Her throat contracting around him made him curse as his head fell back. She moaned and began to move faster, the vibration causing him to buck against her.

"Betty-" He barely had time to warn her before she pulled her head away, pumping her hand faster before he stiffened and spilled out with a sob.

Betty rubbed through his release, bringing him down from his high and not stopping until he pulled her hand away. He wiped her hand with the blanket that was once draped across them, and Betty giggled and blushed. Jughead pulled her up his body with his grasp on her chin and neck, smiling against her lips. She met him with a crawl, a slight whimper escaping her throat at the feeling of his tongue at her bottom lip.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one punishing you?" Jughead muttered against her mouth, flipping her suddenly so she was on her back underneath him. His hand trailed down to the waistband of her panties. Betty whimpered as he let a finger explore her folds. "Fuck baby, you're so wet."

"Please Jug…" she cried.

Jughead slipped a finger into her entrance and she bucked against his hand with a gasp, her head falling back instinctively. She pulled her bottom lip into her teeth and he placed his mouth over hers so he could pull it into his. When he pressed his thumb to her clit, she cursed as her head fell back again.

"What do you want Betts?" Jughead hissed.

"I want you inside me…" she mumbled back at his mouth, her words shocking her as they left her throat. "Please Juggie, I need you."

"Fuck." He cursed, her words causing his stomach to clench. No one had ever needed or pleaded for him and it just made is erection almost painful.

He slipped his hand out from her folds and she whimpered at the sudden loss of contact. Jughead reached at the hem of his t-shirt that she wore and swiftly pulled it over her head. His mouth dove to her chest and she gasped and arched into his mouth.

"Please Jug…" she nearly cried, her eyes involuntarily closed and he giggled against her skin. He leaned up and kissed the breath out of her while his hands traveled up her sides, fluttering their touch to give her goosebumps. Betty's chest was already heaving before he aligned himself and sank in. Betty gasped and buried her head into his neck. Jughead froze so she could adjust to the feeling of him filling her. "Move, Jug." She clipped, her hands resting themselves on his mid-back.

Jughead found a rhythm, Betty's hips rolling with him while her walls contracted and sucked him back in with every pull. He tried his hardest to control himself, but her moans and curses filled his ears like a sweet symphony building and he knew the climax was coming.

"Juggie, I'm-"

"I know baby…"

"Jesus…" Betty gasped as Jughead stroked his fingers against her center, feeling himself start to shake.

"Come for me baby." He muttered against her ear. His words were her undoing and his name echoed through the rafters. A few more pumps and Jughead spilled into her, a groan escaping his throat as he twitched. He was careful, resting against her but careful not to crush her. They laid there, sweaty and heavy, waiting for their breathing to even again.

"Will it always like this?" Betty eventually muttered.

"With me and you it will be…" Jughead said wistfully, her use of "always" sent an odd feeling through his veins.

"I love you." She smiled down at him.

"I love you more." He pressed up with his elbows and kissed her softly.

"Let me out…" she swatted at his arm. "I'll be right back."

Betty stood, and Jughead couldn't help but let out a laugh as her naked and barefoot frame padded across the floor to the bathroom. A few minutes later she opened the door of the bathroom and Jughead stood against the door frame with her clothes in his hand. She jumped back with a gasp.

"Sorry…" he laughed lightly. "Here." He handed her the jeans, cardigan, camisole, bra and socks.

"Do I really?" She groaned and Jughead scoffed slightly.

"I have to get you back."

"Okay." She muttered, smiling at him before closing the door again.

 

Betty noted the fact that he had left her panties out of the stack, realizing they most likely needed to be washed again or they were torn, she couldn't quite remember but it made her blush-hard. She pulled on the clothing quickly, her body setting with a chill. Looking in the mirror Betty felt blessed that her hair had dried into its natural waves without a crease in sight. Jughead had brushed out her mop after their shower and Betty thought back to the intimacy as the bristles hit her scalp and Jughead soothed kisses over her bare shoulders. She sat between his legs in a crisscross applesauce position in front of the couch, just letting him have his fun- cursing every time he caught a snag. She couldn't help but close her eyes instinctively. Her lips were a semi-red shade of pink and she toyed her fingers over the swollenness. She chuckled softly under her breath, her mind flashing back to eventful day. The eventful day that she got to spend with Jughead, and in that moment, all she could wish for was a few more hours with him- just the two of them… But alas, life awaited. So, she thought about how soon she would be able to spend sleepless nights in this loft with him and that only made her smile grow bigger.

"You ready?" Jughead asked as Betty opened and exited the bathroom.

"No…" she sighed. "But I have to be."

Jughead simpered a laugh and slipped on a leather jacket, pulling out the collar and adjusting the sleeves. Betty looked around, today was the first time she had been in his space and she didn't want to leave. He had cleaned up; the end table now clear of their half-eaten cartons and paper sacks. Betty crossed her arms instinctively, sighing as the breath escaped her lungs. Jughead started to walk towards her, running his hands up and down her upper arms.

"It stopped raining, we're just in time to set the sunset. Car or bike?" His tone was soft and subtle.

"Bike, I think…"

"Really?"

"Your right, something about feeling free… plus I just want to be close to you- with my arms around your waist and my cheek against your back."

"Who's the mushy mess now?" He spat and she smiled lightly, her arms curling under his jacket and around his waist. "You'll be back here you know…" Jughead muttered softly, almost reading her mind and understanding what she was feeling. "It's almost over…"

"What happens after?" she mumbled, her cheek resting on his chest. "When I'm done with treatment? What happens with us?"

"I don't plan on letting you go, if that's what you mean."

"Seriously Jug…"

"Well…" he sighed. "I'll place you in an AA program and monitor your progress over the next year. I'm sure you'll do fine." He says with a light laugh. "What do you plan on doing? You know, after you get released?"

"I have an apartment, but I'm sure my mother won't let me out of her sight- especially since my dad moved out… she's all alone."

"Is that what you want? To move back home?"

"I don't know… yeah, I guess- at least for a little while."

"Are you still gonna want to see me?" Jughead asked, his voice with a slight tinge.

"Did you seriously just ask me that?" Betty pulled her head from his chest with a snap. "I love you Jug…" her head returned. "I'm not going anywhere…Besides my mom already said she approves." She nuzzled her nose into his chest, inhaling his scent while his dog tags rubbed on her cheek from under his shirt.

"I don't know if she'd say the same if she knew my past self…" Jughead sputtered with a scoff and Betty shook her head against him.

"I don't care… it's not about her, it's about me and you… that's what I care about." Jughead kissed her hair and she sighed, closing her eyes. "You still wear these?" her hand inched to the two metal shapes hanging from the chain around his neck. "You have two?" she questioned and Jughead pulled them from under his collar. Betty toyed with the tags in her fingers, laughing as she read over Jughead's.

 

JONES III

FORSYTHE P

612-48-0090

O POS

N/A

 

"We have the same blood type." Betty muttered softy.

"Lucky me…" Jughead sighed with a light laugh. When Betty's eyes met the second tag, Jughead could feel her tense under him and noted the look in her eye.

 

KINKLE

HARVEY D

612-48-4023

O NEG

N/A

 

"He left it here when I kicked him out… I don't have an address and I couldn't bring myself to throw it out. I know-" Jughead started.

"Shhh…" Betty glanced up and placed a finger to his mouth. "You don't have to explain… I understand." She nodded. She pressed up with her toes and kissed him softly, wanting him to know that she was there and she was his. Jughead had his own demons, yet she was completely and utterly his… all of her- and it was just another reason for her to fall even deeper in love with him.

 

She knew that people would look at them and see their relationship as strictly surface but she didn't care. They had moved fast, but everything she felt for him was something she didn't really understand. When she was with him she couldn't get enough of him and when she wasn't she would wish more than anything that she could be… She couldn't lie, she was scared. Scared of what was to come. What was next for her? She had no job. No life. No idea of what she was going to do, but it didn't seem to matter. She had him, and she knew now that she had unwillingly given this man her heart and soul and that alone terrified her. She couldn't help but remember his words, "If it was easy, it wouldn't be worth it…" and in that moment Betty decided that nothing else mattered. She had to fight and yeah it would be hard, but if she didn't give him her everything… if he hurt her… everything he had already taken from her would finally set in and it would ruin her.

 

He rested his forehead against hers while their minds unknowingly rummaged through the same thoughts. "We have to go…" Jughead finally muttered.

"I know." She sighed, pulling away from him.

"I love you…" he said, resting her mind to ease its stirring thoughts.

"I love you too." She whimpered, her eyes suddenly filling with tears.

"Hey…" he pulled her head to his chest again, his hand soothing over her hair while kissed at her scalp. "Don't cry…"

"I'm sorry." She choked.

"What's this about? Please don't cry, baby…"

"I'm scared Jug… you have every single part of me and I don't want to get hurt again."

"Again?"

"You say we can do this. You say it'll work. But how? We are so different… Your successful and caring and I'm just… Betty Cooper." She mumbled, ignoring Jughead's question.

"Listen to me…" he pushed Betty away, his grip on her shoulders. "Don't ruin this day okay? It was such a good day, one I'll remember forever… I am not going to hurt you, you have me Betty all of me and if I have to be strong enough for the both of us for a while… until you figure this out… then that's what I'll do. Because I'm not letting you go, your mine and I'm yours… however long it takes for you to realize that… I'm here Betts."

She buried herself in his chest again, her sobs taking over her body as Jughead soothed a hand down her spine and held her head.

"It's almost seven Betts… we really have to go." Jughead muttered after a while.

"Okay." She nodded and whispered, pulling out of his embrace. Jughead soothed a thumb over one of her tear chapped cheeks, and she let out a muffled laugh.

"Let's go." He said with the nudge of his head.

 

They rode to the center under the cotton candied skies and Betty did just as she said she would. She held onto Jughead tightly, savoring the moment all while the nerves from the metal machine were still very much there. They kissed at the back entrance, leaning against the bike-watching the sun set and Jughead just held her. After a while, he walked her to her room but not before checking her back in at the front desk. He shared a very vague version of the day's events with Ginger and scolded Betty for giggling when he took her to her room. He left her with one last simple peck, pulling her hand out of his before it got too hard. Betty laid awake that night thinking of him… thinking of their day. It had been perfect in every way… he loved her and something inside her awoke… she was enough.


	13. Pursuit

A week of check lists, therapy sessions, tests, and workshops. Today was finally the day that Betty would be released. She would have scheduled AA meetings every Tuesday and Thursday morning and the center had encouraged her to get a job in order to lessen her probation period. Something Betty didn't even know existed until a week ago, although she couldn't say that she minded it one bit. "Probation," was exactly like it sounded. Every week she had to meet with Jughead and hand in a written report of her personal progress- a journal if you will. The probation period, at a minimum, consisted of six months and AA for one year.

Betty felt confident and strong. Her bit of being sober seemed meaningless to some, and while she knew temptation was something she would struggle with for the rest of her life, resisting was only half of the battle. She knew she had Jughead at her side, helping her out along the way with support. "Advantage" was a word she had grown to hate, but she knew where she stood in his life so it didn't matter.

Betty had expected girls to be jealous, but the level of their audacity had shocked her. Her final three days in the center, Betty had decided to stay in her room unless it was to shower. Whispers grew into full blown conversations that weren't so inconspicuous anymore. You'd think she was in a high school with caddy cliques and hobbies that grew into lives. With tears and hugs to Ethel, best wishes from her favorite nurses, and a final pep talk from Jughead- Betty was released. Met by Alice, Jughead packed Betty's suitcases into the back of the Cooper station wagon and waved a goodbye as they drove away. Betty had begged him to come along, settle her into her childhood bedroom- ugly wallpaper and all. But Jughead had refused, telling her that he was just a call away but she needed to finish out the day on her own.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He had muttered- and in that moment, she couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

Three days back into the real world and smothering had taken on a whole new definition. The Cooper divorce was finalized and Hal had moved into a large house just outside of town with Penelope Blossom herself. Alice Cooper, or now Alice Smith per the split, feeling lonely, wouldn't let Betty out of her sight. It was decided through the divorce that Alice would keep the house if ownership of The Register went solely to Hal. Not that it mattered, Alice was too busy making Betty's life more difficult. Betty felt as though she hadn't even left a routine. Alice monitored her medications with an accompanied wakeup call and light outs dig. Betty wasn't allowed to leave the house, 23 and she felt like a small child. Jughead had called every night since Betty had been home, but she hadn't seen. At points, she began to think her mother was almost preventing her from seeing him. It had been a week and she missed him more than ever.

"I wanna go back to my apartment mom." Betty stated simply. It was dinner and a cancellation from Polly had Alice on edge.

"Oh…" Alice scoffed with the shake of her head, looking up from the settled napkin on her lap. "I don't think so."

"Mom. You can't keep me holed up in this house like I'm some embarrassment. You walk on eggshells around me like I'm going to shatter at any moment. I'm an adult, I can take care of myself and I want to go home!" Betty retorted.

"You are home."

"No mom I'm in your home, or maybe not -seeing as my bedroom was turned into your office when I moved out, you threw a bed back in there when you found out I was going to be released… and don't try and lie about it, the imprints in the carpet from the desk legs really do give it away." Betty jumped. "Mom you don't even sleep in your room, I've heard you sneaking down to the couch for the last three nights… It's dad, isn't it?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Alice grumbled and Betty scoffed.

"I'm moving back to my apartment mom. At the end of the week, I'm going." Betty nodded.

"You really want to do that? You really think you can take care of yourself? Elizabeth, you just got out of rehab! You're an alcoholic that just spent four months with other people taking care of you, yet somehow you still managed to end up in the hospital and relapse… So, do you want to think again? And watch your tone, I'm still your mother."

"Treatment mom, not rehab. I hate when you call it that." Betty's voice was tinged with hurt and Alice scoffed.

"Same difference." Alice snarled, standing abruptly from her seat at the table.

"What are you doing?" Betty asked as Alice made her way past the kitchen island.

Alice reached into a cabinet at the far side of the kitchen, pulling out a piece of crystal stemware before reaching into a space underneath the accompanied counter and drew out a keyring of sorts.

"Mom, what the hell?" Betty gasped. Alice jumped to the stairs and threw open the door, opening a lockbox and pulling out a bottle of cabernet.

"Show me." Alice slammed the bottle and wineglass in front of Betty at the table. "Pour me a glass."

"What? No." Betty shook her head, her hands balling in her lap.

"You think you're so strong? Prove me this. Prove to me that in my own home, I don't have to lock up the liquor." Alice retorted, her tone stern and clipped. "Better yet… Pour yourself a glass, maybe take a sip or throw it down the drain- if you can do it with your convict boyfriend, you can certainly do it with me!"

"What are you talking about? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm trying to prove a point Betty and if you-" Betty didn't let her finish and jumped up from the table. Throwing her napkin over the wine glass, she pulled the house phone from its stand and set for the front door.

"Elizabeth!" Alice's tone rang through the house, followed by the echo of a loud slam.

____________________________________

 

Throwing his leather jacket to the chair, Jughead snagged a beer from the fridge cracking it open before taking a large swig. He tossed a pizza box to the counter and his keys clattered against the granite. Gulping down another swig, Jughead switched on the television and settled onto the couch in front of some car renovation program. It was more of a distraction than anything because all he really wanted to do was see Betty. He glanced to the clock again, he still had two hours until she would expect his call and for a split second his mind wandered to how long it would take him to drive to her mother's house. But he couldn't. He had made it clear to himself that she needed to do this first week on her own, but man did he miss her.

At night when he called, he could tell that she missed him too -even though she never hesitated to tell him. Her voice, and he could only assume his, was streaked with sadness and that only made his heart hurt for her. She wasn't happy, her mom was smothering her, but Jughead knew it was a factor necessary for her overall improvement- but he hated himself for it. A sudden vibration knocked him from is stupor, the buzzing coming from his jean pocket seeming to break his self-loathing episode. Swiping down another swig, Jughead set the beer bottle on the coffee table and worked to fish his phone from his pocket. His face lightened when he recognized the caller id.

"Your early…" He laughed lightly as he placed the phone to his ear. "Betts? What's wrong?" He jumped slightly, his relaxed position turning stiff. "Calm down baby, just talk to me… Okay… Fuck, I'll be right there." He stood suddenly, ending the call and ripping his jacket from the chair.

_____________________________________

 

"Betty? What's going on? What are you doing out here?" Jughead's tone was gentle and slow. Betty was sitting on the stairs in front of the walkway up to the house. It was dark now, but you could tell she had been crying.

"It's my mom…" Betty gestured to the house behind her. "I shouldn't have called you." She stood abruptly.

"No. I'm glad you did… Talk to me, tell me what's going on."

Betty explained dinner, her mother's accusations, apologizing for how ridiculous she sounded every five seconds.

"Stay with me tonight." Jughead finally clipped. "I think you and your mom both need to cool down, we'll figure out what to do about her tomorrow but it's getting late and you've made it very clear that you don't want to be here."

"Jughead I-"

"I'm not arguing." He shook his head, pulling up her hands into his. "Stay with me tonight…"

"But… all of my stuff's here and my mom-" Jughead cut her off by pulling his keys from his pocket.

"Here. Go wait in my car. I'll go get some of your things and take care of your mother."

"Jug-"

"Go."

"Thank you." Betty whispered with an exhale and pucker. "Overnight bag is my closet, first room up the stairs on your left."

"What do you need?"

"I'll come up with you." Betty nudged.

"No…" Jughead shook his head. "I have a feeling that that would just make it worse. Your mother would convince you to stay and you'd feel bad and- no, I got it."

"Okay well, there should be a laundry basket on my bed. Anything works, just grab me a change of clothes for tomorrow."

"Just tomorrow?" Jughead asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"I can't stay at your apartment. I'll figure what to do about my mom, but right now I just want to be with you." Betty said, leaning into him.

"You can stay as long as you need to." Jughead muttered. Betty smiled and kissed him, pressing up on her toes to reach his mouth.

"Hurry… Please."

 

Jughead hurried down the walkup, pausing at the front door to look back at Betty. He was contemplating whether he should knock, but Betty ushered a hand- signaling him to just allow himself in. He made quick work of the stairs, slipping off his shoes at the door. Betty's childhood bedroom was light, bright, and pink, very pink, and Jughead let out a soft laugh when he entered the first door on the left. Pulling a duffle from the closet, knowing he would most likely get her to change her mind, Jughead emptied the contents of the entire basket into the blue and yellow striped cross body. He went on a search for her toiletries, finding a hair brush on the counter in her bathroom but coming up short with a toothbrush when he heard Alice's voice.

"Jughead?"

"I'm just packing a bag for Betty, I'll be out of your hair in no time Mrs. Cooper."

"Smith…"

"I'm sorry?" Jughead stuttered, throwing the contents of his hands into the bag on the bed.

"It's Ms. Smith." Alice retorted, throwing extra emphasis on the prefix. "Bag?"

"Betty is going to stay with me for a while."

"Like hell she is. Where is she?"

"Outside, and if you think I'm going to let her stay here with you- tempting her with every turn, holding her past over her head like some-" Jughead started, his tone tingeing more and more with anger per letter.

"Oh, please." Alice cut him off. "Save it Jughead."

"What?"

"I am not going to allow my daughter to shack up with some gang member." Alice dug, taking a step closer to him.

"Past…" Jughead corrected. "And, how do you?"

"Serpents, right? They still running on the Southside up there in Toledo?" Alice questioned, her tone dripping with impudence.

"Alice, how do you?"

"It was really a measure of connecting the dots honestly…Your friend Archie started spewing stuff about Toledo and your childhood- mentioned your father's name, and let's just say-"

"Smith…" Jughead cut her off.

"My daughter will not-"

"You're a Southside legend… Alison Smith… I didn't even think you existed."

"Alice please. Jesus, I haven't heard someone call me that in over twenty years."

"I grew up on your stories, you were the teenage queen of the Southside..." Jughead muttered, astonished. "My dad… Wait my dad…" Jughead stopped. "Does Betty know about this?"

"Of course not!" Alice nearly yelled.

"You have a son." Jughead babbled with a nod.

"Jughead." Alice warned.

"No… It's not possible." Jughead stuttered, whispering to himself. "Wait… My dad-"

"I got pregnant at sixteen Jughead, my father was offered a higher paid position here in Riverdale. I left without turning back, gave the baby up for adoption and I started a new life."

"How could you do that? My father…You didn't even say goodbye…"

"Jughead…"

"You were the love of his life- you know that?"

"That's not true." Alice shook her head.

"You told him you were pregnant and then just left… no goodbye… you didn't even tell him you were leaving or where you were going…"

"I couldn't raise a baby! I was still a child- we were still children!"

"He talked about you all of the time when I was growing up, said you were the one that got away… I always thought he was stupid, you don't love someone and then just leave them like that."

"I sent a picture after the baby was born, of us in the hospital… Your father had Gladys, your mother I assume, and I needed a new life- away from the gang that I had only grown to know."

"Does anyone know?" Jughead questioned after a moment of silence, turning back to the bed to zip up the duffle. He turned back to see Alice with a puzzled look.

"About the baby…" Jughead let out a long sigh. "About my brother."

"Hal." Alice nearly whispered. Jughead let out a loud growl, sighing as his brain connected the dots.

"Betty's brother…"

"No…" Alice shook her head. "Jughead no."

"You can't ask me to keep this from her! Jesus… why do we always end up back here?!" Jughead nearly yelled. "This is why you haven't let her see me… this past week of smothering and nagging."

"Jughead honestly I didn't even know about it until her final visit, but by that time it was too late. Your good for her- I know that but-" Alice starts.

"I love her." Jughead corrected, his tone stern against Alice's quivering. "This doesn't change how I feel about her."

"I wouldn't expect it to, but Jughead-"

"No Alice… No, this is your guilty conscious- not mine and sure as hell not your daughter's." Jughead growled and let out an exasperated sigh.

"You can't tell her Jughead… Please."

"Why not? Why shouldn't I? You keep asking me to do things and hide secrets that I am incapable of keeping. I love your daughter so much, I can't lie to her- I can't look her in the eyes, knowing that we share the same "brother unknown," and lie to her!" He pulled the duffle over his shoulder and put his feet in a stance, finishing the shout with a tone so guttural it sent chills to Alice's toes.

"Jughead!" Alice called after him, Jughead stalking by her slim frame in just two strides.

"You know…" Jughead turned back towards her. "I always wondered how the pretty blonde with the white picket fence and the seemingly "perfect" all American family- ended up developing an alcohol addiction…" he paused. "I always wrote it off to her traumatic experience with Cheryl, but with you and your husband as her parents… I can't imagine what she had to grow up with." Jughead's words stung like a killer wasp with a disturbed hive, Alice gasped at the audacity.

"Ex-husband!" Alice reminded as Jughead began his stride down the stairs. He scoffed, disgusted that those were the words Alice decided to respond to.

"I'm not going to tell Betty about our brother…" Jughead pulled on a boot. "At least not now… She's dealt with you and temptation, humiliation, and anxiety all week- that's enough for now." Jughead pulled on his other boot, as Alice stalked over him at the top of the stairs. "But she will know soon, so you get to decide how she finds out- her mother, who's kept this secret for over twenty-three years but she loves so unconditionally…" Jughead exaggerates sarcastically. "Or her boyfriend, her partner, her equal- who doesn't think too fondly of her birth giver right now."

 

And with that, Jughead shut the front door hearing an echoed gasp and slam. He spotted Betty in the passenger seat of his Kia, her face was illuminated by what he assumed was his cellphone as she didn't have her own plan back yet. The soft light through the dark night promoted her puffy cheeks, her hair tousled down around her shoulders, but she looked beautiful and Jughead hadn't even realized that he had stopped midway down the walkup until she caught his gaze. Her smile was weak, but it was there and his heart tinged with something as he continued the stride to his car. He tossed her duffle into the trunk, sighing sharply before climbing into the black piece of muscularity.

"Everything okay?" Betty muttered.

"Huh?" Jughead snapped. "Oh yeah, just had some trouble finding your room."

"Was my mom?"

"Everything is fine Betts." Jughead's tone took her off guard, angry almost. Jughead noted the look in her eye and wanted to strangle himself for his words. "I'm sorry."

"Can we just go?" Betty questioned, turning from her lean on the arm rest and looking straight forward- balling her hands in her lap as she curled in closer to the door.

Jughead let out a gripe, knowing he had just hurt her feelings, the engine grumbled to life as he turned for his seatbelt. Betty did the same, her gaze trialing from her hands to the windshield and back again. Jughead shifted the gear to drive and roared away from the curb, leaving the floodlit outline of "The Cooper" residence far behind them.

The two of them sat in silence, one of Jughead's hands on the gear shift and the other on the wheel. He kept his eyes on the road, keeping Betty in his peripheral all while taking note of the self-loathing episode engulfing her brain. He drove for some time, hitting a service road mid-way through town before pulling off far into a patch of trees. Betty remained silent, her scrutiny remaining on her fingers with her eyes glazy. Jughead stopped, killing the engine with a sigh before he sat back in his seat.

"Come here…" he finally muttered, his eyes drifting to her lap.

Betty swallowed a gulp before allowing the quiver to take over, Jughead pulled her small body across the center console as a sob escaped her throat.

"Shhh…I'm here now baby." Jughead muttered into her hair, as Betty buried her head into his neck. Her gasps, muffled by Jughead's jacket collar, echoed through the small interior of the car. She cried for minutes, although she wasn't exactly sure what she was crying for. Her throat stung with each ripple that escaped through a wheeze into Jughead's neck.

When Betty eventually pulled away from Jughead's collar, he swept a finger over one of her cheeks. Wiping away her tears and apologizing again- for himself? For her mother? He wasn't exactly sure. She closed her eyes instinctively at the contact of his thumb to her face, savoring his touch while she attempted to ease her breathing. When a straggled tear came to meet the corner of her mouth, Betty lapped at the salty liquid and Jughead's thumb met her lip at the exact same time. Betty tensed at the connection, his calloused pad against her plump pout erupted something deep in her belly. She hadn't seen him, let alone been with him in over a week and suddenly there was nothing she wanted more then to have him deep inside her- here, in the driver seat of his Kia.

Betty turned her pout into a pucker and sucked lightly at his thumb, placing a gentle peck to the pad of the digit. Jughead leaned up to kiss her mouth, soft and unhurried- Betty barely even felt his lips against hers. She dipped her tongue to his bottom lip and earned a soft groan in response as his hand pressed at her sides. He granted her access, her tongue warm and silky against his. Betty could feel his fingertips applying pressure at her hips, struggling to keep control, and she knew that he had missed her and needed her as much as she needed him.

She could feel his growling arousal against her heat. Her dress had ridden up and his pants weren't doing a great job at concealing the secret. Betty's hands met his hair, tangling and twisting at the ends. Applying the small amount of pull, but enough to earn herself another groan. She swallowed his noises, only pulling away to catch her breath in a split second before returning to his mouth.

She pushed at his jacket, which he yielded but allowed her to slip it off of his shoulders. Not exactly sure where it landed after she tossed it. Her fingers went to the buttons on the front of his shirt, pinging through buttons while still devouring the taste of him. Jughead allowed his hands and fingers to roam. He slithered up her sides with his palms, her t-shirt dress not providing too much of a fight. He moaned from what almost felt like his complete chest when his thumbs skimmed over her nipples and found them free, straining, and braless. He gulped down her moans and choppy sighs, his erection becoming incredibly painful nestled between her legs. When Betty's fingers started to fiddle with the button of his jeans and the buckle of his belt, Jughead cursed and pulled away from her engulfing kiss.

"Betts…" he gasped when Betty pulled his head to her neck, directing his touch.

"Please Jug…" Betty pleaded, but Jughead pulled away from her neck.

"Baby… Shit." he cursed as Betty began to suckle at the soft spot behind his ear, tucking her hair behind hers in the process. "You deserve so much more than a fucking in my front seat."

His foul mouth only made her need more apparent, the feeling deep in her belly consuming her. She felt like she was on fire, her whole body engulfed in this want- this blaze- that only Jughead Jones could extinguish.

"Please Juggie…" Betty whimpered, an involuntary bucking taking over her hips. "I need you…" Her tone straggled and dripped with need.

"Jesus." He grumbled, his hands coming up to grip at her neck. Betty pushed and pulled at Jughead's jeans and belt, while he slipped the small straps of her dress from her shoulders- trialing the area with kisses. Devouring her chest as the light cotton fabric pooled at her lap, trapped by her hips. Betty hissed as Jughead sucked a nipple into his mouth, pulling out his girth with two long strokes. He hissed through his teeth, nipping at one of her taunt peaks. Betty cried out, composing herself just enough to collect the drop of pre-cum from his tip.

"Take me Betty, let me in baby." Jughead hissed, his hands gripping again at her hips. Betty groaned, taking his lips again. She slid her panties to the side at her entrance, just enough to guide him in a sink down in one swift movement.

"Fuck…" Jughead cursed, the familiar involuntary bucking now taking over his body. "Move Betts… Ride me."

Betty pressed her knees into the seat on either side of Jughead, leaning up enough to nudge his tip at her entrance again with her hand. She knew what she was doing, a small grin escaping her mouth when she took in his reaction. His eyes clamped tight as her wetness slid over him like a slip and slide- so good slick, but oh so bad -at the same time- burn.

Jughead lurched forward, a bruising kiss took over Betty's mouth as he pressed her back into the steering wheel. She had aligned him perfectly at her entrance before the sudden thrust, his jump sending him directly into her g-spot.

"Holy shit…" She cried out, rising upward in an attempt to find a rhythm.

"That's it baby… feel me." Jughead hissed. "Jesus." He groaned, holding her hips steady at his. He had the need to give her control, help her gain back some of what she had lost over the past week without him. Betty's hands gripped at the center counsel and door armrest.

"Touch me Jug… Please."

"Where?" He muttered, his breathing controlled by her insides pressing and sucking at him all at the same time.

"Please Juggie… I'm so close." She pleaded, not wanting to give into his domineering ways.

"Fuck, I missed you." He seethed, his thumb moving from her hip to her clit, pressing down on the sensitive nub while his other hand worked its way up to her breast. Betty's sweet moans and cries filled Jughead's ears and he could feel a familiar quivering, beginning in her legs. "Come for me baby, come on." He clipped, pressing his hips into hers, meeting her thrust with every push and pull. Betty splintered apart above him, her body cascading down from a high and she leaned against his chest. She rested her head against the top of Jughead's shoulder while he continued to pump and thrust, finding his own release with a curse and a shake.

They stayed that way, but neither one knew for how long, attempting to come down from the high- evening out their shaky gasps and pants into deep breaths and sighs.

"I love you." Betty finally muttered, leaning up just enough to place her forehead against his.

"I love you." Jughead echoed, using her shoulders as leverage to place a kiss to her forward. Leaving his pout against her flesh for a second longer than normal. "Are you okay?" He asked her gently. Betty only nodded, her eyes closed, the exhaustion slowly sinking in. Jughead placed his lips against each of her eyelids, hoping to kiss away the exhaustion and drawing a short smile from Betty's lips.

"As much as I loved that… never again." He scolded.

"I thought it was pretty amazing…" Betty grumbled, Jughead slipping out of her with a little maneuvering.

"Betts… You deserve flowers, candles, a bed! Not some downgrading frolic in a car too small to drive in- let alone fuck." He hissed while readjusting his pants.

"Shhh…" She placed a finger to his bottom lip, silencing his potty mouth. "That was incredible." She muttered softly, placing her lips on his in a gentle flutter kiss.

"Are you okay?" Jughead said again. Only this time he wasn't talking about her sexual state of being, but her state of mind. Betty sighed sharply, only nodding. A motion Jughead had learned to know as, "I will be."

He pulled her straps back up to her shoulders from the pile of cloth around her waist- amazed at how unselfconscious she was in the moment. "You are so beautiful…" he whispered, nearly to himself. "Have I told you that your beautiful?"

"You remind me every day." Betty said with a light laugh.

"How did I get so lucky?" Jughead wrestled his thoughts.

"I keep asking myself the same thing…" Betty whispered, leaning in to kiss him again.

"Tired?" Jughead questioned.

"Mmhmm." Betty hummed with a nod, her eyes closed once again. Jughead let out a small laugh at her state of pure enervation. Betty grumbled sliding off of his lap and back into the passenger seat.

"Let's go home."


	14. Primal

"Hmmmm…" Betty stretched. "Good morning." Her cheeky smile illuminated her face much like the soft light from the window brightened the loft. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I called in…" Jughead simpered, running a hand along Betty's bare back. The sheet was wrapped lazily around her hips as she lay naked on her stomach on the left side of Jughead's bed. He sat of next to her, resting his back against the oak headboard-fully clad in a pair of jeans and gray t-shirt.

"You shouldn't have done that…" Betty hummed.

"Sleep well?" Jughead muttered. "It's nearly eleven."

"Seriously?" Betty jumped.

"I already had my run and a shower…" Jughead started with a laugh. "I just wanted to let you sleep… and I wouldn't have woken you, but you just looked so beautiful." He trailed a hand to the edge of sheet, skimming Betty's backside with his knuckles.

"Not fair…" Betty grinned, pulling at the chest of Jughead's t-shirt. He chuckled softly, rounding her ass and giving a squeeze as she pulled him to her mouth. "What are we doing today?" Betty hummed.

"What do you want to do?" Jughead muttered, resting an elbow on his propped knee.

"I'm okay right here." Betty sighed into the pillow. "But, if you have things to do I understand."

Jughead's face fell, understanding the worry in her tone.

"I'm all yours." He leaned down to press his lips to her crown, Betty's eyes closing on instinct as a hum escaped her throat.

"I love you…" Betty whispered. Jughead sighed, hearing her but not completely understanding the meaning behind the three little words.

His brain was eating him alive; a run that he thought would clear his head, only made matters worse and his heart was in his stomach when it came to one particular brother. He had made more than just a morning jog around Sweetwater River. Alice had called him at the crack of dawn asking to meet up and "talk." Manipulate was the term Jughead would more likely describe it as. He wasn't going to go, avoid the situation until he could figure out what to tell Betty about their "brother," situation. But any thought of it just caused him to shudder.

Alas, Jughead's feet led him The Cooper, oh I'm sorry- Smith doorstep. Alice met him bright-eyed and bushy tailed, an apron around her waist set with a sweater and black jeans. Seven in the morning and Alice was looking alive. She invited Jughead in, sweat and all, offering him a glass of orange juice to quench the thirst developed from his run. Jughead was shocked to see a whole breakfast spread among the table. Eggs, bacon, toast, fruit- a nine yards seeing as Alice was alone. His need to hear her out was knocking his brain. You see, Alice held something over Jughead- so calmly that he hadn't even connected the dots until her words left her mouth. Something that she could use to hurt him- and Betty. Something that complicated things to an avail… Blackmail, Alice was using her knowledge as blackmail. Jughead couldn't tell Betty about their brother or Alice's wrath would come at a vengeance; so much harder to recover from then just a small white lie.

But it wasn't just a small white lie… Jughead knew that. His brain was eating him alive in ways that he didn't completely understand. He needed to make sense of the situation- create a diversion in order to put his mind at ease. Betty didn't know… but did she have to? After all their brother shared her mother and his father, there was no biological connection involved. It was… awkward? Hell yeah, and complicated at that- they shared a sibling, but she wasn't his sister. She hadn't stumbled into his life on some random whim. He hadn't moved back to Riverdale after his deployment on a whim. She was meant to be in his life and he was meant to be in hers. This small town was their serendipity, but he knew- right now, that if her mother got involved her may lose Betty forever.

"You okay?" Betty muttered breaking him from his stupor.

"What?"

"Is everything okay?" Betty started. "You been… off. Ever since we got here last night…"

"I'm sorry…" Jughead stood from the bed. "…I just have a really big case at work right now and then I went and took the day off and-"

"I told you that you didn't need to do that." Betty sighed, leaning over the bed frame to scoop a shirt up from the floor. She slipped it over her head and climbed out of the sheets. Jughead strutted into the kitchen just a few feet away and leaned against the island. "If you need to go into work- go! I'll be fine by myself for a few hours." She walked over to him, pulling her hair from under the collar. "You can't worry about me forever…" She hummed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and Jughead scoffed, tongue in cheek. "Besides I kind of want to go to my apartment…" A sudden buzz from the counter behind them caused Jughead to jump.

"Shit." He muttered.

"What?" Betty quizzed.

"I forgot that I was supposed to meet Archie for lunch… I'll cancel."

"No." Betty jumped.

"You want to go?"

"Not exactly… Call him- see if he'll do drinks tonight, and maybe have him bring Veronica?" Betty weaned.

"What? I thought you said you didn't like her..." Jughead muttered and Betty scoffed.

"No…I said she that she doesn't like me, but that's just too bad."

"And why is that?" Jughead muttered, planting his hands at her hips.

"Because I don't plan on going anywhere." She hummed, leaning in to peck his lips lightly.

"Drinks Betts? You sure…"

"I'll order a water. I'll be fine." She grunted. "Seriously, you've gotta stop worrying about me."

Jughead laughed under his breath, leaning back in to kiss her again. He used her hips as leverage and pushed her back towards the bed. All while not removing his mouth from hers. Betty's ankles met the bed frame and she let out a loud giggle when Jughead came over her and the two of them collided in a cloud of cotton.

"I love you, you know that?" He muttered, taking her lips again.

Jughead's repetitive "I love you's" turned into whispers, guttural and… needy? He kissed her cheeks, forehead, temples, chin, and neck- making sure to pay extra attention to the soft point behind her, causing her to quiver.

"Juggie…" Betty whimpered, gripping at the material on his chest. "You've gotta call Archie."

Jughead groaned in response knowing she was right.

"We're not done…" He climbed off of her small frame, running a hand through his hair while walking into the kitchen before grabbing his phone from the island.

"Promise?" Betty sat up on her knees, tucking her hair behind her ear with her bottom lip drawn into her teeth. Jughead unlocked the small screen, glancing from the phone to Betty and back to the phone again. She mouthed an "I love you," as Jughead muttered a "Hey, man." Slipping out of the door way and into the hall of the building as Betty let out a giggle.

Betty stood from the bed with a sigh, yanking at Jughead's t-shirt she wore. She ran an exasperated hand through her lightly ratted bed head and grabbed a pair of cotton shorts from her duffle. Slipping them on with a yank, she looked around the loft. Walking into the living area, she cleaned up plastic water bottles and folded the blankets that once took residence on the sofa. She let her mind wander to the previous night, a quiet giggle escaping her throat.

She had drifted off to sleep in his car after their "frolic," in his front seat. Betty laughed again at the remembrance of Jughead voicing the peculiar word. He had removed her seatbelt, kissing her forehead gently before voicing that they were home. Betty knew it was premeditated, but Jughead's use of the word "home," had caused her belly to flutter. An episode of groaning and grunting in protest, turned into Betty wrapping her arms around Jughead's neck for a hug. But she had no intent of letting go. Jughead gave in, carrying her up to his loft, laying her on her own side of the bed and stripping her from her clothes in the most non-intimate way. She had persuaded him into a shower, pulling him in with her.

But something was different… something was off. Jughead was off. Her passion for literature and desire for journalism had made her much like him. Of course, it wasn't on such a clinical level, but Betty knew how to read signaled emotions. She was in his loft, his space, and the previous night- his shower. Yet Jughead had made it all about her. Her wants. Her needs. Her pleasure. He was emotional- a side that she hadn't seen since the night he cried in her arms at the center. Betty glanced down to her inner thigh, the faint purple bruise barely skimmed below the hem of her shorts. A warmth growing slowly in her belly as she remembered where his mouth had been the previous night. She also had small contusions around her hipbones from their bought in the car. The way his fingertip grip had used her as a tether. She was his ground-his control, and he seethed under the junctions of her body.

He had apologized endlessly for the half drunken beer bottle that took residence on his coffee table. Betty telling him that it was "okay," and "it's your place Jug." She didn't expect him to give up alcohol for her. Jesus, with the way her father used it to put up with her mother, Betty almost thought it was a necessity for the opposite party in a relationship. None the less, Betty shut him up by kissing him senseless- using his given control to her advantage. Nearly collapsing after their hot shower, Jughead carried her back to bed. Kissing between her shoulder blades before he climbed in next to her pulling her body to his. A mold, finally set after unknowing years of patience.

Betty crossed her arms, slowly making her way to one of the windows are the far side of the loft. She glanced out over the industrial district, train tracks weaving between factory buildings. She wondered if any of the other buildings had converted lofts and it made her want to check out the basement of this one. She hadn't noticed it before, but the loud trains horns echoed through the rafters and it had her mind trailing back to that morning. A red illuminated 6:42 AM had had her squinting at the alarm clock on Jughead's nightstand, if you could call it that. The trains must have been what had woken her to a cold half empty bed, no Jughead in sight. His run was to blame now, how the man had enough energy after their late night- Betty will never know. Something was eating at him and she knew it. As much as she wanted to, she wouldn't push him… Betty could sense fear, but a fear of what? A fear of losing her? A fear of the future? She wasn't sure, but she wasn't going to let him push her out so easily.

________________________________________________________

 

"Hey man." Jughead muttered as he slipped out of the loft front door. He couldn't help the smile that grew across his face as he watched Betty mouth an "I love you," from his bed. Her bedhead had taken over her face, her eyes bright from her oversleep, his t-shirt on her body- something that had become so normal for them.

"What's up Jug? We still on for lunch?" A particular redhead muttered through the line.

"That's actually why I'm calling…" Jughead started, latched the heavy door with a click.

"Oh?"

"Before you get on me for cancelling again, that's not what I'm doing…" Jughead started, stuffing his free hand into the front of his jeans before starting a pace of the loft hall.

Archie stayed quiet through the other end, but Jughead could sense an eyebrow raise, an eye roll, and the cross of a knee- Archie's signature "corporate," office stance.

"Drinks? Tonight?" Jughead quizzed opening the stairwell door and resting a cigarette to his bottom lip.

"You're not a big drinker… what's the catch Jug?"

"You have to bring Veronica…" Jughead shrugged before he lit the nicotine stick.

"Done." Archie spat.

"Really? I half expected you to give me shit for cancelling again."

"Nah, I'm really backed up here at the office. Turns out that a "new hire," doesn't mean easy work, I'm working my ass off to make up for all of the lost time." Archie groaned through the line.

"New job isn't sounding too hot… Veronica's daddy dearest still holding up his end of the bargain?"

"Cut it out Jug. I took the job for me and Ronnie, not because of her father. I know you're not big on the whole thing, but can you at least try and keep your mouth shut tonight? I don't need Veronica pissed, because you aren't the one that has to go home with that…"

"Relax Arch, I'm just giving you shit…" Jughead started with a chuckle and a puff. "I know it's a good job, pays well too."

"Yeah… besides she's been nagging on me to see you. We have some news, but it'll be better to tell you when were all together."

"Sounds serious." Jughead assumed.

"It is, but nothing we didn't see coming." Archie mutter nonchalantly.

"Oh Jesus…" Jughead started with a groan. "You didn't go and knock her up- now did you?"

"No, nothing like that." Archie said through a vigorous laughing fit. "Not yet anyways…" he finished with cockiness.

"Dude, I did not need that mental image!" Jughead shuddered with a smile.

"Yeah… How are you doing? It's been too long Jug, your job promotion still going alright?"

"I guess…" Jughead muttered, taping the small rod against the rusted stairwell railing. "I just have some more important things to worry about right now."

"Oh yeah? How's JB? Or better yet, are you still going with that blonde from Family Day? What was her name again-" Archie rambled off.

"Betty." Jughead cut him off. "And yeah…" he looked the loft window. "Tonight, was actually her idea."

"Wait, your bringing her?" Archie mumbled, always two steps behind.

"You didn't think I told you to invite Veronica just for shits and giggles, did you?" Jughead laughed into the phone. He twisted out the bud in a tin can next to the stairwell door, exhaling the final puff and then sinking and sitting against the top step.

"So, you were just going to cancel on me, until blondie told you to change our plans?" Archie said with sarcastic angst.

"No." Jughead spat. "I had all intentions of meeting you for lunch, something just- came up. And can you please stop calling her that!? Her name is Betty." Jughead said again.

"Everything okay?" Archie muttered in curiosity.

"Yeah Arch, nothing I can't handle."

"Something to do with Betty?" Archie quizzed him again.

"She's just got some family issues…" Jughead gave in. Knowing Archie wouldn't stop until he got his way. The egotistical Ginger hadn't changed since high school, or better yet- kindergarten, always knowing how to push Jughead's buttons.

"Uhh yeah, I could tell that her family was bad news when we came for Family Day… Her mother kept asking me questions about my dad and our life back in Toledo, a little intrusive if you ask me." Archie said with ease.

"Wow Arch…" Jughead said with anger tinged sarcasm. "I didn't know that you knew words that big."

"She's bad news Jug…" Archie muttered, not phased. Jughead scoffed into the line, Archie's words striking a deep nerve.

"How 'bout this…" Jughead started. "If I don't get to have a say in your relationship with Veronica, stay the hell out of mine. You got it?" He spat in rage.

"Calm down Jug-"

"No… and you better keep that bullshit to yourself tonight because she doesn't need that, and neither do I! I'll keep myself in check with V, but you do the same with yourself."

Archie sighed sharply through the phone, Jughead picturing him with hand through his red mop.

"What time and where?" Archie finally muttered.

"Bodega, seven o'clock…"

"We'll be there Jug…"

"See you later." Jughead pulled the device from his ear, the screen now covered in a sheen of sweat. High 80's was set for the day and with it being nearly noon, he was beginning to regret his decision to wear jeans.

Jughead's head drooped between his knees, his eyes then coming up to stare out at that train tracks and scattered billboards. The view wasn't great, but it gave the place character and a building all to himself, he knew he really couldn't ask for much more. His thoughts about Betty and the regards to her mother traveled from, "I need to tell her now," to "We just need to make it through the day." He needed a plan, not some spring on her bombshell that he knew would send Betty running- not to mention spiraling. A creaking noise behind him caused him to jump, but a messy bun wearing blonde escaped in his t-shirt and a pair of shorts- so he didn't mind. She crept slowly, sinking next to him on the step before gently resting her head on his shoulder. Jughead let out a light sigh laugh, wrapping his right arm around her waist.

"Does it get lonely?" She finally muttered. He glanced do at her, slightly confused by what she meant. "And loud, honestly I don't understand how you sleep with those trains."

"You did." He spat confidently.

"Because I was exhausted." She nearly sang back and he laughed.

"Seriously though…" Betty started, moving her head to look up at him. "You're here, all alone, in this big building."

"Betts…" Jughead started. "I work with people all day, from the time I leave this place in the morning to whatever unknown time I get back each night- I am around someone for every second. Sometimes it gets lonely yeah… But it won't be like that for long."

"You are not asking me to move in with you right now." Betty jumped at him, her head springing back up from his shoulder. Jughead laughed again with a scoff, tightening his grip around her waist.

"No…" he started and she rested her head on him again. "Jellybean will be here next week to stay for the summer."

"Oh yeah…" Betty muttered, feeling slightly defeated. "I'm sorry."

"Would you?" Jughead nearly whispered, so quiet Betty wasn't sure if she heard him right.

"What? You want me to move in with you?"

"Not right now…" he started. "But, whenever you're ready and willing- my offer stands."

"Offer?"

"You could have one of the rooms downstairs if you would like, be roommates with JB." Jughead hummed. The phrase rolled off his tongue like honey, possibly not even fully registering through his brain.

"You're not serious…" Betty said with a tinge of disbelief.

"No?"

Betty sighed against him, swatting his chest lightly with her hand.

"Seriously though Betts…" He leaned so she would lift her head from the sag she had against him. "If you want to." The vulnerability in his eyes, hit her hard- her core burning with… hope? Hope for herself in his life? Hope for the future? She really needed to stop having these internal brain rummages.

"I promise I'll think about it… okay?" She quizzed with a nod, nuzzling back deeper into his neck.

"That's enough for me…" he kissed at her crown and she closed her eyes on instinct. "For now." He finished with another peck.

"Are we all set for tonight?" Betty changed the subject, not wanting to fight him on his possessiveness.

"All set… But Betts, if you don't want to-"

"Juggie… stop, okay? I'm fine." She cut him off with a hand on his left arm and her use of the particular pet name had his heart jumping.

"Really? Because "fine" is the unspoken universal definition of "not fine." He sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Are you asking as my counselor or my love?" Betty hummed, looking innocently up at him.

"Both?" Jughead simpered.

"I'll be okay." Betty nodded, snuggling deeper into his side.

"Do you want to head over to your apartment?"

"And check out the damage? Yes please!" Betty pulled away from him, jumping to her feet before holding out a hand to the man now below her.

"What are you so worried about?" Jughead muttered taking her hand, using the left railing as leverage so he could stand.

"Jug, I left my mother in charge of my bills while I was in treatment…"

"Say no more." Jughead held his hands up in surrender after a swipe down his pant legs.

"Let me get dressed and we'll go?"

"You want me to go?"

"Well, yeah Jug…" As the lightest smile grew across his face, Betty didn't realize that her words would strike such a sentimental nerve.

"Okay." Jughead whispered with a nod. "Come on, let's go."

__________________________________________________

 

They drove Jughead's Kia to the Northside of town. Passing neighborhoods of picket fences and groomed spruce bushes, leaving them behind with the roar of an engine. It was Friday with mid-May was creeping in like the leaves on the trees. They ventured into downtown as Betty watched mothers walking strollers and mailmen slaving over envelopes through her window.

"Next left…" She muttered gently. Jughead clicked on his turn signal, the echoed clicking filling their small compartment. He placed a hand to steady her knee, squeezing gently around her patella. Betty turned to give him a light smile, exhaling gently. "It's just right up here."

They pulled up to a large white brick building, the paint chipping in the most beautifully rustic way… very "Northside." Rows of windows in 6x6's lined the structure, curtains in sight for the naked eye. Jughead parked, jumping out of car so he could open Betty's door. Betty had once lived within the middle of the large edifice, "third floor fourth door-" is what she'd always say. She had lived in the building for two years, her one bedroom one bathroom, cracker jack box, being just enough for her. Betty and Jughead climbed the stairs, the single elevator being once again, and always, out of order. Betty rambled her living situation to Jughead as they rose in elevation. She pulled a set of keys from her jacket pocket once they hit the third-floor hallway. With a jangle and a click, Betty pushed open the slender door.

"What the hell?" She immediately muttered. Jughead's light smile from Betty's rambling had turned down, catching sight of the large empty room.

Jughead followed her into the bare apartment and Betty walked into the kitchenette, a sheet of printed paper accompanying the counter. "You have got to be kidding me…" She nearly spat after reading the document.

"What is it?" Jughead mumbled as Betty snatched up the paper with anger.

"The deed." She held it up mockingly before holding it out to him. Jughead reached for it, taking it from her grasp.

"Established March twenty-fourth of the year seen above, this property is in possession of… Harold J. Cooper."

"My fucking father." Betty lashed. "How could they?"

"Wait Betts…" Jughead started examining the document. "Look at the date." He held it back out to her. "This is dated back to just over two years ago… this place has never been yours."

"What?" Betty seethed with a crack.

"Look…"

"I- I don't understand, I set this all up with the landlord- I was renting to own."

"You were what? You wanted to own this place?" Jughead looked around at the small space.

"Not what's important right now Jug." She threw back at him. He held his hands up in surrender, an action that had become all too familiar to him. Betty stalked past him to look into the other rooms, most of which like the last- empty. "Where's all of my stuff?" She walked into her once bedroom, a set of 4 cardboard boxes took residence in the far corner. She opened one to find clothes for the upcoming season, tanks, shorts, and swimsuits. Another one contained shoes, sandals and strapped heels- boxes she could only assume had been left out because of their prevalence.

The third box had knick-knacks and sentimental items. Betty sank down the light brown painted wall, pulling the box in-between her legs. She pulled out her high school diploma, an old report card, a snow globe from her and her families trip to Disneyworld during her childhood. Jughead watched her from his lean against the doorframe, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his ankles crossed. He only stood when Betty's look froze on an item in the box. He walked over to her slowly as she reached her hands in the box. Jughead used the wall as leverage and sat next to Betty on the floor. She carefully pulled out a silver bordered photo, a young blonde and redhead filling the frame. She trailed her fingers ever so gently across the faces behind the glass.

"It's her birthday today…" Betty whispered with a soft smile. "She would've been twenty-four… two months older than me and she never let me live it down." Betty scoffed with a light laugh.

"Do you miss her?" Jughead gently muttered.

"More than anything…" Betty nodded to him. Her eyes had just begun to fill with a glaze, "But I know she's in a better place… I know she's happier." A single tear fell onto the frame, refracting between the shoulders of the naive young teens.

"She was beautiful…" Jughead muttered, placing his hand to the small of Betty's back.

"Yeah she was…"

"Tell me about this picture Betts."

"It was the summer before our freshman year, our families went out to Sweetwater River over the fourth…" Betty started. "The night this picture was taken, me and Cheryl snuck out of our tent and when night swimming. We thought we were badasses!" Betty sniffed with a laugh. "Little did we know our parents were still awake and watching us the entire time."

"Did you get in trouble?" Jughead asked.

"No way!" Betty said with anguish. "They joined in on the fun, Polly and Jason were the Debbie downers…" Jughead stilled at the mention of the infamous big brother. Betty continued to lightly swipe at the two young girls in her hand.

"I want to do something…" Jughead finally muttered after an inner monologue. "Come on." He stood from the carpeted floor.

"Jug…" she groaned.

"Please?" Betty grumbled, but took his hand and stood.

"What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise." Jughead muttered coyly.

"But I hate surprises."

"Well that's too bad- let's go." He pulled on her hand.

"Jug…" He turned back towards her. "What about my apartment?"

"We'll figure it out, okay? I promise." He muttered with a nod, but Betty gave him an uneasy look. "Give me your keys." He said after a sigh. Betty pulled the clattering keys from her jacket, handing them to him. "I have to make a few calls, go wait in the car- I'll lock up."

"Jug…"

"Go Betts…" He stepped in to kiss her, taking her senses by surprise. He folded his car key into her hand, squeezing gently against her knuckles before pulling away.

"Okay." She breathed with a sigh, turning to walk into the hall. The simplest kiss had her reeling for more, she couldn't get enough of the way he almost melted against her. Or was she the one nearly turning to mush around him? The way he read her mind was almost scary. He had a way of knowing exactly what she was feeling without her needing to say it, and it was something Betty didn't know if she would ever get used to.

She sat in the passenger seat of the Kia, playing leisurely with her fingers. Her ring twisting habit having been broken by the last non-jewelry wearing five months. The saying, "twiddling my thumbs," came to her mind as she glanced from her hands to the windshield and back again. Damn, she really needed to get a new phone. And one with no ties to her parents, which she was learning quickly. Why the hell had her parents lied to her? The apartment had never been hers, but why clean it out? Where was all of her stuff and how long had it been gone? She broke from her self-loathing episode when she spotted Jughead exiting the apartment building. He looked both ways before running across the street.

"All set?" He asked after the click of his seat belt.

"Where are we going?" Betty mumbled, her voice mingling along the lines of annoyed and intrigued. Jughead gripped the wheel and clicked the car into drive, looking her before looking forward.

"You'll see."


	15. Procrastination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is JAM-Packed! So sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy!  
> Visit me on Tumblr (@riverdalehales)

"Stay here." Jughead instructed, clicking his seatbelt out from its buckle. A sudden ping from his phone in the center console almost caused him to leap at it. Snatching it up before Betty could get her hands on it. He grabbed the door handle with a quick grasp, jumping onto the cement of the street with a push from the low set automobile.

"Jughead, what are you-" Betty started, cut off by the slam of his car door. She let out an exasperated sigh and ran a hand over her face. She watched him in the rearview mirror as he disappeared into a doorway, two buildings down from where they had parked. They were downtown, only about three blocks from her apartment, but it wasn't a street that Betty had frequented often. Except for the occasional run to the post office at the other end of the block, the parking meter lined sidewalks, family owned bakeries, and locally-run pharmacies had grown untouched by the feet of Betty Cooper. She looked down to her lap, still admiring the photo frame filled with her and Cheryl as young teens. She never understood why she had kept it, this wasn't the first frame that the photo had taken residence in- after years angry drunk lash outs that always ended in shattered glass shards on the floor. But alas, her anger had dwindled into admiration and longing for her once redheaded best friend.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Once Jughead cleared the doorway, out of sight from the Kia, he quickly clicked at his screen three times- a dial tone soon echoing in his ear.

"Give anymore thought to our deal?" Alice's voice seared through the speaker like a wildfire during a drought.

"Deal? We don't have a deal Alice." Jughead retorted, his tone clipped yet quiet.

"Don't think that I won't come to that loft of yours and-"

"What is this even about Alice? Revenge? Anger? Betty has suffered enough, can't you just let her be happy?"

"You think that I don't want her to be happy?" Alice quizzed, her tone clipped with hurt.

"I think that Betty is no more to you than an inconvenience that needs fixing… Your life was shit and you promised yourself that you wouldn't let your children make the same mistakes you did. But that didn't work out now did it? You have a son that you refused to know, a daughter who got pregnant in high school- just like you, and Betty… an amazing, loving, caring, and selfless women." Jughead paused. "All of which you refuse to acknowledge because all you see when you look at her is her alcoholism… the disappointment of fucking up- again… and that crushes you, you can't stand the beings that you've created because you can't stand yourself… Am I ringing any bells?" Jughead simpered with sarcasm.

Alice was silent through the line, her sigh breaths escaping like wheat in the wind.

"Right now, your making assumptions, assumptions about the man that you hate yourself for, assumptions about me- someone you know nothing about, but carelessly feel the need to ruin- not only mine- but your daughter's happiness… When will enough be enough, Alice?" Jughead dug in with his tone, twisting the knife a little deeper into his own soul with each word. Because he wasn't careless or cruel, he never had been. But right now… he was living up to all of Alice Cooper's assumptions.

The line stayed quiet for a minute, Jughead's mind roaming around in spaces that he didn't even know existed. He sat in the brick doorway with a scowl, his features masked with a darkness that only grew with the mention of his name.

"Tell her Jughead, or I will."

And with that, Alice was gone. A click with a series of beeps had just sealed his fate, his guilt eating him half alive at the stake. He let out an exasperated sigh, running a hand over his face in both frustration and defeat. He shoved the cellular device deep in his worn denim pocket, yanking open the door to his right- an echoing of jingle bells following behind him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Betty glanced around the street through the windows of the Kia. The Register was only two blocks over and for a split second, she considered marching over there and giving her father a piece of her mind. But she didn't want to ruin her and Jughead's day. Whatever this surprise was, and as much as she hated surprises, she knew she would love it- it was from Jughead, how could she not? She glanced to the car's stereo system, searching out the time, it was just after one in the afternoon and her stomach grumbled in response. She was starving, an interrupted dinner from the previous night- along with no breakfast this morning- left Betty set in a current reality of famine. Whatever this surprise was, it may need to be interrupted by a meal at some point.

She watched Jughead reappear in the rearview mirror, he held a bouquet of flowers. A gorgeous arrangement made up vibrant gerbera daisies, roses, and carnations. They ranged in shades of red, orange, and yellow- a fiery array of bold beauty.

"They're beautiful," Betty gasped in awe as Jughead climbed back into the car.

"They are, aren't they?" He mimicked as he held them out to her grasp, his felt himself get cold at his tone of voice. "Too bad they aren't for you." He simpered in an attempt to save the moment as he clicked his seatbelt back into its buckle.

"What?" Betty looked at him, puzzled. She hadn't noticed. He gave her a wink before shifting the car into drive. "Jughead, I'm so confused…What are we doing?" She was interrupted by another rumble of protest from her belly.

"Hungry?"

"No…" She lied, growing annoyed by his lack of information.

"Liar."

"Please tell me what's going on…" She pleaded. She looked at him innocently, tinging her evergreen iris's in a way she knew he couldn't resist.

He continued their pursuit, looking from the road to her and back again. Manipulation at its finest was taking place in the passenger seat, her eyes seeking a truth that he had every intention to uphold.

"Ughhh…" He finally groaned. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes Jug, but-" She started, and he took her left hand in his right, squeezing at her knuckles.

"Trust me, Betts."

They drove under Betty's apprehensive protest for another fifteen minutes, Jughead soothing a thumb over the back side of Bettys fist, giggling every time she let out a frustrated sigh or a stomach grumble. They were just nearing the outskirts of town before Jughead finally spoke.

"Figure it out yet?"

"How much longer?" She whined and he chuckled, her tone mingling with the vibe of a four-year-old.

"We're here." He muttered, pulling up curbside to a large hill.

"What?" She glanced at their surroundings. A large arch was grounded midway up a cemented path along the incline. It read, "Riverdale Churchyard," and Betty couldn't help but glance to Jughead. "The cemetery?"

"Open the card." Jughead muttered as he nudged to the flowers in Betty's lap. She looked to the bouquet, her fingers shaking slightly as she removed the ivory colored envelope from the plastic stake. She lifted the unsealed flap slowly, removing the flimsy cardboard with a pull.

'Happy Birthday, Cheryl.' Betty registered the words in her head.

"Jug…" She choked, barely audible.

"I know that the picture means a lot to you and you said it was her birthday today, and I thought the flowers were a perfect representation, just based on everything that you've told me about her and-" Jughead began to ramble as he watched Betty's mental process take effect in full force. "…I just hope it's okay."

She was searching for words that her mind couldn't form into sentences, so she kissed him. She pulled his face into her hands and their lips crashed against each other. Jughead was silenced by her plump pout as his hands met her forearms.

"I love you for this…" She muttered, resting her forehead against his. "It's perfect." They stayed in that moment for a second, savoring their mingled breaths and touch. Jughead nudged with his chin so he could press his lips to her forehead, holding his mouth between her brows long enough to her hear sigh in content.

"What do you say?" He finally muttered against her temple.

"Hmmm… Let's go."

They exited the car, Betty holding the picture frame and bouquet close to her chest. They started on the path through the arch and Betty trailed her hand down Jughead's forearm, so she could lace her fingers through his.

"Still thinking about work?" Betty quizzed, mentally kicking herself for meddling. She couldn't help herself though.

"Yeah…" he simmered with a nod. "Are you okay with this? Me doing this…" They slowed to a stop about ten feet from the arch. Headstones and memorial wreaths swallowed them up under bright yellows, pinks, and blues. Betty pressed up through the toes of her keds, their white canvas tinged with ivory stain and loam. She pecked his cheek swiftly, a pinched smirk escaping the roughened flesh.

"You didn't shave this morning…" Betty assumed, pressing closer into his frame to continue their stride.

"I'm sorry?" Jughead hummed, not exactly sure of her gauge.

"I like it…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…" She looked to him, the darkened shadow prominent against the daylight. "But, you're not allowed to grow a beard."

"Just because you said that- I'm going to." He said with presumption.

"Ass." Betty hissed with a giggle as Jughead echoed.

They slowed suddenly, Betty cradling the bouquet along her left arm.

"Wait here for a second?" Jughead muttered, his smile lingering now on wonder.

"Everything okay?" She stopped with him, pulling her right arm from its wrap around his. Jughead nodded, his eyes lingering from the flowers and then back to Betty's eyes. He pulled his hands from his jean pockets, unballing his fists before reaching up to the bouquet. He pulled out a single red rose, twirling the dethorned stem between his thumb and right forefinger.

"There's just something I want to do…" He trailed.

"Okay…" Betty barely made out the whisper before he calmly strode past her in a single stride. She turned and watched as Jughead walked to one of the headstones. It was simple and singular, a gray concrete block with only a smooth back surface from what Betty could see.

Jughead laid the rose along the bottom ridge, pressing his lips to the inside of his fingers before extending the hand along the top of the stone. He mumbled something, but Betty couldn't make it out- so badly wanting to join him in his sudden solemn state. But alas, his shoved his fists into the pockets of his jeans and turned back towards her. Betty paced catching site of the front of the stone.

Forsythe Pendleton Jones II… it was his father.

"It's just right up here…" Betty started breaking from her stupor when Jughead cleared his throat. A tension had fallen oddly between them with a developing silence that was quickly growing awkward.

They visited Cheryl's grave and a twang of happiness hit Betty's heart when she noticed another bouquet against the headstone. Jughead stepped away to make a call, he was quiet and meek, but Betty wrote it off to his work and defended the argument when Jughead said he needed to go into the center. The two stopped for takeout burgers and fries from a local diner on the way back to Jughead's loft. A jangle of keys in the lock and a peck on the cheek, Jughead switched from Kia to Harley and presumably went to RRC. Betty relaxed on the couch with a marathon of home renovation shows, chowing down on her burger, fries, and strawberry milkshake. Its sweet indulgence was enough sugar to last her a week. When she grew tired of watching rundown houses become million dollars homes, she stretched and grunted- looking towards the watch on her wrist. It was pressing four thirty and Betty decided that a shower wouldn't kill her. She and Jughead were supposed to meet Archie and Veronica around seven and two and half hours was definitely enough time for a little pampering.

And by pampering she meant an extra twenty minutes under a three-speed showerhead with a double condition and lather with Jughead's soap. Irish spring was beginning to fit into her life a little bit too comfortably and she longed for her warm vanilla and lily scented spritz. Betty dried her hair, fluffing it into natural waves with the help of her hands and her blow-dryer that Jughead had thankfully packed from her bathroom. She threw on mascara, a nude eyeshadow-opaque enough to cover her semi-purple lids, and a light pink shade of lip-gloss. It was enough to make her look presentable, but natural enough that she knew Jughead would approve. Betty was indecisive on an outfit choice, but eventually decided on black jeans, short booties, and a white bell sleeved top. She looked innocent, an image she was trying to remake all while still highlighting the curve of her hips and dip in a V.

A sudden ring filled the rafted ceilings and caused Betty to nearly jump from her skin. It was coming from the kitchen and Betty discovered a landline phone wedged into the corner between the counter and refrigerator. Home phones? People still have those? Jughead has a landline? Her mind wandered for less than a minute before a mental slap reminded her that she should probably answer.

"Jones residence…" she said with the click of a button, her tone unsure and she suddenly felt ridiculous.

"Maybe try reading the caller ID next time…" Jughead laughed through the line and Betty let out a sigh of relief. "I called you a cab… it should be there soon."

"A cab?" Betty stuttered, sitting on one of the industrialized bar stools at the island.

"I'll meet you at Bodega, I'm running late here, and I won't make it home in time…" Jughead muttered. Betty's felt a twang of disappointment, the oddness of it wore on her and she didn't mean for it, but her tone drowned in it.

"Okay…"

"Everything okay?" Jughead asked suddenly.

"Yeah." She nodded to no one, her fingers fidgeting along the cuff of her right boot. "I'll just meet you there okay?"

"You're sure you're okay?" Jughead pressed, noting her demeanor.

"I'm fine Jug… just tired." She lied.

"We don't have to go, I can call-"

"No Jug, you need to go…" she nodded again. "I need to go, show them that I'm not some floosy who's with you for the wrong reasons…"

"Hey hey, what's this about?" Jughead started and Betty sighed.

"It's nothing Jug really…"

"Betty."

"Jughead, I'll meet you at the bar okay? Goodbye." With that she ended the call, her voice simpering along the lines of agitation and disappointment.

She needed to get to the bottom of the awkward and sudden tension that had fallen between the two of them. She was scared, scared to see his friends again, scared to throw herself further into his world… and he wasn't there. He simply wanted to "meet," her at the downtown bar, sure it wasn't odd but the domesticity of it all sure was, at least to Betty. She pulled a brown faux leather jacket from Jughead's closet, its golden clasps and buttons accented the zippers of her boots and the sparkle of her watch. The large shape swallowed up her small frame, she hugged it to her body and inhaled the scent he had once left behind. She spotted an extra set of keys on a hook by the door, Betty fumbled along the metal edges with her fingers and noted the labeling. There were two keys labeled for the loft and a third with the letter 'B.' Betty's thoughts were rash but what was Jughead's was hers- he had at least made that clear. She pulled a cross body satchel from the island and locked up the loft, craving adventure.

 

The basement of the loft was huge, a converted shop turned bedrooms. There were two rooms, makeshift by plywood and sheetrock walls with a single bathroom in the farthest corner. The ceilings were low, unlike the above attic. The once assumed cement floors had been covered with vinyl wood flats and tile took residence in the bathroom. A room to the right had a bed, a black and white aesthetic that Betty could only assume was Jellybeans. Boxes had been stacked in a hurry, strayed throughout the room like breadcrumbs after a toasting. Jughead initials were strung among the small space against cardboard backings and plastic tote lids. Betty lifted a t-ball trophy from one of the top boxes. Its green and metallic silver plastic glinted against the soft light of the sunset. She smiled gently at the symbol of participation, remembering Jughead's talk of non-sports with Archie. Picture frames and other knickknacks filled the cardboard square and Betty spotted a familiar peak of cotton in the corner. It was his beanie, the dark gray frayed at the edges and the brick details barely hung by a thread. Betty hugged it close and examined a frame filled with a once happy family. A mother, father, older brother, and little sister- there was no glass that occupied the dipped space and Betty wondered if Jughead had the same lashing patterns as her. If this glass had shattered into some dark unknown corner only to be swept up and thrown into a trash bin.

Betty's walk down Jughead's memory lane ended suddenly when she heard the echo of a car horn. She jumped and stuffed the cotton hat into her satchel, for reasons even unknown to her. She pulled the keys from the jacket pocket and flipped the light switch. She locked up the lower level door and made sure to leave the "porch light," on- the sudden illumination softened the space of dead grass and rusted staircase.

"Hi…" She smiled and climbed into the evergreen taxicab.

"Where to Miss?"

"Bodega, Central Street."

"You got it." The driver nodded.

"What's your name, sir?"

"Oh please, sir was my father. The names Kevin… what about you?"

"Betty." She replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Betty."

"Likewise." She muttered nervously.

"Downtown here we come…" Kevin simpered with a gear shift.

Betty fumbled the set of keys in her lap, chewing her lip in an attempt to keep herself occupied. Glancing from her hands to the window and back again, she tried to focus her attention on the sunset.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kevin glanced in the rearview mirror.

"Huh? Oh yeah…"

"So, Betty…what do you do?" Kevin muttered in an attempt to build conversation through the awkward silence.

"Umm, I'm a journalist- I guess…" she said with a shrug.

"You guess?" Kevin retorted.

"It's complicated."

"Ahh…" Kevin said with an understanding nod.

"What about you?" Betty quizzed, adjusting her position against the plush backseat.

"You're looking at it honey…" Kevin hummed with a light laugh and Betty smiled.

"You always wanted to be a cab driver?"

"Not exactly…" Kevin started. "I went to college, wasn't for me…" Betty nodded in view of his eyes. "Tried out the drug business, wasn't for me either."

"Oh…" Betty's eyes went wide, not letting the slight shock drop from her tone.

"Relax, I'm fucking with you…" Kevin laughed and Betty sighed.

"You got me."

"I know, you need to relax."

"Your telling me…" She sighed again.

"So, Bodega huh? Pretty girl like you, and I picked you up on the Southside? You lived here your whole life?" Kevin quizzed.

"Intrusive much?"

"Judgey much?" Kevin retorted his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Here as in Riverdale? Yes…" She nodded. "Southside? Not so much."

"So, what brings to the dark side on the other side of the tracks?

"That was my boyfriend's place." She hummed.

"Boyfriend, huh?"

"Yeah…" Her tone hung against every dip of the small cars interior and Kevin eyed her from the rearview mirror.

"Complicated?" He assumed with a nod.

"Precisely…" Betty exhaled. "So, this dark side? I never understood the whole wrong side of the tracks thing; do you know something about it that I don't?"

"Not really." Kevin shrugged. "I moved to Riverdale in high school, Northside." He claimed the label. "But I met my boyfriend on the Southside and couldn't stay away." He simmered with a gentle giggle.

"You went to Riverdale High?" Betty quizzed.

"I did… Go Bulldogs!" He mocked and Betty laughed. "Sorry, I joined the cheerleading squad junior year and never did kick it."

"Wait your?"

"Queerie Kevie? Sure am." He said with a nod.

"Oh my God…" Betty muttered.

"And your Betty Cooper…"

"You know who I am? But you-"

"Excuse for wanting to make casual conversation…But yeah, I know who you are."

"And who is that?" Betty quipped.

"Well your parents own The Register and your sister was the talk of the town our sophomore year…"

"Wait we were in the same grade? We graduated together?"

"Twist that knife a little deeper their Cooper." Kevin scoffed with sarcasm.

"Sorry…" Betty muttered as she kicked herself mentally.

"I guess it's hard remember anything when your drunk and high all of the time…" Kevin cautioned.

"I was never high!" Betty spat.

"Really?" Kevin gasped.

"People really thought I was on drugs?" Kevin glanced to her in the mirror. "Wow…"

"I'm overstepping, I apologize… I do this thing where I kind of just talk without thinking. My man calls it word vomit-"

"No, no it's okay…" Betty gushed. "I'm sober…"

"That's great!" Kevin exclaimed. "Seriously Betty that's amazing."

"Thanks…" She smiled. "It's only been five months, but-"

"Don't down play it! My dad was an alcoholic Betty, sobriety is huge!"

"I guess… Your dad is the sheriff, right?" Betty mumbled. "Sheriff Keller was an alcoholic?" Betty thought out loud.

"Was…" Kevin corrected with a light laugh. "We lost him last November- liver failure."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know!" Betty assured, shaking her head.

"It's okay Betty…" Kevin reassured her. "Congrats on your sobriety."

"Thanks…" She said with a light smile, still trying to wrap her head around Sheriff Keller's demise. "I'm sorry about your dad Kevin…"

"Thanks…" He echoed. "It's means a lot coming from you."

"How so?" She looked at him confused.

"If anyone understands it from both aspects it's you…" He simpered.

"What do you mean?" She quizzed him.

"We would need longer than a twenty-minute cab ride for that Cooper." He shrugged and Betty sighed at the recollection of her high school nickname.

"I guess I'll have to call for cabs more often than…" She hummed and Kevin smiled.

She glanced out the window as they neared the glowing streets of downtown, her mind roaming along nostalgia and guilt. She sifted through her purse, scribbling along a receipt before tearing through the glossy paper. They neared the curb of Central Street and Betty pulled out a collection of bills as Kevin turned in the driver's seat.

"Keep it…" He muttered with the shake of his head.

"No way." She pushed it back at him.

"You just guaranteed me future business, I insist." He pushed it back towards her. Betty could see Jughead's frame leaning against the building ahead of the car. A cigarette against his bottom lip, sporting a leather jacket that dripped with testosterone. She glanced to her lap, her black jeans and white peasant top were no more than opposites against his clad biker attire.

"Here then…" She sighed, handing him the torn receipt. "It's my number… well kinda." She shrugged and Kevin gave her an uneasy look. "I'd love to catch up, find out everything I missed out on during high school… Call me, we can grab coffee or something."

"Well Miss Betty Cooper are you asking me on a date?" Kevin cooed.

"Don't flatter yourself Keller…" Betty retorted the last name-nickname game. "But seriously, call me- you seem like a great friend."

"Okay now who's flattering?" He hummed. "Now go… Your bad boy might get suspicious." He said with the nudge of his chin at Jughead.

"Do not call him that!" Betty gasped with a laugh. "Okay… Bye Kev."

"Goodbye Betty." Kevin smiled, turning back in his seat as Betty opened the car door.

Jughead spotted her with a smile, beginning a stride towards her limber frame. She held up a finger in an attempt to stop him and knocked on the passenger side window of the cab. Kevin jumped and Betty giggled before he rolled down the motorized glass.

"I don't take no for an answer," Betty dropped two bills through the window. "Thanks again."

"Why am I not shocked?" Kevin laughed. "Have a good night Betty…" And with that he drove away and Betty splayed her palms at her sides with a smile.

"What was that about?" Jughead met her at the curb.

"Just an old friend…" She hummed. "Hi."

"Hi… You look amazing." Her kissed against her hair. "My jacket?"

"I was cold?" Betty said in an attempt to defend her actions.

"Yeah… Okay." Jughead nodded with a laugh. "We should get inside before Archie and V think we bailed."

"Yeah…" Betty managed. "Let's go."

Jughead started a pace but Betty pulled him back with a yank to his forearm. She crashed his lips to hers before he could mutter her name and groaned he against her mouth.

"What was that for?" he pulled away.

"I just needed it… let's go." Betty chirped as she swallowed the sour taste in her mouth.

"Hey…" Jughead pulled her back, kissing her again. Betty tensed before sighing into his lips. He rested his forehead against hers as they simpered in the moment. "Okay…let's go." Betty laced her fingers through his and teemed a smile.

Introductions were short, with an awkward hug shared by Betty and Veronica and an even weirder one between Betty and Archie. Betty squeezed onto Jughead coat sleeve, anchoring herself through the oversized leather blanket. Her bouncing knee was soothed by his hand under the table and Archie and Veronica paired on the other side of the booth.

"So, what's this news that needed you both?" Jughead sneered.

"Well…" Archie muttered to Veronica.

"We're engaged!" The raven-haired women nearly yelled, her left-hand flinging from her lap as she displayed a large stone band.

"Oh, my goodness!" Betty exclaimed.

"It's about time!" Jughead jumped from the table, man hugging Archie once again. Veronica nearly shoved her ring into Betty's face. The glistening rock definitely wasn't small and that wasn't hard to tell.

"It's beautiful…" Betty gushed.

"I know! Some of the diamonds were my abuelas, Archie did so well!" Veronica hummed, glancing to her new fiancé.

"This is so exciting…" Betty muttered, looking to the boys who were now fully engulfed in their own conversation.

"It only took him a million years." Veronica spat sarcastically, admiring her ring once again. "Some of my girlfriends and I are going out to celebrate next weekend, I want you to come."

"Veronica I-" Betty began.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. My friend Mel is preggers anyway, you can sip on club sodas with her while still dancing the night away with me." Veronica shrugged. Betty read it as an insult, noting the slight dig in Veronicas tone. Nevertheless, she wrote it off as harmless, the brunette just had a way with words. "Clubbing, PUMP, next Saturday. I'll send a cab…" Veronica rattled off the plans as if they were a list, confident and snarky.

"Okay…" Betty simpered, knowing not to argue with the raven-haired princess.

Betty sipped on a ginger ale while Jughead tipped back a domestic. Archie picked bourbon as his poison, with Veronica nonetheless chose a rosé. Temptation at its finest sat amongst her reach and Betty's knee and sweaty palms didn't hide it. She excused herself for the lady's room after about fifteen minutes of small talk. Their conversations had revolved around the new home owners and Jughead and Archie's shared successes through promotions.

"Hey, girly. You okay?" Veronica muttered through the doorway of the bathroom.

"What? Oh yeah, just needed to stretch my legs…"

"If it's too much…" Veronica placed a hand to Betty's forearm. "We can go, leave the drinks for coffee or tea. I know the cutest little 24-hour brew- just around the corner."

"No…" Betty shook her head with a light smile. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" The brunette quizzed and the blonde nodded. "Okay." Veronica receded. "And hey…" Betty glanced into her chocolate doe eyes. "Call me V, it's more natural."

Betty let out a light laugh, "Whatever you say… V" Betty mocked.

"Yes! That's more like it." Veronica spat and the two joined in laughter. "You sure you're okay?" Veronica eased after their laughter subsided. Betty returned a nod, pushing the bubble in her throat to her stomach. "Your lying, but I promised Archiekins that I wouldn't meddle. So, I guess I'll just go to the source…"

"What-"

"Oh, Jughead…" Veronica sang turning from Betty.

"Veronica, no!"

"Then talk to me blondie…" Veronica dug and Betty sighed.

"How long have you known Jughead?"

"Umm like ten years why?" Veronica spoke, off taken by the sudden questionnaire.

"Ugh… Never mind." Betty shook her head.

"Betty spit it out."

"I don't know… does he seem different? To you?" Betty hummed, her throat clamping down like an alligator on a sudden thrown chicken.

"How so?" Veronica furrowed her brow.

"I'm just being ridiculous…" Betty shrugged with a laugh. "Forget I asked-"

"Yes…" Veronica cut her off. "He's different Betty… Because he's- and I never thought I would say this but, Jughead's in love." Veronica nearly spoke to herself. Betty's blush grew and she curled deeper into the oversized jacket. "Betty soak! Don't sulk! I can see those wheels turning in that brain of yours… he loves you, just accept it."

"I can't explain it…" Betty began. "It's me, it's gotta be me." She nearly spoke to herself through an exasperated sigh.

"I can…" Veronica started. "My daddy always said that when it's wrong- it's right. I always thought it had something to do with clothes or school, but it clicked for me when I met Archie…" Veronica hummed, placing a hand to Betty's forearm again. "I mean look at us…"

Betty thought, but Veronica wasn't making much sense. All Betty saw was a dumb jock and rich pretty mean girl, their paring was cliché and… predictable? A broken blonde with no identity with a confident, independent wise guy? The only person she was kidding was herself. But she didn't know these people, Veronica and Archie were Jughead's people. But it finally clicked for her, Betty didn't have people. Those friends to recall memories with and laugh about the times of old road trips and drive-in hangouts. Betty's thoughts of nostalgia had her reeling about her conversation with Kevin earlier that night. Jughead's people shouldn't be her people, or could they? The green trophies, photo albums, and frames without glass…stories that didn't define her nor Jughead. These moments of reminiscence weren't her but making new ones could be.

"What are you thinking about?" Veronica broke Betty from her stupor.

"Honestly?" Betty retorted and Veronica nodded. "How much I don't belong here…" Veronica's face fell with confusion. "But, how glad I am to be here."

"You love him Betty… and I love anyone who can stand to love Mr. Mystery." Veronica laughed with a shrug and Betty joined in on the laughter.

"So many nicknames…" Betty giggled to herself.  
"What?" Veronica mumbled.

"Nothing." Betty shook with another sigh breath. "Thank you for this, Veronica…" the blonde muttered softly. Veronica eyed her with a glare and raised eyebrows. "…V." Betty corrected with a scoff and Veronica pulled Betty's emotion filled frame in for a hug.

"Promise me something?" Veronica muttered.

"Hmm?"

"Anytime you wanna talk? Go straight to the source… or me." Veronica chuckled. "With the source being Jughead, you're in for the long haul."

"You think?"

"I know." Veronica nodded. "And gain some confidence, you're a goddamn catch if I've ever seen one."

"Ya okay…" Betty scoffed a giggle with the roll of her eyes.

A knock on the door startled both of them with a jump.

"Everything okay in there?"

"Uhh, yeah Jug we're fine." Betty muttered, her palms meeting the back pockets of her jeans.

"Give us a few minutes…" Veronica demanded and Jughead's tall shadow disappeared from the opaque frame. "You sure you don't wanna go?" she turned back to Betty.

"One more ginger ale…" Betty held up an index finger with a smirk. "Don't let my rain come down on your parade."

"Not a chance." Veronica shook her head. "Anything I can help with?"

"I just need to talk to him, V."  
"Then talk you must…" Veronica sighed. "But, seriously. Next weekend. I'll send you the deats this week."

"But, I don't have a phone yet."

"Email then." Veronica shrugged with a smile and Betty returned the facial. "Let's go before the boys start conspiring against us." She laughed.

"Thanks again, V."

"What exactly did I do?"

"For acting like a friend? I'm not use to those…" Betty admitted.

"Girl, this isn't acting…" Veronica spat, opening the door.

"Everything okay?" Archie nearly whispered to Veronica as the girls returned to the table. The coal-haired women shot the redhead a look of reassurance mixed with the key back off. "Okay…" Archie sighed. "Betty. Jughead and I were just talking about your apartment situation, that's some messed up shit. What are you gonna do?"

"Ooh drama? Do tell." Veronica chirped up from her sip of rosé. Betty shot a glare at Jughead, who cowered into his beer bottle and leather jacket with a stare that met the wall.

"There's not much to tell…" Betty began after a tongue in cheek scoff. "I'll have to find a new place to live, I guess."

"We could go apartment hunting!" Veronica nearly yelped. "Ugh, that would be so much fun!"

"Woah, slow your roll V." Jughead jumped. "Betty has options…"

"Like what?" Veronica dug. "Moving into your makeshift house?"

"Maybe." Jughead spat, taken back by Veronicas make at an insult.

Veronica eyed Betty widely, "Lock it down." She mouthed and Betty smirked against her ginger ale.

The four chatted for some time, Betty and Veronica shared a conversation of Veronica's booming fashion business, brought by daddy of course. Three people that grew up in Toledo, had moved to Riverdale based on history, and they couldn't be more different.

"You ready?" Jughead squeezed Betty's shoulder from behind.

"Yeah…" She smiled back at him.

"It was so good to see you again." Veronica hummed going in for another hug.

"We'll have to do this again soon?" Betty tinged the statement as a question.

"Soon." Veronica nodded.

"You sure you can drive?" Betty muttered as Jughead handed her the helmet.

"Betts, I had one beer and downed two waters with Archie, I'm good."

"Better safe than sorry…"

"What are you suggesting? You wanna drive?"

"Are you kidding, I would crash before we even got off the block." Betty sneered and Jughead laughed. They were arguing in the street like an old married couple bickering over trivial acts.

"Grab a ride with us…" Veronica muttered from Bodega entrance just a few feet away.

"Oh, Veronica we could never-"

"Sure, you can. My driver, Grayson, can drop you off and take the Harley to our garage. You can just come and get it tomorrow Jughead."

Of course, they have a driver, Betty thought.

"V…" Jughead muttered.

"Please Jug?" Betty began.

"I can always bring the bike to your loft in the morning Mr. Jones." A stocky blonde mumbled from outside of Archie and Veronica's car.

"That won't be needed Grayson…" Jughead held up a hand and Betty gave him her puppy dog eyes. "Let's go."

"Thank you." Betty mouthed with a pout and Jughead nodded, placing a hand to the small of her back.

The two couples loaded into the back of the jet-black Cadillac. Greyson Dame, the soon to be Andrews driver, drove through the Southside like a sore thumb. The thump of the railway tracks brought a laugh from tipsy V's throat. If three glasses of rose were enough to buzz up the small bird, next weekend's set "clubbing" session would be fun- Betty thought.

"Tired?" Jughead mumbled against Betty's ear. She nodded, snuggling closer into his arm around her waist. They had been crammed in the car like sardines, but it was closest Jughead had been to her all day. The thought only had her curling deeper into his side. "We're almost home." Jughead kissed against her temple and she sighed.

Betty shrugged off her jacket once they stepped into Jughead's loft. She pulled the keyring from its pocket before returning it to the closet. She hooked the ring against the wall, returning them to their previous home.

"Keep them." Jughead jumped.

Betty looked back at him, locking the gaze as she stepped away from the wall. She set her purse against the kitchen island and grabbed her left shoulder with her right hand. Jughead came behind her and began massaging where her hand had been. She sunk in his touch with an audible sigh.

"I got something for you today…" Jughead muttered as if he had just remembered.

"You did?" Betty turned. "I thought you were at work?"

"I was, but I had some time between leaving and Bodega… and this was important." He pulled a slim device from his pocket. "Here."

"You got me a phone? Jug…" Betty jumped at him.

"It's programed with your old number, but it's on its own plan- no strings attached." Jughead assured. "And I hope you don't mind but I put some of my contacts in there."

"Like who?"

"The center's, Archie's, Veronica's… mine."

"Jug, I'm barely making it on what I had saved up before treatment. I can't afford a cell bill right now."

"Then I'll help you…"

"No…" Betty shook her head.

"Betts."

"I can't believe you did this…" Betty stepped away from him.

"Did what? Betts, you need a phone." Jughead muttered, taken back by her tone.

"Your right, but…"

"But what?" He joined her stride. "Let me help you Betty."

"It's- It's just… It's too much. I feel like I can't think, and I don't want to be dependent on you for everything. A phone, a car, a place to stay… Jughead I feel horrible." She pleaded.

"Don't do this…" He grabbed the hands she was using to defend every word that left her mouth. She pulled them from his grasp and stalked off to the bedroom. "Betts what is this?" Jughead knew this was more than a certain smothering act lash out.

"Take it back Jug…" Betty muttered, pulling open a dresser drawer.

"Fine. But you and I both know that this about more than just a stupid phone, so talk Pero."

"I'm going to shower…" She turned, from the dresser after an exasperated sigh.

"Oh no you don't." Jughead stepped in front of her.

"Jug…"

"Is it me? What did I do?" Jughead quizzed.

"No is it me?" Betty retorted. "Don't even act like you haven't been MIA all day." Jughead's face fell at her accusation.

"Betts…" His tone clipped and somber. Betty stepped past him, shutting the bathroom door with a light slam and a click. She shadowed herself in cloak of steam, the hot water pelting her body in just the right way.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, but when she heard the second soft knock she decided that she had been in there long enough. She slipped on a pair of panties accompanied by one of Jughead's many t-shirts and left her hair in its messy bun from before the shower. She slipped out of small bathroom to a shirtless Jughead, clad in plaid pajama pants. He was flipping through channels on the television and lounging across the couch when he caught her gaze just as fast as she ripped it away. She crawled into his bed and faced the wall. Minutes upon minutes passed before she heard the infamous twinge from the television. The sound that symbolized a black screen and silent room. She felt a dip in the bed, but she knew he wasn't lying behind her. Rather sitting against the edge, back to back with her.

"I'm sorry…" he finally whispered. Betty turned slowly, her hands pressed together under her head.

"No, I'm sorry." She finally gave in. "I overreacted… but it's too much Jug-too fast. The phone and here…" she sat up. "I love you-"

"But?" he turned back towards her.

"I just learned that I've been smothered my entire life. My parents controlled everything, my mom was on my bank account, my dad's name was on my lease, hell my mother bought my groceries for god's sake…" Betty rambled, emotion filling her throat with ever other syllable. "And then tonight- tonight with your friends…" Betty stressed the sixth word. "I don't have friends Jug, sure it's ridiculous and I sound ridiculous. But this is what matters right now… I need a job and a life." Betty ached from her stomach as she watched Jughead's face listen closer with every word that she spoke. "I can't revolve around you… I need something that's mine. I need to be independent Jughead… you have to let me be independent."

Jughead didn't speak instead he just read over her with his eyes and she knew it. She pressed up with her elbows and climbed from his bed.

"I have something for you." She nearly whispered breathlessly. She strode to Jughead book case and pressed up with her tiptoes. Jughead sucked in his breath as his t-shirt rode up the back of her thighs revealing what her cheeky undergarment had failed to conceal. She pulled down a journal, simply a black and white composition book secured with a pen at the top. She met him back at the bed and set it in his lap.

"It's my reports for the last two weeks…" She mumbled.

"I didn't ask for this." He gestured to the book now in his hands.

"I know, but maybe it'll give you a little insight…"

"I don't need to read a sheet of paper to know when something's wrong with you." He muttered up to her. She nodded and met his forehead with hers.

"Can we talk more tomorrow?" She sighed into his closed eyes. "I've had a long day…"

"I'm sorry…" Jughead nearly choked and Betty shook her head against his.

"Stop apologizing, please." She pulled away and he nudged up with his head. She took his lips suddenly, her hand meeting his face. "Mmm, you taste like cigarettes." She chuckled through muffled breath and he joined with a soft laugh. "Come to bed." She plead.

Jughead kissed her again as his hand met her waist and pulled her small body over his. They laid back on the bed and Betty curled into his chest. She trialed her nail up his side, outlining the permanent ink etched into the surface. It wasn't long before their yawns took over and their hearts matched beat. The shadow of her top and his bottom made up an entire being, through the mask of the soft street light. The loft ceiling echoed with their mingled breaths and the gentle hiss of the air conditioning system. They slept amongst train horns and dog barks, together with torn heads and even more torn heads.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Betty woke the next morning with a soft sigh and squinted eyes. Jughead was humming beside her, his wispy lashes laid gently against the pink of his cheek and Betty couldn't help but gaze endlessly at the effortless beauty. She pressed her lips against his right shoulder blade and sighed into it. His frame was tense and constrained against the mattress and the flesh of his stomach.

"Saturday's are for the boys." Is something her father had always said. But Betty was destined to make this day for her and Jughead. She carefully climbed from his torso, gentle not to bobble his body because of a sudden dip in the bed. Betty grabbed a pair of cloth shorts from her duffle and secured her hair in another less-messy topknot. Eggs… she thought. Breakfast in bed is exactly what Jughead needed and frankly the only thing she could cook and not burn. She was lucky enough to find bacon and eggs taking residence in Jughead's small fridge and she began the feat that was the most important meal of the day.

He wasn't sure if it was the smell of fried meat or his own internal clock that woke him. Jughead pressed up with his elbows, after a quick staring contest with the ceiling, and looked to find Betty in the kitchenette with her back towards him. His plan to sneak up on her backfired with a creak from a floor board.

"Oh, your awake… Nooo- I'm almost done."

"With what exactly?" He cooed with a giggle at her obvious disgruntlement.

"Go back to bed…" She hissed. "Ouch!" She sucked a finger into her mouth with a quick flinch reflex.

"Not happening." He shook his head and met her in the kitchen. He removed the pad from her mouth and examined the finger. "No more than surface… come here." He muttered softly. He guided her to the sink and rinsed the digit under lukewarm warm. Betty hissed at the contact and Jughead laughed softly. He grabbed a first aid kit from the closet off of the kitchen and set on the island.

"This is what happens when I try to do something nice." She sneered with an eye roll. Jughead made quick work of some ointment and a bandage. "Thank you…" she cooed with a pout after the application. Jughead pressed a kiss to her forehead and she sighed against him.

"Mind if I finish breakfast?" He simpered.

"I'm sorry." Betty sunk.

"For what?"

"It was supposed to be for you… take your mind off whatever is eating at it."

"Is that so?" Jughead sneered.

"Jug…" she sighed. Jughead winked at her with the rip of a single strip of bacon against his mouth. He pulled a toaster from one of the bottom cabinets of the island and reached for the loaf of bread against the opposite counter. Betty rolled her eyes and stood from the stool, nearly prancing to his side. She pressed a kiss to the back of his shoulder before replacing her lips with her teeth, granting herself a growl from his throat. She turned with a smile and reached for a mug from the glass cabinet.

Her satchel caught his eye and he nearly dove at the striped printed bag.

"Betts…" His tone caught in his throat. Betty turned to find his fingers pressing into the cotton beanie she had secretly stolen. "Where did you get this?"

"Downstairs…" she muttered with a shrug.

"Why?"

"Because I… I don't know-" She turned back towards him.

"You went through my things?" He accused, cutting her off.

"I found the keys and I was curious, I didn't realize…"

"What?" Jughead sneered.

"Those boxes…" She couldn't find the words to form the end of her sentences because Jughead's eyes had turned to slits, dark and angry?

"There from my storage unit back in Toledo. The place was closing, and I had to get his stuff out of there if I wanted to keep it."  
"His?" Betty jumped.  
"What?" Jughead spat.

"You said his…" Betty whispered, fitting the pieces together. Jughead grunted and scoff, turning back towards the toaster and loft of bread on the island. "Jug, are those boxes… are they your fathers?"

"Betty…" he sneered, and she met him across the other side of the island. She pulled the beanie from the counter top and thumbed against the rough yarn and frayed edges.

"They are…" She nodded, and he ripped the hat from her grasp. "Jughead."

He opened the loft door and headed for the basement staircase. He was quick and agile, jumping down the carpeted concrete like a late rabbit. Betty followed him, not letting him get too far ahead. He threw the beanie back into a box, the anger in his actions was odd and Betty could tell a built rage was brewing. She met the doorway of Jellybean's room when he turned to exit again.

"Stop…" She grabbed his arm to prevent him from moving any farther. He tore his arm from her grasp with force and she nearly stumbled forward in shock. He jumped up the stairs in the same way he had come down, angry and agitated. "What the hell…" Betty whispered to herself. His closed off outburst was new to her and something she didn't even know that Jughead was capable off. She had known off his cordial candy tendencies. The hard badass couldn't fake his emotional innards, a soft inside that Betty had been able to see many times previous.

It was role reversal if she'd ever seen one and she felt as if she was looking into a mirror from seven months prior. A small lost blonde walked into a facility and found a boy. A lost boy who found himself through her. They made up each other's souls and crashed down the forespoken walls within one another. Jughead had broken her in order to rebuild her again, her silent cries for help and defiant behaviors were no match for the man who wore his initials on his chest and around his neck. The monster that once took residence in her green eyes, had moved into his blue ones and Betty couldn't muster up a reasoning for the sudden exchange.

She sunk against the door frame and exhaled an exasperated sigh. He needed space… but so did she. She sat against the edge bed and glanced throughout the room. A yellow receipt was taped against one of the cardboard sides close to the bed. 'JP's Moving Company'- the address was out of Toledo and Betty could only assume the movers had placed the boxes in the wrong room. Jellybean would be here within the week and her room was clustered with scattered storage unit contents. Betty decided that the least she could do was transfer and organize the boxes into the other bedroom. Jughead needed space and she had the time, so the choice was simple. She stood and examined the room again, picking up a large blue tote as her first victim.

Boxes of files and old magazines began to stack up in the corner of the next empty room. Betty huffed and began to glisten with the strain of the heavy ones. With the bend of her knees, she lifted one of the last boxes set for transfer. The bottom gave out and the contents scattered around her feet.

"Damnit…" Betty cussed to her breath. Luckily nothing had broken, but old family albums and stained photos now took residence against the carpet. She was placing the contents in a new box when it caught her eye.

It was a picture, small and stained. It had an inked '1989' on its otherwise blank back with creased corners and obvious wear and tear. Betty lifted the paper to gaze, examining the frame of a small curly haired blonde. Betty knew immediately, but the shock was also instantaneous. The blonde was her mother, well a younger version of her mother. She was in a hospital bed, holding a baby? An infant wrapped in a blue baby blanket, bald and newborn. The confusion masked her thoughts and her brain was mush to logic. If the blanket wasn't an indicator on the wall behind the bed hung an 'It's A Boy!' poster and Betty's mouth went slack. Her mother couldn't have been more than a teen and the year etched on back through an ink pen only added to the illusive-reality.

Betty slowly stood from the floor, still grasping the wallet between her thumb and forefinger. She had a brother? No… it wasn't possible. Polly wasn't born until '91 and-. Why did Jughead have this? Or his father? Betty's mind circled the drain with a million thoughts of the five W's. She wasn't exactly sure what to say or do, but her feet carried her up the stairs through her mental kicking.

Jughead cleaned up the mess of semi-burnt eggs and crumby toast, chomping on bacon along the way. He loaded the dishwasher and set the kitchen back in order to its state of pre-Betty Cooper. He changed into a pair of light wash jeans and threw on one of his many- same print different color- t-shirts. He smoked through two cigarettes against the rail before he decided his self-loathing was enough and Betty deserved an explanation. He watched her reenter the loft through window from the outside and stomped out his final bud with a puff.

"Betts, I'm sorry. I know I-" He began, entering through the loft door.

"What the hell is this!?" Betty slammed. Her tone was stern and cold, clipping in her throat by confusion. It sent chills through Jughead and his head snapped up to meet her eyes. He met the picture instead… the picture Alice had barely mentioned… the picture he didn't even know existed until two days ago.

"Where did you find that?" Is all he could manage to mutter. Betty arms slammed to her sides through a scoff.

"You knew?" She shook her head.

"Betts…"

"Answer me!" She slammed.

"Yes…No!" Jughead simpered.

"I've giving you a chance right here-right now to explain yourself. I'm not running, which is all I feel like doing right now and you know that…"

"Betty…"

"This is my mom!" She clipped. "Why do you have this?"

"It was my dad's… I didn't even know about it until two days ago."

"I'm so confused." Betty began a pace and her right hand met her forehead. "The picture? You didn't know about the picture?"

"Your brother… our brother."

"Oh my God…"

"Your mother-… The gang that I ran with before I enlisted… back in Toledo- do you remember me telling you about that?" Jughead reeled and Betty nodded. He grunted and winced, unsure of how to explain himself to her. "Alice- your mom…"

"Grew up in Toledo…" Betty finished his sentences for him.

"She knew my father, ran with the gang, and then moved to Riverdale. I knew Betty…" He whispered, and her eyes shot back to his. "I knew about the baby, my father told me when I was younger, but I didn't know about your mom! She went by a different name and left without a trace. She sent this…" He gestured to the picture. "With nothing more than a cryptic date, not even a date-just the year. My father didn't even know the baby's name."

"It's not possible…" Betty muttered to herself.

"Betts you have to believe me, I didn't know about your mother and my father. Not until…" He withered.

"Until what? What Jughead?"

"We need to sit down…"

"I don't want to sit down." Betty spat.

"You have to trust me… I promise I'll explain everything Betty. I know this is a lot to process and confusing as hell, but you've got to trust me." Jughead plead.

"I have a brother?" Betty still tottering between confusion and consciousness.

"Baby…"

"Holy shit." Betty hissed to herself.

"I know…"

"So, my mom and your dad? That makes us?"

"Not related!"

"How long have you known?" Betty sneered.

"Betty…"

"How long!?" Her tone getting louder.

"I put the pieces together the night you called from your mothers…"

"And what? You've just been lying to me these last two days? I think I had a right to know."

"You did. Jesus, you do…" He justified himself. "Your mom is trying to break us apart. I was trying to figure out a way to tell you, that wouldn't-"

"What? Wouldn't trigger me? Jesus Jughead…"

"I know. I know. But Betty, I love you. Fuck I love you so much that I've been tearing myself for the last two days trying to figure out how to tell you."

"I know…" She whispered.

"Betts, I am so sorry. Okay? But this whole thing is fucked up and so crazy and-"

"Don't do that…" She shook her head. "Don't deflect. You fucked up Jug…"

"I should have told you sooner, I-"

"You should've told me the second you got into the car that night." Her throat grew tight and the last of her words came out clipped and hurt. She began a pace to the bed, balling her clothes and tossing them into her duffle bag.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going." She dug.

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here…"

"Betty. Don't do this, just give a chance to explain."

"Why Jughead." She yelled turning back to him. "So, I can hear more lies?" She turned back towards the bed. "I just need a break…"

"Where are you gonna go?" He choked.

"I'll figure it out."

"Betty." She could hear the strain in his voice. He was attempting to hold back threatening tears and her heart ached at the tone.

"We're not done talking about this… okay? I'll come back, but I need time to wrap my head around this whole thing." She simpered on her feet before moving towards the bathroom. She packed up her toothbrush, throwing no more than a hairbrush and a couple hair ties into her duffle. She zipped up the blue and yellow bag and swung it over her shoulder. She pulled her jacket from his closet and draped it over her arm before starting towards the door.

"Please don't go… We can figure this out… together!" He lurched at her.

"Jug…" She met his face with her hand and leaned up on her toes. She pressed her lips to his cheek and she could feel him sink and wince against her touch. She stepped away and fought back her own tears of better judgment.

"What can I say to make you stay?" His tone was guttural and soul ripping as he pulled back on her hand.

"Nothing…" She couldn't look at him and she reached for the door handle.

"Betts…"

"Trust me." She skimmed the two words against the surface of his heart, knowing they would strike a nerve. She could feel the tears at the crest of her waterline, but she couldn't let him see them. She twisted the door handle and sniffled a sob against her hand. She could hear Jughead's growls behind her, an internal battle that she had learned to read all too well. She was stepping through the frame when his voice finally thundered two words that and stopped her in her tracks…

"Declan Jones."


	16. (Gun) Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE Chapter for backstories, enjoy :)

It was dark and cold, the air filled with the smell must and mildew. His mouth tasted of copper and his head throbbed against his temples. The zip ties around his wrists went from an opaque white to a rusted pink at the wear and tear from his jerking. The blue and yellow piece of varsity icon was now stained red indefinitely from the dripping of his upper lip and cheek gashes. The fire-haired sixteen year old was no more than a name and his reputation seemed insignificant anymore. His plan hand backfired- ending with an unexpected kidnapping and beating session. His father always had been one step ahead and when word of the sixteen year old's run away plans caught up with him, he might as well have been a dead man on the spot.

The boy was protecting his mother and unsuspecting baby sister, their father was ruthless- nonetheless senseless. When drug hauls began to end badly and rival gangs from towns over ran in cahoots with Big Man Blossom, Jason knew he needed to get out of the "family" business. Jason's digging had earned him the information that eventually sealed his fate of death. Two gangs had been fighting for lead advance on the Blossom business runs, in the end gaining order and power. When word of Jason's betrayal caught up with Clifford Blossom a final test was set in order for the opposing gangs.

Jason Blossom's fate was sealed with a single echoed gunshot to the skull and when in all went black, the Southside Serpents were granted "power" of Blossom Industries underground running.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"What?" Betty turned back towards Jughead.

"Come back inside, I'll tell you everything." He stuttered.

"Jughead, what the hell are you talking about?" Betty's tone was fearful and clipped.

"I… He-" Jughead tried to find words. "He's my uncle…"

"Wha-"

"DJ… Declan Jones, my father's brother."

"Jughead, that's the man- He killed… Your uncles a murderer?"

"Betts…"

"He killed Jason." She nodded, finally registering Jughead's words. "Cheryl's brother, Declan Jones is the man who shot him-who killed him." Betty continued nodding.

"Betty please…"

"I- This-" Betty stuttered and dropped the duffle from her shoulder. "How long have you known?"

"I didn't Betts-" he nodded to her profusely. "Your mother- she threatened me- I-" Jughead stuttered, unable to find the right words.

"I need to go." Betty shook her head.

"No!" he lurched at her again. "Please stay. Give me a chance to explain."

"Why should I? Jughead I can't hear anymore lies and frankly that's all the last two days has been." She spat back at him.

"I didn't know Betts, you have to believe me." He sank into his tone.

"I can't! I can't…" her throat stung, her tone sinking with the second yelp. "Your uncle- our brother? This shit just doesn't happen Jug." Betty tried to defend with her hands.

"It's confusing as hell, I know. But, Betty…" he stepped towards her again.

"Stop." She held up a hand. "I need to go Jug… I have to figure this out on my own. Independence, remember?" She nodded profusely to him.

"Betts… I didn't mean like this- I know that you didn't mean like this." He plead.

"Let me go, Jug…" She reached for the strap of the duffle again. Jughead groaned and grunted, his internal battle of clarity was taking effect at full force.

"You promise?" he finally nodded to her, understanding that it was no use to argue with her. She had already made up her mind.

"I promise Jug… I'll be okay."

"Wait?" He asked suddenly and she just as suddenly nodded in confusion. Jughead trailed off in single strides, entering the bathroom and Betty could hear ruckus among the sink and linoleum floor. She looked to the right, pressing up with her toes and clasping her fingers along the metal of the set of three keys. Suddenly granting Jughead's proposal of, "keep them." Her plan need a scapegoat and she knew that set of keys may very well be her saving grace.

Betty shoved the keys into her jacket pocket and Jughead emerged from the soft illumination of the bathroom again.

"Here." He handed her two orange tinted bottles, her name across the labels and the white caps now settled across her palm. "We always take them together, with my set alarm, so I knew you'd forget."

"Thank you." Betty's heart pinged with guilt and gratitude, the smallest act wreaking havoc on her emotions.

"-Do you think I planned for this to happen?" He suddenly spat at her.

"Jug…"

"Don't go Betts, please-" he stepped towards her. "don't go."

Betty reached for his hand suddenly and squeezed his fingers with hers, jerking softly before meeting his eyes.

"I called a cab before you came back inside-" she let go of his hand and the tears settled in her ducts as she let out a sniffle. "Kevin's outside-"

"Kevin? Who the hell is Kevin?" Jughead grew defensive, cutting her off.

"I have to go." She sniffled again, a single tear leaving her eye.

"Betty…" She could hear in his voice that he was holding back tears which only made her cower deep into her duffle with another sniffle. She turned for the door before either them could say anything else.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Hey beautif-" Kevin began as Betty opened his passenger-side cab door. "Woah, you alright?" She had let the tears take over and her shuddering sniffles were overwhelming in the car's small interior. Kevin enveloped her small body in a hugish manor, worried and confused at her obvious distressed state.

"What happened?" Kevin muttered.

"Just drive, Kev."

"To where?"

"I don't know." She shook. "Anywhere- just drive."

"Okay…" He nodded and shifted the small car into drive.

They drove for a few minutes and Betty settled her breathing. Kevin continually glanced for the road to her and back to the road again.

"I have to ask, because I can't think of anything else right now." Kevin finally spoke. "Did he hit you Betty?"

"What?!" She jumped. "No, God no…" she shook her head.

"Okay, okay- I'm sorry." Kevin shrugged feel attacked by her tone.

"He wouldn't…" she whispered to herself. "Jughead would never."

"Jughead?' Kevin started, looking from the wheel to her and back again. "That's the boyfriend? What kind of name is Jughead?" Kevin simpers and Betty scoffs.

"It's a nickname."

"So what, was it a fight? Lovers quarrel?" Kevin eased, but Betty only sniffled again and cowered into her hands over her eyes. "Betty, I need to know where I'm taking you to..." he glanced to her again and placed a hand to her arm. "I would offer to take you to my place, but frankly I don't think my boyfriend would be too happy about me bring a stranger to our apartment. Joaquin nearly freaked when I brought a puppy home last month." He ended under his breath.

"No Kev, I would never ask you to do that." She shook her head and look up at him.

"Your parents then? Or do you have a place?" He tested.

"It's complicated…" is all that she offered, which only made Kevin scoff.

"Where am I going Cooper?"

"Umm-" Betty hummed with an aggravated sigh. "My sister's." she suddenly spoke.

"Northside." Kevin assumed.

"Rock Valley Drive." Betty nodded and Kevin clicked on the left turn signal.

They drove for another ten minutes in silence, but Kevin could see Betty's internal wheels turning. She had her chin in her hand with her elbow resting against the door, her tears had faded but her soft sniffles were still audible throughout the car and Kevin could help but continually glancing from her and back to the road again. She didn't take her eyes from the window, but her bouncing left knee was enough to signal Kevin's keynote for anxiety recognition.

"Do you want to call? Tell your sister that your coming? You can use my phone." He offered. Betty looked to him with a soft smile and simply shook her head.

"It's okay Kev, thank you though."

"You sure? I mean, I know I'm an only child, but I wouldn't know how to feel if someone just showed up on my doorstep."

"You also didn't have an alcoholic sister for nearly seven years." Betty scoffed. "She's my sister Kevin…" She began. "Let's just say that it's not the first time I've showed up on her doorstep." Betty's tone tinged with slight sarcasm and she look back out the window.

"Here." Kevin nudged his head at her, lifting a small card from one of the cupholders. "Call me anytime- For a ride or anything else." He shrugged and Betty took the business card from his grasp. He stressed the "anything else," and Betty knew that he's being sincere. He poped another right turn and slowed outside of a basic Northside- white picket fence- structure of excellence.

"Holy shit." Kevin whispered- stressed and slow.

"Polly's husband's family is loaded…" Betty nearly chuckled at the look on Kevin's face.

"Do you ever wonder what that's like?" Kevin started, still in awe of the large house. "Growing up never having to worry about money or-"

"Oh come on, you couldn't have had it too bad." Betty jumped.

"My mom died when I was seven Betty and my dad was the town sheriff who nearly shunned me when he found out I was gay." Kevin simmered among Betty's inner battle of self-loathing.

"Oh Kevin, I had no idea." Betty nearly gasped.

"How could you?" Kevin smiled lightly with a shrug. "Last night, when I said you would understand-" Kevin nodded for her understanding and Betty mirrored him. "You battled your depression with alcohol before we were even out of high school-"

"The easy way…" Betty sighed into her hand now balling in her lap.

"Ahhh, so you do remember."

"Some of the rumors, I guess." She nodded. "But I still don't understand what you mean…"

"Imagine your voice dropping two octaves while your still confused about your sexuality, I was depressed too Betty-" Kevin placed a hand to her knee and squeezed. "But I didn't defend it the same way you did…" Betty sighed into her hands again, playing with her fingers in her lap.

"What I did…" She started softly. "It was a choice- I didn't know it back then, but I do now Kev." She nodded.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Betty, I get it. I didn't have a mom and my dad hated me for simply wanting to love who I wanted to love…" he sighed.

"Jellybean." Betty whispered suddenly. "Oh my God, Jelly."

"What? Who's-"

"Nobody-it's nobody." Betty shook her head profusely and Kevin sighed with closed eyes.

"Your stronger now Betty, whatever this is- just know that your stronger than the "easy" seventeen year old I thought I knew in high school." Kevin muttered simply. Betty was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion and her eyes began to swell with tears again. The salted liquid dripped singly down her left cheek and she wiped it away with a swift movement and a sniff.

"I really wish I would've known you in high school." She scoffed with a light laugh.

"You know me now-" Kevin peeked a duck for her face. "And I'm pretty sure I like this Betty Cooper better." He weaned and Betty laughed again.

"Aunt B?" A sudden voice caused Betty to jump.

"Lizzie, hi honey." Betty turned towards the window. The small blonde had stopped her bike just in view of Betty's window and her hot pink unicorn helmet glinted against a perfect glare from the sun.

"A who would this mini me be?" Kevin glanced to Betty.

"Oh Kev, sorry this is my niece."

"I'm Lizzie, who are you?"

"Liz this is my friend, his name is Kevin." Betty told the little girl.

"There's a boy in my class named Kevin- he's mean." Lizzie spat back with a disgruntled face.

"Well I promise that he's not…" Betty and Kevin laughed at her words

"You know what they say about boys that are mean to you?" Kevin began, leaning over Betty so he could look out the window at Lizzie.

"What?" Lizzie sprang up on her handle bars.

"It means they like you-"

"Eww!" Lizzie nearly shouted and Betty laughed along with Kevin.

"Hey…" Betty sighed suddenly. "You learned to ride without training wheels? Since when?"

"Daddy taught me when you were at that hospital place." Lizzie shrugged and Betty's face fell at Lizzie's recall of the center. "Do you wanna meet Coco!?"

"Coco?" Kevin simpered, still leaning over Betty.

"My puppy!" Lizzie reminded Betty.

"Ahh…" Betty sighed while a nod.

"What are you doing here Aunt B?"

"I thought I would stay with you for a while, is that okay?" Betty sighed.

"Only if you take me to Pizza Posse like you promised!"

"I did promise you that didn't I?" Betty laughed lightly at the cocky seven year old.

"Does JJ have to come?" Lizzie whined and Kevin looked at Betty confused.

"My nephew-" Betty mouthed to him.

"Two kids?" Kevin mouthed back.

"Twins." Betty nodded.

"Oh yeah…" Kevin nodded, suddenly remembering his sophomore year gossip.

"Can we talk about this later, Liz?" Betty looked back to the small girl.

"Ugh, yeah. Can ride my bike now or do you want me to go get mom?" Lizzie whined again.

"Go Liz." Betty laughed with the swipe of a hand and Kevin let out a light laugh too.

"Okay," Betty sighed turning back to Kevin. "How much do I owe you?" She pulled a wallet out of nowhere and Kevin was just as confused.

"Take that little girl to Pizza Posse and invite me!" Kevin laughed again, adjusting back to the driver's seat and steering wheel.

"Seriously Kev," Betty scoffed.

"Don't worry about it…" He waved her off.

"Come on Kevin, two days in a row? No way-" She shook her head. "How much?"

"Not two days, because last night you refused to let me leave without dropping twenty right where your sitting." He pointed to her seat.

"Kev…" Betty sighed.

"Go-" He nudged to the Seller house and Betty let out an exasperated sigh.

"Are you available tomorrow morning? Say ten A.M?" She asked Kevin.

"For you? Anytime Cooper…" He nodded.

"Pick me up? I have A.A. and I can't promise that Polly will let me borrow the Subaru."

"You? Driving a minivan?" Kevin started. "Now that's a sight I'd love to see." He giggled and Betty rolled her eyes at him. She reached into the side pocket of the duffle and pulled out the cell phone that Jughead had gotten for her the night before.

"I'll call if anything changes." She nodded with a shake of the small cellular device. As stubborn as she was, Jughead was right and she knew it. She needed a phone and she knew, as mad as she was, he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I'll be sure to save your new number…" Kevin nodded.

"Thanks Kev." Betty reached for her door handle.

"Anytime Coop- and I hope you know that I mean that." He simpered.

 

 

After well wishes from Kevin and a strangled hug from Lizzie after she finally exited Kevin's cab, Betty made her way up the walkway to Polly and Justin's house. Lizzie sprang in the door before Betty even had the option to knock and the Auntie B lookalike screamed for her father who had just gotten home from a morning golf trip with some of his buddies.

"Daddy!" Lizzie yelled, dropping her helmet to her feet in the foyer.

"Hey baby girl!" Justin returned, swooping up the small giggling girl in a bear hug. He caught sight of Betty, who was only able to return a smile before pulling her duffle strap closer to her body. "Liz, what did I tell you about bringing strays in the house." He muttered sarcastically, which only drew a smile from Betty's lips. He set Lizzie down and she ran into the family room to annoy JJ, who was immersed in a handheld video game on the couch.

"Hi Justin…"

"Hey Betty-" He leaned in for a hug, returning her smile. "Ugh, how's my favorite sister in law?" He squeezed her tighter.

"Your only sister in law?" She corrected with the roll of her eyes.

"Doesn't mean you can't be my favorite." He pointed a finger at her.

"Yeah-yeah…" Betty muttered and Justin laughed.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to see you when you were at RRC. I just could never get the time off of work but I checked in with Polly, and you look great." He simpered.

"Thanks…" She nodded with gratitude.

"Does Polly know your here?" He simpered, slipping off his shows before tossing them into a hutch close to the front door.

"No…" Betty softly shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." He squeezed Betty's shoulder. "Join us for dinner?" He nodded and she returned.

"Honey? Is that you?" Polly yelled from the kitchen. "How was golf-" She entered the foyer, wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Betty? Hi-" She jumped in for a hug.

"Hi sis." Betty chuckled softly.

"What are you doing here? Mom told me you were staying with that boy from the center? Jughead?" Polly spoke fast and soft. "You look great! Wait… have you been crying." The older sister touched Betty's face and Betty's hand met her sisters arm.

"It's-" Betty glanced to Justin. "-complicated, Pol." Betty lowered her voice. "Talk later?" Betty nodded into her sisters hand. Polly's eyes grew worrisome, but she nodded in return.

"Your sister's going to join us for dinner…" Justin interjected.

"Perfect!" Polly nearly sang, placing a kiss to her husband's cheek. "I was just getting started on it now." Polly laced her arm around Justin's back. "Betty? I'd be up for some help…"

"I can take your bag?" Justin stepped away from Polly's slim frame. Betty smiled at him lightly and handed him the blue and yellow printed duffle.

"Aunt B!" Lizzie yelled from the next room. "Come meet Coco!" Polly and Betty both laughed and the older sister muttered something about her husband's day of golf as Betty entered a room off of the foyer. A small chocolate lab was soon in her lap and licking at her face, while Lizzie giggled with her aunt. "Isn't he cute!?" Lizzie squealed. "He's so cute!"

"And how did you convince your mommy to let you get a puppy?" Betty giggled as she scratched behind the puppy's ears.

"He really likes this…" Lizzie simpered before calling the dog. "We got him from the neighbors, she had a bunch but he looked like chocolate and he licked my face a lot." Lizzie scratched and rubbed the small dog's underbelly and granted herself a kicking motion from one of the pup's back legs. Lizzie giggled instantly at the dog's "sweet spot," which only made Betty laugh too.

"He does like to give kisses, doesn't he?" Betty chuckled again.

"I take good care of him. JJ helps take him outside, but I have to feed him every day." She scooped the small dog into her lap and squeezed him in her tiny arms. "It's a lot of work," Lizzie exaggerates. "-But I love him so much!"

"Betts…" Polly peeked in from the foyer.

"I'll be right there." Betty nodded.

"Aunt B…" Lizzie nearly whispered.

"Yeah, Liz?"

"How long are you staying?"

"I don't know yet know, honey." Betty's heart sank.

"Can we make a fort tonight?" Lizzie snapped and Betty laughed lightly and the sputtering seven year old's brain.

"I'll do you one better-" Betty stood from the floor. "We can build a fort and have ice cream!"

"Yes!" Lizzie hissed with victory.

"But first, I gotta help your mom with dinner… You wanna help us?"

"No…" Lizzie sighed. "I wanna ride my bike. Can I go ride my bike?"

"When did you get so grown up?" Betty whispered to herself- or so she thought.

"I'm not, I'm seven." Lizzie retorted with a shrug, which only made Betty laugh again.

"Go…" Betty sighed pressing only the little girl's shoulders. "But hey," Lizzie turned back towards her. "Ask your dad first? I can't be held responsible for you…" Betty teased and Lizzie rolled her eyes. The resemblance was uncanny and Betty scoffed with her tongue in her cheek.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

With the aftermath of his television remote smashed in mess along the floor board. Jughead set out for a broom and dust pan so he could clean up his act of rage from earlier in the day. He had met up with Archie earlier in the afternoon when he went to retrieve his bike from the garage. The redhead picked up the brooding boy up from the loft, but they did far from any talking. Archie tried so damn hard to get Jughead to talk about whatever had him in a sour mood and his mention of Betty's whereabouts did nothing but secure Jughead's silence. Archie didn't press much more, simply muttering for Jughead to call him later.

After a long destination-less ride on his Harley, Jughead swung around an oddly new- yet familiar bar. Labeled the Whyte Wyrm, and stiff one was exactly what he needed to medicate his soul wounds. A familiar pink streaked brunette in a matching cloak of leather stood behind the bar, she caught sight of Jughead and dried her hands with a bar rag.

"Let me guess…" Toni hissed as Jughead sat against one of the bar stools. "Water-… no lemon?"

"You guessed wrong… Scotch top shelf-on the rocks please." Jughead nudged with his chin.

"Comin right up." Toni returned the nod.

"You remember me?" Jughead questioned as Toni filled a short crystal glass with ice.

"Are you kidding?" Toni scoffed. "How could I not remember my best tipper?" She slid Jughead the glass, now filled with a single shot of Jim Beam.

"Thanks." Jughead tilted the glass to pink highlights.

"Everything alright? You're looking a little rough." Toni assumed, refolding the bar towel in front of her.

"Fine."

"Okayyy." Toni hummed, knowing Jughead's key tone of back off. "Something to with that blonde you came here with a few weeks ago?"

Jughead stayed silent, but looked up at her with a glare and the fiddling of a toothpick between both sets of his thumb and forefinger.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes…" Toni assumed before leaning into Jughead. "Look I know a lovers quarrel when I see one and I also know that you were way more than her- whatever you were up at that recovery center." Jughead shot her a glare at the mention of RRC. "Name badge." Toni nodded away Jughead's inner thoughts.

"Thanks for the drink." Jughead sneered sucking down the rest of the glass before slamming a twenty dollar bill on to the bar top.

"Jughead-" Toni muttered and Jughead turned back to her. "Thank you."

Jughead shot a text to Betty, but when gained no reply or even a read thread he decided on a shower. The loft was quiet… too quiet. And dark, Betty added an unknown light to the space and the rafters hung low from their set high state without her. He missed her. God did he miss her. He messed up and he knew that, but this punishment of her missing was torture to him. When you get used to looking over someone you don't realize the little things. Betty had barely been gone for eight hours, but Jughead missed the way her sigh breath escaped after every third sentence and the way she giggled at the simple things and the glint in her eye grew brighter with his every use of a pet name. He missed her, but a single text from her sister kept at ease of knowing that she was safe. He had reminded her of AA, which he knew was pointless because he knew she wouldn't forget. But he was honestly just looking for another excuse to text her again. All he could do was sit back and wait… sit back and wait for Betty to come back to him.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Betty helped with dinner, if you could even call it helping. She tried to chop some onions, but her burnt finger from the morning wasn't much help. Polly put her on noodle duty, because waiting for a pot of water to boil before throwing in and stirring pasta wasn't too hard. The sisters laughed over reminiscent childhood meal stories. While Justin wrangled in the twins for a short game of hide and seek on the upper floor of the house.

Betty and Polly stayed away from the topic of the last three weeks. Not budging on the topic of Jughead, the brother still unknown to Polly, their mothers scheming- which even Betty didn't quite understand. The five of them ate through a meal of lasagna and the seven year old's school stories. After dinner, Justin took over dish duty and let Polly get the twins ready for bed. It didn't last long though, Lizzie took claim over Betty- wanting her to do everything from washing her hair to picking out her flamingo printed pajamas. After a bedtime story of one Dr. Seuss, Betty grew quite tried of repeating the four words, "Green Eggs and Ham." Lizzie fell asleep against Betty's, now numb, right arm and after what seemed like a trick from Houdini- she was able to crawl out of the small girls bed and cover her in her pink printed duvet.

"Sometimes it worries me how much she loves you…" Polly's shadow appeared at Betty's feet.

"I can't say that I understand it myself…" Betty whispered over the small girl. "JJ asleep?"

"No-" Polly stuttered. "But I never worry about him, he gets a little leniency with mom since he doesn't give me lip like that one." Polly gestured to Lizzie and Betty laughed softly, meeting her sister at Lizzie's bedroom doorway.

"He always has that Gameboy thing though, I don't even think he knew I was here until we sat down for dinner- unplugged." Betty stressed.

"After school for an hour- after homework- and Saturday's for two." Polly corrected. "We monitor it, but it seems to be the only thing that can keep him sane anymore."

"He still going to therapy?" Betty questioned, slipping her hand into her back pockets while they entered the master bedroom.

"Twice a week, he doesn't show quite as many tendencies as when he was younger. His ADHD is so much better, but I got word last week…" Polly started, entering her closet. Betty sat among a chest and crossed her arms over her chest. "They want to hold him back a year in school."

"Can they do that?" Betty nearly gasped. "He's autistic, doesn't that allow him a medical excuse or something?"

"I guess not." Polly exited her closet, now in a set of pajama pants and a t-shirt. "We didn't place him in a special education program at the start of the year- new school and a new curriculum- he can't keep up, so he's getting held back."

"Well is there anything you can do? To fight it I mean?" Betty muttered.

"I honestly don't want to…" Polly started, unclasping the diamond necklace from her neck and placing in a jewelry tray among the dresser. "Justin does and we really haven't talked about it because it makes him so upset." Polly removes a watch and Betty looks throughout the room. "He's in his study." Polly concluded Betty's inner thoughts.

"He has to know that it's not his fault. Autism is hereditary, but mental illness runs in our family. I'm a prime example-" Betty gestures to her chest. "Justin has to understand that."

"He does." Polly nods, rubbing a hand behind her neck. "-it's just not fair. I know JJ isn't where he needs to be cognitively, holding him back is the best option right now. But Justin worries about Lizzie…"

"What do you mean? You think Lizzie would pick on JJ? Polly come on…"

"I worry that kids will pick on Lizzie for JJ, Liz doesn't understand why her brother doesn't talk that same and hits us all of the time. He's never laid a hand on her, his therapist says it's some twin bond that they share, but I don't know." Polly simpered off and stopped pacing.

"What?" Betty jumped. "Polly what are you not saying?"

"Ugh-" Polly scoffed and planted a seat next the Betty on the hutch. "JJ hit me last month-"

"Oh my God, Pol." Betty placed a hand to Polly's arm.

"He drew blood- I needed stiches, Lizzie was there-"

"Pol-"

"We had to send her to JJ's therapist. Just once, she's been okay but it really got Justin worrying." Polly stated simply. "We don't talk about it, he gets so angry. I'm worried Betts."

"About what Pol?" Betty gripped at her sisters arm.

"I found brochures in his study a couple of weeks ago." Polly nodded. "I was looking for a file for our taxes and-" Polly exasperated a sigh. "They were boarding schools for troubled young boys, and no doubt from his father."

"What? Why?" Betty began, confused.

"Justin's brother-" Polly started and Betty nodded. "His name was Nathan, um Nate,- Dr. and Mrs. Seller sent him to boarding school when he was twelve. Justin was fifteen and knew nothing about it until one Nate was gone."  
"Polly, you can't possibly think that Justin would even consider sending JJ away." Betty muttered.

"Nate came and stayed with us last year, for only a few days but it was the first time I had ever met him… Everything was so methodical and had to be routine- the way he made his bed, the way he set up his place setting at dinner… I can't have that happen to my baby boy, Betty."

"It won't Pol-" Betty pulled Polly into her arms. "Oh my God, it won't." Betty gripped at Polly's shoulders. "Have you talked to Justin about this? Does he know that you know about the brochures?"

"No- but Betty, Dr. Seller pays for our mortgage-our bills…" Polly shakes her head vigorously. "You can't say anything Betty, you can't."

"I won't-I won't-" Betty sputtered. "But you have to Pol."

"I know and I will…" Polly started. "But right now I want to talk about you."

"Pol…" Betty sighed.

"No, we need to talk."

"And we will…" Betty nodded. "Down stairs? Let me change, I'll be right down."

Polly nodded simply and removed her hands from her sisters.

Betty slipped on a pair of cotton shorts and an old Riverdale High sweatshirt. She tossed her clothes into a hamper in the closet of the guest room and quickly organized her bag before joining it with the hamper in the closet. She decided to check her phone for any possible missed calls or texts from Kevin. She comes up short on the Keller train, but she has two single texts from other contacts.

One from Veronica Lodge lights up the screen with their recalled clubbing plans for the coming weekend. The other is from Jughead and her heart tears at his contact photo.

"Thank you for taking the phone.

I'm sorry, I love you.

Come home soon.- Jug x"

It was from a few hours earlier, but it instantly got Betty's mind wondering about what he could be doing. How much he was hurting and although she couldn't show it around her niece and nephew, if he was hurting as much as she was? Betty plugged the phone into a cord along the nightstand next the bed. It was barely past nine P.M. and she needed caffeine for this talk with Polly. So Betty made her way downstairs and found Polly finishing up small tasks in the kitchen.

"Please tell me that you have tea." Betty sighed, sitting among one of the island's tall chairs.

"Already ahead of you…" Polly pulled a ceramic mug from a microwave above the stove and submerged a tea bag in the hot water.

"Uhh, I love you." Betty exaggerated and Polly let out a small laugh. "None for you?" Betty winced at the contents of the mug after the statement.

"It's hot sis…" Polly scoffed a laugh and Betty rolled her eyes. "I definitely don't need caffeine this late at night, maybe something a little stronger…" Polly slowly pulled a long stemmed wine glass from a cupboard next to the fridge. She eyed Betty who set down the her mug with wide eyes.

"By all means…" Betty gestured.

"I just- Mom told me I shouldn't drink around you, like ever." Polly sank into the island counter.

"Of course she did." Betty scoffed and rolled her eyes again. "Have a glass of wine Pol, it's your house-you can do whatever you want."

"Betty…" Polly sighed.

"I'm in therapy, AA, I'm taking my meds-everyday." Betty nodded.

"I believe you- I do." Polly returned the nod. "I guess I'm just trying to figure out, while through all of that- you still ended up on my doorstep needing a place to stay…" Polly poured a small glass of cabernet. "Betty what happened to Jughead?" she took the chair next to Betty at the island. "You seemed so happy, and I know that he loves you- and trust me that's hard to do." Polly exaggerated.

"Polly, mom- I-… It's a long story." Betty finally sighed.

"Talk to me sis." Polly ushered softly.

Betty told Polly about their mother, their brother, the picture- Declan Jones. Polly sat in awe of her sister, her gasps echoing through the room. Betty fiddled with the tassels of her sweatshirt hood, talking soft and slow with Polly. Her emotions were on a hire wire with no net, like a trapeze artist in the twenties. Only a lot less pretty and just as scary.

"Wait-" Polly jumped at Betty. "Jughead says he didn't know, are you saying you don't believe him?"

"I don't know what to believe Pol," Betty shrugged. "He knew exactly what to say, to try and get my attention. I've been so emotionally stripped and mapped over the last five months, I knew exactly what he was doing…"

"And what's that? He kinda has a point Betty-"

"What do you mean?" Betty pressed and Polly shrugged with a sigh. "Polly."

"I just- Jughead called me... Back in February when you relapsed at the center. When I found you in that bar before we finally got you into treatment- it was my last straw Betty." Polly stuttered. "Before family day- I refused to come and see you, you messed up-again- and I didn't want to put the twins back in that situation…"

"Oh, Polly…" Betty sighed and placed a hand to Polly's arm.

"Do you know how hard it was to explain to Liz why your weren't at their birthday party? All she wanted was her Aunt B and there was nothing that I could do to give her that…"

"Polly I am so sorry, but I'm better now. I'll make it up to them- to you…" Betty simpered. "I promise."

"I know you will…" Polly muttered sincerely, squeezing at her sister's hand among her arm.

"You said Jughead called you? What do you mean, mom-"

"Mom didn't want us there Betty, but Jughead knew that you needed your family there. So maybe he didn't know the entire story, but frankly neither do you." Polly shrugged.

"Mom's corrupt Polly, but I can't imagine her wanting to hurt me- wanting to hurt Jughead…"

"Oh Betty, she doesn't want to hurt you- she wants control." Polly explains.

"What do you mean?"

"When I found out I was pregnant-" Polly began and Betty nodded. "Mom and dad freaked-"

"I remember-" Betty nodded. "They threated to kick you out, they didn't want the baby in their house."

"I knew about your drinking Betty- I wasn't a saint, but when I found out I was pregnant I watched you dig my stash out of the dumpster…" Polly muttered and Betty cringed at the memories.

"I didn't tell mom, I was so mad about how her and dad reacted that I-" Polly's throat constricted and her tone grew choppy. "-I could've prevented it Betty, this-you…"

"Oh, Pol- no. You couldn't, okay?" Betty shook her head. "My drinking it's was my decision, my way of coping- I threw my life away, that was my choice."

"But Betty, I could've helped- gotten you help." Polly stressed.

"You really think it would've helped?" Betty started. "Knowing what I do know- about mom and dad- they might've just thrown my in a boarding school like Justin's parents did with Nate…"

"They wanted to help you…" Polly tried to defend their parents.

"Maybe then, yeah." Betty shrugged. "Or maybe they we just trying to defend our name-this town…"

"They wanted-" Polly started.

"Control." Betty joined with a nod. "I just- how did this come full circle? The baby, Jughead's dad and uncle? This stuff happens in dramatic novels and soap operas, not real life Pol…"

"Betty, I unknowingly followed in our mothers footsteps and got pregnant in high school. We live in a small town that's not at all shy to crime…" Polly muttered with a scoff. "Our lives are a soap opera."

"It's just- it's hard for me to believe that he didn't know…" Betty sighed into her sweatshirt.

"His life is complicated, from the sounds of it…" Polly shrugs. "But who's isn't?" Polly leaned into the Betty and took her hand. "You love him… I can see you tearing yourself apart over this, but you gotta trust him Betty. I don't think he intentionally wanted to hurt you, he just knew how much the truth would."

"I know he didn't…" Betty stressed. "But Pol, -He -I. His uncle killed Jason, his dad was an alcoholic and his mother disowns her own children…"

"Which is why he needs you Betty." Polly stressed with a tug on her hand. "He's not his uncle-or his father…"

"-But I am!" Betty jumped, her tone strangled in her throat.  
"You're not Betty!" Polly emphasizes. "You're not."

"I just- I-" Betty's vocal cords clamped. "I feel smothered and it's not that I hate it, but I don't know what to do with it."

"He loves you Betty, he only wants what's best for you-"

"-I know." Betty interjected. "But… No one's ever loved me- not like Jughead does."

"Oh Betty…"

"I worry constantly. Am I good enough? Am I temporary?" Betty's words lingered in the air.

"You don't share this with him?" Polly asked.

"I'm scared Pol." Betty's voice got caught in her throat, a bobble along her emotional tightrope. "I'm scared that I'm not what he wants…"

"Has he given you any sign that that's true?" Polly questioned.

"Well no, but-"

 

"Then stop!"

"Polly-"

"Betty I'm serious. You love him-he loves you…"

"How are you so sure?" Betty asked.

"Because…" Polly started. "At the center- on family day… He looked at you the same way Lizzie has from the day she was born."

"Pol…" Betty's heart grew three sizes.

"You can stay here for the night, a few days even- as long as you need…" Polly whispered softly. "You both need to cool off. Your confused and angry- and that's okay." Polly assures her. "-For now."

"Thanks sis-"

"But Betty-" Polly jumped. "You'll work this out, okay? You and Jughead are strong and we can talk to mom- together- if you'd like…"

"That'd be great Pol."

"I'll help you get her the help she needs…"

"Mommy?" A distressed whine echoed through the kitchen from the stairs.

"Just on time…" Polly glanced to the stove clock. "I'm coming, baby." She yelled back. "You okay? Give me ten minutes and we can continue this conversation." Polly turned back to Betty.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna head to bed, it's been a long day…"

"Okay…" Polly squeezed Betty's hand again before standing from the school. "You wanna join us for church in the morning? I'm sure I have a dress I can scrounge up for you to wear."

"I have AA, but I could meet you for brunch afterwards? Pop's?" Betty suggested.

"We have a lunch date set at Justin's parents…" Polly started. "You're more than welcome to join us." She shrugged.

"No, that's okay Pol. The last thing I want to do is intrude, I just had nowhere else to go."

"You'll always be welcome here- you know that." Polly nodded for emphasis.

"Thanks again, Pol." Betty smiled softly.

"Mommy…" Lizzie whined again from the stairs.

"Coming…" Polly squawked with the roll of her eyes.

"Go." Betty laughed softly.

"You sure you're okay?" Polly muttered softly.

"I'll be fine! Go!" Betty ushered to Polly.

"Goodnight Betty." Polly smiled softly.

"Night, sis." Betty offered back a smile.

Polly was quick to wash out her untouched glass of wine before rushing up the stairs to soothe Lizzie of her Boogieman nightmares. Betty washed out her coffee cup and made sure to turn off the kitchen lights before she herself made her way upstairs.

"Hey." Justin's voice from the study doorway caused Betty to jump. "Sorry-" Justin laughed. "I didn't mean to scare you- you headed off to bed?"

"Uh, yeah-yes…" Betty simpered, easing her breathing after the sudden scare. "You?"

"Living the life, which I'd like to think everyone is but ehh-"

"I meant isn't it time for you to head off to bed too?" Betty laughed.

"Let's go Mini Coop…"

"Ugh, you know I hate that." Betty scoffed and began the ascent up the stairs.

"I can't resist." Justin weaned with a laugh. "You joining us for church tomorrow?"

"Can't." Betty shrugged.

"Therapy? On a Sunday?"

"AA and yes." Betty nodded simply.

"Brutal…" Justin sarcastically

"You're not the one who has to go…" Betty scoffed.

"Lucky me." Justin muttered sarcastically which granted him a shoulder push as they reached the top of the stairs. "So Polly tells me that baby sis got herself a boyfriend… can I meet him? I'd love to meet the man that was able to "fix" Miss "unfixable."

"Hey!" Betty shot him another smack to the shoulder.

"Your words! I'm repeating your words…" Justin defended with his hands in the air.

"One drunk night at the Whyte Wyrm, where you saw me topless- you don't get to do that." She scolded.

"Okay, okay- I'm sorry. I do though- wanna meet him I mean." Justin muttered. "Everything okay in paradise?"

"Umm yeah- it will be." Betty nodded simply. "I think you'd like him."

"Me too." His tone made Betty smile softly from her toes. "Goodnight Betty."

"Night." She replied with a quirked smile.

 

Betty sighed into her sleeve, entering the guest room with closed eyes. She flicked off the lamp and crawled into the queen bed's cold sheets, her legs contact caused shivers up her entire body. She curled her body into a ball, her knees practically in her chest, but it wasn't long until the soft illumination of her phone screen lit up the room.

'I know it's late, but I needed to say goodnight.

I hope your safe… I trust you. -Jug x'

Her cooped up emotions got the best of her when she caught sight of Jughead's contact. A single tear fell against the screen and she cursed at herself under her breath. She was angry- why was she still angry? He lied, but he meant well. The defense didn't matter, because she couldn't talk herself out of the feeling of betrayal. She was overreacting- maybe- but the brother, her parents, his uncle- it was too much too fast and she caught herself recall the previous night's words. A trigger if she'd even known one and it suddenly hit her that he was right. Betty curled back into the cold sheets, she wiped her tears along the rim line and her sniffles quickly echoed under the confinement of the duvet over her head. The phone vibrated against her belly and she suddenly forgot that she was hugging to herself.

'AA at ten tomorrow, but you already knew that.

Your sister texted, I'm glad your safe.

I love you, but you know that too.- Jug'

She so badly wanted to press the two buttons for the dial tone, but she refrained and returned the phone to its place on the bedside table. She flipped screen down and switched it to silent, needing to be reminded that she was sleeping alone for the first time in a month. Nearly an hour of tossing and turning had passed and Betty couldn't stand the feel of her hair against her neck. She jumped from the sheets and flipped on the light to the guest bath connected to the room. Betty winced at the sudden hard light and attempted to shield her eyes with the shadows of her hands. She leaned against the lip of the sink and exhaled sharply, her palm met her nose so she could stop the threating tears from rolling again. She remember suddenly about her contact lenses, quietly and carefully rummaging her duffle for her case and paired solution. Betty brushed her hair into a quick messy top knot and secured with a hair tie from the bag.

She glanced to herself in the mirror. Her eyes had sunk in, which caused her cheek bones to protrude slightly. She cleared her throat and shook herself softly, turning from the mirror to return to bed.

"Aunt B…" A voice squeaked and Betty's head snapped up from her feet as she tapped off the light switch from the bathroom.

"Liz, you scared me." Betty flicked on the bedside lap.

"I can't sleep…"

"Come on Liz, let's get you back to bed." Betty spoke softly, meeting Lizzie at the door.

"Can I sleep with you?" The seven year old weaned. "Please…"

Betty's heart swelled at Lizzie's pleading and she crouched in front of her, nodding simply.

"Come on."

Lizzie crawled in first, sliding under the sheets on the right side of the bed. Betty followed, flipping off the lamp before climbing in next to Lizzie. Betty sighed into her arm against the pillow, facing away from Lizzie. To her surprise, Lizzie snuggled into Betty's back and curled herself close. Betty turned and scooped Lizzie under arm, the small girl only curled closer into Betty's chest and Betty looked at her closed eyes in admiration.

"B?" Lizzie whispered, still with her eyes closed.

"Hmm?" Betty hummed quietly.

"Can you rub my back? I like it when mommy rubs my back…"

Betty traced her nails over the small girls back and Lizzie pressed even more into Betty's side. Lizzie hummed in content and Betty smiled down softly.

"Aunt B?"

Betty hummed again.

"Can we build our fort tomorrow?" Lizzie barely whispered through her drowsy state. Betty simply nodded against Lizzie head and kissed her hair. The act of soothing the small girl only made Betty's heart hurt more. Jughead used the same tactic to relax Betty and she used hers to trace the ink that made up his tattoos. She missed him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Babe?" Polly reentered her bedroom the next morning. "Have you seen Liz? I put out her breakfast but she hasn't come down and she's not in her room."

"Maybe she's out riding her bike?" Justin shrugged attempting to adjust the tie on his neck.

"No…" Polly sighed meeting her husband at the dresser to fix the tie. "She wouldn't go outside without telling me."

"Thank you." Polly finished securing Justin's tie and he kissed her briefly. "Try Betty's room."

"Huh?" Polly looked at him confused but skipped to the next door room. She opened the door slowly to a pile of mirrored bodies, snoring softly in each other's arms. Justin met Polly in the door, who stared in awe of her sister and daughter. "How'd you know?" Polly whispered softly as Justin rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Because every time your sister comes to visit I find Lizzie in front of this door in the morning." Justin smiled softly.

"No she doesn't!? You never said anything…" Polly looked back to him.

"It didn't matter." Justin shrugged.

"Mommy?" Lizzie spoke softly and stiffly, rising from the mattress.

"Morning baby girl…" Polly smiled. "Come on, we gotta get you ready for church."

Lizzie grunted and stretched above Betty and Polly laughed.

"Let's go cuddle bug…" Justin grunted and entered the guest room, lifting Lizzie from the mattress before throwing her over his shoulder.

"Daddy." Lizzie nearly growled. "Put me down!"

"J, blue or green dress today okay? She wore pink last week." Polly stopped him and he laughed.

"Got it boss." Justin saluted.

"Seriously?" Betty grunted from her quiet dip in the mattress. "She's seven Pol, there's no way anyone remembers what color she wore to church last week."

"Sis, we are one of the most looked on families in Riverdale- my kids have a blog- trust me," Polly paused, meeting the mattress. "People remember."

"What time is it anyway?" Betty grunted after the roll of her eyes.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." Polly chirped. "Chop chop-" she clapped. "Up you go…" Betty grunted and rubbed at her eyes, sitting up. "Coffee goes fast in this house…" Betty squinted when Polly threw open the curtains. "Make it jiffy if you want breakfast before AA."

"Thanks Pol…"

"Do you plan on stopping by Justin's parents'? After AA?"

"I don't think so…" Betty shook her head. "I wanna find a job, thought I'd start downtown maybe a coffee shop or something."

"Alright…" Polly sighed. "-Ooh, there's new clothing store, it's local but so cute! It's called Meraki? -I think." Polly squealed. "You should check it out, you'd make a much better- whatever that job is- than a barista." Polly shrugged and Betty laughed.

"Of course you would know about a new clothing store." Betty scoffed, climbing from the mattress.

"It's on Pierce and seriously has the cutest clothes!" Polly gushed.

"Fine fine, I'll check it out." Betty retorted, skipping into the bathroom.

"And the owner, ahh-" Polly gasped and Betty laughed as she flipped on the faucet in the shower. "The owner is seriously the nicest."

"Well if I get an interview, I'll be sure to put in a good word for you." Betty dug with sarcasm.

"Haha…" Polly mocked.

"Okay…" Betty chuckled softly. "Hey-" she nudged. "We're you going to tell me that you called Jughead and told him I was here or?"

"I'm sorry Betty, but I just thought-"

"Thank you." Betty gushed again.

"You're not mad?"

"I wasn't thrilled at first, no. -But I know why you did it, so thank you." Polly looked at her with soft eyes. "Let me shower,- and don't leave, I want to say goodbye to the twins."

"Fine." Polly stood from the bed. "But hey,-" Betty looked up from her feet with a snap. "Don't make me tell Liz that you'll be back later…"

"Oh Pol."

"Don't okay?" Polly sniffed shaking her head.

"I'm not going anywhere. I wasn't lying…" Betty met her sisters stride just outside the bathroom. "I missed enough of theirs lives, hell I've missed out on enough on my own life…" Betty tears up with a scoff. "-I'm not going anywhere."

Polly pulled her in for a sudden hug and their laughs of tears soon began mirror and echo around them.

"Go -shower," Polly pushed and Betty turned back for the bathroom. "Oh and Betty-"

"Yeah?" Betty turned back.

"Take the Subaru, Justin parents are sending a car and I would hate to have you pay for another cab…" Polly stressed and Betty scoffed with her tongue in her cheek.

"Thanks Pol… Have some coffee ready for me?" Betty muttered.

"You got it sis." Polly ticked a finger from the doorway and continued down the stairs.

Betty shot a text to Kevin and he replied with an exaggerated crying emoticon and a 'you owe me Cooper.' She giggled and just in the shower, soothed by warm vanilla and patchouli. It wasn't her signature, but so much better than Irish Spring. She throw on a pair of dark wash denim shorts and a simple printed tee. Throwing on her light stained Keds, Betty joined breakfast down stairs.

JJ was immersed in Coco in a room off of the foyer and Lizzie was curled up on the couch with Sunday morning cartoons. Justin took a call in his open study and Polly finished up loading the dishwasher before removing the apron from her waist.

"Coffee- as promised." Polly slide a mug to Betty.

"Thanks." Betty took a sip.

"B!" Lizzie jumped up from the couch and Betty nearly spilled the hot liquid from the cup. "Do you like my dress?" Lizzie flared her skirt. "Isn't it pretty?"

"So pretty." Betty met the small girl.

"Alright-" Justin exited his study. "Come on hoodlums we gotta go or were gonna be late."

"Okay." Polly jumped and Justin ushered the twins out the door. "Keys to the van are by the door, help yourself to anything in the fridge."

"Got it." Betty spun in the kitchen island door and Polly shoved bags of goldfish and fruit snacks into a large purse over her shoulder.

"Betty- don't do anything stupid." Polly shot from the door.

"Go!" Betty nearly yelled.

"Call me later…" Polly seethed which earned her a salute as she closed the front door behind her.

 

 

Betty placed three knocks on the door, her rage was quiet but still very much angry. She seethed through her sweat, the late May day wreaking havoc through the sun. She knocked again, growing frustrated at the lack of no one answering. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing, all she knew was that she gained her first sobriety chip in AA and it seemed like there was no other way to celebrate but with the truth. She wanted to call Kevin or Jughead or both- but she just drove. From the facility of her AA and downtown through the Northside, Betty drove to her childhood home on Elm street.

"Betty?"

"Mom."

"What are- I didn't,- come in, come in." Alice ushered back from the door and Betty stepped in as Alice walked into the kitchen. "You didn't have to knock, you could've just walked in you know that- is your sister here? I see that's her van outsi-"

"What was his name, mom?" Betty suddenly interjected.

"What? Who,- Betty what are you?" Alice turned back towards her.

"My brother!" Betty voice grew louder, but Alice's demeanor didn't change. "The baby you-… The baby you had with Jughead's father…" her tone fading into an almost whisper.

"Ahhh…" Alice weaned, nodding. "So he finally told you."

"What are talking about?" Betty questioned.

"I can't believe the son of a bitch actually told you." Alice muttered, impressed.

"Jughead? He has nothing to do with this." Betty accused.

"Did he tell you about DJ too?"

"Wait, you knew?" Betty stuttered with a scoff and Alice walked into the kitchen. "Of course you did." Betty muttered under her breath. "Mom-" Betty was nearly pacing after her. "Mom what the hell are you not saying?"

"Lower your voice dear." Alice quipped.

"He was right…" Betty mumbled under her breath again. "Jughead was right."

"Right about what Elizabeth?"

"What is this?" Betty cooed. "Some scheme? Inside job for the Register?"

"Oh honey, I wish…" Alice teased with a scoff. "Tea?" she held up a kettle form the stove.

"Mom?" Betty pressed as Alice poured hot water into one of the two mugs on the counter. "Mom!?" Betty exclaimed louder.

"Here you go dear…" Alice slid her a mug and Betty let out a frustrated sigh.

"Stop this…" Betty nearly whimpered. "Your sick mom, you need help."

"What exactly did Jughead tell you?" Alice simpered.

"Why didn't you tell me mom?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mom…"

"More importantly, I think you should be asking yourself just how that beloved boyfriend of yours knew…"

"Knew what exactly?" Betty hinted with the cross of her arms. "His father told him, if you're really so intrigued to know."

"How is ole FP these days?"

"What?" Betty stuttered. "He's dead."

"Wha-" Alice's face fell.

"Oh come on. Don't even try and tell me that you didn't know."

"I didn't…" Alice shook her head vigorously.

"Motorcycle accident when Jughead was sixteen-"

"What-" Alice gasped.

"You really didn't know?" Betty quizzed again.

"I didn't know Betty, you have to believe me." Alice muttered, sinking against the counter.

"I want my stuff mom-" Betty crossed her arms again. "My things from the apartment, I know about what you and dad did…"

"And what's that?" Alice nearly spat. "Betty you were a drunk with a different man in your bed every night, you really thought you were capable of paying rent?"

"Don't do that mom." Betty defended. "Where was my money going anyway? I mean the money I was paying to my "landlord" -where was it going?"

"An account." Alice exclaimed with the flail of her arms. "For all of my pain and suffering- is that what you wanted Betty?"

"No…" Betty hissed. "I want you to get help."

"Well that's rich… seeing as I'm not the one who just got released from a mental institution…" Alice articulated the syllables and it struck a nerve within Betty.

"It was a treatment care facility and let's not forget about who put me there…" Betty corrected.

"I'm always the bad guy aren't I?" Alice retorted.

"Stop this- just stop." Betty shuddered. "I'm trying to help you, why don't you understand that?"

"Hmmm, it's working." Alice nodded spitefully.

"Mom-"

"I don't want your help Elizabeth-" Alice interjected. "I lost you long before you got sober, so go- go run back to your ex con of a boyfriend with the daddy issues…" Alice mimicked her words with her hands.

Alice's words were their own form of terrorism. They ripped and roared through Betty's better judgment and all she wanted to do was run.

So she did.

Betty simply scoffed at her mother in disbelief. Turning from their venomous chess match at the kitchen island, she set foot for the front door. She could hear Alice mumbling behind her, but Betty didn't register any of the words. Reaching the Subaru on the street, she just drove again.


	17. Possess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is JAM-PACKED! I have been super busy in my personal life, I've moved-twice- and started two new jobs over the last month and I am so sorry for how long it took to get this update out. I hope you enjoy :)

Betty sped over the tracks of the southside in tears. There was only one place she wanted to be, regardless of her phone ringing nonstop in the Subaru's center console. Her ears echoed with a dial tone and her mother's common lashes of her full name. She passed the Whyte Wyrm without a second look and swerved through the streets to Jughead's loft. She broke through the gravel with a cloud of dust and parked in front of one of the two large garage doors to the side of the brick building. She couldn't find Jughead's Kia or bike from the her view of the Subaru's mirrors and she cursed to herself under her breath.

What was she doing? Here she was needing him- again- but she suddenly didn't care. Betty threw off her seatbelt angrily and slammed at the Subaru's steering wheel in hysterical tears. She climbed from the driver's seat and was shocked when her feet hit the ground without a stumble. Her mother's hurtful words had wounded Betty deeply, even if she was now strong enough to tell herself that they didn't matter because they weren't true. Her red rimmed eyes told the stories of more than just the final run in with her birth giver. It was clear enough know, that even through her fogged brain, Betty had made a mistake of leaving Jughead and she was lucky enough to have Polly to set that straight for her. Jughead didn't want to hurt her, but she could finally understand that her mother did. Not only did Alice Smith want to ruin her daughter, but Jughead as well and that hurt Betty more than any brother, uncle, or word vanquish could.

The sudden squeak from the loft door caused Betty to glance upward with an exhaled sniffle.

"Betty?" Jughead sneered, beginning down the rusted staircase. "What the hell?" His voice made her lose it and she sank into her body, her hands crashing her face to cover her pink cheeks. Jughead nearly fell in his attempt to run to her. He skidded into her frozen frame like a frantic baseball player needing to score the winning run from third base to home.

His arms wrapped around her and squeezed her in a rush. He soothed a hand to her head, now buried in the crook of his neck.

"Are you hurt? What happened?" Jughead muttered frantically. "Talk to me…"

"I went to see her, Jug…" Betty gasped and Jughead soothed her with soft shushes and calming hums. "My- My mom."

"Oh baby…"

"I'm so- I'm sorry."

"Stop, stop- come on let's go inside…" Jughead pressed and lead Betty up to the loft space.

 

________________________________________________

 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here. I just-" Betty started to sit on the sofa.

"No, no I'm glad you did…" Jughead kneeled in front of her, holding her hands in his.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go." Betty sobbed. "I just needed to see you…" she met his eyes, but he was quiet. Jughead squeezed her hands and rested his forehead against the part of her thigh just above her knee. He was biting his bottom lip against his top teeth to keep himself from crying. He knew he had to be strong for her because he was half of the reason that she was hurting.

"I never meant to hurt you…" He whispered in a slow mutter, his head rocking back and forth against her leg. "It's just something that I do."

"No, no- you were right Jug…" Betty started with a hand in his hair. "Fuck, I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Jughead squeezed, finally looking up from her thigh. "Just talk to me- what happened?" He crawled up slowly to the sofa and pulled her into his lap.

"Ugh…" Betty exhaled sharply.

Betty slowly explained her basket case of a mother and the venomous words spat by Alice Smith. She attempted to control her sobs through Jughead's hand rubbing up and down her back and the feeling of his now damp tee against her cheek. Jughead continued to guiltily apologize over and over again. While Betty echoed the same words in his ears, grasping and clinging to him as if she was afraid he would disappear again.

"I'm sorry, Jug…" She took his face in her hands and tilted his head to meet her eyes. "I'm sorry for leaving."

"No Betts, I-" Betty silenced him with a long overdue kiss and pressed his lips to hers, pulling his face to her. "I needed you…" he simply whispered into her face. "I need you." Betty hands held harder around his neck while he gripped her waist.

"Jug…" she choked.

"Please don't leave again." Jughead sunk and finally let the wall down to his emotions.

"I won't Jug," Betty shook her head, pulling him to her again. "I won't, I promise I won't-"

She kissed him again and he shifted her to straddle his lap more comfortably. She hung around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Betts…" Jughead whispered softly after a few moments. "You have to let me explain-"

"You don't have to Jug." Betty muttered against his neck.

"Betty-"

"I understand," She nodded into his forehead. "It's okay."

"I don't ever want to lose you… I thought I lost you." Jughead muttered softly.

"You're not losing me." Betty shook her head and kissed him again, eagerly. She turned frantic and he wasn't protesting. Their lips clashed teeth and tongue and Jughead gripped at her waist.

"We should slow down…" Jughead stuttered even as his hands crept underneath her shirt.

"You want to?" Betty seethed.

"We need to talk about things." Jughead said, still meeting her lips with every kiss.

"Okay." Betty pulled away and Jughead chased her, missing her more than he even knew. She slipped a strand of hair behind her ear and met his eyes before kissing him again.

"Betts-"

"Stop talking Jug…" She hissed with his face in her hands.

Jughead flipped them suddenly and she was underneath him on the sofa. His hands were everywhere and Betty learned very quickly that he had missed her just as much as she had missed him. His hands gripped at her sides, grasping for control and a solace through the means of her body; while their lips danced around each other. She groaned and his tongue flicked at her upper lip. He was like a narcotic mule; drug runs from the border of Mexico was Betty Cooper gone with the wind of Jughead Jones. She had always been warned about the certain form of pills, addictive and pain killing. Jughead was her hydrocodone and Betty was ever hooked on him. She couldn't get enough of him. His lips, his hands, his mind- he always knew what to say and how to say it, things that had her swooning and smitten for one third generation of a man.

But panic took over her mind just as quick and fierce as his mouth. Somehow they always came back to this. They were always fixing their problems and insecurities through the kryptonite of their bodies and Betty's brain was screaming at her in protest. Nor was it a peaceful one, a protest of pitchforks, fire, and rage filled Betty's veins like an unforsaken treaty signing between two rivals. While her hormones were screaming "yes," her mind was yelling an overwhelming "no, no, no…" She opened her eyes through their quick kisses as Jughead dove to her neck and her hands gripped at the chest of his t-shirt.

"J- Jug…" She gasped. "St-" She hissed, cut off by his lips sucking at her throat. His hands slid up her sides under her shirt and she gasped again. "Stop… Jughead-Jughead stop!" She finally pushed with her palms. His tongue dragging from her collar bone lazily as he hovered himself above her.

"What? What's wrong? What happened-Are you okay?" He muttered franticly, wanting to ensure that she was alright. Betty pulled herself up on the couch and her knees into her chest, mockingly sitting in the fetal position. She suddenly felt vulnerable and stupid, mentally kicking herself for what she had just done.

"Yeah- yeah…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I- It's just…" she nearly whispered the words and then grumbled loudly. Jughead rested a palm on her knee and she exhaled deeply, not realizing that she had been holding her breath.

"Talk to me, Betts." He ran his other hand through his hair and adjusted himself on the couch.

"I don't know what's wrong with me…" She nearly muttered to herself.

"Come on, Betts." Jughead started. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong with you…"

"It's just- I can't…" Betty put a palm to her face, unable to find the right words.

"Did I do something?" Jughead tried to find clarity.

"No!" She jumped. "God no-no." She placed a hand on his hand, that was still on her knee. "I just- I think I wanna take… a break?"

She phrased the sentence like a question and instantly regretted her choice of words when worry clouded over Jughead's irises.

"From sex!" She quickly corrected. "From the sex thing!"

Jughead relaxed a little bit, closing his eyes in an exhale.

"I- I just feel," She gulped. "I can't help but feel like that's all we do to fix our problems… I want to-" she stressed. "Believe me I do, but it's-" she balled her hands and looked down to her lap. "God, I sound so selfish right now."

"Hey-" he jumped back. "Don't do that. No, you don't… What did I always tell you when we were back in therapy?"

"That you love me?" Betty quizzed, her doe eyes wide .

"Okay, yes." He chuckled softly. "Towards the end I did say that a lot- but no…" He pulled her hands out of her lap. "I told you that you need to focus on you- you first, before anyone else and that includes me. I'm here for you Betts, I want whatever you want… I want whatever makes you happy." He stressed with the tug of her hands. "So if you need this, then okay- this is what we'll do. I'm all in- for you Betty."

She sniffled a sob and lurched her body towards him, hugging him tightly and inhaling every scent.

"Thank you." Jughead muttered into her neck.

"Why thank me?" She pulled back.

"Because I know that wasn't easy for you. Raw honesty never been your thing, so thank you for telling me…"

"Jug…"

"We need this. We need conversations like this to make us work."

"50-50?" Betty muttered.

"Well I'm pretty sure you've already got me hooked for 60-40, because there's a good chance that I'll do whatever you tell me." He teased and she laughed softly. Jughead leaned in to kiss her softly and she finally relaxed against his lips. It was slow and through and exactly what she needed.

 

 

As the two of them laid in bed that night, Betty could feel the quiet hums from his lungs as she laid her head against Jughead's bare chest. She made lazy circles on his stomach with the fingers from her left hand and glanced to his face, where his lashes laid gently his cheeks. She could feel the exhale from his nose on her face, but he looked too peaceful and beautiful for her to care. Nor did it matter that his lock on her right arm, that was underneath his body, was falling asleep, tingly and numb from his weight. The colors of their love were almost comical in a sense. The dark skies of her past symbolized by clouds, lightening, and thunder was the perfect storm. Jughead was a lucky charm, one compared to seven shades of color in stripes of light to bright to dark- held together in a half circle by sun rays and shadows. He was the one that people ached to photograph and little kids awed over from their car seats through their windows. Jughead was her rainbow, and ever beautiful was he...

 

 

Days of banter and bad moods followed the Sunday set no sex pact in a sense. Luckily on Monday, Polly showed up at the loft with Betty's everything from her old bedroom at the Cooper house. Polly and Justin had muttered about Alice not being home and only wanting what was best for Betty; which they knew at that time was Jughead. On Tuesday Betty was hit with her monthly, the first of her and Jughead living together, and with a short yet vicious and regular four day cycle, Mother Nature hit Betty like a truck. She was used to it by now, but her already short temper, now linked with cramps, irritability, and the stress of no job- Jughead was in for a ride on the PMS train. On Tuesday, Betty spent the day with the Kia. She drove around down town looking for places that were hiring and was even able to sit down for lunch with Ethel at the center.

"So…" Ethel started as they settled over trays and paper cups. "How are you? How's freedom?" Betty giggled softly.

"Fine. I guess." The blonde shrugged. "Stressful honestly."

"Why? Paradise isn't all that they talk it up to be?" Ethel bit into a single piece of lettuce.

"Well." Betty started. "I mean yeah, but I don't know."

"How's Jughead? You guys still together?"

"You haven't talked to him?"

"Barely." Ethel spat. "He's always on other floors, we don't get to talk a lot."

"I suppose, not like you used to…" Betty shrugged.

"What do you mean "like I used to…" he was always too busy macking on you to talk anyway." Ethel laughed.

"Hey!"

"Sorry-sorry…" the redhead surrendered. "But seriously, how are you?"

"Me and Jughead?" Betty questioned and Ethel only nodded. "We're good." Betty returned her nod. "Happy- and we're kinda living together."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah." Betty chuckled lightly. "I got into it with my parents, lost my apartment- it's a long story and super complicated and I'd honestly rather not talk about it."

"Oh okay, of course. I rest my case." Ethel muttered. "Damn."

"What?"

"Do you not realize how much you sound like a married couple?"

"Stop…" Betty hummed.

"I'm serious!" Ethel laughed. "You and Jughead- living together, I'm shocked your even sitting here with me."

"What do you mean?" Betty chomped on a questionable piece of chicken.

"I'm just shocked you're not in the supply closet jumping his bones…" Ethel whispered playfully and Betty nearly choked on her food.

"Ethel!"

"Come on…" Ethel stabbed a piece of peach with her fork. "You can't possibly think that I was oblivious to your rendezvous in our room?"

"Well no, but-"

"Don't make this weird, you know I play for the other team." Ethel hurried. "But, c'mon talk to me girly, how's Mr. Jones in the sack?"

"Okay… We are not talking about this." Betty scoffed with her tongue in her cheek.

"Fine." Ethel clipped with an eyeroll. "Seriously though, everything's good? Your happy?"

"I am." Betty nodded with a soft smile and wondered briefly if she should tell Ethel about her and Jughead's set arrangement that in fact included no sack. The redhead seemed to be one her closest friends and they connected on an almost cellular level, so it wouldn't be so crazy to share a couple secrets. But restless, Betty refrained and decided to change subjects instead. "You know Jellybean comes back next week…"

"Yeah I know, we talk at least twice a week. We've kept up with each other pretty well…"

"But?" Betty could hear her hesitation.

"It's just hard and she's so young y'know?" Ethel started, setting down her silverware so she could grip the bench underneath her. "Like she's great and why she would want to be with someone like me- God only knows."

"Don't do that…" Betty muttered.

"I- She talks about going to college and she literally graduates from high school next week…"

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

"JB, high school?"

"Uhh yeah Betty…You didn't know?"

"No."  
"Huh, I would've thought of Jughead to say something."

"We- He's got a lot on his plate, it probably just slipped his mind." Betty defended.

"Yeah, probably." Ethel shrugged. "I guess what I'm trying to say is- I like her, like a lot and if we by the grace of God figure out a way to make this work… I just- I don't want her to regret being with me."

"Ethel…" Betty eased. "You can't possibly be serious…"

"It's not about being serious, it's about being practical…" Ethel exclaimed. "The fact is that she lives in Toledo and I'm stuck here- end of story."

"No, not end of story. I know I haven't known her long, but Jellybean doesn't seem like that type of person to just throw away a relationship." Betty defended her boyfriend's little sister, though her lack of actual knowledge.

"That's not what I'm saying! But c'mon, JB can't be tied down with some recovering rehab patient."

"E…"

"Betty, I don't know what to do."

"I'll tell you what… She's here for the summer, just see it out until then. Put yourselves on a timeline and see how you feel in September."

"With what? Me here?"

"Get out!" Betty exclaimed. "You know you can and hey, I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Yeah, okay." Ethel rolled her eyes again.

"Okay now I'm serious…" Betty pressed. "You can get a job."

"And live where? Did Jughead put you up to this?"

"Ethel." Betty sighed. "No, I'm telling you this as your friend. I wanna help and you deserve to be happy."

"Like you?"

"Yeah, I guess." Betty shrugged at the redundancy. "We'll figure something out Ethel, I promise."

 

 

Betty and Jughead's Wednesday started out rough, her causing a dumb fight by yelling at him for leaving the seat up on the toilet and toothpaste in the sink. Her living in his same surroundings with no actual to do list, only fed to her already "sensitive" state. He yelled at her only slightly, leaving for work in a huff- with only a kiss on the forehead for her. He spent the day wondering how she was, knowing he should've sucked up his pride and apologized anyway before he left. He knew she was stressed. Her savings were dwindling into nothing at an express rate and the lack of job availability in their small town was no help. He had refused to allow her to work in fast food. Her skills were far too advanced, and frankly she was too pretty for burgers and fry grease. She had ignored his texts and phone calls the entire afternoon, but he wrote it off to her stubbornness and her need to always be right. It didn't help that Wednesday's were his "late nights" at the center, but when he arrived home- just promptly after 8 o'clock; in tow, he carried a Kit Kat bar, knowingly her favorite, a bottle of Midol and 2 pints of ice cream. Cookies and Cream for himself and a much needed Triple Chocolate Brownie for Miss Menstrual- that was then curled up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, a book in her lap, and glasses on her face. Her messy bun drooped to one side, but when she caught sight of Jughead, a small smile caught her cheeks. He set the plastic bag on the island and shrugged off his leather jacket and shoes. There was no "hi," or "how was your day?" Jughead just simply created a path from the front door to the kitchens silverware drawer and withdrew two silver spoons.

"I'm sorry..." Betty surrendered, closing the book softly and drawing her legs into her lap. She finally met his eyes. Jughead met her at the couch and handed her the 16 ounces of chocolate indulgence.

"No, I was being an idiot. But I don't want to do that right now..."

"Do what?" She readjusted, cracking the top off of her Ben and Jerry's.

"You know that thing where we both think we're wrong and we both keep apologizing until one of decides to give in." Jughead rambled. Betty nodded with a hum through her first mouthful of the sweet and cold cream. "How you feeling?" Jughead pressed, cracking the top off of his own black speckled pint.

"Like shit." Betty clipped back.

"Anything I can do to help?" Jughead offered, knowing he was treading in deep water, he was careful with his word choice. Betty only shrugged through another spoonful, digging the silver utensil in again. "Tell me about it." Jughead simpered. Betty raised her eyebrows and met his eyes again. He couldn't be serious. "I mean, I've seen Jellybean through a few- it's not my first time grabbing ice cream on my way home from work."

"It's not fair..." Betty started, slipping in another mouthful of chocolate deliciousness. Jughead stood gently, his dip in the sofa rising with him. He pressed the top back on his pint and started a stride to the kitchen. "I mean seriously, women have to prepare, house, birth, and raise children all while our bodies practically scream "give me a baby," every month. It's torture." Betty huffed mockingly and Jughead only let out a small laugh and set his ice cream into the freezer in the refrigerator.

"That bad?" He set his spoon in the sink after a quick rinse. Betty grunted with an eye roll and set her ice cream on the end table. "Try this." He threw the bottle of Midol to her and snagged a bottle of water from the fridge. He popped off the top and took a swig before throwing to the sofa with a thud.

"How are you so good at this?" Betty smiled at him softly. He returned a wink and scooped her melting ice cream up from the end table. He replaced its lid and swiped up a melted drop with his thumb. Betty popped back a couple of the small capsules, chasing them with water while Jughead paired her pint with his in the freezer. He flipped on the television and set it on HGTV, knowing it was rare if her to watch anything else. Honestly it was rare anymore for his TV to be on any other channel when he did turn it on.

"Watch what you want..." she muttered softly. "You've been at work all day. You deserve to relax, not listen to me whine."

"Seeing as I'm used to listening to silence..." Jughead grunted and sat at the opposite end of the sofa again. "I'll take what I can get." He pulled her feet into his lap, her toenails now a bright shade of baby blue. He smiled and the subtle change and began working magic with his thumbs and her arches.

"Oh my God... who are you?" Betty groaned, granting herself a small chuckle from Jughead. "Have I told you how much I love you today?" She muttered playfully.

"No." Jughead suddenly said, pressing up with his hands. "But I already know." He kissed her quickly, with a swift peck. "Did you eat dinner? I can whip something up really quick." He returned to her feet.

"We just had ice cream? You didn't eat anything at the center?" Betty quizzed.

"Betts, you know I can always eat." He mumbled and she laughed.

"I made up some of the leftovers from last night, I'm okay." She nodded to him.

He could see the pain in her eyes and remembered their quick conversation from the previous nights. The Coopers and their Goddamn genetics. Betty had explained that her periods were never bad until she got her implant. The tiny device, that just after two months, began to put everything on hold for four days out of every month. She went to bed early, but still let him hold her. Off- because she didn't like being touched, knowing she felt gross. Although in all honesty, she just liked that he was there. God knew he didn't have to be and at times, like the next morning, he probably wished he wasn't.

Betty was zoned into some different cities version of Flip or Flop and Jughead seized his foot rubbing abilities in order to change into a pair of flannel pajama pants. He slipped quietly into the bathroom and began to fill the tub. He found an old bath set under the sink, no doubt Christmas gift left behind by Jellybean. He threw in some sweet smelling bubble bath accompanied by some weird ball shaped chalk of the same scent. Jughead wasn't exactly sure what the thing was. But when it plopped into the water with a fizz and a bubbling, the word "bomb" on the wrapper suddenly made a little sense. He lit a candle on the sink with a lighter from his jeans in the laundry hamper, making a mental note to check the rest of his pockets before the next wash.

"Where'd you go? My feet miss you..." He heard Betty giggle from the living room. He scoffed under his breath with a light laugh. Their eyes met as he went for the dresser, pulling out one of his T-shirts before tagging a pair of her panties. He pulled a pair of her pajama shorts just to be safe, only wanting her comfortable and able to get a good night's sleep.

"Jug?" She wondered, jumping up from the couch to meet him at the bathroom door. "Jug..." she said again, only now sincere and shocked. He sighed with a smile and placed his hands at the hem of her shirt. She let him slip it over head, only staring at the still running water. She caught her gaze at the candle and he giggled again. "You wanna wash my hair too?" She hummed sarcastically.

"Do you want me to?" He muttered.

"Jughead I'm kidding..." she sank in her stance.

"I'm not." He spat back.

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

When Jughead brought home a package on Friday night, it drew in Betty's curiosity.

"What's this?" She muttered from the bed, finishing up the folding of the latest load of laundry.

"Sadly it's not from me." Jughead retorted. "And was a pain in the ass trying to load on the Harley." He set the box on the kitchen island, adorned with silver paper and a white bow. Betty met him at the island and looked at the box with a confused gaze that didn't leave the package when Jughead kissed her swiftly-before busying himself in a kitchen drawer. "Veronica dropped it off today," he muttered as Betty pulled the bow off slowly. "Said she knew you wouldn't take it if she stopped by herself..." Betty pulled off the top lid and peeled back the inner lining of tissue paper stuffing. The first thing to see was a card. Stationary lined with a blue pinstripe and a signature entwined "VL."

"Get ready to dance the night away.

Car will pick you up at 7. -Kisses, V"

Betty read the note in her head, glancing back to the gift box quickly. She pulled out a pair of sparkling stiletto heels, high enough for her to be taller than Jughead. Betty scoffed under her breath.

"Who does she think I am, Kim Kardashian?!" She gasped and Jughead laughed, folding a pair of her jeans on the bed. She set the shoes on to the counter top with a thud before diving back into the package. She set her hands on a strappy black satin one piece-held it up and instinctively hugged it to herself. With her body humming through its sexually frustrated state of post-hemorrhage and a week without Jughead, she could all but internally scream "Thank you and curse you, Veronica!"

"Let me see." Jughead jumped at her from behind.

"No." She turned around quickly. "You'll have to wait until tomorrow..." she dropped the dress back into the box and replaced the lid.

"You mean you're wearing it?" He gasped.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"It's just-it's from Veronica. I can't imagine that it's modest." He explained.

"Well I guess you'll have to wait and see." Betty shrugged, gripping the counter behind her. He met her at the island again and they locked eyes. Jughead attempted to lurch for the gift box, but she caught his arm first. He dipped a hand under her from the other side and she threw herself the other way to stop him. Jughead pulled her into his body, poking and prodding at her sides for giddy giggles from Betty's throat. "Jug-Jughead... Jughead stop!" She hissed through laughter. "Stop-Stop, please- Jughead please!" He surrendered. His laughter mixing with hers through the rafted ceilings. They crashed to the couch in a slump. Their breathing evened and their giggles faded until Jughead muttered through the quiet air.

"Kiss me." He teased and Betty switched her head to him with slight smile and took his lips on hers. She straddled his lap suddenly and kissed the returning breath from him in a playful rush.

"Mwah." She audibly popped, returning a peck to his scrunched nose. She linked her arms around his neck and Jughead's hand rested at her waist. "How was work?"

"Ugh, busy…" Jughead exaggerated. "How's your journaling this week?"

"Fine. Do you want it?" Betty simpered, adjusting to move from his lap.

"Hey, hey-no, no, no…" He pulled her back. "I know where to find it if I want it." Betty smiled softly and kissed him again. They met foreheads and Betty twisted again so she could sit in and not straddle Jughead's lap. They sat for a second in silence, just enjoying the feeling of being together. "What are you thinking about?" He whispered with a nudge. Betty twiddled with the drawstring of her pants with a smile and shook her head softly into her lap. "What?"

"Why didn't you say anything about JB's graduation?" Betty finally pressed.

"What?"

"Ethel said something about it at lunch on Tuesday, asked if you were going…"

"Well I-"

"Are you," Betty turned. "Going?" Jughead huffed and pinched his nose with two fingers.

"I- I thought about it, yeah…"

"You don't want to?" Betty pressed.

"I don't want to leave you…" Jughead muttered.

"So, you want to go…" Betty nodded.

"No…I can't leave you here, alone."

"Then don't…" Betty started, taking his face in her hands. "Let me go with."

"Betts…"

"I know you'd never forgive yourself if you didn't see your little sister graduate high school." Jughead smiled lightly at her and admired her selflessness.

"JB graduating…" Jughead scoffed to himself. "It feels like just yesterday- that was me."

"So you'll go?" Betty weaned. "Please tell me you'll go…" she turned her head and her fingers twiddled his chin.

"I'll go." Jughead nodded to her.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stay back- I'd hate to push myself on you and-"

"Hey-" Jughead stopped her. "No, no… that's not it. I- I just don't want to push you, you know too much- too soon…" he tried to explain.

"Jug, I just want to be where ever you are."

"I want you there…" Jughead started quietly. "I haven't seen my mom in almost five years…"

"Jug…"

"Are you sure you want to go Betts?"

"I don't want you to go alone…"

"So, were going to Toledo?"

"I guess so…" She smiled simply.

"We can head up Friday, get a hotel for the night and then head back after the ceremony on Saturday. JB can follow us back…"

"Are you sure about this Jug?"

"Well you're going to have to meet my mother… are you okay with this, Betts?" Jughead simpered.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Betts..." Jughead yelled from the front door. Betty wasn't in his sights and he shrugged off his leather jacket and shoved off his boots. "I'm home, sorry I'm late. I got stuck at work and-" He was cut off by his eye catching Betty exiting the bathroom. She had her hair half pulled back, the blonde tendrils laying softly and her collarbones glistening with an odd shimmer against the lofts soft lights. The black silk near slip hung to her in all of the right places. The straps hung like spaghetti from her shoulders that aided a draped V to her chest. A series of similar fabric strips hung at her upper back and shoulders with the rest of the "dress" slipping into A-line that cut off at mid-thigh. Her bare legs made her look taller than she now was in the silver studded Louis Vuitton's. Her makeup was subtle yet enough. A natural pink lip and gold glitter shadow lit up her emerald green eyes- with an illusion made bigger by mascara and eyeliner. "Holy shit." Jughead spat.

"You like it?" Betty whispered timidly.

"Are you kidding? I'd have to be blind not to..." he stepped towards her. "You look incredible."

"This dress is-" Betty ushered to the black slick silk.

"Not a dress..." Jughead cut her off. "Veronica is lucky that we're friends." His finger danced along one of the straps and it made goosebumps rise in Betty's skin.

"What's your judgement telling you right now?" Betty whispered, wondering his thoughts.

"That I shouldn't let set a foot out that door..." he scoffed, drinking her in again.

"I love these heels but they probably cost more than my entire wardrobe..." Betty glanced down to her feet and her mind wandered to the label now flesh against her heel.

"And you deserve them..." Jughead started finding her hands in front of them. "But take them off." Betty didn't skip a beat, jumping out of the shoes with a couple simple shoves from her toes. She sank beneath Jugheads shadow, his height once again overpowering her small frame. "That's better..." he teased, now looking down to her face. Betty scoffed lightly and Jughead kissed her softly. His hands cupped her face and her hands met and held his forearms.

"You sure you can't come with?" Betty muttered against his mouth and they broke apart.

"With you in this dress? I probably should..." he laughed. "But no, I'll crack a beer and work on some paper work. Archie said something about stopping by and besides you deserve a girls night..."

"I guess so..." Betty shrugged.

"Just think about me and you'll be home before you know it- if Veronica starts to be too much, I'm just a phone call away." He sealed his words with a kiss to her forehead. Betty sank against his lips and her hands met his chest.

"You're not worried?" Betty hesitated.

"About what? About you?"

Betty nodded solemnly.

"No, about Veronica maybe... if she presses you too much or any of her friends give you a hard just tell em' to fuck off okay?" Betty laughed and hugged him. A honk caused her jump and instinctively search for the far loft window. "You gonna be okay?" he giggled at her jumpiness. Betty exhaled sharply and sighed again with a nod.

"I'll be fine, I need to do this- face the temptation, right?"

"That's right, baby." His words made her heart warm and she kissed him lightly. The horn echoed from outside again which made Betty roll her eyes. She jumped back into her heels and grabbed a matching silver clutch from the island behind Jughead. He came behind her and pressed a kiss to her throat.

"Jug... I have to go." She hissed and he pressed his mouth to her ear.

"Are you gonna let me take that dress off of you later?" His tone made her warm- everywhere and she knew she was blushing crimson. She felt deviant and it was only fitting in her near sinful attire.

"I thought you said it wasn't a dress?" She hissed, stepping away from the island. Jughead scoffed with his tongue in his cheek. "Goodbye, Jug..." she nearly sang, turning back one last time. Betty exited the loft with a teasing smile etched across her face.

Had she just won? Probably not, because there was a very good chance that Jughead would get his way with a certain piece of black silk. The rusted staircase and her heels were definitely no match made in heaven, but boughs and calls of "oww oww," echoed out of the town car at the bottom. Betty giggled under breath and couldn't help but curtsy when she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Holy hot mama..." Veronica jumped out and hugged Betty.

"Thanks to you..." Betty laughed into Veronica's hair. "Jug nearly had a heart attack."

"I'm sure he did." Veronica laughed and Betty joined.

"Seriously though V, thank you..."

"Don't mention it." Veronica shooed with her hand. "The girls are meeting us at the club, we should get going..." The girls jumped back into the car and started to drive over the tracks of the Southside and into the downtown lights of the Northside. Betty's phone buzzed against her grip on the clutch in her lap. She pulled it out and instantly giggled at the text on the screen.

 

J: I love you, have fun tonight. XO, Jug.

 

"God, you've been gone for five minutes." Veronica rolled her eyes. "I swear he's like a lovesick puppy..."

"How do you even know that it's Jug?" Betty quizzed.

"Judging by the way you lit when the screen did... it's not that hard to tell." Betty smiled softly and clicked her phone back into her clutch. "Oh no," Veronica started. "Text the sap back before I have to hear about it tomorrow." Betty eyed her and scoffed into her chest.

 

B: I love you too. But Veronica is giving shit for worrying about you so stop texting me!

 

"Happy?" The blonde hissed.

"Thank you." Veronica nodded. "So... how are you?"

"Umm, okay." Betty nodded.

"Talk to me babe..."

"There's really nothing to talk about." Betty shrugged.

"How's the job search going? You decide to move in with Jughead?"

"What gave it away?" Betty giggled.

"So..." Veronica started. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"I know your still on the hunt for a job and I recently opened up a new boutique downtown... if you're up for it, I'm in need of a sales rep..."

"Wait, really?" Betty nearly choked on her words.

"Yeah..." Veronica giggled. "It's small, but hopefully the start of many and honestly it's couture if this towns ever seen it..."

"Veronica I don't know what to say… Seriously thank you!"

"So you accept?" Veronica hummed.

"I can drop off my resumé on Monday!"

"Oh no need..." Veronica swatted a hand and pulled a handheld mirror and lip gloss from her small purse. "You're hired." She finished with a swipe from the wand.

"V-"

"Don't thank me, it's the least I can do and honestly you're helping me out a ton." Betty just gave her a single look of sincerity and Veronica clapped eagerly. "Also, we picked a date... July 28th"

"That's great, V. Any significance, gives you a little over a year-"

"Ummm, no it's this year." Betty's mouth only fell lightly agape. "I just didn't want to wait and plus I've been wedding planning for a while now..."

"When it's right it's right, right?"

"Exactly! But I wanted to ask you if you'd be a part of my big day..."

"Oh V, I couldn't..." Betty shook and gestured randomly, not knowing what to do with her hands. "We've barely known each other for five months, I would never want to intrude-"

"Betty relax..." Veronica laughed and placed a hand on Betty's forearm. "I want you to be my wedding assistant..."

"What?"

"Assistant- ever heard of it?" Veronica giggled. "My right hand women? And honestly more important than any of my bridesmaids." Veronica scoffed.

"V, I-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer, I want you there and Archie is on his way right now to ask Jughead to be his best man..."

"Wait, really?" Betty hummed.

"Yes..." Veronica laughed. "I want you there, and frankly Jughead isn't going to leave you at home."

"I'm not quite sure what to say..."

"Say yes..." Veronica started. "Share my big day with me." Betty simpered for a few seconds, her brain running for every possible "why not."

"Okay..." Betty whispered into her lap.

"What?" Veronica questioned.

"Okay... fine, yes..."

"Yes?"

"Yes." Betty nodded and laughed and Veronica squealed and pulled her in for a hug. "God, Jug was right..." they pulled apart. "You are such a drama queen." Betty giggled. Veronica gasped and held her chest mockingly.

"Ugh, I'm hurt..." they both laughed together.

They got to the club a few minutes later and after a showing of ID's and bouncers to the gods, they met a group of girls in the corner by a reserved booth.

"Girls..." Veronica announced and the group of girls turned. "This is Betty..."

"Hi!" A couple of them voiced together.

"Betty, this is Mel, Val, Marcy, and Jacqueline..." a series of consecutive handshakes made their way around with Betty and Veronica couldn't help but gush at Mel's growing baby bump.

"Boy or girl?" Betty questioned, always intrigued by a baby.

"Boy..." Mel announced. "Three weeks to go."

"Oh my goodness!" Betty muttered. "Is it your first?"

"Yes, but enough about me..." Mel shooed.

"Can I just say that you look incredible?!" Val muttered interruptedly.

"Dressed by yours truly..." Veronica took credit and Betty laughed.

"Veronica tells us your Jugheads girlfriend?" A small framed brunette muttered through some sort of pink drink on ice. Betty had learned her name as Marcy.

"Umm, yes-yeah..." Betty felt flustered.

"And your sober?" Jacqueline pressed and Bettys mouth stung a little bit, not exactly knowing how to approach the mirrored blonde.

"Jaqs!" Veronica clipped. "Girls, enough of the third degree. Betty's here to have a good time with us- meet new people, right?" Veronica looked to Betty, who managed to work out a soft smile and nod.

"Right."

"It's all good..." Mel jumped in. "You can sip some club soda with me..." Betty smiled softly to the curly haired waddler. "Add a little lime if you're feeling adventurous." She shrugged and giggled.

"What do you say?" Val started. "Let's get some drinks and get dancing!" They all laughed.

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

Jughead settled in with his paperwork and a cold one, just as promised. He had been working as a dual counselor for just about three months and yet he still didn't understand how Josie had been doing it for five years. He grunted into a frustrating case and swished back a cool bitter swallow when a knock at the door startled him. A drip of beer dribbled from his mouth and onto the white sheet of paper in front of him.

"Shit!" He cursed and frantically attempted to soak up the single drop of dribbled lightness. Suddenly Archie burst through the loft door, dramatic as ever and apparently needing to make a grand entrance.

"I brought booze!" He nearly sang and held a six pack in the air.

"Already beat you to it…" Jughead lifted his singular, near empty bottle. He unintentionally rose his eyebrows and took the finishing swig.

"Damn," Archie set the six pack on the island, before pulling one of the bottles out. "Who pissed in your cheerios this morning?"

"Tough case…" Jughead grumbled and stood from the small table. "Job kicks my ass anymore."

"Yeah…" Archie muttered and Jughead pulled a bottle for himself. He popped the top and threw the cap to the counter with a clatter. "At least you have Betty to come home to now- you don't have to be all alone in this gloom and doom dump."

"Hey!"

"Kidding!" Archie surrendered, before wandering aimlessly around the large room. "How is she?" He toyed with random DVD cases and trinkets.

"Betty?" Jughead quizzed, wondering why his friend suddenly cared about his girl. Archie looked to him just as suddenly as he looked away and nodded. "She's good, man." Archie nodded again, solemnly and laughed under his breath.

"I suppose I gotta get that six pack out of here before she gets home, right?"

"Hey dude, don't be an ass alright- it's fine…" Jughead grew defensive.

"Okay, okay- sorry man…"

"You do realize that I had a beer before you got here, right? Meaning I had some- here- you know what forget it…" Jughead swatted with his hand after gesturing. "What are you even doing here, anyway?"

"Veronica and I picked a date for the wedding," Archie attempted to explain. "I came over to ask you to be my best man…"

"Jeez, your all stick and no sugar huh?" Jughead scoffed.

"What does that even mean?" Archie muttered and Jughead laughed into his feet.

"So, when's the big day?"

"Little less than two months…"

"Shit, what?"

"I know man, but it's all Veronica. Whatever she wants-she gets." Archie pulled up his jean legs and took a seat on the couch.

"Well, I wouldn't expect anything less- you know with her practically having your balls and all." Jughead sneered.

"Fuck off." Archie cursed. "Like you have room to talk- "Oh Betty, I love- mwah." He muttered, mockingly.

"Shut the fuck up." Jughead took a swig, now just more embarrassed for the redhead.

"So… what do you say?"

"To what?"

"To being my best man, fuck…" Archie chuckled into his bottle.

"Of course, yeah man."

"Really?"

"What? You thought I'd say no?"

"Well… no, it's just not exactly your scene." Archie explained.

"I'm responsible for a set of rings not a life, god damn." Jughead laughed.

"Might is well be my life," Archie sneered. "You lose those rings and I'm a dead man."

"How did we get here? Who would've thought that you'd be getting married in two months?" Jughead internally simpered.

"I know, it's crazy as shit and I honestly can't wait until it's all over…"

"You don't want the wedding?" Jughead swallowed a swig from his leaning stance against the island.

"It's not so much that I don't want a wedding, I just wish it didn't have to be so complicated."

"I hear you man…" Jughead crossed his ankles and Archie took his own swig.

"So you will?"

"Anything for you and V, yeah…"

"Thanks man…" Archie mumbled and stood from the couch. Jughead met him halfway from the sofa to the kitchen and they did the signature "man half hug."

"Another beer?" Jughead muttered, searching for the cardboard carton.

"Why don't you say we move this party to the club? Go pay a visit to the girls…"

"It's barely been an hour." Jughead scoffed.

"Don't even lie, you know you're worried about Betty…" Arche hummed and Jughead scoffed angrily.

"You need to give her more credit."

"Or maybe you need to give her a little less…"

"What is with you and her?" Jughead suddenly accused. "She's fine Arch, great actually-"

"Look man, I'm not trying to start a fight-"

"Well you sure could have fooled me." Jughead cut him off and Archie sighed sharply.

"It's just- I worry… I know that you love what you do, but the fact that you found someone through that is scary as hell. I know that addiction isn't an easy thing to get over and now she has all of these personal problems- with her mom and living here, I don't know- to me it just seems a little fast and I worry." Archie attempted to explain.

"You don't think I know that?" Jughead spat. "Look man, I appreciate your concern. I know that we kind of fell apart after high school- when I joined the Serpents and then went off and enlisted. You have every right to worry, but I'm not being stupid-we're not being stupid." He stressed. "I, of all people, understand how hard it is to battle with the mental part of it all. But that's why we work so well together. I don't know… I guess- I guess I just sort of get her? It's like a switch was turned on and she lit up my life when I didn't even know that it was still dark…" Jughead trailed, suddenly feeling stupid and laughing into Archie's awe stuck expression. "Alright, alright I'll get over the sappy shit…" They both laughed. "But seriously Arch, I'm good- we're good, great actually."

"Look, I'm happy for you Jug. But be careful okay, I don't want a rehash of us when we were 21 and you were pissed at me for breathing."

"I appreciate it man, but I promise you Betty's different. I don't know what it is and I honestly don't know if I want to find out… It's like one of those things where you're afraid to even breathe funny because you might wreck the whole thing-it's like Jenga." Jughead gestured.

"I thought you said you were done with the sappy shit…" They both let out a chuckle and Jughead gave him a soft shove. "So what do you say?" Archie paused. "Wanna go get our girls?" Jughead took the last swig from his beer and nodded through the gulp.

"I guess my work can wait until tomorrow." He shrugged.

"Let's go."

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

"Betty!" Veronica yelled from nearly ten feet away. Betty was curled up in the booth, talking babies with Mel and sipping matching club soda's on the rocks. Veronica was already buzzing like a bee, already expected from Betty. The raven haired bride to be nearly fell into Betty when she reached the booth, stumbling over her own Madden's.

"Hey now!" Betty caught her. "You good?" She laughed as Veronica rose an caught her footing.

"Come dance!" Veronica slurred and Betty laughed again. Betty looked to Mel who rose her eyebrows at the two girls.

"Go!" She gestured. "If I go this baby might just fall out…"

"I don't want to leave you here alone." Betty muttered.

"I'll be fine, I'll go grab us two more soda's and a water…" Mel stressed the last word eyeing Veronica, who was now tugging on Betty's arm. Betty nodded with a giggle before scoffing and standing. Veronica let out a giddy yelp and nearly drug Betty to the floor of flashing strobe lights and colorful beams. They joined Marcy, Val, and Jaqueline- each fully involved with a different man. They danced and laughed, smiling as they felt the music nearly in their bones with how loud it was. Betty bobbed and bounced to nearly three songs, her knees not getting that much exercise in quite a while. Her arms rose above her head, feeling some tune that seemed to remind her of old school Usher. She swayed and swung with Veronica mirroring her, the two of them giggling back and forth like giddy school girls. There was one thing that Betty definitely couldn't deny, she was having fun- and without alcohol, it was definitely something that she never thought she would admit… and she definitely needed it.

"Betty?" A voice suddenly muttered.

"Oh my God, Kevin…" She turned and smiled when she caught his face in the crowd. She half- hugged him quickly and he pulled a hand along with him.

"Betty, this is my boyfriend." He introduced. The man was tall, possibly Latino and his hair nearly met his shoulders in length.

"Ahh, the infamous Joaquin that I hear so much about…" Betty hummed. Joaquin gave her his hand and they shook laughing.

"And you must be the infamous Betty that I hear so much about."

"Well I hope it's all good things…" She tested.

"All good things-all good things." He surrendered and she laughed.

"So umm…" Kevin started. "What are you doing here?"

"Relax Kev…" She caught wind of his accusatory tone. "It's my um friend-" She gestured to a still jerking Veronica. "She got engaged and umm were celebrating."

"I see." Kevin nodded. "Jughead here?"

"No…" Betty sank. "He's at home. Girls night." She explained with a nod.

"Aw man, I really wanted to meet him."

"I know, hopefully one day…" She sighed.

"Kev." Joaquin interrupted the silence. "I'm gonna grab a drink- you want one?"

"Vodka tonic?" Kevin replied.

"You got it…" Joaquin nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Betty asked after Joaquin got lost in the crowd.

"This is one of our favorite clubs. Plus there's not much to do in this town on a Friday night."

"I've never been here…" Betty looked around to the clubs bright purple walls and ceilings.

"Really?" Kevin clipped, suddenly regretting the word. "I just- I didn't mean. You know since your sober and-"

"It's fine Kev." Betty stopped him and laughed.

"Sorry, word vomit." He pointed to his mouth. "It's kind of like that thing where no one wants to say the word "gay," around me because they think it's offensive."

"Exactly!" Betty nearly sang. "I never know how to explain it."

"Yeah." Kevin chuckled, before looking to the girls behind Betty. "Let's dance!"

One or two songs of dancing was enough for Kevin before he met Joaquin in a booth for his drink. Betty was able to sneak away for a refreshment of her own. She chugged down a club soda before Veronica found her again and drug her back to the dance floor. The girl seemed to have no off switch. They gyrated and jerked to throwbacks and new jams and it seemed as though Veronica could go until she was blue in the face. Betty was tired, but she owed it to V to have a good time and frankly, she was having fun. Veronica's giggling never died, so when it intensified for no known reason Betty only scoffed and wrote it off to her drunken state. Little did she know that their men, the redhead and the bandit, were behind her and mimicking a "shhh," with fingers to their mouths, to a drunken Veronica none the less. Jughead snuck up and slowly ran a hand up Betty's side. She jumped and instinctively turned. Jughead caught her arm in a near slap and he laughed under his breath.

"Woah, there tiger…" He chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" She launched at him and her arms met around his neck. Archie was fully involved in a sloppy kiss with a buzzing V. Betty took one look and knew she had to up her game. She kissed Jughead swiftly and quickly, nothing but passion left her lips and he pulled away surprised.

"What was that for?" He muttered.

"Miss me?" She whispered coyly with a sly smile.

"You know I did." He kissed her again and after a couple of pecks she pulled away. She removed her arms from their hold on his neck and one of his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I wanna dance!" She heard Veronica whine to Archie who was nearly pulling himself off of her.

"I'm just going to get a beer…" He chuckled. "Dance with Betty." He suggested. Veronica grabbed the blondes hands and pulled her back into their own little rave world.

"Jug…" Betty whined and he laughed into his hand. "I'm going to the bar with Archie real quick, I'll be right back." He muttered as he was already walking away and leaving Betty to fend for herself with the five foot blotto.

The girls danced and Veronica quickly got slinked in with Marcy and Jaqueline. They swayed through a powerhouse remix, that didn't end without Marcy successfully spilling her, who knows what number pink drink, down the front of her dress. Veronica made a quick confession of "I have to pee!" and three of the girls whisked off to the bathroom. Betty was careful to dance with Jaqueline, the blonde that was quick to judge her sobriety earlier in the night. When a set of hands met behind her at her waist, Betty was quick to smile and link her arms around his neck from behind. But something was off… She had to reach further than she expected and just as quickly as she turned from the oddity a jaw cracking punch met the strangers chin.

"Jughead!" Jaqueline yelled and Betty just stood there still, she suddenly felt gross and dirty. The crowd around them had cleared quickly and she suddenly felt like a circus attraction. Betty looked down to the broad shouldered brown haired stranger on the floor. He stood, swiping a hand over his now bleeding mouth and let out a chucked scoff. He paused before nearly diving at Jughead. Frankly, Jughead was much smaller than him. His six foot height was no match for the apparent weight lifting champion. However, that meant Jughead was quick and agile. He swerved the dive and the assailant went flying into a group off now shrieking girls. Security guards were quick to scoop him up from the floor and lead him to the nearest exit.

Jughead's face finally met Betty's, their eyes locked and she didn't know why but seeing him all tough and strong at her defense had her hot. She lurched at him as he tried to speak, she took control and kissed him again.

"Are you okay-" He attempted to talk, but she only shook her head against his.

"Oh my God," Her eyes meet his right hand. His knuckles were bloody and already bruising. Betty instinctively caught his hand with hers and brought it closer to their faces. "Your hand…"

"I guess I need to work on my right hook…" He laughed.

"It's not funny!" She hissed back at him.

"Okay, okay…" He surrendered. "Are you okay?" Betty shook her head again and her eyes met their feet.

"I wanna go home…"

"Done." Jughead muttered, matter of factly. "Let me just go let Archie know that were leaving. He went to go and find Veronica in the bathroom." He pulled away and Betty caught his left arm, tugging him back.

"Maybe just shoot him a text, I don't think they're going to be leaving that bathroom anytime soon…" Jughead caught a view of the growing line to the single restroom and a now parked Marcy in Val in the corners reserved booth. He understood what Betty was insinuating and eventually concluded that she was probably right. He nodded to her and she smiled softly. "Just let me get my coat." He nodded and she left his side. "Oh and there's somebody I want you to meet."

"Oh?" Jughead questioned as he followed her path to the table.

Jughead met Kevin and Joaquin, semi buzzed- all Kevin could rant about was the punch Jughead had just thrown. The four of them made a date for a date and after a few mumbled and slurred goodbye's from Veronicas posse, Betty and Jughead left the club in a cab. He rubbed a thumb over her knuckles of their intertwined hands, but he could stop thinking of his conversations with Archie earlier in the night.

"We're patching up that hand when we get home…" Betty suddenly mumbled. Her eyes searching for his torn right hand. She lifted it softly and pressed a careful kiss just above his wrist. His mouth met her temple and her muttered against it.

"I'm sorry…"

"What are you sorry for?" She quizzed, looking up at him.

"I just- that guy… when I saw him I just snapped." He attempted to explain.

"Hey, hey-" She caught his attention and his face in her hand. "thank you…" she nearly whispered.

"That man touching you- I just…" She cut him off by kissing him softly.

"I'm just thankful that you were there…" Betty pulled away and cuddled into his side.

"With that way you almost slapped me- I'm sure you could've fended for yourself." He muttered and Betty giggled.

"Let's just say it's not the first time I've almost been felt up…" Jughead winced internally at her comment, all while knowing it was harmless in her eyes. He trailed his fingers up one of her legs and she shivered. When his hand hit her side and trailed along the hem of the open back and her left breast she sarcastically gasped.

"Mr. Jones, just what do you think you're doing?"

"Don't I get a free pass?" He hummed. His finger danced just under the hem and she pulled his hand away. She clutched his hand in hers and kissed him swiftly again. They ended with her giggling against his lips.

"Not when we have an audience…" She nudged her head to the cab driver.-them both knowing he was in full earshot of everything they were saying.

"I can't wait until we get home…" He sighed, frustrated and she laughed again.

Betty entered the loft first, Jughead smiling into himself when she used her own set of keys. She laid the said keys, her phone, and her clutch on the kitchen island before finding her way over to their bed in the corner. She kicked off her shoes and Jughead pulled a first aid kit from the coat closet. He wrapped up his hand quickly while Betty was tired and she couldn't help it. The zipper of her dress was set at that one unreachable blind spot for any human being to possibly reach and her feet ached-screaming at her for wearing heels all night. She let out an aggravated sigh, twisting and turning in an attempt to reach the zipper on her back.

"Help…" She finally surrendered and muttered. Her arms crashing to her sides in a defeated slump. Jughead could only laugh under his breath and glance at her. "Please." She whined again, still facing the wall and mattress. Jughead managed to flip on the radio that took residence next to the entertainment center. Soft music soon echoed through the loft and Betty turned to find him.

"Dance with me Betts…" He whispered softly, reaching for her hands. She smiled softly before frowning into his hand. "I'll be fine." He seemingly read her thoughts. "Dance with me…" he muttered again. Betty let him take her hands and pull her to the center of the loft between the television stand and the end table. She was unsure of what to do, never really having slow danced with anyone before. Chuck Clayton at junior prom was about as close as she got to a slow dance and all he wanted was in her pants. However, the more she thought about it- so did Jughead.

He turned her swiftly, the cutesy pirouette that couples do, and Betty giggled audibly. She nearly crashed into his frame but he aligned their bodies and held her close with his arms around her waist. She hugged him around the waist in return, not quite the typical slow dance stance but it would do. Betty snuggled her head into his chest instinctively, missing the feeling of his shirt against her cheek. When she pulled away to look at him, he took one of her hands and held it up with his good one. The two of them swayed and stepped softly around the floor boards. They stayed like that for what seemed like minutes, neither one of them saying anything, swaying to the beats of each other's hearts. Betty closed her eyes, rocking back and forth on her toes, just simpering in the feeling of Jughead holding her. When the song finally ended, Jughead turned her again swiftly and dipped her dramatically- earning himself another giddy belly laugh. He echoed her happiness, never getting enough of that laugh.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Jughead muttered.

"I did…" Betty started. "Before you decided to go all Rocky." She laughed.

"Sorry?" He shrugged.

"No you're not…" Betty mumbled stepping away in an attempt to unzip her dress again.

"You're right…" Jughead grabbed her arm. "I'm not." She yelped as he pulled her back and kissed her.

"You know…" Betty paused against his mouth. "I actually thought it was pretty hot."

"Oh yeah?" Jughead nudged. Betty pulled her bottom lip into her teeth as she met his eyes.

"Mmm hmm…" she nodded innocently. She grew bold and leaned up on her tip toes to kiss him again. She took his face in her hands softly and their mouths circulated gently. Their kiss was lazy yet thorough, with Betty kissing him breathless. She toyed with the ends of the hair by his ears and he placed his hands at her hips while she still held to his face, simpering kisses into burns and brands on one another's thinnest skins. She surprisingly voiced first, wanting and needing to deepen the kiss when he finally bent to get her off of her tender toes. Betty whimpered into his lips, feeling him smile against hers.

"I thought you wanted to take it slow…What do you want Betts?" He mumbled nearly against her mouth. She didn't anything, but kissed him again. "For us to communicate you have to tell me…" he pulled away and her gaze followed his eyes to his mouth and back up again.

"I want you…" She whispered and then kissed him again. Jughead smiled slyly again and skimmed down her body. He lifted her gently, still kissing her mouth, and carried her to the bed. Jughead set her down and his hand trailed up her torso, lightly skimming over her backside before finding her zipper. He pulled gently and the dress instantly uncinched from the outline of her body. While the silk clung to her in every right place, he almost wished that the material was crushed velvet- soft and smooth against her skin. The straps hung and wilted against her shoulders and neck, slinking down her arms inch by inch. She slipped her arms from the many straps and let the dress pool at her feet, only getting slightly snug by her hips. Jughead inhaled sharply when his eyes raked over her matching black and baby pink lace set.

"Fucking beautiful…" was all he could manage before kissing her again. She was hungry and whimpered again against his mouth. Betty unwrapped her hands from their hold on his neck. Jughead pulled away and they simpered against each other with pressed foreheads. Her fingers found the top button of his shirt and he nudged her forehead gently to kiss her again. She pushed the shirt over his shoulders and her hand caught a skim at his abdomen. Jughead placed a simple and single peck at Betty's lips before falling to his knees in front of her. Betty tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and her eyes followed him down her body. When Jughead's fingers found the waist band of her panties, he glanced up to find her eyes. Betty gave him a single nod before Jughead pulled the lacy silk from her hips. The skimpy material danced around her legs and feet before they found the floor with her discarded dress. Jughead attempted to stand and she pressed on his shoulders gently, pushing his back down as his eyes caught hers again.

"Kiss me…" she muttered timidly. Jughead's hands met her thighs from behind and his eyes dropped from her face to her center. He placed a simple kiss to her hilt and her hands found his hair. He kissed a little deeper, Betty hands pulling her to him as she writhed into him. Her head fell back instinctively and she let out a strangled breath. Her fingers squirmed in the soft locks of his hair, but when she felt his tongue just barely reach her throbbing center she pulled him back up her body with his chin and she kissed him again.

"Tell me what you want Betts…" He muttered softly.

"I want all of you…" Betty whispered after a moment. Jughead pressed her back and lifted her gently onto the bed. He kissed her and smiled into her lips. Betty reached behind to unclasp her bra. It slinked down her arms and onto the floor before she hit the mattress. Jughead sucked softly at a point just behind her ear and one of his palms found her breasts. Betty clutched to him, her hands roaming over his torso. When her fingers found his belt, Jughead stopped her abruptly.

"Wait, wait…" He muttered over her face. "Are you sure?" Betty's hands found his face and she nodded simply. Her fingers reached for his abdomen again, but Jughead started to sink down her body. He placed simple kisses to her chest, in between her breasts and her stomach. Betty held her bottom lip to her teeth, the tension rising and reaching inside of her. Jughead kisses each of her hip bones and the line of skin between her leg and torso. Betty's legs fell open voluntarily, the fingers of her right hand finding her mouth in a soft bite before reaching for the sheets beneath her. She let out a strangled moan as Jughead pressed his first kiss to her silky wetness. He draped one of her legs over his shoulder and her insides burned at the new angle. She bucked when his tongue teased at her clit and Jughead giggle into her. His tone vibrated against her and Betty groaned again.

"Fuck Jug…" she hissed. "Do that again." He did indeed do it again and she arched into him. He lapped at her, joining a finger at her entrance. He could feel her start to quiver and he began to suck a the perfect spot. She came in a quick hard rush, coating his tongue as he saw her through it.

She hadn't yet caught her wits when he suddenly climbed and kissed her mouth. She savored in the taste of her arousal against his tongue. Her hands found his belt again, but this time he didn't protest. She pushed on the denim and cotton of his briefs. He sank into her, quick and deep. Betty hissed into his throat, biting his shoulder softly at the burn and pleasure. They found a rhythm, Betty's head arched into the pillow behind her and Jughead dove for her outstretched throat. She squirmed and arched into him, granted herself a frustrated groan from his mouth.

"Betts, stop doing that…" he hissed above her. She shook her head, not being able to help the feeling she granted herself when she did. Her legs looped around his hips, pulling him closer. "Fuck, Betts…" Jughead let out a frustrated groan. She moved her hand to touch herself and Jughead snaked it from in between their bodies, holding it beside her head. She whimpered into him with her eyes closed.

"Please Juggie…" she nearly cried. The tension was building in her body like a line ready to snap. Her ship was late to take off from the port and it was bearing one angry captain. "Please…" she gasped again. Jughead began to pump fast at her words and when he felt himself start to build, he used his own hand to stroke her. Betty's orgasm rushed through her as she cowered into him, stiffening and clutching at him. Jughead groaned at the pull of her, finding his own release through her clenched walls.

"I love you…" She griped, coming down from her new favorite intoxication.

 

They simpered in each other's breathing before Jughead rolled himself from above her. Betty winced only slightly as he pulled out of her, whimpering at the sudden loss of contact. She jumped up from the bed and skipped off to the bathroom. She cleaned herself up and disapprovingly found a hickey on her throat, suddenly pissed at him for marking her in such an obvious place. She felt the plumpness of her lips and smiled into her fingers. She felt… good, amazingly good, and she was happy. She left the bathroom in one of his t-shirt that she found on the counter. Jughead was curled up in the bed, waiting for her. He reached for her once she met the bed. She kissed him lazily and they crashed back into the sheets.

"I love that you always want to wear these…" He twiddled with the hem of the t-shirt.

"If I could wear them all of the time I would." She muttered. "And I just might… seeing as I can't go out in public for a few days thanks to your mouth." She gave him a shot at the hickey left on her throat and Jughead giggled into himself.

"Maybe I should make them more often, if it means we get to stay here." He snuggled into her throat and pressed his mouth to her collar bone. She held on to him over her, hugging his body and simpering his heat. They had never just held each other like their lives depended on it and it was all Betty wanted to do in that moment. There was something so intimate about holding each other in silence all while being wide awake. "What are you thinking about?" Jughead muttered softly.

"I- I just keep thinking about where I would be if I hadn't met you…" she whispered. "I keep asking myself where I'd be- who I'd be…" Jughead adjusted so that he could look at her face. "I'm just happy I'm not alone..."

"Never again…" Jughead muttered simply. "As long as you're with me, you'll never have to worry about feeling alone." Betty only nodded and kissed him before the tears began to fell. Because as much as she knew, she knew that she had muttered about being alone… not feeling alone, yet that's what Jughead pulled out of that. She caught herself suddenly wondering how he was so perfect… She didn't want to lose him, ever. She gripped onto this man with everything she had, because she couldn't admit that she may have very well found her soul mate.


	18. Purify

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... here I am apologizing again. I'm not going to go on about how I was busy or make up some excuse for why this took two months! I lost a lot of inspiration and it took a little bit of a break to get that back. I hope you enjoy this and yes there are two chapters left! Leave some love and make me feel better for being so disappointing.

Betty woke up early on Friday morning, unable to sleep from her over brewing nerves and excitement. She had packed a simple bag for the two of them the night before, but something about her nervousness made her unpack and repack the same bag three times. She couldn't help the feeling that she was forgetting something, even though Jughead assured and reassured her that if they were in fact forgetting something, it wouldn't be hard to pick up whatever it was when they got to Toledo.

Betty rose quietly, not wanting to wake the still sleeping Jughead. He had put in what seemed like triple shifts at the center the previous few days, so they could have a full uninterrupted weekend away from their small town. He hummed quietly when the frame squeaked at the loss of her weight. Betty winced internally and glanced back to the still peaceful looking man that she got to call her boyfriend. She padded into the kitchen and brewed a quick pot of coffee before slipping into the bathroom. She ran a bath and filled the tub with airy bubbles after throwing her hair into a messy bun. It was nearly six in the morning and the sun has just started to seep into the lofts railed windows and etch itself across the floor boards. Betty's hands and fingers slithered in and out of the white scented foam, dipping themselves into the rim of the water underneath. Her mind roamed its streets of wonder and amazement as she hummed a tune of a lullaby from her lungs.

She was meeting Jughead's mother tomorrow. The women that nearly disowned her own son at the death of his father. The women who basically had no contact with Jughead, except the occasional Christmas card that came in the mail with the basic evergreen drug store scenery one center. But more so, Gladys Jones was going to meet Betty. The once broken women that got to call herself Jughead's girlfriend. Betty was already bracing herself for the third degree that she could only assume she was in for over the next forty-eight hours. Positives, she tried to remind herself- think of the positives. Jellybean was graduating from high school, a feat all in its own. Plus she gets to road trip with Jughead and stay in a nice hotel, the thought of it is fun in and of its own.

Betty wrapped herself in a towel and opened the door to find Jughead still sound asleep but now on what was once her side of the bed. She giggled into herself and decided that it was the perfect opportunity for her to have a little fun. Betty met the bed and climbed up on her knees. She brushed her fingers gently over his stomach before laying her hand flesh against his chest where his heart would be. He hummed softly and shifted slightly against her hand. Betty slipped a loose strand of her behind ear before leaning down. She pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth and granted herself a sleepy smile from his pout. She giggled and kissed him again, but this time he kissed back and she savored the pressure of his lips on hers.

"Good morning, beautiful…" He whispered as she pulled away.

"Hi."

"Hmm," He glanced to her towel wrapped torso. "Can you wake me up like this every day?" He thumbed at her knee and she giggled again. "What time is it?"

"It's early… Around seven. I should've let you sleep, but I missed you." She spoke softly.

"Missed me?" Jughead shifted, so he could lean up on his elbow. "I'm right here."

"I know…" She only nodded. Jughead leaned up to kiss her again and found himself gripping for her waist. Betty giggled and hugged her towel tighter to straddle him.

"How long have you been up?" Jughead questioned.

"Awhile…I couldn't sleep."

"I know." Jughead muttered. "You were tossing and turning all night and you were asleep when I got home-"

"You got home late…" Betty whispered, her hand trailing over his chest.

"I know, I'm sorry." Jughead started, skimming a thumb over her knee. "But, just think- you get me for the whole weekend."

"I know."

"You okay?" Jughead shrugged to readjust.

"Just nervous I guess…"

"Come here." Jughead nudged. Betty leaned forward to lay on his chest and sighed into his skin. Jughead kissed the top of her head and Betty simpered in it. "I love you." She looked up to peck his lips and Jughead was hyperaware of Betty in nothing but a towel on top of him.

"Apparently you're not the only one…" Betty giggled against him. Betty lost the towel only minutes later and after a few more she was moaning his name into a morning nap.

 

They were on the road by noon for their near 4 hour road trip. A debate of Harley or Kia took place before Betty had to explain the realistic choice of Kia to a hardheaded Jughead. Although he made a good debate of recreating what it would feel like for her to be deliciously wrapped around him for nearly 4 hours. Now snoozing into the third hour of their long car ride, Betty's mind dreamt of just that.

Hours clocked by miles passed with the scenery of nonstop cornfields and crooked painted highway lines. Betty wasn't aware that they had even hit the half way mark small town until Jughead kissed her out of the blue at one of the towns few stoplights.

"What was that for?" she giggled.

"I've wanted to kiss you since we left home, but I knew you'd scold me if I took my eyes off the road for even one second." Jughead muttered back, pressing on the gas pedal once the light turned from red to green.

"You got that right Mister." Betty mocked and Jughead laughed.

They hit the last intersection in town, and their stoplight kisses became a game when Betty repaid a visit to Jughead's mouth. There was nearly an hour more of hand holding and shared glances before they hit the next small town. It was nothing more than a gas station, a general store, and a couple of houses- but it did have one singular three ringed color box that just happened to signal 'stop' when Betty and Jughead met under it. They both had the same idea and when they smacked foreheads in a fit of laughter, the game had officially met its peak.

 

 

They hit Toledo by five p.m.- traffic not being the nicest during rush hour in the city.

"I'm exhausted." Betty muttered as they turned into valet at their hotel. It was a nice Marriot chain, four stars with the typical amenities. Enough for them and it was only for two nights.

"We've been in the car all day… and I've been the one driving!" Jughead scoffed with a laugh.

"Being a passenger is exhausting!" Betty mocked back and Jughead laughed again.

"Whatever you say…" Jughead muttered as he opened his car door. Betty stretched as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm hungry." Jughead spoke after they checked in.

"Of course you are…" Betty laughed. Jughead wrapped an arms around her shoulders and she nearly sunk into him. She looped her fingers through his over her shoulder.

"I could ask the front desk what's good around here? Or we could order room service, stay in for the night?"

"It's a big city, I wanna explore." Betty hummed as they walked the hall to the elevator.

"I thought you were tired?" Jughead chuckled.

"I'll be fine. We only have two days here, I don't want to waste them holed up in our hotel room." She said as they entered the elevator.

"That doesn't seem like a bad idea to me…" Jughead muttered against her ear, so only she could hear. Betty blushed to her toes and squeezed his hand in hers.

Their room was filled with a single king sized bed, bigger than their bed at home and Betty couldn't help but sink into it with a content moan. Jughead laughed at her silliness and joined her on the large mattress.

"This is nice…" She hummed. "We need to get one for the house." She said matter-of-factly and Jughead laughed softly.

"You think?"

"I know." She corrected. Her eyes met his and they just simpered in the moment. Her finger met the curl on his forehead and she kissed him softly. "Are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"Are you?" he turned the question on her.

"I asked you first…" she whispered.

"I mean… yeah." Jughead finally muttered and Betty traced his jawline with her finger. "I'm nervous about seeing my mom, I'm nervous about you meeting my mom." He confessed.

"I'll be fine Juggie." She assured him.

"I know." He nodded. "I just- she's intense and I'm just worried about what she might say…"

"About what? About me-us?" Betty questioned. "Jughead I don't care if you don't… She can say whatever she wants, because I know how you really feel."

Jughead didn't say anything he just nodded into her fingers.

"But Jug," he met her eyes. "If you think I'm gonna let her belittle me- belittle you… I won't have it, she won't offend me or you if I have anything to say about it." Betty began. "We're here for Jellybean, not your mother. But I need you to know that I'll be okay, I can take care of myself."

"That's kinda what I'm scared of." He confessed and Betty chuckled softly.

"So what happens tomorrow?"

"Well, we'll go to the ceremony most likely go to dinner and then me and you are going to come back here and enjoy our night alone and curled up in this very bed." Jughead said matter-of-factly.

"Gosh, I can't believe JB is staying with us for the whole summer…"

"Are you okay with it?"

"Well yeah Jug… It's just going to be- I don't know, weird? I guess I never really thought about having to share you." Betty toyed with the top of his shirt.

"Okay no, that is not what's happening." Jughead laughed.

"You think she'll be at the center a lot?"

"Betts, I don't want to think about my little sister and her girlfriend…"

"She'll be living in your basement Jug, we're gonna have to talk about it at some point. There's a lot going on- with me starting my new job and we haven't heard from my mother, and frankly that's scaring the hell out of me."

"Hey, relax…" Jughead squeezed at her shoulder and Betty let out a loud sigh. "First of all my place is your place, you know that…" he started. "And with your mom, we'll figure out. Whatever she wants to throw at us next, we'll deal with it. We always do."

"We." Betty repeated softly. "I like hearing that." She smiled softly and Jughead leaned in to kiss her. Her fingers fondled his chin again and she sighed utterly into his body. She hummed when she pulled away and curled a little further into his chest.

"I thought you wanted to explore." Jughead said, mockingly, with a giggle.

"I'm just resting my eyes." He giggled again. "Just give me five minutes." She adjusted into his torso again. Jughead kissed her temple and rubbed her back with another soft laugh.

 

When Betty woke, Jughead was gone. She nestled underneath the covers, but she could see that the blinds were drawn and the beautiful night skyline was lit up with hues of blue, green, and purple. It looked like a panorama from an iconic movie scene and Betty just sat up in awe. She rubbed at her eyes and just glanced around their hotel room. Jughead, wherever he was, had left the bathroom light on before he left and it offered a nice illumination to the rest of the space. Her hands smoothed over the sheet next to her and she just smiled into herself with how utterly content she was. The door clicked suddenly and Betty's head shot up at the sound. Jughead entered and smiled when he caught her eye.

"Good, you're up…" He muttered walking over to the bed. "Sleep well?" He said as he leaned in to kiss her softly.

"I did…" Betty whispered, before meeting his mouth.

"How does a late night dinner sound?"

"Great, I'm starving!" Betty exaggerated. "What time is it?" Betty grumbled.

"Just after nine."

"I don't know how I'm supposed to sleep tonight…" Betty muttered and Jughead kissed her again.

"I mean, I didn't really plan on sleeping all that much…" He whispered with a wink. Betty stared at him with her mouth agape. "C'mon, get up, let's go get some food. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Betty said as she attempted to climb from the king sized mattress.

"You're not wrong." Jughead muttered back, matter-of-factly.

"I'm never wrong…" Betty flirted.

"Hmm…" Jughead simpered, as Betty met the door frame of the bathroom. "I don't know about th-"

"Shut it." Betty jumped back and Jughead giggled to himself as she shut the bathroom door.

 

They two of them wandered hand in hand aimlessly around downtown Toledo, oohing and ahhing at the many lights and architecture pieces. They found a small diner, said to be a "must see" from the front desk at their hotel. A must see it was, it was themed with New York. Mosaics of signature landmarks coated the walls in arrays of Lady Liberty and Times Square. The booths were set like subway cars and atmosphere was set with train squeaks and taxi horns. It was a tourist attraction at its finest. The food was good too. Jughead ordered a burger and fries and Betty ordered the cobb salad. Jughead nearly moaned into the first bite of his burger and Betty giggled at the ketchup that ended up on his chin.

"Ugh, this place is amazing." Betty swiped up the ketchup with her thumb and dove in for one of his fries. "You know," Jughead started as she popped it into her mouth. "You could've just ordered your own." Betty shrugged and picked up her fork.

"It definitely wouldn't be as satisfying as stealing yours." She muttered and Jughead laughed softly. "I want to visit here one day…" Betty said, looking around the walls after a bite of salad.

"Really?"  
"Big lights, The Statue of Liberty, Broadway."

"I guess I wouldn't have pegged you as a New York girl."

"Just once." Betty muttered. "I wanna go just once… get it out of my system."

"See if it's worth all of the hype?" Jughead questioned before another bite of beef.

"I guess…" She shrugged again.

"Not France or Italy?" Jughead giggled.

"Oh those too!" Betty jumped back. "But I'll limit myself to North America for now." Jughead smiled into his burger and Betty picked at a piece of feta.

 

After Betty had had enough sightseeing, they made their way back to the hotel and settled in at nearly eleven. After a night of not much sleeping, like Jughead had intended, Betty woke to Jughead kissing his way along her ribcage. She felt completely sated from their previous night, and wasn't sure how he wasn't, but couldn't help but feel warm to his touch. He must of felt her twitch because he nipped when she smirked and goosebumps rose on her skin.

"Well good morning to you too…" She muttered. "Didn't get enough last night?"

"I can never get enough of you." He whispered before meeting her lips. He kissed on her for a few moments before moving to her neck and then each of her breasts. Betty writhed and arched beneath him, intaking a sharp breath when he reached each of her nipples. He continued to sink down her torso and when he kissed right below her belly button Betty let out a frustrated groan. It was nearly noon and she knew they had priorities that didn't involve his mouth on her skin.

"Jughead we have to get up…" she whined. "We have to get ready, we're supposed to be at the school by two." Jughead looked up and her eyes met his at the loss of contact with her skin.

"You really want me to stop?" he said before kissing her a little lower. She arched again and groaned her response.

"Once." She nearly whispered back at him. "Once and we shower."

"Challenge accepted." He whispered with a smirk against her skin.

 

Just as he promised, the challenge was accepted indeed. But once soon turned into twice, because frankly, Betty could never get enough of him either. They showered and Betty slipped into a gorgeous pale yellow sundress, courtesy of her new job with Veronica Lodge herself. They stopped at a drug store for a bouquet of flowers for JB and then made their way to the high school. The ceremony was short and sweet, much to Jughead's liking. They never did spot Gladys Jones in the auditorium, but Jellybean sure did see them. Her big brother, with the biggest smile on his face, and Betty hand in hand in the second row. When the principle read off "Forsythia Amelia Jones," the eyeroll granted from JB had the room cracking up. She accepted her diploma with a handshake and a nod to her brother. Betty could see the tears threatening his eyes and she squeezed his hand harder and leaned into his shoulder.

When the ceremony was finished and the auditorium began to clear out, Betty let Jughead just sit there in silence. Holding his hand and appreciating him at a high degree.

"You okay?" She whispered after a while. He turned to look at her after a moment and she leaned in to kiss him softly.

"I'm so proud of her Betts…" he muttered after pulling away.

"Do you wanna go find her and tell her that?" He nodded against her forehead. "Let's go." She stood and pulled him up with her. The auditorium was now silent and empty of excited parents who rushed off to find their graduates. Jughead engulfed her mouth in a rushed and heavy kiss. He took her by surprise, but Betty nearly sunk into him.

"What was that for?" She muttered.

"Let's go." He smiled and grabbed the bouquet from the empty seat next to them.

It wasn't long before they caught sight of JB in her hunter green cap and gown.

"Jug!" She yelled excitedly when she saw them. She pushed out of the group of people she was immersed in. She nearly tackled her brother with a hold on her graduation cap. Jughead swatted the tassel from his face and Jellybean hugged Betty simultaneously.

"Congrats Sis." Jughead muttered.

"These are for you…" Betty handed her the bouquet.

"Thank you." JB gushed over the daisies. Betty never lost grip of Jughead's hand and arm, too busy congratulating Jellybean, she was oblivious to how his gaze had set on a women in a messy bun and maroon nursing scrubs.

"Jug…" Jellybean sounded a warning.

"No…" He whispered. "It's okay." Tightening his grip on Betty when the women started to walk towards them from behind JB. Betty ran her other hand up and down his arm in an attempt to soothe him.

"Mom." He muttered softly when the women met them.

"Jughead." She nodded. "Hi, how are you?" she put a grip on Jellybean's shoulder. "Who's this?"

"Mom." Jellybean jumped at Gladys. "This is Betty, remember? Jughead's girlfriend that I told you about?"

"Oh yes." Gladys seemingly remembered. "Well hello."

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." Betty offered a hand with a smile.

"Jelly," Gladys broke the awkward tension. "I'm going to go talk to Emily's mother and then I'll meet you at the car, okay?"

"Okay, mom." Jellybean nodded and the women in scrubs left their presence. "Whew." Jellybean sighed. "Awkward…" she hummed sarcastically and Betty giggled into her breath.

"So you ready to come to Riverdale?" Jughead quizzed her.

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Jellybean exasperated and Jughead chuckled. "Did you ever get those boxes out of my room?"

"Your room?" Jughead muttered. "I'm pretty sure it's my apartment…"

"Whatever." Jellybean shrugged. "Ugh, I missed you guys! How have you been Betty?"

"I'm good, JB." Betty nodded to her.

"Mom and I are going to dinner to celebrate, you up for joining us?" Jellybean muttered softly, understanding that she was treading in deep water.

"I mean it's your day isn't it?" Jughead hummed and Jellybean rolled her eyes.

Just then someone yelled JB's name from behind Jughead and Betty. They both turned to look and a girl in a matching cap and gown was waving JB down. Jellybean nodded and held up a finger to the girl.

"Who's that?" Jughead questioned teasingly.

"Kate."

"Hmm…"

"What?" Jellybean asked.

"Oh nothing…" Jughead simpered and Betty giggled, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Okay Jughead, seriously stop." Jellybean picked up on the insinuation.

"What?" He shrugged.

"You seriously don't remember Kate? From second grade?" Jughead shrugged again. "She tried to kiss you?!" Jughead's head fell in defeat and Betty shared a laugh with Jellybean.

"I guess not…" He muttered.

"Ya." Jellybean nodded. "Okay." Just them Kate yelled again.

"Go." Jughead gestured.

"Fat Sal's in an hour?" Jellybean started to walk away.

"You got it."

"You remember how to get there?"

"Seriously JB?"

"Okay, okay…" she put her hands up in surrender. "Mr. Touchy." She mumbled and Betty giggled again.

 

Betty and Jughead returned to the car. The parking lot had cleared out quickly, leaving behind straggled teens in hunter green and limping girls with heels in their hands. Jughead caught Betty at the passenger door and shut it right as she opened it. He trapped her in between his arms with her back against the frame. She beat him to his own thoughts and kissed him quickly. They looked like horny teenagers and it was only fitting since they were in a high school parking lot. Jughead seemingly hummed into her mouth and his hands met her hips. Betty pulled away and wrapped herself around his waist.

"You read my mind…" She could tell he was smiling.

"Well it's not hard when I know it's all you think about." She sassed back.

"Wow." Jughead scoffed, shocked. "She's got jokes today." He laughed.

"Am I wrong?"

"I thought we already discussed that you're never wrong…" Jughead started, leaning in closer to her ear. "Last night, right before I surprised you in the shower and-"

"Made our late dinner date even later?" Betty cut him off, lifting her head form his chest. "I remember." Jughead chuckled again and hugged her closer. They stood there for a few moments, seemingly having a conversation through their breathing in the silence.

"What are you thinking about?" Jughead poked at Betty's subconscious mind. She shook her head against his shirt and sighed.

"You don't wanna know."

"Try me."

"It's just- with the way you talk about your mother." Betty paused. "How horrible she is." Jughead nodded in understanding. "…I'm just trying to figure out how in the hell that women became a nurse." She muttered in disbelief and Jughead scoffed loudly with a small chuckle.

"Heart of ice and stomach of steel I guess…" he shrugged.

"Does she know?" Betty muttered after a second.

"Know what?"

"About me? Us? How we met?"

"Umm…" Jughead simpered on the thought, never really having thought about it. "I'm not sure, I guess I don't know what all JB told her."

"I just don't think recovering alcoholic is a good conversation starter…" She mumbled.

"Why don't you just let me worry about that? If she knows, I'm almost sure that she'll ask or make a comment- but we expected that right?" he looked down at her. Betty smiled softly into his eyes and nodded.

"How do we always do this?" she finally whispered.

"What?"

"End up in these deep conversations without even meaning to?"

"It's just… us," Jughead shrugged. "I guess." He paused. "It's easy for us… to think about me all while thinking about you…" Jughead paused. "For me I guess."

"Are you sure you're not a girl?" Betty muttered sarcastically and Jughead chuckled.

"I want to come up with something- something to say if your mother does get curious…" Betty began, pulling away from him. "Just so if I'm put on the spot I won't be dumbfounded or blindsided."

"Let's mock it…"

"What?"

"Mock it." Jughead said again. "I'll pretend that I'm my mother and you can figure out what to say."

"Jughead." Betty muttered hesitantly.

"Just…humor me, Betts." Jughead readjusted his position and leaned against the Kia.

 

Gladys and Jellybean met Jughead and Betty at the cheesiest little burger joint. No pun intended, but Fat Sal's was indeed that- cheesy. Jughead had talked up the restaurants food and now after each of them had digested a burger and fries, smashed into the smallest little booth, Betty Cooper took on Gladys Jones.

"I guess when you want something bad enough and you work so hard for something that means so much… it makes it simple. I knew that I needed to kick it in order to make a future for myself and having someone like Jughead there to help, it made it so much more worth it…" Through Gladys Jones' third degree Betty held her head high. She answered the women's burning questions with the most certainty and Jughead could only look at her with the highest regard. Who was this women and what had she done with Betty? What he didn't know was this was the girl she had always been- just happy, healthy, and his…

"So Jughead," Gladys turned her attention. "You really think this is smart decision? Affiliating so closely with someone who shares so many similarities with your father?" She words were spat like venom from Gladys Jones' mouth.

"Mom!" Jellybean snapped at the nurse.

"Okay," Jughead muttered with his tongue in his cheek. "I think were done here."

"Jug," Jellybean attempted to stall him.

"Mrs. Jones." Betty interrupted from beside Jughead.

"No, Betty." Jughead cut her off and she looked at him with pleading eyes. He looked to his little sister and stood from the booth, pulling Betty up with him. "I'll call you in the morning, okay JB?"

 

Jellybean nodded to him. Jughead said nothing more and just began to walk towards the double doors of Fat Sal's. He didn't realize that Betty had stopped behind him and made her way back to the booth.

"I apologize if I offend you in anyway." Betty began to speak at Gladys. "Mrs. Jones please say what you feel, but at least try and make an attempt at not sounding offensive." Jellybean's mouth fell slack as she looked to Betty.

"Well-" Gladys began with a scoff.

"Your son makes me happy and frankly I believe I make him happy. We're adults, capable of making our own decisions. We love each other and if you'd made any sort of an effort to be in your son's life you'd know that."

"Please-" Gladys began to speak again.

"I can't speak for Jughead in regards to you or your relationship, but you don't get to have an opinion about ours if that's the case."

"Betts…" Jughead came up back beside her and put a hand to the small of her back. "It's not worth it." He nearly whispered.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Betty began before turning to meet Jugheads eyes. "I love your son," She spoke into him. "You at least deserve to know that he's loved."

Gladys Jones was speechless and could only manage to mumble and stumble out a few worthless sounds.

"I wanna go now." Betty whispered almost inaudibly. She didn't wait for the assurance from Jughead and left the booth for the door of Fat Sal's.

Jughead simpered for a moment, Betty left his side but he didn't feel like the conversation was over. His mother wasn't a monster per say, just someone who had never recovered from the death of her husband. A death that she blamed her son for. She was sad and hallow, Jughead knew that, but did that really excuse her from being so offensive? Gladys Jones' mind was blurred with lines of right versus wrong. She was confused with the cycle of life and why it chose to take her husband from her; and at the hands of her son nonetheless. Jughead couldn't blame Gladys for her anger, but isn't recovery supposed to take less than six years? She needed closure, but from her own flesh and blood was something Jughead couldn't offer her.

"Jug?" Jellybean poked a hold into Jughead's unconscious mind.

"I'm sorry mom." Is all Jughead could manage before he followed Betty into the parking lot.

 

Betty was already strapped into the front seat of the Kia when Jughead reached the parking lot. She had her chin against her fingers with her elbow against the door and she was looking out her window. Jughead could tell, just from the look on her face, that her internal wheels for turning. He knew her thoughts of, "Did I go too far?" "Is he mad?" and he knew that he needed to make it damn sure that he loved her too.

"I'm sorry…" she spoke up through the silence of their ride back to their hotel room.

"Betts, stop." Jughead murmured, grabbing her hand from the steering wheel. He pulled it up to his mouth and pressed his mouth to her knuckles. He could feel her apprehension, but he couldn't figure out what had her mind all tangled up in knots. She didn't say anything, still looking to her lap. Suddenly Jughead pulled into an alley off a back service road. Betty was biting her lip in order to keep her tears back.

"What are you?-" She muttered, looking up at him. Jughead got out of the car suddenly and made his way to the passenger side.

"Come here." Jughead said, opening her door. Jughead pulled her to him and hugged her tight. Betty lost herself in his grasp. Hanging around his neck in a light sob. He squeezed her tight and tighter to attempt and conceal her unexpected need for tears. "I love you so much…" he muttered against her neck. He soothed a hand over her hair with shushes and small pecks to the skin around her throat. Jughead suddenly took Betty's head in his hands and kissed her mouth. Betty sunk against him and drug her mouth from his burying herself back in his neck.

"I don't even know why I'm crying…" Betty muttered shakily.

"Did you mean what you said back there?"

"Every word."

"You're something else, you know that?" Betty sniffled into his collar. "Look at me, Betts." He whispered. Betty pulled her head from his chest and pressed her forehead against his. "I love you."

Betty and Jughead stumbled back into their hotel room. All Betty wanted to do was crawl into the sheets and curl into Jughead. She just wanted any part of her skin to be touching any part of his, admittedly just wanting to hang on him in their own little world for as long as they could manage. Jughead set his keys down with a clatter against the rooms corner table and Betty exhaled sharply into herself. Jughead sat on the bed in a slump, oddly feeling the need to give her space.

Suddenly Betty's phone rang in here pocket, jump scaring the both of them.

"It's Polly." She muttered softly. She nodded towards the door and Jughead nodded in return. "I'll just be a minute." Betty went into the hall to take the call. Jughead sighed into his lap and looked to the clock on the wall. He ran his hands over his face , it was nearly pressing seven and that just made him sigh again. A text from Jellybean caused his to fish his phone from his back pocket. The message simply stated that she would meet them at their hotel the next morning to get on the road. Jughead smiled softly at her need for a plan. He stood and made his way over to his suitcase, folding his stray clothes in an attempt to cure his bored brain. He cleaned up what housekeeping had gotten wrong, wondering what Polly could possibly have to say that would take up so much of Betty's time in the hallway. He had just exited the bathroom when Betty reentered the room. She was calm, but he could still sense her sniffles. Betty was crying and Jughead was so confused.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Jughead caught her. "What's going on?" Betty met his face with somber eyes. They were big and glossy green, she was holding her lip between her teeth and she could only shake her head at him. "Talk to me…" he calmed.

"Um… Polly-" Betty stuttered. "Polly's in the hospital."

"What?" Jughead nearly gasped. "Do we need to leave? What happened?"

"My nephew… um JJ- JJ he-"

"Spit it out Betts."

"JJ, he's um- he has autism… always had it, Polly and Justin they've uh, they've had some trouble with it for a while now." Betty nodded. "JJ, he can get violent. He gets angry easily and that can lead to pushing, shoving, yelling…"

"All normal with autistic disorders." Jughead reassured her. Betty weaned a noise from her throat, holding back her tears. Jughead put a hand on her upper arm. "What happened, Betts?"

"There was a fight." Betty paused. "JJ-he uh, he pushed Polly…She fell down the stairs."

"Is she hurt?"  
"She has a broken leg, a couple broken ribs, and she's pretty bruised up." Betty nodded.

"Was anybody else hurt?" Jughead asked and Betty shook her head profusely.

"Lizzie um," Betty sniffled again. "Lizzie was at a friend's house down the street and Justin was at his golf league."

"Oh baby," Jughead pulled Betty to him. "Your shaking." He whispered.

"Polly she's- she's blaming herself. Justin tried to get help for JJ, Polly wouldn't let him."

"It's not her fault-"

"I know, I kept telling her that. She wouldn't listen. They- they have JJ getting a psych evaluation. They don't know what's gonna happen." Betty shook her head again.

"We should go- go back to Riverdale. I can call JB, tell her to-"

"No, no. We wouldn't be any use there. The doctors were about to cast up her leg and then send her home." Jughead nodded. "She called because she wanted my opinion. She wanted to know if she should call our mother."

"What did you say?"

"I told her that it wasn't up to me. I told her that she couldn't let my relationship with our mother dictate hers…"

"Betts."

"I think she's going to call our mother Jug,"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded again.

"You're sure you don't wanna head home?"

"There's no difference between if we leave now or in the morning."

"Okay, but first thing tomorrow when we get back. We're going to see your sister." Jughead kissed the top of her head.

"I just hope JJ's okay." Betty whispered.

"I'll call around when we get back, see if I can't figure something out okay?"

"You'd do that?" Betty looked to him.

"I'd do anything for you." He could tell that Betty's wheels were still turning. "What is it?"

"What?"

"What's got you all twisted up? What are you thinking about?"

"I just- when I stayed at Polly's she told me the Justin was looking into boarding schools for JJ. She found some pamphlets in his desk and it was causing a fight between them. JJ has hit Polly before, but he was seeing a therapist and he didn't leave a scratch. Polly defended him, which I mean it's her son that makes sense but…"

"What?"

"I can't imagine what my parents went through…" Betty started. "Before I decided that they were right and I needed to go to treatment, they tried to convince me multiple times that it's what I should do. They understood that it needed to be my decision, but it didn't stop them from trying to push me into it."

"What are you getting at?" Jughead quizzed her.

"I just- Polly knew that JJ needed help. He's seven Jughead! Seven and already at the hands of the Cooper curse…"

"Are you blaming Polly?"

"No! God no… I just, I wish I could of done something."

"Hey. It'll be okay. We'll get JJ the help he needs, we'll get through this…"

"I'm scared." Betty confessed.

"Of what, Betts? JJ will be okay."

"Not JJ." Betty paused. "I don't know what I'll do if I ever lose you." Betty hugged him tighter. Jughead kissed the top of her head again. Betty pressed up with her toes and kissed him softly.

"I like when your honest with me."

"I know." Betty smiled softly.

"Thank you."

Betty started to kiss him softly. Jughead pulled her to the bed and sat on it with her. She awkwardly straddled him, tucking her hair behind her ears and pressing her lips to his. She hummed into his mouth softly, Jughead appreciating her "Mmhmm's," more than he knew. He laid down gently and Betty came over him. He loved the way the caught the tip of her tongue between her teeth when she found something funny or when she was thinking lightly. It was the simplest act that represented her happiness and that made him happy. She kissed him again and he nudged his tongue at her bottom lip. Their mouths tangled and teased, Betty's hands help his cheeks and she nearly pinched them to kiss his mouth deeper. He slipped a hand to her thigh and under the skirt of her dress.

"Mmm," Betty pulled away from his mouth. "We've been having a lot of sex on this trip."

"Don't even try and act like you mind." Jughead muttered.

"I didn't say that I did." Betty kissed him again.

"We'll rest back home." Jughead muttered against her mouth before flipping her to her back.

Jughead stripped Betty of her dress before ridding his own shirt. Betty grasped at his upper arms and linked her hands to his neck, sucking softly at the crease between his throat and torso. It wasn't long before Jughead was kissing his way down her body. He nipped at her rib cage and sucked a path along her stomach. He kissed her from hipbone to hipbone, gripping at her waist. Jughead moved to her core in surprise and Betty nearly writhed into him.

"F-fuck, Jug." Betty feathered. He giggled against her and she gasped again.

"We're about to have a roommate," he leaned up. "Your gonna have to learn how to be a little quieter…"

"Please, Jug." Betty pleaded. Jughead giggled at her neediness before placing his mouth on her again. Betty's hands met her thighs and gripped as her legs fell further open. He slipped a finger in with his mouth and Betty cried out as he did it.

"Shhh…" Jughead murmured, still against her. The new sensation with the sound had Betty bucking against him. "More?" Jughead voiced.

"Yes," Betty breathed. He licked at her again and then stilled.

"Again?"

"Fuck Jughead," Betty grumbled. "Stop teasing." Jughead leaned up on his elbows and Betty whimpered at the loss of contact.

"You said stop." He whispered back.

"Ass." Betty gasped. He kissed her mouth and his fingers met her again. Betty gasped into him again and shuddered around him. She clung to him while he worked her against his fingers. Betty came in a quick rush against Jugheads hand. There was something so intimate about her crying into his neck while he held the most personal part of her.

He was quick to discard his jeans and kiss her again before sinking into her still stimulated hilt. Jugheads fingers caught her mouth in an attempt to quiet her noises. The two of them eventually came together in pure ecstasy with Betty extremely spent through Jugheads pleasure.

"Sleep beautiful," Jughead muttered after cleaning her up. He pressed his mouth against her head and she groaned. "Sorry."

"Mmm," Betty shook her head. "For what?"

"It was too much, too fast."

"Hey." She caught him. "Don't ruin a good thing. That was amazing… as always." She cuddled deeper into the covers after her mumble.

"We're going to have to switch it up, if you're getting bored."

"What's that saying?" Betty slurred. "If it's not broke, don't fix it." Jughead chuckled under his breath and rubbed at her bare back. Betty jumped, "But I'm not saying that I'd be opposed."

"Get some sleep," Jughead muttered again after another quick laugh. Betty cuddled deeper again into the pillow beneath her head and Jughead headed for the shower.

 

 

Betty tossed and turned throughout the night. She would shake and Jughead would hold her closer, not waking himself but sensing her discomfort. She was having a nightmare and a rather vicious one at that. She started gasping in fear and twitching against that mattress. Jughead awoke to her muttering and panting and squinted through the street lights that illuminated the small room. He was quickly aware that Betty was at the hands of a bad dream and jumped at her suddenly.

"Betts." He shook her lightly. "Betty. Betty!" He shook a little harder. Betty gasped awake and jumped when she saw him. "Hey, hey- it's alright. Everything's okay, it was just a bad dream." His hand met her face. "You were just having a bad dream."

Betty's eyes were glossy and confused. She searched his face for reassurance and nodded eventually in understanding. She jumped at him and took his mouth on hers in surprise. She settled herself on top of him and crashed their pouts together harder, seemingly not being able to kiss him close enough. She was frantic and Jughead didn't know if it was the adrenaline from her sudden bad dream or something completely unrelated to this late night make out session.

"Mmm." He hummed against her lips. "Betts…baby." He mumbled against her mouth. Betty reached for the waistband of Jugheads boxers and his breath caught on his teeth in a grit.

"I need you…" She pleaded. "Please Jug… Please." Her tone was almost begging and it was no match for Jughead. Her hand found its way under his waistband and he lost himself at her touch. Betty was quick to maneuver on top of him and soon they were doing just what he had promised earlier in the night and shaking it up. She rode him in such an intimate and utterly vulnerable manner. Betty was taking everything she wanted and Jughead was completely bewildered by her in the moment.

Betty's moans were quiet and much different from earlier in the night. This was simply her way of making love to him, and while he wasn't complaining, Jughead wasn't sure what had shifted. She was exposing herself to him and it's all he could ask for in the moment. Jughead could feel himself beginning to tense at his thoughts and moved his hand between them to stroke her. She came quickly a few moments later and he followed just as quickly. He mumbled an, "I love you," between their spent bodies and kissed her forehead. She cuddled his neck and settled her breathing for a few moments, simply savoring their skins touching.

"Thank you," she finally muttered softly throughout the dark room.

"Please don't ever thank me for that." Jughead mumbled back. "Are you okay?" Betty simply nodded into his chest, before resting in the silence for a few more minutes.

She finally pulled her body from Jughead's and went into the bathroom to clean up. She came back out and crawled back into bed, her naked skin shivering against the now cold sheets from her missing body. Jughead pulled her close once again and kissed her hair, muttering a simple "goodnight."

 

 

Betty and Jughead rose the next morning much after the sun. Jughead woke first and made his way to start tidying up and brushing his teeth to seize his inevitable morning breath. Betty looked so peaceful but he knew he needed to wake her if they were going to be cleaned up before check out.

"Wake up, my girl." He whispered. He was still behind her and Betty didn't move a muscle. He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and muttered again. "God, I can't believe your mine." He kissed again and Betty stirred gently. She turned and was now facing him, she hummed softly but still didn't wake. He laughed softly and pecked the tip of her nose. Sure it was cheesy, but he honestly didn't care. She curled into his body and he could only giggle again. He decided a little play couldn't hurt, although he knew just why she was so tired. Jughead leaned against her ear and whispered "I love you's," flesh against her skin. Her ears, her cheeks, her eyes- Betty stirred and groaned softly, pulling the sheet closer to her body.

"Mmmm," she grumbled. "Hi…"

"Hi." He said contentedly.

"You're happy this morning."

"I got to wake up next to you…" Betty tried to hold it in but giggled into her chest eventually.

"Okay, that was cheesy."

"Meh." Jughead shrugged. Betty sat up and held the sheet to her chest. A sudden knock at the door startled the both of them.

"Expecting someone? Did you order room service or something?"

"From the Marriott?" He questioned and shook his head. "I thought we'd just stop for something on our way out of town." He jumped from the bed.

"Well you didn't seem to care that we were staying in a Marriott last night." Betty muttered coyly and caught her finger in her mouth. Jughead's tongue caught the inside of his cheek in a scoff and he opened the door without even a thought.

"Mom?" He mumbled suddenly. Betty's smile was quickly turned into a frown as she jumped up from the sheets and onto her knees. She pressed the sheet closer to her body and was quick to note Jughead's sunken expression.

"I'm sorry to just show up like this," Gladys Jones muttered. "I just- I, I didn't like how things ended last night. I just got off of a shift," Jughead noted the women's maroon hospital scrubs. "You um- Betty gave me a lot to think about, I came to talk if that's okay."

"I'm just gonna-" Betty whispered suddenly to Jughead. She ushered to their suitcase and quickly grabbed a change of clothes.

"Betty, I apologize." Gladys said quickly. Suddenly taking note of Betty's sheeted state. Betty smiled softly at the awkwardness and slipped into the bathroom.

"Give me a minute?" Jughead muttered to Gladys.

"Of course." The women nodded. Jughead shut the door with a smile? He wasn't exactly sure what to feel, but he entered the bathroom to try and make sense of his brain. Betty was still slipping on a shirt when he opened the door.

 

"Where's your mom?" she muttered softly.

"In the hallway."

"Why is she here?"

"You heard her, to talk apparently."

"So why are you in here?"

"Because I'm freaking out." Jughead exclaimed and leaned against the bathroom counter. Betty ran a hand over his upper arm and stood in front of him. Jughead sighed, "My mother has never been one for forgiveness. What could she possibly want to talk about?"

"Well you are about to take her daughter for the whole summer, maybe it's just about that?"

"No, no way. I've taken JB over the summers for a few years now and we've always spoken through JB- never to each other." Jughead shook his head.

"Well do you wanna talk?"

"I don't know."

"Well you can't hide in here with me and you can't leave her in the hallway outside of our room." Betty explained and ran a hand down his arm again. "Go talk to her Jug," Betty started. "Don't let your relationship with her be fractured forever. You might not need her, but JB needs you to let her need you…She's not going to be here forever Jug, and you don't deserve to lose both your parents at their own demise."

"Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

"I'm serious, Jug." She nudged at him.

"I am too!"

"I just- I can't be the only one that you give forgiveness to…"

"What are you talking about? What would I need to forgive you for?"

"You-" Betty started before shaking her head.

"What, Betts?"

"I don't want to ruin a good thing…" she confessed.

"You won't" he assured.

"Every time you talk about your father, you only talk about how much of a disappointment he was… I- at one point I made a lot of his same decisions, and you never failed to reassure me that you love me anyway… you forgave me for being like the one person that always let you down, you forgave me for being like your father." She finally met his eyes at the end of her confession.

"Because you're not like my father Betts," Jughead attempted to say but Betty but him off with a nod.

"I am." She nodded. "Or I was…"

"You're so much better."

"And you love me." She whispered matter-of-factly.

"And I love you." He echoed.

"I'm gonna head to the lobby and get some coffee." Betty muttered. "Just talk to her Jughead, she might surprise you."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I feel like we've had this conversation before." Betty muttered cheekily. Jughead leaned in and kissed her softly.

"You taste like mint." He whispered against her mouth. Betty giggled and placed her hand over his mouth to push it away.

"I just brushed my teeth."

"Ugh, thank God." Jughead mocked.

"Okay…" Betty sighed and pulled herself away from him. "I'm gonna go."

"You don't wanna stay?"

"I can't be here." She shook her head. "This is between you and your mom… just talk to her Jug."

 

Betty slipped into the hall with the most awkward "hi," and half wave. Gladys didn't make a move to step any closer to the room. Betty didn't turn back but she assumed and Jughead invited her in. She settled into the lobby and made her way to the coffee as promised. She sipped a cup full of sugar and cream while munching on an accompanied muffin, hoping Jughead was okay…

 

"I- I told Jellybean to be here around 11…" Gladys muttered as she entered the room. "I hope that's okay?"

"I've been speaking with JB…"

"Again, I'm sorry to just barge in like this."

"What is it that you need?"

"Do you want to go outside or something? Find some place to sit?" Gladys mumbled. Jughead's thumb caught his chin but all he did was nod.

They settled into a bench outside. The early June day was already warm in the early morning and Jughead tugged at the pantlegs of his jeans in an attempt to mute the discomfort from the heat.

"What are you doing here mom?" Jughead spoke first.

"I came here to apologize…"

"So you say," Jughead huffed. "Exactly what are you apologizing for?"

"Please Jughead…" Gladys plead and Jughead surrendered. "I'm sorry for last night. I was way over the line of acceptable and I know that now. Jellybean helped me understand that I was wrong and I just felt like I needed to explain myself."

"Why?" Jughead questioned.

"What?"

"Why?" Jughead asked again. "Why here, why now?"

"Jughead I-"

"You've chosen not to have a relationship with me for nearly six years and even before that you didn't have much to do with me after you fled with JB…"

"I know Jughead and I'm so sorry for that."

"Why did you leave?" Jughead simpered the question that took Gladys by surprise.

"What?"

"You left- after dad's accident you left without turning back. You left me here and then blamed me for his death. Then you had the audacity to ask why I was at the hands of my own demise."

"I- I guess I was ashamed? I feel as though I let you down… all of those years that I let your father lay his hands on you and I did nothing to stop it." Gladys spoke regretfully.

"I never blamed you…" Jughead admitted. "I knew that I wasn't the only one bearing bruises."

"I protected him."

"So why did you blame me for his accident."

"I don't know… I guess I- I couldn't bear the shame of having to admit that I let you down. I left you to deal with your father's death because I- I needed someone to blame and I couldn't admit that it had nothing to do with you."

"Why now mom?" Jughead muttered breathlessly. "What are you trying to accomplish by being here right now?"

"Seeing you yesterday, at the graduation with Betty." Gladys paused. "You were so proud of your sister and to think that I tried to keep you from that… it was eating me up inside. There was a moment," she paused. "You reminded me so much of your father. When we were young, before all of the alcohol and the motorcycles… You look so happy and then your sister- Jelly scolded me on my third degree, I was wrong, I was trying to prevent your happiness and I realize that now." Gladys readjusted herself on the bench. "I want to start over Jughead. I want to be a part of your life from scratch, we can figure out the details later but I just want you to be happy Jughead. Betty seems like such a nice girl, strong too. You deserve the best and if you believe that that is Betty, then I support you. I know this might not mean much to you, but I promise you Jughead I'm going to try and play a bigger part in your life… but only if you'll have me."

 

Jughead wasn't sure what to make of his mother's sudden release of inner demons. What exactly did she mean by, "a fresh start?" Was this simply an act of better conscience? Was Gladys Jones being sincere? He thought so, but Jughead's better sense had gotten the best of him before. Does he take the chance and give the women who gave him life a second chance at being in it? He tried to think about what Betty would say, but he knew it would be something along the lines of "everyone deserves the chance to prove their words…" but inevitably he knew it'd be up to him.

"This will only work if we start over," Jughead finally spoke. "New foundation, fresh start, rebuilding our relationship from the ground up. It's cliché, but it's what I preach to my patients I'm going to need to take my own advice."

"Oh yeah, Jelly told me about the center. I'm proud of what you're doing with your life Jughead."

"One more thing,"

"Of course."

"You don't get to parent me," Jughead stated simply. "I'm an adult now, I have my own life and I've done pretty well with myself considering…" He couldn't tell if he sounded vicious, but he needed her to understand. "If we do this, it's you who's going have to put in the work. I can't put fourth effort if I have any doubts." He was standing his ground, practically begging for the women comprehend him.

"I know I've let you down Jughead… but it's sounding like you want to leave all of that in that past and that sounds wonderful to me."

"I just- it's hard for me to believe that you've literally changed overnight."

"I know I'm going to have to prove myself to you Jughead," her eyes met her sons. "But I'm willing to try, however long that takes… that's all I can ask for."

"Jellybean needs to have to have the both of us in her life, she deserves to have a brother and a mother that are civil in the least… this battle has gone on for too long and I can at least give her that." Jughead knew he probably shouldn't be putting JB in the middle of it, but in his brain it justified why he should give his mother a second chance at being in his life. However, his life now included Betty and he needed to make sure that his mother understood that. "You've changed?"

"I'm trying." Gladys nodded sincerely.

 

Gladys and Jughead were quick to finish up after that. He made his way back inside and into the lobby. He found Betty curled up on one of the couches with a cup of coffee and a magazine. Gladys was quick to say goodbye and wish on safe driving, even said she'd be down to visit eventually. Jellybean showed not too long after and they were quickly on the road back to Riverdale; Betty and Jughead, hand in hand and utterly content.


End file.
